The New Girl
by Freakish Sweetheart
Summary: Senior year a new student arrives in WMHS questioning the forefront of the Glee Club within. Issues are addressed, ones that no one even knew were there, feelings are thrown around, and lives are left changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

**Chapter 1**

_Lima, Ohio. Never in my life have I thought I would be moving to such a lame place, but here I am, following behind the moving truck, passing the welcoming sign to lame Lima. Both my parents were offered, what I assume, are better paying jobs, otherwise why else would we move to such a shit hole? At least that's how I justify it. I just can't believe they made me leave all my friends and my school. I was so comfortable where I was, and starting senior year somewhere new is just terrifying, but I will never admit to that,_ Lia thinks to herself as she follows her parents to their new home.

Moments later they all pull up to a beautiful modern looking house. Lia exits her car to survey the neighborhood her parents had uprooted the family to. Every house on the block is similar yet different in the same way. Lia takes note of how suburban everything is. It's certainly more clean-cut than what she's used to. Her parents had told her and her brother that because of their new jobs, they would be able to live a slightly more luxurious life style. At first Lia's younger brother, Julian was just as upset as Lia about leaving their previous home, but as soon as he heard something about more money, he was right along with his parents. Lia just rolls her eyes at him for being just as greedy and selfish as his father.

As her parents start sorting things out of the moving truck, Lia and Julian race to check out their new house. She has to admit, the house is pretty awesome. There are high ceilings and polished wood flooring in the living room. The kitchen is very spacious, as her mother loves, and all the counter tops are marble. The cabinets are black with silver handles and there's an island in the middle of the floor.

To the left of the kitchen, there's half a bathroom, and to the right is the door to the garage. The master bedroom, equipped with a master bathroom is down the hall from the living room, secluded from everything else, just how the kids like it. Downstairs is the basement. It's furnished and even has a bar. It's perfect for parties. Upstairs there are two other bedrooms, one of which has its own bathroom. The other doesn't, however, there is another large bathroom down the hall.

"Looks like I found my room!" Lia yells from upstairs.

"Nuh uh that's _my_ room!" Julian counters as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Ha! You wish bud, I have seniority over you."

"Yea, well we'll see about that."

Lia just smirks to herself knowing that her parents already gave her the option of choosing her room. When she skips out of the house to the moving truck, she can see her brother pouting while grabbing a box from his father. She smiles even wider as he notices the smug look on her face.

"Told you!" She says to him as he carries the box into the house. He just sticks his tongue at her.

A couple hours later and all the boxes are in their respective rooms. Lia and Julian are upstairs unpacking while their parents are downstairs arranging all the furniture in the living room. Lia sets up everything in her room slightly similar to how it was in her old room. Her new room is bigger, so everything doesn't look so crammed together like it had before. Her bed is between two windows on the larger wall, and her big screen TV is on its stand against the adjacent wall. She has a keyboard piano and two guitars; one acoustic and one electric, against the same wall, but off to the side a bit.

When everything is unpacked, Lia flops on her bed, exhaustion taking over her body. As her eyes flutter closed, she feels an unexpected impact and the wind is knocked out of her.

"Ooph" is what comes out of her mouth as she realizes her brother just threw himself on her.

"Sup?" he asks with a satisfied grin on his face.

Lia just glares at him as she makes sure he hasn't broken a rib. Convinced she's ok, she sits up with her back against the headboard. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes for a brief moment.

"You ready for school on Monday?" Julian asks.

"Ugh don't remind me! I wonder how whack it's gonna be." She replies.

"I hope there's hot chicks." He says with a sly smile.

"You would only think about that."

"Oh shut up, you know you're thinkin' the same thing."

"Yea you're right." Lia says with a small smile.

"Gosh you are such a lesbian!"

"But you still love me!"

"Unfortunately." Julian calls over his shoulder as he exits the room.

Come Monday morning, Lia and Julian will start their semester at William McKinley High School. Lia will be a senior as Julian will be a freshman. Their father works for the Board of Education, so getting their transcripts transferred was dealt with ease. Now it was just the matter of getting through every day.

The Saturday morning sun blared through the windows illuminating Lia's room. _Ugh! It's so bright,_ she thinks as she looks at the clock. It's 8 o'clock.

"Soooo early!" she groans as she buries her face in the pillow. She hears her door open and thinks, _oh no!_

"LJJJJJJJJJ! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" her brother chants as he bounces on the bed. Sure enough their dog is right along with him and is now trying to lick her face.

"Ok, ok! I'm up! Now stop." She shoos the dog off the bed.

"Come on, get dressed I wanna go explore the town." Julian shoots her a genuine smile.

"Really dude? It's like 8 in the morning on our last weekend of vacation. Why are you even up?" she says a little irritated.

"Because I wanna go check out what's in town, that's why!"

"There's probably jack shit in town dude. We live like in the middle of nowhere." Lia deadpans.

"Come on, please LJ? Please, please, pretty please?" he looks at her with his big brown pleading eyes and it's hard for her to say no. She sighs and he knows she's just given in.

"Let me get in the shower and I'll be out in a little."

"You're the best! Thank you!" he says and kisses her on the forehead.

She shakes her head as she walks into the bathroom. _The things I do for that kid, _she thinks.

About half an hour later, Lia strolls into the kitchen wearing a form fitting black V-neck that hugs her curves in all the right places, low rise blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black Chukka Low Vans. Her hair is slightly curled and sprawled across her back, and the only make up she has on is a thin layer of eyeliner. She's naturally beautiful, so she doesn't need much make up. She says good morning to her parents sitting at the table and looks to see what there is to eat in the refrigerator. Not surprised, she finds that her parents haven't gone grocery shopping yet.

"We're going to the grocery store in a little, do you want anything special?" her mom asks.

"No thanks. Julian wants to go see what's in town, so I guess we'll be back by lunch."

"Ok sweetie, be careful."

Lia nods then heads out the front door. As she suspected, Julian is already waiting by her car. They get in and take off down the street. _It's a nice summer day, and it's pretty peaceful, _Lia thinks to herself. As if reading her mind, Julian says,

"See LJ, this place isn't all that bad." She turns and gives him a small smile.

They drive with the windows down and the radio playing soft music. Lia spots a place called the Lima Bean. Deciding to check it out, she pulls into the parking lot. Her and Julian walk inside to find that it's a cute little coffee shop. _Good, I could use a cup of coffee right about now,_ Lia thinks.

"You want anything?" she asks her brother.

"Ummm, yea a smoothie or something." He answers.

As Lia waits in line, she tells Julian to grab a table. When she gets to the counter she gets a coffee, a smoothie, and two muffins. She makes it to the table Julian picked and hands him his smoothie and one of the muffins. He thanks her and continues to look around the coffee shop.

"This is a cool little hang out." He says after a minute.

"Yea I guess, for a bunch of lames." She replies with a snicker.

"You're such an ass." He laughs. She shrugs and looks around until her gaze falls on a kind pair of blue eyes. He smiles and nods politely at her, she returns his smile. Lia averts her eyes then looks back in the boy's direction. His skin is milky white, his eyes a bright blue, and his lips fairly pink. She takes note that he's dressed rather fashionably and his hair styled accordingly. _He's totally gay,_ she thinks. He's sitting with another boy, but all she can see is the back of his perfectly gelled head. _I wonder if they go to WMHS,_ she starts to think, but is broken out of her thoughts by her brother.

"There are some pretty cute chicks here." He says.

"What? Oh, uh yea I guess there is." She says not quite catching what it was he said.

When they're done with their drinks and muffin, they decide to leave. When they stand from the table, Lia can feel the boy looking at her, so she briefly looks at him and shoots him a little smile. She and Julian then leave the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Kurt's gaze follows the two retreating figures until they're out of sight.<p>

"Who are you looking at?" Blaine asks as he looks in the direction that Kurt was just looking in.

"Huh? Oh, uh just two people that I've never seen here before." Kurt replies.

"Really? I haven't seen anyone new in here in a while."

"Yea, they looked oddly out of place." Kurt chuckles.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, they just looked uncomfortable. Well the boy looked relaxed, but the girl looked slightly misplaced."

"Ohh. Do you think they're new in town?"

"That might be a possibility." Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. Blaine just smiles back.

"My gaydar was tingling a little though." Kurt adds.

"Really? With who, the boy or girl?"

"The girl. The boy was checking out all the girls that walked by."

"Oh I see. Well who knows, maybe she is."

"I wonder if she goes to WMHS."

* * *

><p>As Lia and Julian leave the coffee shop, Lia is handed a flyer:<p>

_LIMA BEAN'S NEW OPEN MIC NIGHT_

_Tonight 7:00 pm_

_Listen, perform, drink coffee, or do all three!_

_Be sure to stop by!_

_Hmmm this could be fun, _Lia thinks as she folds the flyer and puts it in her pocket.

"Hey, wanna go check out our new school?" Lia asks Julian.

"Yea that sounds cool."

Lia takes off in the direction of their new home away from home for the next school year. In a short amount of time they pull up to WMHS. It's a pretty decent sized school; it's only a little bigger than Lia's old high school. They get out of the car and walk around.

"Holy crap, look at the football field!" Julian exclaims.

"Yea, it's huge. You're tryin' out for the football team right?"

"Yea, I hope I make it."

"Of course you will you're like the best player I know!"

He just looks at her and smiles sweetly. After they scope out the place, they decide to go home. When they get there, it's about 11 o'clock. They both walk into the kitchen to find their mother cooking lunch. Julian goes in the fridge and grabs both of them a juice pouch. They sit at the table and their mother asks how their day was.

"It was ok. We found this little coffee shop called the Lima Bean. It's a cool little place to hang out." Lia answers.

"Yea, then we went to check out the school. It has a huge football field." Julian adds.

"That sounds awesome honey." Their mom says. She then sets the food on the table as she sits down with them.

"Where's dad?" Julian asks.

"He had to go to the office, but he'll be back soon." Mom answers.

After they finish eating, Lia goes up to her room. She pulls the flyer out of her back pocket and places it on her dresser. _Hmm I wonder what I should sing. Some Paramore? Nah. Lady GaGa? Don't think so. Nickelback? No. _She sighs as she throws herself back on her bed. As she picks and prods at the music library in her brain, it all of a sudden hits her, the perfect song! It's like a light bulb lights above her head as she springs herself into an upright position.

* * *

><p>7 o'clock comes around and Lia finds herself walking into the Lima Bean. There's quite a crowd for it being a small town coffee shop. She makes her way to the stage where she assumes the person with a clipboard is in charge.<p>

"Hi." Lia says tentatively.

"Hi." The young woman greets her with a warm smile. "Performer?" she continues confidently.

"Uh, yea." Lia says shyly. The woman smiles at her shyness and says,

"You're new around here huh?" Lia nods slowly. "You'll be ok, just sign this and when it's your time to go up we'll call you." The woman smiles and hands her the clipboard.

After Lia signs it, she takes a seat at one of the front tables. As the first performer is called to the stage, Lia looks around at the crowd and her nerves slowly subside as everyone gets into the performance. This performer has a guitar and is singing _She Will Be Loved _by _Maroon 5._ There's also a small band playing in the background to give more feel to the song. A couple more people go up and sing songs by _Bruno Mars_ and _The Script._ Then they call Lia to the stage next. Her heart starts to race a little as she makes her way up there. She tells the band what song she's playing then situates herself on a stool in front of the keyboard.

In the back of the shop Kurt is chatting with Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam. Sam is going on about some impression that he thinks he's perfected, and Mercedes looks bored, while Blaine is playing on his phone. The group hasn't been impressed by any of the performers thus far, and they don't expect to be. Kurt looks up to the stage and notices the girl from earlier.

"Blaine. Blaine! Look, it's the girl from earlier I was telling you about."

"Huh? Where?" Blaine asks.

"On stage! She's going to perform!"

"Oh wow, she's pretty."

"Who's pretty?" Mercedes asks.

"The girl on stage. Kurt was like eye stalking her earlier." Blaine says.

"I was NOT! I was just simply observing her." Kurt defends himself.

"Right." Sam says as he narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Whatever." Kurt shoots back.

As Lia gets comfortable she lightly starts to press the keys on the keyboard. After a few notes she starts to sing and the drums kick in.

_I let it fall, my heart _

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it _

_It was dark and I was over _

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me _

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak _

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew _

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true _

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

Sam starts talking about something, but then Kurt shushes him and sits on the edge of his seat to listen more attentively. As Mercedes, Blaine, and Sam quiet down at Kurt's request, they all look to the stage where Lia is just getting into the chorus.

_But I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_Well, it burned while I cried _

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you I could stay there _

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever _

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew _

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true _

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win _

_But I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _

_I set fire to the rain _

_And I threw us into the flames _

_When we fell, something died _

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

Kurt is so into Lia's performance that it looks like he's going to fall out of his chair. The rest of the group is stunned at how amazing this girl on stage sounds. They all listen with their mouths half open, except Kurt who is leaning almost all the way on the table as if he's ready to run up on stage. Their eyes are glued to the stage as Lia closes her eyes and really gets into the last verse and chorus while continuing to play the chords on the keyboard.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door _

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you _

_Even now when we're already over _

_I can't help myself from looking for you _

_I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touch your face _

_Well, it burned while I cried _

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _

_I set fire to the rain _

_And I threw us into the flames _

_When we fell, something died _

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh _

_Oh, no _

_Let it burn, oh _

_Let it burn _

_Let it burn_

As Lia belts out the last few words and finishes the song, the entire crowd, including the group in the back, stands up and starts clapping and cheering for her. A slight blush makes its way onto Lia's face as she stands from the stool and bows. She thanks the crowd and the band then walks off stage. The woman from before hands her a bottle of water and says,

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing!"

"Thanks." Lia says as the blush in her cheeks gets brighter. As Lia makes her way through the crowd, people compliment her on her outstanding performance. The blush in her cheeks only getting worse with each appraise, she decides to hurry out of there.

Kurt tries to catch Lia, but the crowd is making it hard to get to her. As Kurt finally gets outside Lia is nowhere in sight. The rest of the group catches up with him and he says,

"I _need _to meet this girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This first chapter is really just a filler and introduces the character I created, but I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Let me know what you guys think. Feedback is always appreciated and inspiring. If you guys like what you read then I'll be sure to post more chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for reading :)**

**The song in this chapter is:**

**Adele - Set Fire To The Rain**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 a little early. Hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always great! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It's Monday morning. Lia and Julian are now standing in front of the double doors of William McKinley. They both take a deep breath then proceed inside. The halls are filled with kids at their lockers and others just standing around in groups excited to see their friends. Lia looks down at the paper she has in her hand to see where her homeroom is. She then looks at her brother's and notices that his is on a separate floor.

"My homeroom is upstairs." Lia frowns. "Do you want me to walk you to yours before I go to mine?" she asks.

"No, it's ok. I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own." He answers.

"Ok, well I'll meet you by the car after school."

"I have football tryouts remember?"

"Oh, uh right, I'll just wait for you on the bleachers then."

"K, see you later."

"Later."

Lia watches her brother make his way down the crowded hallway before heading upstairs. Homeroom plus first period is Spanish with Mr. Shuester. She checks her schedule again to make sure she has the right room. Just as she walks into class the bell rings. She takes the first empty seat and waits for the teacher to come into class.

In a few rows back sits Kurt bored as ever and unimpressed with Mr. Shuester's tardiness. As the teacher makes his way into class, Kurt looks to the front, and notices someone he didn't before. He leans over his desk to make sure he's not seeing things. Sure enough he wasn't seeing things. _It's the girl from the Lima Bean! _He shouts in his head. Not paying attention to what his teacher is saying he shoots a quick text to Mercedes:

**Kurt: Omg! The girl from the other night is sitting 3 rows from me in Spanish!**

He immediately gets a text back.

**Mercedes: No way! That is so crazy.**

**Kurt: I know! We have to get her to join Glee club!**

**Mercedes: Between her and Rachel we'll really never get a solo.**

**Kurt: …that may be true, but she can def help us win Nationals this year. Were you not hearing the magnificent sound coming out of that girl's mouth?**

**Mercedes: Of course. You're right, operation 'get new girl to join glee' is officially a go!**

**Kurt: Yay! Well I gotta go ttyl.**

**Mercedes: L8r.**

* * *

><p>It's sort of hard for Lia to pay attention, it's so early and she's definitely not a morning person. She tries as hard as she can to listen to what Mr. Shuester is saying, but her eyes keep slipping shut. The bell ringing to signal that first period is over startles her awake. She quickly grabs her book bag and scurries into the crowded hallway.<p>

As she walks to her next class, she stifles a yawn then comes to a halt in front of a bulletin board. There are a lot of signup sheets with a bunch of scribbled names for different things on it, such as Chemistry Club; Gardening Club; football tryouts; New Directions No Tryouts Just sign up. _No tryouts just sign up? How lame is that? I guess that's why it's still blank._ Lia scoffs to herself. _What the hell is New Directions anyway? _Deciding she doesn't care, she continues to her next class.

* * *

><p>Finally it's lunch time. Lia walks into the lunchroom and quickly gets in line. <em>Ekk the food looks like crap! Well at least they have tater tots.<em> _Guess it's tots and a salad. _After she pays for her food, she finds an empty table and sits down. Munching on some tots, she takes inventory of the cafeteria: All the jocks at one table, the geeks at another, the pretty girls that don't eat at a table near the jocks, and everyone else just scattered around. _Wow this place is so socially segregated. It's like I'm stuck in a movie with Lindsey Lohan._

Lia's thoughts are interrupted by one of the jocks plopping down in a seat next to her. She slowly turns her head to come face to face with a sly smile. She looks him over from Mohawk to Nikes.

"Like what you see?" he asks smugly. Lia smiles confidently with a scowl look in her eye.

"Don't exactly know what I'm looking at to tell you the truth, a half shaved jackass or an over confident prick? You tell me."

"Damn girl you sexy _and_ feisty, I like you already." Lia just rolls her eyes and goes back to eating her lunch. It's quiet for a couple moments.

"So I was thinking, you, me and a few wine coolers at my place this Friday, whataya say?" he asks his tone dripping with cockiness. Lia just ignores him and continues to each what's left on her tray.

"Sooo?" he asks again trying to get her to give him an answer.

"Oh shit you're still here?" she asks sarcastically rolling her eyes again. A smirk is plastered to his face, but before he can say anything, Kurt and Mercedes stroll up to the table and say,

"Beat it Puckerman not everyone wants to be your baby mama."

"Whatever no one can resist the Puckasaurus." He says then leaves.

"Did he really just say that?" Lia asks pointing in his direction with her thumb.

"I'm afraid so. Do you mind if we sit here?" Kurt asks.

"Not at all." Lia smiles. "Hey, you were at the Lima Bean Saturday morning right?" she asks Kurt.

"Yea, I was. I saw you there too, with yourrr...boyfriend?" he asks hesitantly.

"Ha no, that was my brother. The guy you were with wassss…your boyfriend?" she asks in the same mock hesitance. Kurt chuckles as he leans into Mercedes and whispers from the corner of his mouth, "I like her already."

"Yes, that was my boyfriend. Oh my name is Kurt by the way. And this is Mercedes."

"Lia, it's nice to meet you two." She says with a smile.

"So, we saw you perform Saturday night. You were amazing!" Kurt gushes.

"Yea girl you have some major pipes." Mercedes adds.

"You did? Thanks. I didn't think the crowd was going to be so big, I went in there thinking it was going to be a little quiet thing." Lia replies, the blush returning to her cheeks once again.

"Yea girl you brought the house down with that Adele song!" Mercedes praises.

"Oh my goodness yes! You should totally try out for our Glee club!" Kurt claps his hands together excitedly.

"Glee club?" Lia asks skeptically.

"Yea, our school's show choir. We're called the New Directions. We compete in singing competitions every year. Well this would be our last year of course." Mercedes says.

"Ohhh. I saw the signup sheet on the bulletin board, it said no tryouts though, just sign up. I thought that was kind of lame." Lia states.

"It's not lame. Glee club is totally awesome." Kurt deadpans.

"I didn't mean the club I meant the no tryouts just sign up part. That's lame. Who wants to join something that you don't have to work for to get? Or more importantly have a chance to show everybody up." she responds confidently.

"She does have a point there." Mercedes agrees. Kurt just shrugs.

"Well, you would still have to sing for the club and show em what you got, so it's kind of like a tryout." he offers.

"But everyone who does still gets in the club, so there's like no point. It's like walking down the hall and randomly selecting people to be in the club. Where's the fun in that?" the bell rings indicating the end of lunch. "Well I gotta go guys, I'll see you later." Lia grabs her tray and waves to them.

"Do you think she'll still come?" Mercedes asks.

"I think with just a little more persuading." Kurt answers.

* * *

><p>Finally the end of the day bell rings. Lia heads to her locker to put all her new books away. <em>First day at this school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. <em>She thinks as she stuffs her books into her locker. She smiles as she sees Kurt approaching her.

"Come to try and convince me some more to join the club?" Lia asks with a smug smile.

"Am I that see through?" Kurt chuckles.

"Pretty much." she grins.

"Well I just want to add…" he starts, but is interrupted.

"Hey Kurt! Mr. Shue said there's a meeting today at 2:30." a short, chipper girl with brown hair tells him.

"Thank you for the announcement Rachel." Kurt says not at all amused.

"Meeting for what?" Lia asks.

"Glee club!" Rachel says cheerily with her huge show smile. As Lia chuckles she says,

"Well aren't you cute." Rachel blushes and thanks her while Kurt just rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, where are my manners. I'm Lia James." she sticks out her hand as she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry it's nice to meet you Lia James." Rachel says as she shakes the offered hand. "Remember 2:30 Kurt." She says as she waves to Lia then walks away. Lia just smiles and shakes her head as she closes her locker.

"So I'm assuming she's in Glee club as well." she states.

"You would be correct. That was our resident Diva, Rachel Barbra Berry. She's really talented, but I wanna strangle her most of the time. She can be so obnoxious and irritating."

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Spend an hour with her and I promise you'll wanna pull all your hair out." Lia just laughs. "So, can I count you in for that "audition" for the Glee club?" Kurt asks.

"Hmmm?" she ponders for a few seconds tapping her chin. "Sure why not."

"Yay! Ok, awesome. How's tomorrow at 2:30? There wasn't supposed to be a meeting today, but who knows what Mr. Shue has to say." he rolls his eyes at all the possibilities.

"Mr. Shuester? The Spanish teacher? He's the club director?" she asks somewhat surprised.

"Yea, he can be a good teacher when he wants to be, but most of the time he's just a whack job. Don't tell him I said that." Kurt laughs which makes Lia follow suit.

"I won't, but yes tomorrow sounds awesome. My brother should still be in football tryouts, so it should be cool."

"Really, your brother comes here too? What grade?"

"Freshman."

"Oooh and he's trying out for the football team? Good luck with that."

"Hey! He's the coolest freshman I know. And he's one hell of a football player." She nudges him playfully. He chuckles.

"Well I gotta get to Glee club, I'll see you tomorrow." He waves then heads down the hall.

"Later."

* * *

><p>Kurt is one of the last kids to walk into the choir room. He takes a seat next to Mercedes as she gives him an expecting look. He smiles widely and nods his head answering her non-verbal question. She claps her hands silently and matches his toothy smile. Everyone else is engaged in their own chatter as they wait for a tardy Mr. Shue as always.<p>

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Mr. Shue scurries in from the hallway. Everyone just faces forward, unfazed by their teacher. "Ok, so I know it's only the first day back, but I've noticed that not one person has signed up to join the club." He continues.

"Um, maybe because no one wants to be in a losing club? I mean we did come in 12th place in last year's Nationals." Finn concludes.

"I still blame you and Rachel." Santana mumbles under her breath.

"Yes, we did come in 12th place Finn, and that's why I'm encouraging you guys to recruit new members so we can _win _Nationals this year." Mr. Shuester says excitedly. Kurt's hand immediately shoots up after that announcement.

"Oooh, oooh, Mr. Shue! I have found a perfect new addition to the New Directions!"

"That's awesome Kurt! See that's what I like to hear. Have them come by tomorrow afternoon and show us what they've got."

"I will. You guys are going to love her! She's amazing and really talented!" Kurt praises to the rest of the group.

"For sure." Mercedes agrees, just as giddy as Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next day goes by pretty smoothly. Lia and Julian seem to be enjoying their first couple of days at a new school. Lia meets Julian at his locker after the bell rings at the end of the day.<p>

"Hey, how was your day?" she asks.

"Oh hey, it was pretty good actually. I made some friends that are also trying out for the team." He answers.

"That's cool, they continue today right?"

"Yea, they're all week long then the coach will post the list of who made it next Monday."

"I'm sure you'll be on it. Oh, I'm trying out for the glee club today, so I'll meet you later by the car."

"Ok sounds cool." He smiles then heads off to the locker room.

"Oh, Lia there you are!" Kurt says with a relieved sigh.

"What's wrong thought I forgot about you?" Lia asks with a playful smirk on her face.

"Maybe just a little, come on I'll show you to the choir room." he smiles.

They walk side by side down the hall to the choir room. Surprisingly Mr. Shuester is already there. He's saying something to the rest of the club, but Kurt's excitement is too great for him to listen. When Mr. Shue finishes, he looks over to Kurt and the girl standing next to him who he assumes is the person Kurt was referring to the day before.

"Oh good, Kurt, is this the wonderful person you were telling us about yesterday?" he asks.

"Yes, yes it is. I had to pretty much beg her to come." He says in a playful tone as he nudges her shoulder.

"Well, if you would have told me that there were this many beautiful girls in here then maybe I wouldn't have been so reluctant." Lia shoots back just as playfully.

Most of the girls, including Kurt turn a bright shade of red at the subtle flirtation. All the guys just cock an eyebrow at the girl's confidence to openly, but cleverly flirt with the girls. Mr. Shue just chuckles at them and addresses Lia,

"Well, I'm Will Shuester. I believe I have you for homeroom and Spanish first period." Lia nods, a confident smile on her face. "Well, just introduce yourself to the group and show us what you got." He smiles at her before he takes a seat next to a still blushing Kurt.

"Hey, my name's Lia James. I just moved here a few days ago, so I'm not really familiar with anyone yet. I've only sang in front of a bunch of people a few times, so bear with me." she says with a confident smile.

She walks over to the band and hands them her sheet music. "This is one of my favorite songs, some of you may or may not know it, but if you do then you'll notice that I change it up a bit." She continues as she takes a seat on a stool in front of the group. The guitar plays its intro then Lia starts to sing:

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more memory anymore,_

_Only drifting on some ship,_

_When that whispers on the distance to shore,_

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more missing anymore,_

_Only hymns upon your lips,_

_A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore,_

As Lia sits on the stool, she closes her eyes lightly to get a better feel of the song. Across from her in the first row of chairs, Rachel smiles sweetly as she is all too familiar with the song. Besides her and Kurt, no one else has a clue to what song it is, but is entranced on the girl in front of them nonetheless.

_Touch me, just like that,_

_And that, oh yeah, now that's heaven,_

_Now, that I like,_

_God, that's so nice,_

_Now lower down, where the figs lie,_

_Oh, my god, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, my god, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Touch me,_

_Touch me,_

When Lia's voice picks up and fills the choir room with its graciousness, everyone's mouth hangs open in amazement.

_Ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Where I go, when I go there, _

_No more shadows anymore,_

_Only you there with a kiss,_

_And nothing missing as you're drifting to shore,_

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more weeping anymore,_

_Only in and out your lips,_

_The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore,_

_Touch me, just try it,_

_Now there, that's it, oh God that's heaven,_

_Love me, yeah, oooh,_

_Where the winds sigh,_

_Where the winds sigh,_

_Where the winds sigh…_

Kurt and Mercedes are the only ones to stand and clap when the song finishes. Everyone else, including Mr. Shuester, is stunned to the point where they're frozen in place. Lia smiles shyly at the expression on everyone's faces. The first to shake out of their haze is Rachel. She opens and closes her mouth numerous times trying to figure out how to form words.

"You…uh, that…I have to admit that was…_amazing._" She stutters, but finally comes to a somewhat proper sentence.

"I have to agree. That was fantastic, Lia. I'm happy to say that we have great new addition to the group!" Mr. Shue says out of his stupor.

"Thank you, you're sweet." Lia responds.

"Can I just applaud to the fact that your favorite song is from one of my all-time favorite Broadway plays? I'm surprised that anyone our age, besides Kurt and I, has such great taste in Broadway musicals." Rachel says, obviously back to her usual self.

"Annnnnd here we go!" Santana says annoyed from the back row. Lia just looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I love _Spring Awakening,_ it's an amazing play. Although I must say no one can do it better than the original cast, as is with every play." Lia says, turning her attention back towards the shorter girl. Rachel gives her biggest smile and agrees as Finn comes up and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"That was awesome." He says with that dopey smile of his. Lia smiles and thanks him.

"This is my boyfriend, Finn." Rachel introduces.

"You're really tall dude." Lia chuckles.

"Yea I get that a lot." He dumbly answers.

"Ok guys, everyone take a seat." Mr. Shue says. Finn and Rachel go back to their seats in the front, while Lia goes to sit with Kurt in the back. "I know it's only the second day back, but we need to get a move on, Sectionals are coming up." He continues, while Kurt turns towards Lia.

"So, what do you think of the club so far?" he whispers to her.

"It seems pretty cool. So what's the deal with everyone?" she asks.

"It's all really complicated if you ask me, everyone is pretty much connected in one way or another." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to make a _very_ long story a little less long, or maybe not," he pauses then just shrugs. "Finn dated Quinn sophomore year," he points to a blonde in the top corner of the room. "She got pregnant by his best friend Puck," he points to the jock with the Mohawk.

"They broke up of course then he started dating Rachel, but broke up with her for who knows what reason. Then Rachel started going out with this kid Jesse from Vocal Adrenaline, our then competition, but it was a trick as we all told her. He broke her heart, and then she started going back out with Finn at the end of sophomore year and into junior year. She then found out that he slept with Santana," he points to a Latina girl sitting next to another blonde girl.

"They weren't going out at the time, but that didn't stop Rachel from kissing Puck for revenge, so Finn broke up with her, _again_. Finn then started messing around with Quinn again, who was going out with Sam at the time," he points to a blonde boy sitting with Mercedes in front of them.

"Sam found out so he broke up with her and started going out with Santana, who used to date or whatever with Puck, but then Puck started going out with Lauren," he points to a heavy set girl with glasses.

"Then Santana started going out with my ex-tormentor, David Karofsky, and Sam now goes out with Mercedes. Side note, I had to transfer to the all-boys school, Dalton Academy because I was bullied so badly. But Santana got David to make amends so I could come back." Lia just sits there listening to Kurt, mouth slightly agape.

"Anyway, then Finn broke up with Quinn because he was still in love with Rachel, so they got back together at the end of junior year. That's one big circle of drama, the next is, Tina went out with Artie sophomore year," he points to the Asian girl and the boy in the wheelchair.

"But she fell in love with Mike over the summer before junior year," he points to the Asian boy sitting next to Tina. "So she broke up Artie and started going out with Mike. Then Artie started going out with Brittany, who is Santana's BFF, or so they say," he points to the blonde girl sitting next to Santana.

"But then he called her stupid, so she broke up with him. And now the only people who are still together are Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, and Rachel and Finn, but who knows how long that will last." He finally concludes. Lia sits there blinking at Kurt for a few seconds trying to process all the information she just heard.

"Wow. That's one hell of a soap opera."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think of this one?**

**Song in this chapter is:**

**Touch Me from the Broadway play Spring Awakening**

**It's the Lea Michele version though, you can go on youtube to listen to it. **

**Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple minutes after Kurt finishes disclosing the glee club's history to Lia; she sits there and subtly observes everyone while processing their back story. Lia tries not to prejudge anyone from what Kurt has told her, before she can properly establish a bond with them. She's not a judgmental person and believes in giving everyone a fair chance to make their own impression.

As Lia sits and watches everyone interact with each other and the teacher, she picks up on some key elements of their personalities. Ones she notices more than others are: Rachel, she's very determined and head strong, while Finn is…well, she can't quite put her finger on it yet. Puck seems like a cool dude, but can be very pig headed. Mercedes and Kurt are obvious Divas, despite what he said about Rachel being the resident Diva. Santana is very…_outspoken,_ which can be mistaken for bitchiness. Brittany is sweet, kind, and very _misunderstood._ But the person Lia notices the most in the group is Quinn. She's very angry and guarded. Though she hides it well, Lia knows a front when she sees one. She can tell Quinn's hurting inside, and it may be from getting pregnant and having a child at such a young age, but she can definitely recognize the apprehension in the girl's eyes.

Lia's broken from her thoughts when she hears Mr. Shue tell them that he'll see them tomorrow. She stands upon seeing everyone else file out of the choir room. Kurt and Mercedes hang back to invite her to an after glee hang out at the Lima Bean. She accepts and tells them that she'll meet them there after she drops her brother off home. They part ways in the parking lot and Julian is waiting for her by the car.

* * *

><p>After she drops her brother off, Lia walks into the Lima Bean. She immediately spots where everyone is seated and makes her way over. As she approaches Kurt's face lights up. She takes a seat across from Mercedes and waves to everyone. They all smile at her and Brittany's the first one to speak.<p>

"You're really pretty! And you have nice lips, I would love to –"

"Brittany!" Santana interrupts her incredulously.

"Uh, thanks?" Lia says shyly, unsure how to respond to that. Brittany smiles sweetly at her while Santana just shakes her head.

"So," Kurt says excitedly, clapping his hands together, "Who's excited that we finally made it to senior year!"

"I can't believe how fast the last two years have gone by. It was like just yesterday that we were all sophomores trying to form a bond in glee. Now we're starting our last year of our high school careers." Mercedes responds.

"I know I can't believe this is it. After this year it's off to college and into reality. No more Mr. Shue and his ridiculous collection of vests or notorious Berry storm outs." Santana adds.

"Aww, Santana, I'll miss you too." Rachel smiles widely. Santana just glares at her.

"So, Lia you got a boyfriend?" Puck changes the subject, wiggling his eyebrows. Lia laughs and says,

"No, no boyfriend."

"Why not? I mean you'd obviously have no problem getting one with how hot you are." Artie asks before she can say anything else.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure there was a compliment in there. But I'm gay, so no boyfriends for me." she chuckles.

"Ha! I knew it, pay up." Kurt squeaks holding his hand out to Mercedes, Puck, and Artie.

"Dammit!" Artie pouts. Lia raises an eyebrow at them, and everyone else just kind of goes wide eyed, but then shrugs it off.

Everyone just sits there gathered around talking about anything and everything, and Lia gets to know everyone a little bit more. She learns that Brittany is probably the most random, but insanely coolest person she's ever met, and they click immediately. She also notices the little glares that Santana shoots her every time Brittany gets excited and engages in a conversation with her. There's definitely something going on between them that's non platonic. Puck keeps smiling smugly at her, and shoots her a wink every so often. Lia just rolls her eyes at him.

While everyone is engrossed in a conversation about what they did over the summer, Lia watches Quinn ever so closely as she plays with a napkin, her mind obviously on something else. Lia averts her eyes when Quinn looks up from her interesting napkin, at the mention of her name. She's barely said anything the entire time they've been there, and Lia wonders what exactly is going through her head. As soon as Lia saw the cryptic entity that is Quinn, earlier that day, she was immediately transfixed. She can't help but be intrigued by this familiar pseudo mask that mirrors her own.

* * *

><p>Lia is well liked by all the glee kids, except she really hasn't bonded with Quinn yet. She's distant, but when she isn't, she's bitchy and snaps at people occasionally. Everyone tells Lia that that's just how Quinn is, but Lia knows better. Even though she doesn't personally know Quinn, she knows enough to know that Quinn is holding something back. Lia is now determined to get Quinn to open up, but it will take time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

It's after lunch and everyone in glee goes to the choir room for their senior study hall. Lia sits at the piano and lightly runs her fingers over the keys. Everyone is just sitting around chatting amongst themselves. Quinn is one of the last ones to come in, and when Lia glances up to see those heavily guarded eyes, she's struck with a brilliant idea. She thinks of the perfect song to sing, to maybe get through to Quinn.

"Hey guys, can I sing you a song, it's kinda been stuck in my head all day and I wanna get it out?" she lies.

"Yea that sounds cool." Finn says.

"Yea, go for it." Sam adds.

They all take their seats as Lia gets comfortable with the piano. She cracks her knuckles and gently starts to play,

_I am color...blind _

_Coffee black and egg white _

_Pull me out from inside _

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am _

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied _

_Stuttered shook and uptight _

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am...fine _

Lia closes her eyes and sings with all the emotion she can muster to get the point of the song across. Everyone sits back and listens to how slow and meaningful she sings each word. She then takes a peek at Quinn as she sings the next few bars.

_I am covered in skin _

_No one gets to come in _

_Pull me out from inside _

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding _

_I am _

_Colorblind _

_Coffee black and egg white _

_Pull me out from inside _

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am...fine _

_I am... fine _

_I am fine_

Everyone claps and makes their way to the piano as Lia finishes the song. She smiles at them then glances at Quinn whose still in her seat. She looks a little disoriented and uncomfortable. The bell rings and Quinn almost sprints out of the door, but only Lia notices. They all head for the now crowded hallway as Santana says,

"Oh my gosh, I _love _Cruel Intentions!" Lia chuckles and responds,

"Yea, it's totally one of my favori –"

Her words are cut off by something extremely cold and thick hitting her in the face as she just makes it out of the choir room. Everyone gasps and freezes, their mouths gaping. Two jocks high five each other, before saying,

"Welcome to glee club, _dyke!_"

Lia wipes the purple slushie from her eyes and flings it onto the floor. Everyone notices that her fists start to clench tighter and tighter and her whole body tense as her face sets into a blank expression. She starts to walk after the two jocks and once her friends notice what she's about to do, they send Puck to stop her. Startled by the sudden firm hand on her shoulder, she reflexively grabs it and flips Puck submissively onto his back.

"Holy crap, San, Lia's a ninja!" Brittany whispers loudly.

Santana just nods her head slowly up and down with her mouth hanging open. Everyone rushes over to help Puck off the floor as Lia then snaps out of her angry haze long enough to run to the bathroom. She bursts into the bathroom and startles some freshman, so they leave. She stands in front of the mirror surveying the damage the purple slushie did to her shirt, a scowl making its way onto her face.

"They finally got you, huh?" Lia hears a familiar voice say.

She turns to see Quinn standing in the corner with her back against the stall. Lia furrows her brows at the question and Quinn shrugs. They stare at each other intensely for a few seconds before Quinn speaks again.

"Here, sit." She motions towards a folding chair she pulls toward the sink.

Lia hesitantly takes a step forward and sits in the chair. Quinn tilts Lia's head back into the sink so she can wash the remaining slushie out. She then hands her a towel to wipe her face and to dry her hair.

"If you come with me, I have an extra shirt in the girl's locker room." Quinn offers.

Lia just nods and follows Quinn. They make it to the locker room and Quinn produces a plain white t-shirt for Lia. She smiles slightly as a thank you and strips her wet, purple stained shirt. Quinn can't help but scan the fine toned abs and perfect C cups in a lacey black bra revealed by the missing shirt. As Lia pulls on the white t-shirt, Quinn notices a thick scar on her ribs just below her right breast. She of course is curious about it, but decides not to ask questions.

"You should keep an extra shirt in your locker just in case this happens again." Quinn suggests breaking the silence.

"Does this happen all the time?" Lia asks, anger once again building inside her.

"Depends on if they don't like what they see. If you're just even a little bit different then you're more than likely to be a target."

"So because I'm gay I'm now a target?" her voice cracks a little and her eyes start to burn.

"No, I'm not gonna let some ignorant assholes try and bully me for being who I am." She continues before Quinn can answer.

"Thanks for your help Quinn I'll get the shirt back to you." She continues, barely above a whisper before rushing out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Lia sits through the rest of her classes in a daze and not quite able to concentrate on anything. The word those two jocks called her replaying over and over in her head, <em>dyke, dyke, dyke, dyke, dyke! <em>The repetition of the word and the event that happened earlier stir something inside of Lia. She feels a wave of anger, hurt, and anxiety wash over her; she tries to push it down the best she can.

To everyone on the outside, Lia is calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside she's fighting a battle no one else can see at first glance. For the most part, the waters have been calm within Lia and she's been able to get through every day without turmoil. But being slapped with a slushie and called an offensive word started a rising storm in Lia. She hopes, for everyone else's sake, that there isn't a repeat of those events, but after what Quinn has told her, she's not so sure. She's never understood how people can hate other people for being who they are, and she never will. Not everyone has to like who others are, but they don't have to try to hurt them for it either. They are who they are and no one change them otherwise.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lia finds herself at another open mic night at the Lima Bean. She skipped glee that afternoon to avoid the sentiment of pity. She has to deal with it in her own way, and one way is singing about it. She knows that she could have just stayed to sing about it in glee, but no one here will want to talk to her about it afterwards.<p>

Lia makes her way to the woman with the clipboard again, this time a little more confident. The woman smiles when she sees Lia approach her.

"Back so soon I see." The woman says and hands Lia the clipboard. "You're actually the first to sign up, so you can go on now if you want."

Lia smiles slightly and nods. The woman then gets up on stage and introduces her as the first performer. Lia hands the band her sheet music and she stands in front of the microphone as the music begins. All the emotions from before flood back up and she sings with everything she's got.

'_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony this life..._

_Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die._

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down..._

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold._

_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next..._

_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

As Lia starts to sing the next verse, a small smirk appears on her face because the person who she is also singing this song for walks in the door. Quinn freezes in place when she sees Lia on the stage. Their eyes are locked and a shiver runs down Quinn's spine at how intensely she's singing the song.

_Well I've never prayed,_

_But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah._

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah._

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now._

_But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now._

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold._

_And I'm a million different people from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no_

_Have you ever been down?_

_I can't change, I can't change..._

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life._

_Trying to make ends meet, trying to find somebody then you die._

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down..._

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._

_You know I can't change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold._

_And I'm a million different people from one day to the next._

_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no_

_(It justs sex and violence melody and silence) _

_(It justs sex and violence melody and silence) _

_(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down) _

_(It justs sex and violence melody and silence) _

_(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down) _

_(Been down) _

_(Ever been down) _

_(Ever been down)(La, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaa...)_

_(Ever been down)_

_(Ever been down)_

_(Have you ever been down?)_

_(Have you ever been down?)_

_(Have you ever been down?)_

* * *

><p>It's Friday morning and Quinn still can't get the song Lia sang out of her head, particularly one line; <em>I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me. <em>She can't help but think that Lia is trying to tell her something, between the song she sang during study hall, and the song she sang last night. _Am I that obvious? _Quinn thinks to herself. But she can't come up with any slip ups she may have had to give Lia the idea. She shrugs it off and tries to get through the rest of her day.

Quinn hasn't seen Lia all day and she wonders if she's going to show up for glee today. Her question is answered when she walks into the choir room and sees Lia sitting in the back row in the corner. They make brief eye contact and exchange a small smile. As Quinn takes her seat Mr. Shuester walks in.

"Hola clase." He looks up to see Lia. "Glad to see you made it today Lia. I heard what happened yesterday, I'm sorry you had to experience that, are you ok?" He asks with a sympathetic smile.

This is exactly why Lia had skipped out on coming to glee the day before. She just wants to put it behind her and move on.

"Yea, I'm fine, great even." She lies with a huge faux smile that surprisingly appears genuine.

"That's fantastic. Don't let things like that bring you down." He pauses. "Class, I think I just found our lesson for next week." He smiles.

For the rest of glee Mr. Shue talks about ideas for sectionals. Lia notices how Rachel is the only one contributing ideas, and everyone groans or says something snarky about them, yet they're not making an effort to offer something else.

"Listen Dwarf, we're not singing a bunch of show tunes at Sectionals!" Santana jibes.

"Yea Rach, I agree with Santana, we can't do those songs." Finn adds.

"Of course you agree with her." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn narrows his eyes.

"Nothing." Rachel huffs.

"It's obviously not nothing. I thought you got over the whole me and Santana thing!" Finn counters with bit of an attitude.

"Just drop it Finn." Rachel crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fine, whatever."

"Ok, well I think that's all for today. Have a great weekend guys, and have a song ready for next week's lesson." Mr. Shue dismisses them.

Before everyone gets up to leave, Lia goes over to Puck to apologize.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday and…ya know, the whole flipping you on your ass thing." She offers a small sad smile.

"It's cool. No, I mean it's _really _cool. That was like _so _badass!" he says with a huge smile. Lia chuckles.

"Well now you know not to mess with me." she smiles smugly and playfully punches him in the shoulder.

As Lia heads for the door, Brittany throws an arm around her shoulders and smiles widely, as Santana appears on the other side of her. Lia can't help but return the smile. Brittany is just so cheery and giddy all the time, it's contagious.

"That was so totally cool what you did to Puck yesterday! You're like a super cool ninja!" Brittany squeaks as they walk down the hallway to their lockers.

"Thanks Brit." Lia says as she winces at the memory.

"For realz, what was that? It was like some shit out of a movie." Santana agrees.

"Nothing, just all the adrenaline I guess." Lia lies and pulls away from Brittany as they get closer to her locker.

They all freeze in front of Lia's locker and her jaw sets as she reads the spray painted word; _Dyke_. After a few beats, Lia calmly opens her locker, grabs her bag, and closes it again. Brittany and Santana just stand there unsure of what to do or say. They glance at each other then back at Lia to see her jaw twitch a little.

"I'll see you guys later." Lia says through clenched teeth and walks away.

* * *

><p>As soon as Lia gets home, she changes into workout clothes, grabs sparring pads and throws them at her brother.<p>

"Outside, let's go." She demands.

"Wait, are you ok? We haven't sparred in like forever, did something happen?" he asks, concern written all over his face.

"I just need to let some aggression out, so bring your ass to the backyard." She barks as she heads out the back door.

Julian pulls on the pads as they make it to the middle of the yard. They start to stretch and limber up, and Julian notices a look on Lia's face. He hasn't seen it in a while, but he knows not to ask questions and just do what she says.

"Ok, let's go." She hisses in her fighting stance.

Julian is a little hesitant, he knows he's about to get his ass kicked. He may be a lot bigger than Lia, but her years of training in Kung Fu are much greater than his. Lia actually went to classes and won tournaments, but everything Julian knows, he learned from training with his sister at home. Taking in a deep breath, he lunges forward at her. Kicks and punches are thrown; bodies are thrown to the ground, well just one body. Julian scrambles back to his feet and continues to pursue his sister.

Inside the house, the doorbell rings. Brittany and Santana wait patiently for someone to answer the door. Two seconds later a beautiful woman comes face to face with them. Clearly she's Lia mother, they can see the resemblance.

"Hello Mrs. James, I'm Santana and this is Brittany, we're friends of Lia." Santana introduces them politely with a genuine smile.

"Wonderful, she's in the backyard with her brother. Please, come in." she moves to the side and motions for them to enter, with a smile. She closes the door and continues, "It's this way."

She leads them to the back door and they thank her. As they walk out the door, their eyes immediately fall on the two fighting figures in the middle of the yard. Their mouths are hanging open and they're slightly starting to drool as they watch Lia in her sports bra and spandex shorts. She's dodges Julian's grapple attempt and spin kicks him so hard square in the chest that he goes flying back a couple of feet. Brittany and Santana gasp and that's when Lia snaps out of fight mode, coming down from her adrenaline high. She walks over to Julian to help him up then makes her way over to her company.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" she asks, her chest heaving up and down.

"No – not long." Brittany stutters, still stunned by what she just witnessed.

Lia nods and walks into the house motioning for them to follow. She goes to the fridge for a bottle of water, asking if they want one, but they politely decline. She tosses one to Julian and takes one for herself. Both girls gulp as Lia throws her head back to down the refreshing liquid; the sweat sliding from her neck into the valley of her breasts.

"Adrenaline my ass! Why didn't you tell us you could fight like that? That was amazing out there." Santana blurts.

"Thanks." Lia smiles smugly. "Oh, this is my brother Julian," she points to her brother then she points to the two girls, "Brittany and Santana."

They say hi then Lia leads them up to her room. She smirks to herself as she feels their eyes on her ass. Once in her room, she tells them to make themselves comfortable and goes into the bathroom to grab a towel. She comes out wiping the sweat from her neck then cocks an eyebrow.

"How do you guys know where I live?" she asks skeptically.

"I have my ways." Santana smirks.

"Right. Anyways, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Brits wanted to make sure you were ok. She was worri – ooph." Santana starts, but Brittany elbows her in the ribs. "Fine, _we _were worried after you left school. We wanted to see if you were ok after…ya know."

"Yea, I'm fine." She responds with an unconvincing smile.

"Right, fine doesn't beat the crap out of their brothers like you just did." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Lia shrugs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa! There's a lot going on in this chapter. What could Lia possibly be hiding? And was Quinn checking her out in the locker room? Cruel Intentions is one of my all time favorite movies and inspiration for the songs. **

**As always I hope you enjoy the read :)**

**Songs in this chapter are:**

**Colorblind by Counting Crows**

**Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is Rated M for the content of some things mentioned. As always enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As Lia walks back into her bathroom, both girls steal another peek at the girl's extremely fit body. When she comes back in the room, she notices how quickly the girls avert their eyes. A knowing smirk makes its way onto Lia's face.

"Were you guys just checkin me out?" she asks the smirk still firmly in place.

"Wha – what? No of course not." Santana stutters, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Totally." Brittany confesses. Santana snaps her head to the side to give her an incredulous look.

"What, she's totally hot." She shrugs. Lia chuckles and thanks her.

"Well anyway, get dressed, you're coming to Rachel's party with us." Santana orders.

"Rachel, as in glee club Rachel? I didn't peg her for the party type." She says a bit baffled.

"Yea well, you'll be surprised. Her dads are out of town, so Puck convinced her to have a repeat of last year. It's a party for just the glee kids. It was surprisingly awesome actually."

"Why am I not surprised by the Puck factor? And did you say dads? As in plural? Hmm, I would have never guessed." Lia ponders.

"That's 'cause it's Puck. And yea she has two gay dads." Santana confirms.

"Well, I just gotta hop in the shower real quick. You can turn on the TV while you wait." They just nod.

Ten minutes later, Lia emerges from the bathroom in just a towel. She holds back a chuckle when she sees Brittany and Santana all wide eyed with their mouths open. She smirks when they shake their heads to snap out of their stupor. Lia chuckles to herself and decides to mess with them. She struts over to her dresser, pulling out a set of matching lace bra and panties. Brittany's and Santana's eyes are trained on her every move. They audibly gulp as they watch her painfully slowly guide her panties over her legs and up under her towel. Lia then turns her back towards them and drops her towel. As the towel silently hits the floor, a tiny whimper escapes from Santana's mouth, and she quickly slaps her hand to cover it. Lia hides her wicked grin as she turns around casually after putting her bra on. One look at the stupefied expression on their faces and she can't hold her laughter in anymore.

"You…should see…your faces right now." She says in between her subsiding giggles.

"That's not even remotely funny." Santana deadpans.

"It is to me." she counters, wiping tears from her eyes. "Do you need a change of panties, S?" she chuckles as she sits on the bed to lotion her legs.

The next thing she knows, a pillow is connecting with the side of her head. As her head jerks to the side, she can hear Santana's boisterous laughter from behind her. She turns around slowly with a slight scowl on her face then a playful smirk taking its place. Santana stops laughing and is almost afraid of what Lia's going to do. In one swift motion, Lia lunges forward and tackles Santana back on the bed. They push and pull each other as they fight for dominance. In the end Lia is the victor as she's straddling Santana with her arms pinned above her head. They're staring in each other's eyes as their chests heave from the previous struggle.

"That's so hot." Brittany whispers watching wide eyed, and they snap back into reality.

Lia blushes, realizing she's on top of Santana in her underwear. She quickly scurries to her feet and heads to her closet to find something to wear. She decides on a pair of black low rise skinny jeans, and a gray crop tee with the word _Badass_ in black letters, that reveals a bit of her navel. After she's dressed, she slips on her black and grey Converse, and heads to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. A few minutes later, she reappears, brown luscious locks flowing around smoky eyes and glossy lips.

"How do I look?" she asks walking over to the full body mirror on her closet door.

"Totally smokin'!" Brittany approves.

"Yea, what Brits said." Santana agrees.

"Glad you think so." Lia grins. "Are you guys driving or should I?"

"We can go in my car. If anything we can just crash at Berry's house, unless you have to come home of course." Santana offers.

"No, that's cool. Shall we go?" Lia beams.

They make their way downstairs and pass her parents in the living room.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out, don't wait up for me." Lia shouts from the front door.

"Ok sweetie, call us if anything." Her mother replies.

"I will, bye." And the front door closes behind them.

"Hey LJ, where you goin'?" Julian asks coming back from walking the dog.

"Party." She answers with a fist pump in the air.

"Aww man, can I come?"

"Sorry bro, it's for cool kids only." she jokes.

"Eff you LJ."

"Love you too, toodles." And they get in the car.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the Berry residence and Rachel greets them wearing a short argyle skirt, <em>without<em> her usual tights, and a fitted polo shirt with all the buttons undone. Her hair is in loose curls and her make-up is light. They all smile at each other as Rachel then leads them to the Oscar Room.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing something ridiculous like that crazy Pope dress you wore last year, Berry." Santana jabs.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Santana. And might I say you ladies look lovely as well." Rachel smiles.

"Holy shit is that a stage?" Lia asks excitedly.

"Yes, yes it is. I like to give performances every now and then." Rachel beams.

"We def have to sing something later." Lia proposes. Rachel's smile just gets brighter, if possible.

After Lia makes her rounds of greeting all the glee kids, plus Blaine, Puck strolls up and offers her a wine cooler. She smiles and clinks it with his before taking a sip. The music gets a little louder and everyone starts to dance. Then an all too familiar song comes on; _LMFAO – Shots_. Everyone starts to cheer and whoop.

"SHOTS TIME!" Puck shouts excitedly.

Everyone who's drinking goes over to Puck and takes a shot. Lia is hesitant at first, but Brittany drags her over and she gives in to the pouty blue eyes. Brittany immediately brightens back up and they take a shot together. Brittany of course then suggests body shots and forces Lia to do the first one. Lia takes the shot then licks the salt off of Brittany's stomach and takes the lime out of her mouth. Santana looks a little pissed, but then Brittany makes her do the next one, but off of Lia. She doesn't want to at first, but all it takes is Brittany and those damn eyes, and she gives in.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, almost everyone is pretty much tipsy. Some are dancing, some are watching those some dance, others are still taking shots, and Brittany and Santana are making out on the couch. Lia just shakes her head when she sees them. She goes over to Rachel and whispers something in her ear. Rachel beams and drags her to the stage. They put the song they're going to sing on and everyone gets up to dance, except for Finn of course.<p>

Rachel starts:

_Hey over there_

_Please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_But you're winning_

_And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here_

_A little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_Little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

As they sing the chorus Rachel presses her backside against Lia's front and they slowly dance in sync with each other.

Both of them:

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

Finn is just sitting there watching them grind on stage, looking all confused and pissed off. Everyone else is having a good time and mimicking the dance that Finn seems to be so opposed to. To Finn's relief, they disconnect for the verse and dance separately in front of each other.

Lia:

_Hey you might think_

_That I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_Imma be a little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancing on the floor_

_I want more_

_Wanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight_

Once again, as they sing the chorus, their bodies find their way back to each other.

Both:

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

Rachel (Lia):

_If I said I want your body_

_Would It Hold It Against Me?_

_(Yeah)_

_(Ah)_

_(Oh)_

_Gimme something good_

_Don't wanna wait I want it now (na-na-now)_

_Pop it like a hood_

_And show me how you work it out_

_(alright)_

Both:

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

When the song ends they smile to each other and bow as everyone claps for them. A fuming Finn stands up and stomps his way to the stage.

"What the hell was that Rachel!" he sneers.

"Uh, a fantastic performance?" she remarks clearly aware of his unnecessary anger.

"No, you were…rubbin' your butt all against her!" he says flailing his arm between them.

"Whoa, Finn chill out, it wasn't like that, we were just dancing." Lia calmly steps in.

"No! Don't tell me to chill out! That's my girlfriend you were '_just dancing with_'." He barks. Lia's eyebrows recede up her forehead in disbelief that he just yelled at her, and before she can say anything back Rachel steps between them.

"Finn, please calm down. We were just putting on a show." She says soothingly.

"STOP telling me to calm down! How would you like it if I was grinding with some other girl?" he seethes.

"Finn that's different and you know it." Rachel folds her arms across her chest.

"I'm not so sure it is." He says looking Lia up and down.

"Be careful Frankenteen, your homophobia is showing." Santana interjects.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." And he storms out.

"Well, that was awkward." Lia blurts.

Everyone laughs and turns the music back up, clearly not fazed by Finn's moronic outburst. Lia, Rachel, Puck, and Santana all head over to take another shot, suddenly feeling a little too sober to do anything. After a few more shots, Lia notices Quinn sitting in the corner. She frowns then makes her way over to her.

"Hey Quinn." Lia beams.

"Hi Lia." She smiles.

"Are you having a good time?" Lia asks, but kind of already knows the answer.

"Fantastic time." She replies sarcastically.

"Awesome!" she replies with just as much sarcasm. "Come on, loosen up, I bet you'll have fun if you do." Lia shoots her a genuine toothy grin.

Quinn doesn't know if it's the two wine coolers in her system, or the hormonal atmosphere, but she has the sudden urge to just lean over and kiss Lia. All the tension in her body dissipates as she looks into the eyes smiling at her. She's never noticed before because, quite frankly this is the closet she's ever been to the girl, but her eyes are a remarkable dark emerald green with a solid gold ring around the outside. Quinn bites her lip, _God, why is she so kind? And those eyes; how I would love to just stare into those eyes. No, I'm not supposed to be feeling like this. Come Quinn snap out of it. _

"I think I need a shot." Quinn lets the breath out she was apparently holding in.

"That's what I'm talking about." Lia stands and offers her hand, still beaming. Quinn takes it and they saunter over to Puck.

"Two please." Lia orders as if Puck's a bartender.

"Anything for my lesbro and baby mama." He grins. Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"Cheers." Lia holds up her shot glass and Quinn clinks them together.

"Let's play Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle style!" Rachel shouts, clearly drunk.

"I'm down! How bout you guys?" Lia turns to Puck and Quinn. They shrug and everyone sits in a circle.

"Ok, so in case you guys zon't know how ta play, you spin the bottle and the person it lands on picksss truth or dare, and yeaaa. Gots it? Good. Me first!" Rachel slurs in her drunken stupor.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt. He surprisingly picks dare. His head falls in his hands as her face lights up and she claps her hands together. What did he just get himself into, he thinks.

"I dare you, to dance the single ladies dance," Rachel begins.

"Oh, that's easy." He sighs in relief.

"In your underwear." Rachel finishes with a devious smirk on her face.

His face falls and everyone starts to cheer him on. He sighs in defeat and starts to take off his clothes. He blushes a little as the music begins and he starts to dance. Blaine just stares at him with hunger in his eyes. As soon as he's finishes, he quickly puts his clothes back on and takes his turn in spinning the bottle. It lands on Tina and she thinks for a second before picking truth.

"Oh you're no fun. Um, is it true what they say about Asian men?" Kurt asks in spite of her not picking dare.

She blushes and shakes her head no as she looks at Mike.

"Well not him anyway." Everyone's mouth just hangs open as they didn't expect her to say that.

She chuckles then spins the bottle. It lands on Puck and he of course picks dare.

"Uh, I dare you to…" she pauses as Mike whispers an idea in her ear. Her brows furrow and she says,

"Motorboat Santana?" Santana glares at Mike.

"Hell yea!" Puck fist pumps in the air, and then gives Mike a high five.

After he motorboats Santana, he spins the bottle and it lands on Lia. She's a bit nervous to pick dare because who knows what Puck will have her do. But she thinks _what the hell, you only live once right?_ And picks dare. His lips curl into a sinister grin, and she panics a little.

"I dare you to give Brittany a lap dance. And not a cheap one either, you have to like do a strip tease or something." He says, happy with himself.

Lia looks at Santana, her face set into a scowl and she folds her arms across her chest. She mouths 'I'm sorry' to her before making her way over to Brittany. Puck pulls up a chair for Brittany and she happily takes a seat. _Trey Songz – Panty Droppa _starts to play and Lia's face becomes bright red. Brittany gives her a reassuring smile and the color fades from her cheeks. She starts off slowly winding her hips, her back to Brittany's front. She becomes a little more confident as she gets into it. Everyone watches in awe as Lia turns to straddle Brittany's thighs and starts to inch her shirt up. Her shirt makes its way to the floor as she grinds down into the lap beneath her. Brittany starts to fan herself as Lia slowly rises and turns away from her again, unbuttoning her pants. She looks at how titillated everyone looks and smirks. Leaving her pants unbuttoned, her hands glide up her sculpted abs, over her mouthwatering lady lumps, and into her flowing locks. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip seductively as she sways her hips back and forth against Brittany. All the boys are drooling at the blessing in front of them, even the girls are a little hot and bothered. The song finishes and Lia let's Brittany up.

"Eww!" Lia points at the boys' bulging pants.

They all snap out of their daze and realize what Lia is referring to. All the boys blush and try to cover themselves. The girls just laugh at them, happy they don't have to worry about their arousal showing. Lia winks at Puck and he shoots back a satisfied grin. She then looks at Quinn, she looks a bit blanched. Lia walks over and takes a seat next to her.

"Are you ok Quinn, you look a little pale?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"Yea, I think the alcohol is messing with my stomach." She lies.

"Do you need to throw up?" Lia runs a soothing hand up and down her back. She tenses a little and forces a small smile.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just gonna have Kurt take me home, it's pretty late." Lia nods.

Everyone decides that it's time to go home, and the designated drivers help them up the stairs. Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Lia, still all very much drunk, say bye to everyone. Puck hangs back as everyone makes it outside. He smirks at the four girls and wiggles his eyebrows.

"How bout I stay here with you sexy ladies?" he suggests smugly.

"In your dreams Puckerman." Rachel scoffs and shoves him out the door.

"You definitely will be tonight." He grins. "Great party Rach, send me pics of you guys?"

"Gosh you're such a pig Noah! Go home." And with that Rachel closes the door.

They all decide to leave the basement a mess for now, and stumble up the stairs to Rachel's room. Lia, still shirtless, falls back on Rachel's bed, almost instantly knocking out. She feels more weight on the bed, and decides to sit up, trying to rub away some of the drunkenness from her face. When she opens her eyes, Brittany is straddling Santana and they're making out hard core. Lia just shakes her head at them once again.

"Hey Lia, that lap dance you gave Brit was totally hot." Santana says out of nowhere.

"Yea definitely, it had everyone all hot and bothered, even the girls." Brittany adds.

"Thanks, I guess." Lia chuckles.

"So, S and I were thinkin'…it would be totally hot and awesome if you would, ya know." She motions to her and Santana. Lia's face scrunches in confusion then it registers.

"You want me to have a threesome with you guys?" she asks amused by their forwardness. They look at each other and then nod.

"You guys are not having sex in bed." Rachel cuts in, coming out of her bathroom.

"Oh come on Rach, you could join too." Brittany beams.

"I'm flattered, but I do have a boyfriend, not that I'm saying I would if I didn't."

"You're no fun." Brittany pouts. "Well what about you Lia?"

"I'm flattered too, but you heard Rachel, no sex in her bed."

"Fine, we'll just do it on the floor."

"No guys, no sex at all in my room. I don't need any more sounds or images to further scar my brain thank you."

"Guess that's your answer, sorry guys." Lia concludes.

Deciding it's time for bed, they all lay down in Rachel's huge bed. Santana and Lia lay in the middle, while Brittany and Rachel are on either side of them. Lia and Rachel fall asleep the minute their heads hit the pillow, and Brittany and Santana lay awake staring each other in the eyes lovingly, occasionally sharing a kiss. It eventually escalades into heated passion, and their heavy breathing and small whimpers, ease Lia out of her slumber. It's dark in the room, but Lia knows that they're doing exactly what Rachel told them not to. It's a good thing Rachel sleeps like a rock. Being a light sleeper sucks right about now for Lia. She thinks about joining them for a minute, but quickly decides against it in respect for Rachel, so she just lays there hoping sleep will find her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think of the party? Awesome right? :) Feedback is always appreciated **

**Song in this chapter:**

**Britney Spears - Hold It Against Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lia is startled awake by the ringing of the doorbell. When she opens her eyes, she is met with a head full of brown hair, and a tiny body molded against hers. _What the hell? Am I spooning Rachel? Ugh, my head is pounding. _The doorbell sounds again, causing her to wince as it's a lot louder than the first time. She lightly shakes Rachel to wake up.

"Rachel? Rachel, wake up. Someone's ringing your doorbell."

"Mmm." She groans.

"Rachel, there's someone at the door." She tries again.

"Mmhm." But she doesn't move.

Lia groans and climbs out of bed to go answer the door. She slowly makes her way down the stairs, trying not to make her head ache by fast movement. As she opens the door she's momentarily blinded by the morning's sun. She squints and is faced with an angry Finn. She smiles nervously at him then feels a cool breeze across her torso. She looks down at herself and realizes that she's still topless. _Shit! _She curses herself for not putting her shirt back on before she went to bed last night. Finn looks even more pissed now that she's realized what this whole thing looks like.

Rachel, Santana and Brittany are bolted awake as they hear frantic shouting. They look at each other, and then at the empty space in the bed. They scramble to their feet and fly down the stairs, coming into a heated argument between Lia and Finn. Finn towers over Lia with the utmost hatred in his eyes, but Lia stands her ground, not the least bit intimidated. Santana and Brittany pull Lia away as Rachel guides Finn back outside to cool down, closing the door behind them. Brittany rubs Lia's arms to get her to loosen back up. Her brows slightly falling, and her shoulders relaxing a bit, Lia takes in a deep breath through her nose and lets it out through her mouth.

"What happened? What's Finn doing here?" Santana asks once Lia is calm.

"I don't know, I guess he came to apologize to Rachel, but when I opened the door half naked, he lashed out." She answers.

"Oh." Is all Santana says.

"I know how it looks, and I tried to explain it to him, but he wasn't hearing any of it and started yelling at me. I'm very short tempered and you two know I could have easily ended him, but I restrained myself for Rachel's sake."

"It's okay." Brittany smiles at her reassuringly and continues to rub her arms.

"Maybe you should have kicked his ass, he deserves it." Santana shrugs. Lia smiles weakly at Santana's attempt to cheer her up.

They hear shouting and Lia tenses again. They can't exactly hear what is actually being said, but Lia knows it's something about her. She starts to get angry again, and Brittany quickly removes her hands from her arms as the skin is now scorching hot. Lia's blood starts to boil as she hears the word _dyke _come flying in through the closed door. Santana and Brittany look at each other flabbergasted, and before they know it, Lia's flinging open the front door. Rachel and Finn whip their heads at the sudden opening of the door, and before Lia can lunge at Finn, Brittany's strong arms wrap around her and drag her back inside.

"You are _SO_ fuckin' lucky Finn! So _FUCKIN'_ lucky!" Lia shouts angrily as Brittany restrains her.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Hit me?" he sneers.

"If Brittany wasn't holding me back right now, I'd sure as hell do a lot more than hit you Finn." Her jaw clenches.

"You're crazy you know that!" he spits.

"Oh you have no idea." She says cynically.

"Finn I think it's best you leave." Rachel interrupts.

"What? _Me? _She's the one who needs to be restrained, and _I _have to leave!" he raises his voice and takes a step toward Rachel.

"I swear Finn if you touch her." Lia says through gritted teeth and takes a step forward, only causing Brittany to tighten her grip.

"What are you gonna do?" he asks, a provoking smirk making its way to his face.

"Leave, _now_ Finn!" Rachel cuts in before she can say anything. He looks back to Rachel, anger in his eyes again then stalks off.

As Rachel comes into the house and closes the door, everyone relaxes a bit, and Brittany hesitantly lets Lia out of her hold. It's silent for a few minutes until Lia speaks.

"I'm sorry Rachel." She says her voice small and her eyes on the floor.

"It's not your fault." She sighs deeply.

"But…" Lia goes to protest, but Rachel holds up a hand to stop her.

"No, he's an insecure ass, and I should have broken up with him sooner."

"Wait, you guys aren't together anymore?" Santana asks.

"No, that's what we were shouting about. Now that I think about it, I don't know what I ever saw in him." She laughs to herself dejectedly then shrugs and walks upstairs.

"I think I should go talk to her." Santana says after a couple of silent minutes.

"No, let me." Lia volunteers.

Lia slowly walks into Rachel's room and takes a seat next to her on the bed. As soon as she puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder, she breaks down. Lia pulls her into her chest and runs a soothing hand through her hair. She whispers reassuring _ok's_, not sure if they're more to herself or to Rachel. They stay like that, rocking back and forth until Rachel's sobs subside. Lia then pulls away slowly and cups Rachel's cheeks, brushing away the tears with her thumbs. She leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips. It's quick and comforting.

"He doesn't deserve you." Lia whispers, a small smile playing on her lips. Rachel just nods and takes a deep breath.

"Where's your shirt anyway?" Rachel sniffles.

"Uh, I think it's downstairs." Lia chuckles. "Come on, we'll help you clean up, and then we can all go to breakfast. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds great." She smiles.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend, Lia spends sparring with her brother and practicing Tai Chi, trying to erase the recent events from her brain. It works a little, but not as much as Lia would like. Her battle within is slowly morphing into a full on war. She doesn't know how much longer she can maintain her composure. The stony exterior is cracking; soon to reveal the underlining pain and heartache.<p>

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Monday hasn't been all that bad. For the most part, Lia has successfully avoided Finn all day, but that will change when she gets to glee rehearsal. She really doesn't want to see him, she's been doing ok since Saturday morning, and she knows once she sees Finn, all of that resolve will go straight in the toilet. But she sucks it all up and takes a deep breath before walking into the choir room. She tries not to glare at Finn as she can feel his eyes on her. As she takes a seat next to Kurt and Rachel, Mr. Shue comes in, on time for once.<p>

"Ok guys. Who has something for this week's assignment?" he asks excitedly. Rachel's hand is the first one to shoot in the air. "Great, let's hear it."

"As you all know, this week's assignment is about keeping your head up and not letting anyone or anything bring you down. All throughout high school, and even before that, I've had to deal with people calling me names, throwing slushies in my face, not treating me the way I should be treated, and even drawing pornographic pictures of me in the bathrooms." She shoots a look to Quinn, who averts her eyes to the ground.

"But I won't let any of that set me back, and this song expresses it perfectly. Hit it." She points to the band. Brad starts to play the piano as the violins begin.

_Hmm… _

_After all you put me through, _

_You'd think I'd despise you._

_But in the end, I wanna thank you._

_Cuz you made me that much stronger._

As Rachel says the first part, a smile spreads across Lia's face. She's proud of Rachel for staying true to herself and keeping her head held high.

_Well I, thought I knew you _

_Thinking, that you were true _

_I guess I, I couldn't trust _

_Called your bluff _

_Time is up _

_'Cause I've had enough _

_You were, there by my side _

_Always, down for the ride _

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames _

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm _

Finn just looks so confused as Rachel sings with all of the strength she's gained from her past hurt and anguish. But his confusion then turns to anger as Rachel glances at him with a smug smile.

_After all of the stealing and cheating _

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you _

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong _

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do _

_I wouldn't know…just how capable_

_I am to pull through _

_So I wanna say thank you _

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Never, saw it coming _

_All of…your backstabbing _

_Just so…you could cash in _

_On a good thing _

_Before I realized your game _

_I heard, _

_You're going around _

_Playing, _

_The victim now _

_But don't…even begin _

_Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave _

_After all of the fights and the lies _

_Yes you're wanting to harm me _

_But that won't work anymore _

_No more, uh uh, it's over _

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture _

_I wouldn't know how…to be this way now, _

_I'll never back down _

_So I wanna say thank you _

Everyone starts to sing along as Rachel gets into the chorus again.

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust, _

_So cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended…not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, _

_Disguise yourself_

_Through…living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WONT-STOP-ME!_

_I am a fighter_

_I'm a_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

As Rachel belts it all out, everyone continues with the chorus.

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_You thought i would forget_

_Lord I, I remember_

_Oh ohh, Oh ohh _

_Cause i remember_

_I remember_

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

At the end of the song, everyone stands as they clap and cheer for her. Lia walks over and wraps her arms around Rachel and squeezes her tight before letting her go and telling her how amazing that was. She wipes the tears from her cheeks before Mr. Shue speaks.

"Wow Rachel, that was _amazing!_ Now, that's what I'm talking about guys. I know it's a tough act to follow, but does anyone else have something they'd like to sing?" he challenges as everyone takes their seats again.

"Um, I think I have something Mr. Shue." Puck offers.

"Alright, go for it." He takes a seat as Puck grabs his electric guitar.

"It's not as good as Rachel's, but…I'll just let the song speak for itself." He begins to play his guitar and the rest of the band joins.

_I look around me, _

_But all I seem to see, _

_It's people going nowhere, _

_Expecting sympathy,_

_It's like we're going through the motions of a scripted destiny, _

_Tell me where's our inspiration,_

_If life won't wait, _

_I guess it's up to me,_

As he gets into the chorus, he moves around, singing to everyone in the room.

_Woahh,_

_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town, _

_Woahh,_

_We won't come back the world is calling out, _

_Woahh,_

_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future, _

_Misery loves company,_

_Well so long,_

_You'll miss me when I'm gone, _

_(Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh) _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

_(Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh)_

_Procrastination,_

_Running circles in my head, _

_While you sit there contemplating, _

_You're wound up left for dead,_

_(You're left for dead) _

_Life is what happens while you're busy making your excuses, _

_Another day, another casualty,_

_But that won't happen to me,_

Everyone starts bobbing their heads and getting into the performance as Puck continues.

_Woahh,_

_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town, _

_Woahh,_

_We won't come back the world is calling out, _

_Woahh,_

_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future, _

_Misery loves company,_

_Well so long,_

_You'll miss me when I'm gone, _

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm goooone, _

_When I'm gooone,_

_Let's go...! _

_Won't look back, _

_When I say goodbye, _

_I'm gonna leave this hole behind me, _

_Gonna take what's mine tonight,_

_Cause every wasted day becomes a wasted chance, _

_You're gonna wake up feeling sorry,_

_Cause life won't wait,_

_I guess it's up to you,_

After he finishes the last chorus, everyone claps for him of course.

"I know everyone thinks that I'm some delinquent, but I'm not gonna be a Lima loser all my life. I'm getting out of here, and as the song says, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." He smiles.

"That was fantastic Puck, and I don't doubt for a minute that you'll make it out of here someday." Mr. Shue praises him as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>It's Tuesday, and everyone's at lunch. Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Lia, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel are all sitting at a table together. Kurt's talking about something fashion related, as usual, with Mercedes, Brittany and Santana are whispering to each other, and the rest are just sitting quietly eating their lunch. Lia looks over to Rachel, who's disturbingly quiet.<p>

"Hey, you ok?" Lia asks concerned.

"Finn keeps staring over here." She replies in a small whisper. Lia looks over to Finn's table, and sure enough he's looking at them.

"Just ignore him, he's not worth being upset over. Just think of the song you sang yesterday. You're stronger than he is." Lia reassures her.

"You're right. I just have to smile and let him see that I don't need him." She beams.

"There we go, that's the attitude I wanna see." Lia smiles back at her.

The bell rings and they all file out into the hallway. Lia walks to her locker to grab next period's book. As she opens her locker, she sees a jock throw a slushie in Kurt's face, and then shove him into his locker. Anger rising in her, she slams her locker and marches over to Kurt and the jock.

"Are you ok Kurt?" he wipes the slushie from his face and nods, but Lia isn't buying it. "Hey! Apologize to him!" she demands sternly. He laughs whole heartedly.

"Make me, _dyke._" He spits.

Fuming, Lia smacks the empty cup out of his hand and twists his arm upward behind his back, forcing him to his knees. He instantly begins to whimper as she adds more pressure. Everyone in the hallway stops to watch.

"I said _apologize_!" she repeats through gritted teeth.

"Lia, come on, it's not worth getting in trouble for." Kurt pleads.

"No, it's not right what he did to you, and he's not gonna get away with it." She seethes. "So apologize now, or I'm gonna break your arm." She twists it a little more, and he cries out in pain.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Please let me go." The jock pleads.

Before she can say anything, Mr. Shue comes out of nowhere and drags her away from the now cringing jock. Mercedes and Tina bring Kurt to the bathroom to clean him up. Lia starts to flip out again, threatening the jock that the next time he decides to gay bash, she won't hesitate to break his arm. Mr. Shue grabs her and brings her to Ms. Pillsbury's office. He sits her down in the chair and closes the door.

"That was really intense Lia." He begins.

"Yes, I think so too. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Ms. Pillsbury asks.

"You _saw_ what happened." Lia answers, still fuming.

"Ok, well how about we talk about what you were feeling?" Emma tries again.

"No! I don't want to talk about it! For the last five years, that's all anyone ever asks! Well I don't want to!" Lia finally snaps and shoots out of her chair, whipping open the door and running down the hall.

* * *

><p>Lia finds herself in the auditorium. She makes her way to the stage and sits at the piano. She runs her fingers over the keys then begins to play.<p>

_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_They linger till they find you_

_Without them_

_The world grows dark around you_

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you_

Rachel comes out of thin air and starts to sing the next verse, startling Lia.

_Those you've pained_

_May carry that still with them_

_All the same_

_They whisper: "All forgiven."_

_Still your heart says_

_The shadows bring the starlight_

_And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night_

Lia continues to play and they sing their counterparts.

Rachel:

_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart holds_

_There are those who still know _

_They're still home_

_We're still home_

Lia:

_Though you know_

_You've left them far behind_

_You walk on by yourself, and not with them_

_Still you know_

_They will fill your heart and mind_

_When they say there's a way through this_

Together:

_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_Their song still seems to find you_

_They call you_

_As if you knew their longing _

_They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling_

Lia:

_All alone_

_But still I hear their yearning_

_Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning_

_The stars too_

_They tell of spring returning _

_And summer with another wind that no one yet has known_

Lia gets into the next verse and Rachel sings counterpart.

Lia:

_They call me _

_Through all things _

_Night's falling_

_But somehow I go on_

_You watch me_

_Just watch me _

_I'm calling_

_From longing_

Rachel:

_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart's known_

_I believe…_

Lia, by herself: (Rachel)

_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night_

_And I won't let them stray from my heart_

_Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light_

_I will read all their dreams to the stars_

_I'll walk now with them_

_I'll call on their names_

_I'll see their thoughts are known_

_Not gone_

_Not gone_

_They walk with my heart _

_(Not gone)_

_And I'll never let them go_

_(Not gone)_

_I'll never let them go_

_(Not gone)_

_I'll never let them go_

_You watch me_

_Just watch me_

_I'm calling_

_I'm calling _

_And one day all will know_

As Lia lets the last notes ring out, Rachel takes a seat next to her. Lia starts to completely fall apart, so Rachel comforts her. Rachel rubs a hand up and down Lia's back, and her heart breaks for the girl. That was an intense emotional song, and the conviction Lia sang it with has Rachel in tears as well. They sit like that until Lia calms down a bit. Rachel pulls back and does what Lia had for her. She cups her face, wiping her tears then kisses her lightly on the lips. She pulls her back into a hug and tells her it'll be ok. When they end the embrace, Lia sniffles.

"I guess it's time I talk about it." She whispers, more to herself than to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I've probably disappointed some of the Finchel shippers, but I had to do what I had to do. :/ **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? And major cliffhanger right? lol Well hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Christina Aguilera - Fighter**

**Simple Plan - When I'm Gone**

**Those You've Known from Spring Awakening**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is pretty intense and emotional. But I hope you like it! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Lia walks into the choir room, and everybody stops what they're doing to look at her. She takes a deep shuddery breath then walks further into the room. She looks scared and anxious. Nobody has ever seen her in such a state; they're all used to the confident and sometimes shy Lia.

"Mr. Shue, if you don't mind I would like to share something with all of you." Lia says tentatively.

"Of course." He gives her a comforting smile and places a stool in the center of the floor for her.

"Ok, this isn't easy for me, so I would very much appreciate it if you guys just sit and listen quietly until I'm done." She slowly starts, and everyone accepts her simple request. She takes another deep breath and then begins,

"When I was about four years old, there was a couple who moved into the house next door to mine. They had two kids, Liam and Jackie. The moment we met, we instantly became the best of friends. We spent every day together, only apart when it was time to go to bed, and even that was rare since we practically lived at each other's houses." She pauses and smiles at the memory.

"Liam was one of those kids that you just knew was gay. There was no hiding it. He would play with his sister's Barbies more than she did. Whenever we played house, he was always the mother, and made me be the father. Go figure right?" she chuckles.

"From the minute we laid eyes on each other, even at four years old, Jackie and I knew that we would be together forever. She was my soul mate, the other half of my heart, and I couldn't do anything without her. She was always by my side, holding my hand through the good and the bad. When we were five, we had our first kiss. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was Saturday morning, and we were in my backyard under the big Oak tree. She told me there was a spider on my head, and I totally freaked out. She yelled at me to keep still so she can get it off, and as soon as I looked into her big brown eyes, my whole body just froze. I completely forgot about the spider as her lips touched mine. My heart melted in that moment and I fell even deeper in love with her." Lia's eyes start to burn and tears threaten to spill, so she looks up to the ceiling.

"Aww San, that sounds like us." Brittany whispers to Santana, and she grabs her hand.

"Liam was my best friend, my rock, my big carnival teddy bear. He was always there for me no matter what. The three of us together were both a blessing, and trouble at the same time. When we were six, all we did was make up dances to our favorite songs and perform them for all who would watch. And then, when we were eight, we would constantly scare our parents. Whether it was sneaking up behind them and shouting _boo_, or hiding under their beds and grabbing their feet at night. Whatever we did, we were always laughing, and having fun." Everyone is smiling at her and she feels a little more comfortable to continue.

"We were happy kids, our hearts full of pure joy and bliss. We were also oblivious to the all the hatred in the world, and stuck in our happy bubble. Because our parents accepted us for who we were, we just assumed that everyone else did as well. But we started learn otherwise when we were ten. And then when we were twelve," She pauses, closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath before continuing.

"One day after school, we decided to walk home because it was a nice day. Jackie and I were walking hand in hand, while Liam was pretending to be a runway model in front of us. We were all laughing so hard, that we didn't notice the two drunk guys following behind us. We only became aware of them when one of them said something about _faggot _and _dykes_." A tear slips down her cheek and she clears her throat as she tries to get the next part out. Everyone sits there patiently waiting for her to continue, unprepared for what they're about to hear.

"We tried to walk quicker, but that just made them pursue us even more. I don't remember how, but they ended up in front of us, so we tried to turn around and run back the other way. We didn't get very far before they grabbed me and Jackie. Liam tried to help us, but they just shoved him to the ground, laughing and calling him a _faggot_. I bit the guy that was holding me, so he threw me to the ground with Liam, and started kicking me. Jackie started screaming, so the other guy back handed her, splitting her lip." Tears are now streaming down Lia's face, as everyone else begins to tear up.

"Once I started coughing up blood, he stopped kicking me and started punching Liam. With all the strength I had left in me, I rose to my feet and tackled the guy away from him. The adrenaline pumping in my veins prevented me from any more pain, so when I felt my shirt suddenly soaked, I realized that there was a four inch blade sticking out of my ribs. I stumbled back and pulled out the knife, causing blood to pour down the right side of my body. I started to feel woozy, and the last thing I heard was Jackie screaming. I then woke up in a hospital bed, six months later." A couple people gasp at this, and cover their open mouths in disbelief, a few tears escaping.

_In the ambulance, paramedics manage to keep Lia's bleeding under control until they get to the hospital. She's unconscious, and there are bruises and open cuts all over her body. The paramedics do the best they can to patch them up, and try to get her to wake up. As the ambulance pulls up to the hospital, Lia starts to bleed out again._

"_Shit, she's losing a lot of blood! We need to get her inside!" One of the paramedics says._

_ They rush her into the ER, and immediately try to stop the bleeding. The bleeding is under control enough to stitch up the wound. They bring in packets of O negative blood, and start to hook them up to her. They're not quick enough, so she starts to flat line from all the blood loss, and the doctors charge the defibrillator. They shock her once, twice, three times. It doesn't work._

"I was dead for two minutes. Then my heart just resuscitated itself, but I was in a coma. When I woke up, my whole family was there. They were all happy to finally have me be awake, but I felt different. My heart felt empty, like I was missing something, or like I was a completely different person altogether. My mom told me that they've been waiting six months for me to wake up, and I remember looking around the room, but didn't find who I was searching for. I then turned to my mom and asked where Liam and Jackie were." Fresh tears trace the previous tear stains on Lia's cheeks.

"I remember the look on her face, clear as day, when I asked her a second time. She held my hand and tears filled her eyes. I already knew the answer, that's what the emptiness was in my heart; still is. I didn't eat, sleep, or move out of my bed for five months. My mom made me go to a therapist, but I wouldn't talk. I'd just sit there and stare at whatever was in front of me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not the shrink, not the people in school, not my parents. I was practically mute. I was numb to the world for a long time, walking around like a zombie." Lia looks up and Rachel is crying just as hard as she is, if not harder.

"As far as I was concerned, they were gone, along with the joy and happiness that once filled my heart. I used to wear my heart on my sleeve; that all changed of course. But after a while, I started to open up little by little. I took Kung Fu and Tai Chi classes, and started doing yoga every morning to relieve some of the stress. Whenever I felt angry, I would sign up for a Kung Fu tournament, you wouldn't believe how many trophies I have if I told you. And when I felt like my emotions were on override, I would practice Tai Chi to relax. Doing this for the past five years has somewhat made me content again. There's still that void in my heart, and probably always will be, but I'm moving on, and I'm a stronger person because of it." She wipes her tears and sniffles.

"And with that, I would like to sing you guys a song now. It relates to my situation and goes with this week's assignment. It's not as great as Rachel's song was, but the message I'm trying to get out is, never be afraid to be who you are, and don't let the world influence you otherwise." She then nods to the band to begin.

_Welcome to the planet,_

_Welcome to existence,_

_Everyone's here,_

_Everyone's here,_

_Everybody's watching you now,_

_Everybody waits for you now,_

_What happens next,_

_What happens next,_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Quinn stares at Lia in awe as she sings the song with raw emotion. She doesn't know what it is, but Quinn feels a lot closer to Lia, like she was the only one the girl was telling her story to.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

As Lia continues to sing the song, she glances at Quinn, secretly singing this song for her. She hopes that Quinn will hear this song, and have the courage to finally let loose and be herself.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

When the song is over, the first person to stand is Finn. Everyone looks at him questioningly as he slowly walks over to Lia. Santana and Brittany are just about ready to jump out of their seats, but to their surprise, he wraps his arms around her in an apologetic hug. She returns the embrace and he whispers that he's sorry. She pulls away and smiles at him, telling him that it's ok. Everyone else then makes their way to her and give her a big group hug, but quickly back away as she gets claustrophobic.

"Thank you guys for listening. That was the first time in five years that I've actually talked about it. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Lia says appreciatively.

"That was very brave of you Lia, to be so vulnerable, and share something so personal with us. I feel honored to be one of the firsts to have heard it." Mr. Shue says as he gives her another hug.

When everyone was listening to Lia's story, and noticed how she was using past tense when referring to her companions, they all expected that Jackie had broken her heart, or they moved away, or something like that. They didn't expect, and definitely weren't prepared to hear that they had died. It hadn't crossed their minds that something so tragic would have happened.

Quinn can relate to Lia, as she feels a similar emptiness in her heart from giving up her baby. The only difference is that she's never really learned how to deal with it. It's part of the reason she's so guarded and uptight. But giving up the baby isn't the only reason. There's something else lying just beneath the surface, and she now knows that Lia can sense that she's not being completely honest with anyone or herself for that matter.

* * *

><p>When Lia and Julian get home, it's to an empty house. They figure their parents are working late tonight. Lia decides to take a hot shower; it's been a long emotional day for her. Julian just flops on the couch, exhausted from football practice. He made the team as starting linebacker. That's pretty impressive for a freshman. When Lia gets out of the shower, fresh and relaxed, her and Julian sit at the kitchen table and do their homework together. They tell each other about their days, and decide to watch a movie when they finish their work.<p>

About halfway through the movie, the doorbell rings. She looks at Julian and he shrugs. The clock reads _5:28_, and she wonders who it could possibly be. Rising from the couch, she struts over to the door and slowly opens it. She's shocked at who she finds standing there. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Lia finally remembers how to speak.

"Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate all of them :) This chapter is pretty loaded with emotion D: lol Hope everyone enjoyed it! Leave some feedback and I'll be sure to post the next chapter as soon as it's done.**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Dare You To Move - Switchfoot**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Um, hi." Quinn smiles nervously.

"Hi." Lia greets back and they stand there for a few more awkward seconds without saying anything. "Where are my manners, please come in." she steps aside to let her in.

"That's my brother Julian. Julian this is Quinn." Lia introduces.

"Really Lia, how come all the hot girls come here for you!" Julian says a little annoyed. Quinn looks at him, and then to Lia a little confused.

"Brittany and Santana dropped by on Friday." Lia explains.

"Oh, I see." Quinn replies.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lia asks timidly, trying to be a good hostess.

"No thank you. I was hoping that I could, um, talk to you." Quinn says nervously.

"Oh, ok. We can go up to my room." they head upstairs.

Lia has no idea what Quinn wants to talk about; they've barely ever talked, well except at Rachel's party, but she was drunk. _Oh my gosh, maybe she's figured out that I've been singing those songs for her and she's here to tell me to back off. _Lia starts to panic internally, but it disappears when she sees that Quinn is just as nervous. They enter her room and take a seat on her bed. Quinn looks everywhere but at Lia, too nervous to make eye contact.

"You have a nice room." Quinn compliments.

"Uh, thanks, but you didn't come here to talk about my room, did you."

Quinn sighs. "No. I came to um…I wanted to talk to you about…about what you were saying today in glee." She finally gets out.

"Oh. Ok, what about it?" Lia slowly asks.

"I, um…I sort of understand. The whole empty feeling thing." She pauses and for the first time she looks into Lia's eyes.

"As I'm sure you've heard, I had a baby sophomore year. I gave her up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing to do. I know she's better off and will get everything she needs, but I can't help to think that I should have kept her. Puck really wanted to keep her, but you know him, he can even take care of himself, let alone another person." A tear slips passed her eyelashes.

Lia studies Quinn. She knows there's something else, she can tell by the dejected look on her face. She can't help but to think that giving up the baby is just a cover for something else, so she carefully pushes further.

"Quinn? Is there something else?" More tears make their way down Quinn's face.

"I…I try to be who everyone else wants me to be. I've been doing it from day one. I tried to be the perfect daughter, the perfect HBIC head Cheerio, the perfect prom queen, the perfect girlfriend…but I did it for everyone else's benefit, not mine. I would torture and humiliate people because that's what the popular kids are supposed to do. I was the worst to Rachel though. I was, and still am, jealous of how comfortable and sure of herself she is. It pissed me off that I couldn't and probably can't be like that. And then the songs you've sang, talking about how to be yourself and all that…I'm tired, just tired of being someone else." She wipes her tears away and tries to compose herself.

"So why _can't_ you just be yourself?" Lia encourages her to continue.

"Because it's easier to be the person everyone expects me to be."

"Easier for who, you or them? I can see that you're hurting Quinn, and trust me it's a hell of a lot easier to just be yourself. Yea, people might not like it, but you'll feel so much better that you won't even care anymore."

"I just don't want people to hate me." she says barely above a whisper.

"Quinn, not to be mean or anything, but from what I've heard about the HBIC, I'm pretty sure some already do. Listen, people are always gonna be bound to hate on you no matter what, and the only thing you can do is keep your chin up and be true to yourself. If people don't accept you for who you are then they don't deserve you. Look at me, I'm the perfect example. I've been beaten, I died from it and lost two of the loves of my life, but I survived and I keep my head held high because in the end, none of that can make me change who I am."

"I've been someone else for so long, I don't remember how to be me anymore." Quinn says after a couple silent moments.

"Just start by relaxing, don't be so uptight all the time."

"I don't know how to relax. Relaxed is something I've never been before." Lia's face falls into a frown, and then brightens as an idea pops into her head.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something." She puts out her hand, and Quinn takes it.

They go downstairs and out to the backyard. The sun is starting to set, but it's still light enough to see. Lia pulls up a chair for Quinn and centers it so she's looking out into the yard at the sun set. When Quinn is seated, Lia puts on some Tai Chi music and makes her way to the middle of the yard. She starts to move ever so slowly and fluidly along with the music. She's instantly relaxed and engulfed into the concentration of her mobility.

Quinn is in awe at what she is seeing; Lia moving gracefully with the sun set behind her. Because dusk is to Lia's back, her front is darkened, and with the light intense music in the background, Quinn is left watching the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. A tear slips down her cheek, and she has no words.

As the music comes to an end, Lia is visibly more at ease with herself, and Quinn can't quite wrap her head around it. She's dumb struck by this whole experience, and soft warm tears roll down her cheeks. Lia seems to understand, so she kneels in front of her and brings her into a comforting hug. At the end of the embrace, Lia brushes away the tears and gives her a warm smile.

"I can teach you to do that, to release yourself and rid all the tension in your body. You'd feel a lot better." Quinn arches an eyebrow at the unintentional innuendo, and Lia blanches.

"I know how that just sounded, and that's totally not how I meant it." They both chuckle.

"I would love for you to teach me how to do that." Quinn smiles sweetly.

They make a schedule to meet at Lia's house every Tuesday and Thursday before sun set, and every Sunday before dawn. They would start off with some stretching and a little yoga before Lia gets into the Tai Chi. Quinn is visibly miserable, and Lia is determined to get the girl to loosen up, she knows what it's like to hurt inside, and it's not easy to deal with.

* * *

><p>It's Thursday. Quinn and Lia start to stretch out in the yard as the sky is painted with warm colors. Lia lays out two yoga mats on the ground, and begins to demonstrate some yoga moves for Quinn. She tells her that with yoga and Tai Chi, it's about taking your time and breathing correctly.<p>

"Inhale through your nose, and exhale slowly through your mouth. This isn't about rushing or getting it done quickly; there isn't really an end, you just stop when you feel you've accomplished something." Lia informs.

After yoga, Lia guides Quinn in how to perform some Tai Chi moves. They take it slow as it's their first day. Quinn gets a little frustrated when she can't quite get her footing right, but Lia reassures her that it's ok and she'll get better with practice. They continue until it's completely dark out then say their goodbyes until tomorrow.

That night, Quinn falls asleep thinking about Lia. About how easy it is to just _be _around her. She feels safe when they're together, like Lia won't judge her at all. She knows there's a strong connection between the two and she wonders if Lia feels the same. Her heart flutters a little as she pictures Lia's perfect smile and kind eyes. She can't think of a time when she's ever felt like _this_; she can't even explain what _this _is, but it's all new to her and she's a bit terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

It's the fourth day of Quinn and Lia's scheduled work out. Lia can see that Quinn is starting to relax, so she smiles in accomplishment. She's not quite where Lia would like her to be, but it'll take time for her to get there. They start to do their thing, but then are interrupted by someone walking towards them smirking. Lia arches an eyebrow and stops all movement.

"What the hell? Puck, what are you doing here? And how the_ hell_ does everyone know where I live!" Lia asks a little annoyed by that fact.

"Sup lesbro, baby mama. And Santana told me." he says nonchalantly. Quinn stiffens at the nickname, and Lia notices.

"Stop calling her that." Lia says firmly. He raises an eyebrow.

"And what are you gonna do about it huh?" he says with a smirk and playfully shoves her. She smiles at him, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Do you not remember how I put you on your ass Puck?" Quinn stifles a laugh.

"That was just luck, you caught me off guard. That would have never happened if it was a fair fight." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? Wanna make a bet?" she takes a step towards him.

"I don't hit girls, unless it's in a sexual way, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Aww are you scared?" she feigns a pout.

"No, my mama taught me to never hit a woman." He defends.

"It's ok. You don't have to admit that you're a _chicken shit._" She provokes him.

"I am not! I just don't want to beat your ass." Quinn is trying so hard not to laugh.

"Chicken. Shit." Lia drawls out. She can see him getting angry.

"I. Am. Not!" he huffs.

"Prove it then." She smirks mischievously.

He takes a step closer and tries to grab her by the shoulders, but she grabs one arm, twists it, and throws him to the ground. Quinn can't take it anymore, so she bursts out laughing and it only angers Puck more. He hops to his feet and tries to go after Lia again. She smirks and as he reaches for her again, she slaps his arms down and brings her palm up to his chin, pushing his head back with enough force to knock him down, but not enough to hurt him. She turns to Quinn who is doubled over in laughter, clutching at her stomach, and starts giggling along with her. She doesn't notice that Puck has gotten back up, and is now wrapping his arms around her from behind, in a bear hug. Quinn stops laughing when she notices the panic on Lia's face. Lia, then takes a step to the side, brings her arms up to free herself from the his grip, grabs one of his wrists, elbows him in the stomach, punches him in the groin, and then flips him over her knee onto the ground. It all happens so quick that if Quinn blinked she swears she would have missed it.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Puck." Lia drops down to his side.

"Geez, what was all that for?" he coughs out, wincing at the pain low in his gut.

"I'm so, so sorry. It's just…I panicked when you grabbed me like that. It brought me back to five years ago." She explains, helping him to sit up.

"Ugh, I think you broke Puckasaurus. Can you fix him?" he looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Gross, you're such a pig." She pushes him back to the ground and stands, not at all feeling bad anymore. Quinn continues to giggle.

"What are you laughing at huh? You think that's funny?" Lia asks, disgusted by Puck's comment. Quinn giggles even more at the look on her face.

"It's really not that funny, Quinn." she frowns, but Quinn laughs even harder. "Really! I'll give you something to laugh about!" she goes to take a step towards Quinn, but she starts running away.

Lia chases Quinn around the yard, trying to catch her, but she's surprisingly fast. Every time Lia's close enough to almost grab her shirt, Quinn slips away at the last second. Lia starts to get impatient, so she lunges forward and tackles Quinn to the ground. She starts to tickle her and when she tries to get away, Lia straddles her waist so she can't move. She continues to tickle her until she can't breathe, and stops long enough to let her catch her breath, but then starts again. Puck is just watching them from his position on the ground.

"That's so hot." He breathes, and they stop to look over at him.

A blush makes its way into their cheeks when they realize their positions. Lia hops off Quinn and helps her to her feet. Quinn has to admit that that was the most fun she's had in a long time. She hasn't laughed like that since she was a little girl, and she's thankful for Lia to have given her that.

It's getting late, so Lia leads them to their cars.

"I'm sorry about Puckasaurus, but I told you I could kick your ass." Lia says as she hugs Puck.

"Yea whatever, you're just lucky he still works." He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun." Quinn thanks her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure." Lia says, her cheek getting hot where Quinn kissed it.

They wave one final time and pull off. When Lia gets up to her room, she throws herself on her bed. Her heart is racing for some reason, and her cheek is still hot. She touches the place where Quinn's lips were and it tingles beneath her fingertips. Her heart then surges with an unfamiliar feeling. The only thing she can compare it to, is a feeling she hasn't felt in over five years. She hasn't felt that way for anyone except Jackie. Her heart hurts a little at the thought. She's hooked up with other people over the years, to maybe fill the void, but it never worked. She's never felt anything for them, they were just an escape, a release, and it's never lasted more than a day. But then comes along Quinn; a beautiful girl, with many issues, but is smart, talented, passionate when she wants to be, and has Lia feeling all types of ways.

_Could this be possible? _

_Why not?_

_Jackie was my soul mate._

_Exactly, _was_. But you're young, you still have the rest of your life to find another love._

_I don't doubt that I will, but I'm just afraid that it won't feel the same as it did with Jackie._

_Of course it won't, she was and always will be your first love, but everything happens for a reason, remember?_

_Yea I guess you're right. But I don't want to always compare everything to her. _

_Then don't. Simple as that. Just let it be. _

_I don't know if I'm ready._

She sighs as she curls up into a pillow, falling asleep as Quinn creeps into her dreams.

* * *

><p>Quinn climbs into bed with a smile on her face. The more time she spends with Lia, the more relaxed she becomes. She's beginning to be happy for the first time in her life, and it's because she's learning to let go and be herself. She realizes that Lia was right; she does feel a lot better. An idea pops in her head and her smile widens. She closes her eyes for sleep to consume her because tomorrow's glee rehearsal can't come fast enough.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, before Lia and Julian leave for school, they find a note on the refrigerator from their parents:<p>

_Kids,_

_ Your father and I have decided to take a mini vacation and go to Columbus for the weekend. We'll be at work as usual today, but we're leaving right after, so you won't see us until Sunday night. We left money on the table for take-out if Lia doesn't want to cook, and make sure the dog is taken care of. We trust that you two will behave, and expect the house to look exactly the same as we left it. We love you, and make sure to lock all the doors at night._

_XOXO Mom._

"Hell yea! We got the house to ourselves all weekend! What are we about to do LJ?" Julian asks excitedly.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _I _am probably going to invite some of the gleeks over tonight." She replies sternly.

"You're kidding right? If you think I'm just gonna sit around while you have fun then you've been smoking too much crack."

"I don't know, maybe you can hang with us. But I'll _think _about it." She quickly gets out before he gets too happy.

"Whatever. Let's go we're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>Quinn has been anxious all day, and she can't wait for the bell to ring so she can get to glee. She keeps glancing at the clock; time seems to be getting slower and slower. The teacher is going on and on about something or other, but it sounds like gibberish to Quinn. She's counting down the seconds, <em>5, 4, 3, 2, rrrringgg. <em>Quinn shoots out of the classroom so fast that nobody even notices. She gets to the choir room and no one's there yet. _Guess I was a little too anxious._ She chuckles to herself.

More people start to come in and take a seat, a little surprised to see Quinn already there. As everyone comes in, she notices that Lia is the last. They make eye contact and smile at each other.

"Hey guys, is everyone here?" Lia asks, looking around the room to make sure. "My parents left me and my brother the house this weekend." She grins widely.

"Hellz yea party at Lia's!" Santana chimes.

"Well, maybe just for you guys. Puck, you already know." Lia shoots him a smile and a wink.

"I got you lesbro, I'll bring the alcohol." He grins back.

"Awesome! And everyone else, just bring your sexy little booties."

"Wait, where do you live?" Sam asks.

"You mean you _don't_ already know?" she asks sarcastically. "Ask Santana, she has no problem giving out my address." She shoots Santana a look, and she ducks her head.

Mr. Shue then comes in and greets them. Before he can say anything else, Quinn shoots up her hand.

"Mr. Shue, before we begin can I sing something I've prepared?" she asks.

"Uh, sure Quinn." He says a bit shocked that she actually wants to perform something.

"I'm just gonna get right into the song because it says everything." She hands her sheet music to Brad and the rest of the band. They start to play.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son,_

_I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son,_

_I don't have to be anyone other than the birth of two souls in one,_

_Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin' to be lately,_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind,_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wonder what I gotta do,_

_Or who I'm supposed to be,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me,_

Lia smiles proudly at Quinn for finally embracing who she is and telling everybody just that.

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn,_

_I'm surrounded by impostors everywhere I turn,_

_I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn,_

_Am I the only one to notice?_

_I can't be the only one who's learned,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin' to be lately,_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind,_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wonder what I gotta do,_

_Or who I'm supposed to be,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me,_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_

_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave,_

_I came from the mountains,_

_The crust of creation,_

_My whole situation made from clay to stone,_

_And now I'm telling everybody,_

Everyone starts to whoop and cheer as she really gets into the performance and pours everything she has into it.

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin' to be lately,_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind,_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wonder what I gotta do,_

_Or who I'm supposed to be,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin' to be lately,_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind,_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wonder what I gotta do,_

_Or who I'm supposed to be,_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me,_

_I don't wanna be, hey yeah, hey yeah,_

_I don't wanna be, oh, oh, oh,_

_I don't wanna be,_

_I don't wanna be anything,_

_Anything other than me,_

_I don't wanna be (hey yeah, yeah),_

_I don't wanna be (hey yeah, yeah),_

_I don't wanna be (hey yeah, yeah),_

_Hey yeah, yeah,_

_Hey yeah, yeah._

When she's done, everyone stands up and claps for her. She feels like she's floating on cloud nine right now. Tears sting her eyes because she's so happy and free. Lia makes her way down to her and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispers in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about Lia and Quinn. :)**

**Song in this chapter:**

**I Don't Wanna Be - Gavin DeGraw**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well I think I've made you guys wait long enough for this so here you go. I also might have to change the rating to M soon. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

At eight o'clock, the doorbell starts to go off. Lia trots down the stairs; stopping to check herself in the mirror first then opens the door for everyone.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck shouts, holding the alcohol in the air, as he takes a step inside.

"The party is downstairs guys." Lia chuckles, shaking her head a bit.

"Dude, this is like the most awesome basement I have ever seen!" Puck says in amazement.

There's a pool table off to the right, a bar on the left, a couch and a lounge chair placed intricately, and a big screen TV mounted on the wall, with a game system and various games.

Lia takes the drinks from Puck, hands everyone who is drinking a wine cooler then places the rest behind the bar. They all clink their bottles together then take a big gulp. Lia and Puck don't stop, and down their bottles, smirking at each other when they see that they did the same thing.

"Ok, who wants to get their ass kicked in some pool? And who would like to be on the winning team?" Lia grins confidently.

"You're the only one who's ass is going to be kicked, James." Quinn smirks, taking off her jacket.

"Oh really? Would you like to make a bet, _Fabray_?" she quirks an eyebrow.

"Hmm, whoever loses…" she crosses her arms and puts a hand on her chin, in thought. "Has to stay in just their underwear for the rest of the party." She smiles smugly like she's already won.

"Ha, hope you pick a good partner Fabray, if you _at least_ want to keep up." Lia states cockily.

"Hope you're wearing decent underwear _James_, wouldn't wanna disappoint everyone now would you?" the smug smile never faltering.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me Q." Lia whispers into her ear as she reaches behind her to grab a pool stick.

"Hell yea, I'm so on Lia's team!" Puck announces.

"Ha! S, you already know." Quinn turns to Santana.

"Oh yea, I can taste the victory already." Santana grabs two pool sticks, handing one to Quinn.

"Well, how about we make this a little _more_ interesting? Every time one team sinks a ball, the opposite team has to take a shot, that way the game lasts longer, and we can spare you guys from having to be in your underwear for so long." Lia offers.

Quinn and Santana look at each other briefly then shrug.

"We have a deal." Quinn smiles, sticking out her hand for Lia to shake it.

"It's on. We'll let you losers break first." Lia grins.

Quinn just smiles and positions herself to break the neatly racked balls. She pulls back and swiftly sends the pool stick straight into the cue ball, scattering all the other balls in different directions. A sly smile makes its way onto Quinn's face as two striped balls fall into one of the pockets of the table.

"I believe that's two shots for you two." She says to Lia and Puck, who have a competitively raised eyebrow.

They knock back two shots of vodka before Quinn goes again. She studies the table and spots an easy shot. The ball sinks and once again Lia and Puck are throwing back another shot. Quinn bends over the table, setting up for her next move. Before she drives her pool stick into the cue ball, Lia leans over her, her arms on either side of Quinn's, and whispers something in her ear, causing her to shudder a little. Lia then pulls away and motions for a now stunned Quinn to make her move. She snaps out of her stupor and refocuses enough to take her shot. She misses. It's now Lia's turn.

"I hope you guys can hold your liquor." She says smugly as she sinks two balls in one pocket.

Santana grits her teeth at how cocky Lia's being. They go over to Puck who has poured their shots, and throw their heads back, wincing at the burn. Lia walks around the table, and sinks two more balls. Quinn scoffs as she has to down two more shots. The clear liquid slides down her throat and she lets out a shuddery breath as it hits her stomach.

As Lia is taking her time in finding her next move, Brittany and Mike are a few feet over playing _Michael Jackson: The Experience_. Sam and Mercedes are already buzzed, dancing along to the music from the game. Kurt and Blaine are watching Brittany and Mike intently and singing along with the songs, while Tina, Rachel, Lauren, Artie, and Finn are laughing hysterically at something they're talking about.

Lia spots another opening, and sinks yet another ball. Santana and Quinn groan as they once again have to take another shot. They already feel a little woozy, and their vision is starting to blur. Puck just looks bored as he hasn't gotten a chance to go yet. Just as Lia is about to sink another ball, Julian comes down the stairs and startles her, so she misses her shot.

"Oh come on dude!" she yells at him.

"Sorry gosh, it's just a game." He shrugs.

"Oh thank goodness!" Santana mutters.

It's Santana's turn. She looks at the table, trying to focus her vision enough to make a shot. Puck fist bumps Julian and reaches behind the bar to grab a wine cooler for him. He opens it and hands it to him.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing!" Lia scolds Puck.

"Um giving him a wine cooler?"

"He's 14!" she takes the wine cooler from him.

"Oh come on LJ, like you never had a drink when you were 14!" Julian counters.

"That's not the point…" she starts, but is interrupted by Puck.

"Then what is the point? Let him have some fun lesbro." He takes the wine cooler and hands it back to Julian.

"Fine, but he's your responsibility now. And if he pukes, I'm leaving it for you to clean!" she orders.

He just smiles at her. She rolls her eyes, and turns back to the pool table just in time to see Santana sink a ball. Santana smiles smugly as they take their shots. It's Puck's turn, after Santana misses her next move. He sinks their remaining two balls, and high fives Lia as they watch Quinn and Santana try to keep their balance.

"Ok, come on Puck concentrate, you got this." Lia tells him as he goes to sink the 8 ball.

He takes a deep breath then makes the shot. They all watch in slow motion as the cue ball connects with the 8 ball, sending it to the top right pocket of the table, but stops just as it reaches it.

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me!" he says frustrated.

"Ha! You guys so lost!" Santana cheers as Quinn sinks two of their balls.

Lia and Puck take their shots, and pray that she doesn't sink their last ball, before the 8 ball. She sits on one of the bar stools, feeling the effects of the alcohol, while she waits to see if Quinn makes her next shot. Quinn tries to shake off some of the drunkenness, and goes for the shot. The ball drops in the pocket, and Lia grimaces at the thought of more vodka in her stomach.

They're all pretty out of it, but this is it, the deciding moment. If Quinn sinks the 8 ball, Lia and Puck have to strip down to their undies, but if she misses, they have another chance to turn the tables. At this point, everyone else stops what they're doing, and joins Puck and Lia on the side lines to watch Quinn. She starts to sweat a little at the added pressure as everyone is watching her intently. She wipes her brow then takes in a shaky breath before lowering herself over the table. She slowly pulls back her pool stick and thrusts it forward. Lia's breath catches in her throat as her eyes follow the 8 ball gliding down the table. Quinn and Santana jump up and down as the 8 ball disappears in one of the pockets. Puck and Lia just hang their heads and silently kick themselves in the ass.

"I believe you two are wearing too many clothes." Santana chides.

"A bet is a bet." Lia stands in defeat and begins to unbutton her jeans.

Puck is wearing grey boxer briefs that show off his package. He smirks as all the girls' eyes widen. Lia is wearing a white lacey bra with matching lacey booty shorts. Everyone in the room drools over her four pack, and tight toned legs. She clears her throat, and they stand in their underwear as they pour everyone a shot, and raise their glasses to Quinn and Santana.

"It was a close game. I tip my hat to you two." Lia toasts.

They all take their shots and pump up the music. _Blow _by _Ke$ha _starts to play and everyone just gets wild. More shots are being poured, more clothes are being tossed on the floor, and dancing is becoming more titillating. Brittany and Lia are dancing on top of the pool table while all the boys watch and drool. The girls start laughing, and climb down, to shoo the boys away.

"Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Lia suggests.

"Hell yea!" Puck agrees.

They all sit in a circle, and grab an empty bottle. Julian also takes a seat with them. Lia looks at him as if to say he can't play, but he ignores her and sips on his wine cooler. She shrugs and motions for him to spin first. He gets excited and spins, hoping to land on one of the hotter girls. The bottle comes to a halt, pointing to Finn. His face falls and everyone starts to laugh hysterically.

"No way. Uh huh! I'm not spending seven minutes in a closet with Finn. No offense dude." Julian folds his arms across his chest.

"Rules are rules dude, and you wanted to play." Lia says smugly.

"Wait, you're actually gonna make us sit in a closet with each other for seven minutes?" Finn asks incredulously.

"Yup. The closet is right over there." Lia points to a door. "We'll start the timer once you're in there." She continues through a laugh.

"This is ridiculous!" Julian pouts.

"Oh, but you wanted to play, so now you are. Now get up and do whatever with Finn in the closet." She smiles.

"We aren't doing anything in that closet." Finn says.

"Whatever ok. Just get your asses in there so we can move on."

They both huff and make their way to the closet. As soon as the door closes, everyone starts to laugh again.

"Well, at least the closet isn't so small." Finn says with his goofy half smile.

"Don't. Just don't talk." Julian says angrily.

Their seven minutes are up and they can't get out of the closet fast enough. Everyone laughs at them again and they sit with a pout on their faces. It's Lia's turn next. She spins and it lands on Santana. A smirk is plastered on Puck's face and both girls roll their eyes. They get up and stumble towards the closet. They're both still very drunk.

"That is like no fair! How come you get the hot chick!" Julian scoffs.

"Because she gots it like that little J." Santana winks at him and smacks Lia's ass.

He's fuming now as they disappear into the closet. Once in there, they look at each other with a predatory hunger in their eyes. Santana scans Lia's body up and down then lunges forward, crashing their lips together. Hands are roaming each other's bodies and tongues are exploring the inside of their mouths. A small moan escapes Lia's mouth when Santana squeezes her ass, and licks her top lip. Lia pushes Santana into the back wall, and attacks her neck, leaving marks as she sucks and nips at the skin. She inches Santana's dress up and slips a thigh between her legs, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. But before they can go any further, there's a banging on the door, telling them that their seven minutes are up. Santana groans and exits the closet with a scowl on her face.

"Did you guys take pictures?" Puck asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"No pervert!" Lia shoves him playfully.

Quinn's stomach starts to flip as she sees the marks on Santana's neck. She feels hurt then angry. Her temperature starts to rise, but then she tries to calm down as she remembers that she has no right to be angry. Lia isn't hers, and she shouldn't get mad when she does things with other people. She starts to feel sick and her skin becomes flush.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Lia asks a little concerned.

"Uh, yea, where's your bathroom?" she asks getting up.

"Upstairs, to the left of the kitchen. Are you sure you're ok?" she asks again.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom." She replies then scurries up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom, she locks the door and stands in front of the mirror. _What is wrong with you Fabray! Pull it together!_ She splashes cold water on her face to cool the heat in her cheeks.

_Ok, you got this. _

_I can do this. _

_Just go back downstairs and get through the rest of the party._

_But I don't know if I can take looking at her in her underwear anymore._

_Well it was your idea!_

_Yea I know, but now I'm drunk and it's harder to control my emotions._

_You're a Fabray for crying out loud! Get your shit together and get your ass back down there._

_Your right, I can do this._

She takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom. When she gets back downstairs, she sees that everyone is taking shots again. She strolls up to them and Lia hands her a glass with a sweet smile on her face. _Oh god, I can't do this! That smile, it's just…ohmygod is that her hand on the lower part of my back? Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! Ok, calm down and just breathe._ She smiles nervously and quickly takes the shot.

Lia then prances over to the radio and turns it up. She grabs the nearest person, which is Rachel, and starts to dance. Puck tries to dance behind Lia, but she pushes him away because they're both in their underwear and that would just not be right. As everyone else dances, Quinn is at the bar, taking shot after shot trying to calm herself; which might be a mistake because now she's a little aroused, and here comes Lia.

"Come dance with me." she slurs in her ear, slightly brushing her lips against it.

Quinn shudders at the contact and slowly nods. Lia beams and drags her to the middle of everyone dancing, and begins to slowly grind against her. Quinn gulps as she feels throbbing between her legs. She closes her eyes and begins to panic inside; not knowing what to do. Her eyes shoot open as Lia grabs her arms and brings them around to rest on her bare stomach. She feels her panties soak as the abs beneath her hands start to flex and the firm ass press harder against her. She licks her lips as her mouth suddenly goes dry, and thanks god as the song ends. She disconnects herself from Lia and quickly goes to take another shot.

"Hey! Guys! I just remembered! There is totally a hot tub and pool in my backyard!" Lia shouts.

"There is? I didn't see them." Puck says hopeful.

"Yea, that's because they're hidden, it's like a top secret. So shhhhh don't tell anyone." Lia slurs.

"And you're just telling us this now!" Santana says, already half way up the stairs. "What are you guys waiting for! Let's go!"

Lia runs after Santana, and everyone follows. When they all get outside, Lia grabs a remote from the kitchen and presses a button. On the far left side of the oversized patio, the floor slides open to reveal an in ground pool, with a Jacuzzi attached to it.

"No effin way! That is too cool!" Brittany exuberates taking off the rest of her clothes.

All they boys, now in their boxers, jump into the pool. Most of the girls climb into the hot tub, and the rest sit with their feet dangling in the water, but Quinn sits in a lounge chair secluded from everyone. The boys are wrestling and trying to dunk each other under the water. Brittany and Santana are now making out in the hot tub, and their hands are nowhere to be found. Upon hearing the small moans and whimpers coming from them, everyone exits the hot tub, leaving them two there and jumps in the pool.

"Hey Quinn, how come you're not in the pool?" Lia walks up, dripping wet.

Quinn just shrugs and tries not to stare at the now see through garments that Lia is wearing. Lia frowns then tugs on Quinn's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on." Lia smiles.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Quinn deflects.

"Please? It's fun!" she begs with a pouty face.

"I don't think so. Maybe another time."

"You're really gonna make me do it?"

"Make you do what?" Quinn arches an eyebrow.

"This."

Lia picks Quinn up over her shoulder and throws her in the pool, jumping in after her.

"I can't believe you did that." Quinn gasps as she resurfaces.

"Well if you would have just came in like I asked you to then I wouldn't have done it." Lia beams.

"You are so dead!" Quinn smirks deviously as she lunges at Lia.

Lia screams and tries to swim away. Quinn catches her and pushes her down by her shoulders. When Lia comes back up, Quinn is pulling herself out of the pool. Before she can walk away, Lia jumps up and grabs her by the knees, bringing her crashing back into the pool. Everyone stops to look at them. They all grin then join in the play fight; splashing each other with water, dunking each other, and just having a blast.

When Lia and Quinn calm down to catch their breath, they're in each other's arms and their faces are inches apart. There are smiles on their faces and their eyes are locked as their breath tickles the other's cheeks. Something in Lia's heart clicks and she starts to panic a little. Averting her eyes, she shyly pulls away from Quinn and gets out of the pool, heading inside. Quinn frowns as she watches Lia disappear into the house. She pulls herself out of the pool and sits on the edge as everyone else is still playing around.

Lia returns in a robe, with a bunch of towels for everyone. She places them on the patio table and brings one over to Quinn. She smiles sweetly as Quinn stands to wrap the towel around her wet body.

"I'm sorry for throwing you in the pool." Lia apologizes, her eyes finding the floor.

"It's ok, I had fun." Quinn smiles weakly.

"Really?" Lia looks up with hopeful eyes. Quinn nods. "I'm sure you wanna get out of those wet clothes, you can borrow some of mine if you'd like?"

"That would be great."

They smile at each other, and then Lia leads her up to her bedroom. She searches her drawers for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She hands them over to Quinn and motions for her to change in the bathroom. Quinn thanks her then closes the bathroom door behind her. Lia takes this time to also change. She sheds her wet bra and panties, and pulls on some sweat pants and an old band tee. When she's done, she sits on her bed, running her hand through her wet hair.

_What am I doing! I can't possibly feel anything for this girl._

_Why not? She obviously feels the same._

_I just can't do this, it's too soon._

_It's been _five years_, how is that too soon?_

_I can't. I'm just not ready._

_You _are_ ready. You're just scared to get hurt again, and I get that, but don't you think she's scared too?_

_I don't know._

_What do you mean you don't know? Of course she's scared. _Everyone _is scared when it comes to love._

The bathroom door opening startles Lia out of her thoughts. Quinn steps out and thanks her again for the change of clothes. She smiles and they head back downstairs. Everyone is out of the pool, wrapped in a towel. It's 12:30 and everyone looks warn out, but still too drunk to drive. Lia tells everyone to come inside and they'll all sit down to watch a movie until they sober up.

"If you guys wanna crash here you can. I'll grab a bunch of pillows and blankets." They all nod their heads.

They all pick their spots on the couches and the floor when Lia and Julian bring out the blankets and pillows. Lia takes a seat in the recliner after popping in some old scary movie. The old ones are the best if you really want to be scared. The new ones today are a bunch of garbage, and have absolutely no suspense what so ever.

After about halfway through the movie, everyone falls asleep. Lia turns the TV off and wakes Julian up to go to his room. As Lia settles into her bed, she hears a light knock on her door, and then it opens slowly. She gulps when she sees it's Quinn.

"Can I sleep with you? The movie kind of freaked me out." She asks in a small voice.

"Uh, yea sure." She answers nervously and pulls back the covers so Quinn can climb under.

"Thanks." Quinn whispers as she snuggles back into Lia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think of this one? Let me know and I'll get the next chapter up soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I had a busy weekend. But thank you all so much for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll be sure to get more chapters up sooner :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It's been two weeks since Quinn crawled into bed with Lia, and it's all either of them can think about. They still keep to their Tai Chi schedule, but Lia is a bit distant. She barely says anything to Quinn; only if Quinn starts a conversation, and even then her reply is only one or two words. Quinn is confused. She thought Lia was into her. _What happened, that Lia is so off into space now?_ Quinn can't help but think that she's done something wrong. She thinks back over the past two weeks, but she can't figure out what it is that she could have possibly done. Then she realizes that Lia started to act differently after the night they had slept cuddled up together.

_Quinn walks over to Lia's bed and climbs under the pulled back blanket. She feels a shiver run down her spine as her body hits the cool sheets. It's a bit chilly in Lia's room, so Quinn scoots further back until Lia's front is pressed against her rear. Lia gulps as she feels Quinn's body perfectly mold into hers. She tries to calm herself from the close proximity, but the smell of Quinn's hair in her nose is intoxicating. _

_ Still feeling not quite comfortable, Quinn reaches behind her and pulls Lia's arm around her waist. She smiles at the clamminess of her hand and the racing heartbeat against her back. As she reads 1:52 am on the clock, her grip on Lia's hand tightens and she allows herself to fall into a deep slumber. She's never felt so safe and peaceful as she does, right now, in Lia's arms, and she completely falls asleep as soon as her eyes close. _

Quinn sits in lunch, remembering that night. She thinks that maybe she's gone a little too far with the cuddling. She feels stupid now for practically forcing herself on Lia. The girl had just told them her sob story not days before she went and screwed everything up. Quinn chastises herself for being so insensitive. She glances over to Lia across the cafeteria, who is staring into her tray.

Lia feels eyes on her, so she peels her focus off her tray and looks over to Quinn's table. She sees hazel eyes snap away from her direction then quickly glance back up at her. Lia sighs as that night's events come rushing back to her. Not like she wasn't already thinking about it, she has been since it happened.

_ Lia picks her head up off the pillow to look at the clock; 3:47 am. Almost two hours before Quinn's grip finally loosens. Lia carefully and slowly pulls her hand out of Quinn's slack embrace and slips out of bed. She pauses to look at the soundly sleeping body in her bed before tip-toeing out of her room, closing the door behind her. The breath that she was holding the moment Quinn stepped foot in her room, slowly exhales through her nose as she makes her way down the stairs. _

_She relaxes a little more when she makes it into the kitchen, successfully not waking anyone up. She opens the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, and is met with a curious looking Rachel Berry when she closes the door._

_Her hand flies to her chest, "What the hell! You can't just sneak up on people like that!" she whispers harshly._

"_Sorry. What are you doing up anyway?" Rachel asks._

"_I could ask you the same thing." Lia raises an eyebrow. "But I can't sleep." She lets out a sigh and hands the water to Rachel as she grabs another._

"_Me either. Not really used to sleeping at other people's houses." Rachel says as she follows Lia into the backyard._

"_You've never had slumber parties with your friends when you were younger?" Lia asks as they sit in the patio chairs._

"_I didn't – _don't_ have any friends." She sighs and looks at her water bottle dejectedly._

"_What about everyone in glee?"_

"_I don't really consider them friends, because that would actually mean they cared." _

"_Oh. Well, I care, so does that make me your friend?" Lia smiles sweetly at the smaller girl beside her. Rachel looks up with hopeful eyes and beams when she sees that Lia is sincere._

"_Yes. Yes that makes you my friend." She beams even brighter._

"_Good. And don't ever think that you can't come to me for anything." Lia states flatly, staring off into space._

"_The same goes for you." Rachel says slowly as she studies Lia. "Hey, where are you?"_

"_What? I'm right here." She answers, snapping out of her daze._

"_No, where did you go just a second ago? You were somewhere that definitely wasn't here." Rachel pries._

_ Lia looks down at her water bottle and shrugs. She was picturing the sleeping Quinn in her bed, trying to figure out how she feels about all of this._

"_Hey, it's ok. You can tell me." Rachel tries again._

_Lia takes a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep because…" she hesitates, unsure if she should tell Rachel that Quinn is in her bed right now._

"_Because of Quinn." Rachel finishes for her. Lia looks up at her with an incredulous look._

"_How did you…?"_

"_I couldn't sleep either remember? I saw her go upstairs, and then two hours later here _you_ are." She gestures to Lia sitting in the patio chair. _

"_Oh." Lia whispers._

"_You like her. I can tell by the way you act around her. And by the way she acts around you, I'd say she likes you back."_

"_It's that obvious huh?"_

"_No, not really. Only if people actually paid attention, but they never do so."_

_ Lia takes a sip of her water and they just sit there, dawn approaching._

* * *

><p>Over the past two weeks, Lia and Rachel have grown closer. They talk all the time, especially on the days that Quinn is at Lia's house. Lia would call Rachel right after Quinn leaves, and talk until one of them falls asleep. Rachel is a really good friend. She listens to Lia and offers advice where she can. Lia is glad that she's found someone to lean on and who she actually trusts. She hasn't had a friend like that since Liam.<p>

Whenever Lia feels a bit overwhelmed or even confused about, well anything really, she calls Rachel to come over to her house, or she'll go to Rachel's house. Most of the time she'll go to Rachel's house though. Her dads love her, and she loves them. They're actually really happy that Rachel has found a good friend. They've been worried about her constant torment in the past, and that she won't let people in, but Lia assures them that no one will ever pick on Rachel in her presence, and she will always be there for her. They tell her that she is always welcome in their home, and if she ever needs anything, not to be afraid to ask.

* * *

><p>After school, Lia, Julian, and also Rachel, once again come home to an empty house. There's a note on the table explaining that their parents have to work late and that there's plenty on food. Lia crumples the paper and throws it away, a little frustrated that her parents are never home.<p>

"Well, looks like I'm cooking dinner tonight. Rachel you're staying right?" Lia asks.

"Yes, of course. Oooh! I have an idea!" Rachel's face lights up.

"Uh oh." Lia whispers to Julian, who just chuckles.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rachel chides.

"Sorry, what's your idea?" Lia laughs and Rachel lights right back up.

"We could have a dinner party! You know, just the glee kids." Rachel beams.

"I-I don't know Rach." She stutters.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! And I'll help cook and clean and stuff." She looks at Lia will her big brown pleading eyes.

"Ugh you know I can't say no to that face!"

"That's exactly why I do it."

"Whatever, fine! We can have a dinner party." Lia caves and Rachel jumps up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Ok, we should start texting everyone now."

"You could do that. I'll start looking for something to cook, because it's not going to be easy, with a vegan, a vegetarian, and a bunch of carnivores." Lia states.

"Right. I totally forgot about that."

"Exactly. Oh, I'll make Spaghetti! It's easy, and Julian can make the meatballs for everyone else." Lia concludes.

"Sounds perfect! I'll text everyone to be here at 6? That should be enough time right?" Rachel asks.

"Yea, that's good. We'll start cooking at 5." Lia replies as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.

Rachel takes a seat across from Lia, typing away on her phone, a huge smile across her face. Lia slouches down in her chair, not looking forward to this at all. She knows it can be fun, but she's not sure how to act around Quinn anymore. Everything was fine with Lia, she had everything together, and she was doing ok, but then Quinn just had to snuggle into her bed. All of Lia's resolve shattered the moment Quinn pulled her arm around her. It all would have been ok if there was a lot of space between them.

_Gosh, why can't I get a grip!_

_Because you like her, like actually _like _her._

_Ok, but why am I making it such a big deal? It's just a stupid little crush right?_

_Wrong! You're scared of the possibility of actually feeling something more for her._

_Why is this so _hard_! I'm Lia freaking James! I don't get like this around girls!_

_No, you don't, but you do for _this _girl._

_What does that even mean!_

_It means that you could possibly fall in love with her and you're scared shitless that she'll leave you like Jackie and Liam._

_No. No, that can't be it._

_But it is. So you need to either embrace this or let it go because you're going to end up hurting a lot of people if you don't._

* * *

><p>It's 6 o'clock and everyone is starting to arrive. The food is almost done, so Rachel leads everyone out to the patio to take a seat. Lia pours the spaghetti into a big bowl and the meatballs into a separate one. She tells Julian and Rachel to bring them out to the table so she can take the garlic bread out of the oven.<p>

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Lia beams when she gets outside.

"Where ever there is free food, I am there!" Puck grins and Rachel smacks him in the back of the head.

Lia winks at Rachel then tells everyone to dig in. The boys of course are the first ones to start piling their plates. All the girls just shake their heads at how greedy they are.

As everyone is eating, Lia feels Quinn shooting her quick glances here and there. She tries not to look at her, and turns to Julian instead, asking him how he likes it. He smiles and nods his head in approval. Lia then looks at everyone except Quinn. Puck is the first one to finish his plate and to go for seconds.

"Is it good Puck?" Lia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh man this is amazing." He answers his mouth full with half a meatball.

"Yea Lia this is really good." Sam agrees and everyone nods their head along with him.

"Thanks, it's the Italian in me." Lia beams. "When you guys are done just bring your dishes to the kitchen and I'll put them in the dishwasher."

Lia stands and heads inside with her plate. She puts it on one of the racks of the dishwasher, along with her cup and silverware. The next person to come inside with their plate is Quinn. Lia's heart starts to race as she tries to avoid eye contact while taking the plate from her. Quinn leans against the counter and watches as Lia moves the pots and pans from the sink to the machine beside her. The hairs on Lia's neck start to stand as she feels Quinn watching her every move.

"Did I do something wrong?" Quinn finally asks in a small voice. Lia tenses instantly.

"Wha – what do you mean?" she stutters out.

"I mean, you've been acting different. You barely talk to me, and you can't even look me in the eye." She says as she nervously plays with her fingers.

Is Quinn Fabray nervous? When has Quinn ever been nervous? Visibly even. This is something new for her, and she's not sure if she can handle it.

"I'm sorry." Lia whispers, still not ready to look at Quinn, afraid she might break as soon as she does.

"Me too." Quinn murmurs a little hurt as Rachel waltzes in with her plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here Quinn. I apologize for interrupting." Rachel offers, turning to leave.

"No, it's ok. I was just going back outside." Quinn glances back at Lia before shuffling passed Rachel.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks as Lia huffs and plops down in a kitchen chair.

"Not when I'm around her. I don't know what it is, but ever since that night, I can't keep my cool when she's near me." she admits.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Rachel sits down next to her.

"Because my brain turns to mush the second I look at her." Lia answers and Rachel beams at her. "What?"

"I think someone might be falling for one Quinn Fabray." She sing songs.

"No, no way! I can't. It's too – I just can't." Lia stands and busies herself with the dishes again.

_I can't fall for her. No, I won't._

_Why are you fighting this?_

_Because I can't do this._

_Can't or don't want to?_

_I…I don't know._

_What happened to the cool calm and collected Lia? The Lia that was down for anything?_

_She hasn't gone anywhere._

_Are you sure about that? Because if she _was_ still here, she wouldn't be running away from this. What do you think Jackie would say about this new cowardly Lia?_

Don't_! Just don't go there._

_Aww is that a soft spot for you? Well I'm about to give you some tough lovin'. You need to _get over _it! She's gone and she's not coming back. Yes you can miss her and keep her in your heart, but you also need to let other people in._

_Screw you!_

_You know I'm right._

_All the more reason for you to. Fuck. Off._

_Too bad I can't. I'm just another part of your imagination. _

"Hey, are you ok?" Rachel puts a concerned hand on Lia's shoulder.

"Yea, I will be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think of this? Should Lia take her head out of her ass and just ask Quinn out? Or do you think it's too soon for her to let Quinn in? I would love to hear what you guys think so be sure to leave reviews :) Hope you enjoyed this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever, again. I had a bit of writer's block, but then I pulled it together, and this is prob one of my fav chapters. So I think you might enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :) Happy Fourth of July btw!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

After dinner, everyone goes downstairs to play _Guitar Hero_. They're all gathered around the TV as the first group goes; Finn plays the drums, Artie plays the bass, Puck plays the guitar and Quinn sings. They scroll through the song list and agree on _Blondie's One Way or Another._ Puck starts off with the guitar then the drums and bass come in after. As the words roll across the screen, Quinn hits every note with ease, and everyone starts to bob their heads to the music.

When Puck gets into his guitar solo, Quinn just dances around, and Lia is fascinated as she watches this amazing girl. Her mouth must be open because Rachel is pushing it closed. A slight blush rushes to her cheeks and she thanks Rachel. They turn their attention back to the game as the song finishes.

Lia and Rachel immediately jump up to go next. Lia grabs the guitar as Rachel grabs the microphone of course. Santana decides to try the drums, and Brittany the bass. They pick _Heartbreaker _by _Pat Benatar _and get ready to jam. Santana starts off with the drums, then the guitar and bass join. Rachel automatically gets in her diva groove as she sings the words.

Everyone gets up and starts to dance as they rock out. Lia is killing it on the guitar and joins in with Rachel on the chorus, leaning into her, singing into the mic. And when she gets to the solo, she drops to her knees and blows Puck's previous solo out of the water. Everyone is clapping and cheering, and for the first time in two weeks, Lia looks up to Quinn beaming. A sudden warmth spreads over both of their bodies, and Lia shyly looks away. She then high fives Rachel when the song is done, and the next group goes.

As the next group is performing, Lia finds a seat away from Quinn. She's not sure she can be close to her, but her eyes keep wandering over in her direction. Then Puck comes out of nowhere and plops right down next to her.

"Why don't you ask her out?" he asks.

"What? Who?" Lia raises an eyebrow.

"You know who, Quinn. You've been leering at her for the past five minutes." He smirks.

"Oh. I should be more careful then huh?" she chuckles.

"No, you should go ask her out, dude! I can see that you want to."

"Uh…I don't know. Is she…I mean, does she even _like _girls?"

"You'll never know until you _ask her out_. Come on lesbro, I thought you had a way with the ladies?"

"I do." She smirks. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"She…she makes me nervous." She whispers and looks at the floor.

He raises an eyebrow and realization takes over.

"Is this the first time you feel like that around someone?" he asks, his eyebrows in his Mohawk.

She nods and a small smile makes its way to her lips. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. A sigh escapes through her teeth and her eyes once again land on Quinn. She's smiling and laughing and playing around with Brittany and Kurt. Lia smiles as her heart soars at the sight.

"Hey, Lia's looking at you." Brittany says with a knowing smile.

"What?" Quinn asks her smile dropping.

"Lia, she's been staring at you for the past ten minutes." Brittany shrugs.

Quinn glances over to Lia, who quickly looks away. The corners of Quinn's mouth start to curl and her cheeks become pink.

"You two should totally go out. You'd make a cute couple." Brittany beams.

"She's not gay Brit." Kurt chides.

"What? Yes she is. She told us remember?" she asks a bit confused.

"I know Lia's gay, but Quinn's not. Are you Q?" he corrects.

"Uh, I have to pee." She says and scurries to the bathroom.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and narrows his eyes as Quinn runs up the stairs.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the night Lia subtly watches Quinn from afar.<p>

With every smile, laugh, and twinkle in her eyes, Lia falls a little bit more for the girl. But the further she falls, the more confused and terrified she becomes. She can't control her emotions and it drives her crazy.

She can't help but smile every time she hears the orgasmic sound of Quinn's laughter fill her ears.

When Quinn grins ear to ear and her eyes shine like the morning sun, her heart melts.

Every time she feels the heat radiating off her body when they're close enough, her brain liquefies and she forgets how to do words.

Her breath catches the second she walks into the same room.

She licks her lips because her mouth goes dry whenever she looks into her alluring eyes.

Those eyes.

_Those damn eyes._

She could stare into those eyes forever.

She's glad they're not brown. Less temptation to compare her to…to _her_.

Gosh she so desperately doesn't want to compare her to Jackie. It's part of the reason she can't just take a leap of faith with her. Constant comparison would ruin them. It would ruin her. It's not fair. To any of them; so she refuses to put herself in the situation to compare. She refuses to go there. She can't. It'll break her.

She wants it so bad though.

To kiss those perfectly shaped lips.

To see if fireworks ignite behind her eye lids.

To hug her a second longer than what would be appropriate for just friends.

To hold her hand.

Oh how she would love to lace her fingers with the long pale ones that touch the very skin she so excessively dreams about touching. What she would give to run her hands over every inch of that beautiful, warm, breath taking skin. It glistens more so than before. It's relaxed, calm and comfortable over its insides.

Her insides.

_Her heart._

She wonders how her heart would sound pressed under her ear.

Would it flutter against her chest?

Would it stay calm, and unaffected?

Would it slow and steadily pump out the rhythms of love?

Would it beat just for her?

She wonders if Quinn could ever love her. She often wonders if _anyone _would ever love her. Really love her, the way Jackie did. And she wonders if she could or would ever love anyone else the way she loved Jackie.

Will she ever find a replacement? No. Not a replacement, but a…she doesn't know what word she's looking for. But she dreams about someone coming along and filling the void in her chest. It hurts. It always hurts. Not as much as in the beginning, but still enough to scare herself away from someone who might actually be able to put the pieces back together.

Is Quinn that person?

_Can _Quinn be that person?

She doesn't know. And quite frankly a little too terrified to find out.

Her heart begs her to. But her brain commands her not to.

It's a constant battle between the two. Her brain always coming out on top. It's the realist of the two. It rationalizes everything and shoves her heart back into its cage. But the cage is three sizes too small. There's no room to breathe and so it suffocates.

It just wants to be out and free, whether it's voided or not. Maybe it won't hurt so much. Maybe being on her sleeve, instead of in a cage, is where it'll feel whole again.

Maybe.

Just _maybe_.

She goes on about being yourself and staying true to you, but she hasn't been herself since she woke up in that hospital bed over five years ago.

She died that day along with two of the people she loves the most in this world. She went right with them and never came back. There's someone else living in her brain now; has been since she opened her eyes.

Sure she's content with herself now, but she's not completely living like she used to. She's guarded and cautious now. She doesn't let anything in, she doesn't _feel _anymore.

She lets music do the feeling for her now. She lets it consume her and through that is how she lets everything in or out.

Being in glee is opening her back up little by little. The music and her friends that surround her are slowly breaking down her walls. She's trying to let them in, but there's always a screen door between them.

Every time her heart reaches a hand for the handle, her brain smacks it away.

Every time her heart starts to feel, her brain steels them again.

Her heart needs a plan.

A plan to distract her brain long enough to escape.

* * *

><p>9:53 am stares back at Lia from her night stand. It's a little too early for her taste to be up on a Saturday, but she can't sleep anymore. Quinn has been plaguing her dreams lately and she cannot for the life of her get her out of her head.<p>

She gets up and heads for the shower, in hopes of washing away her remaining Quinn haze from the night before.

When she gets out, she just flops back on her bed, still in her towel.

Her phone buzzes on the pillow next to her.

**Rachel: Hey LJ wanna grab some coffee and hang at the Lima Bean?**

She rolls her head to the left and looks at the clock; 11:13 am. She's been lying there a lot longer than it feels like she has.

**Lia: Yea that sounds cool. Meet you there in ten?**

**Rachel: Yep. See you there :)**

Lia chucks her phone back to the pillow as she gets up to get dressed. She throws on a band tee and some old, loose, torn jeans. She smacks on a thin layer of eyeliner and musses her loose curls a bit. She checks herself out in the mirror, decides she looks okay enough to leave the house then grabs her phone and keys.

She walks into the Lima Bean and spots Rachel sitting at a table off to the side.

"Hey." She beams.

"Hi. I got you your coffee already." Rachel smiles back.

"You're awesome! Thanks." She takes a seat across from Rachel.

As they sip on their coffee, Kurt and Blaine stroll up to their table.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greets them cheerily.

"Hey." They both grin.

"You wanna join us?" Lia smiles.

"Yea that sounds awesome." Blaine answers. "I'll just grab our order and I'll be right back." He beams as Kurt takes a seat next to Lia.

"So you two are hanging out a lot." Kurt raises an amused eyebrow.

"Yep, and I still have all my hair." Lia smirks and Kurt chuckles.

Rachel tilts her head to the side a bit confused.

"I don't get it." She says.

"Oh, Kurt told me that you're a bit irr – ow!" Lia snaps to Kurt, shooting daggers at him and rubs her arm where he pinched her.

His eyes widen at her for almost ratting him out and she just chuckles, leaving Rachel more confused.

Blaine returns to the table with two cups and a smile on his face as always.

"I'll tell you later." Lia mouths to Rachel and she nods, enthusiastically.

"So last night was really fun. The meal was amazing and we totally kicked ass at that game." Rachel blurts, changing the subject.

"Yea totally. We should do things like that more often. You'd be surprised at how much fun you can have whilst sober." Lia chuckles.

"Yes, the food was delicious. Where did you learn how to cook like that Lia?" Kurt gushes.

"I used to cook with my family all the time. We would have big Italian dinners every Sunday night. The whole family would be there, and I helped my mom and aunts in the kitchen." She smiles fondly at the memory.

"Well next time I'm definitely not missing it." Blaine frowns.

"Yea, where were you anyway?" Rachel asks.

"The Warblers held an emergency meeting, and as part of the senior counsel, I of course had to attend." He answers.

"Ohhh ok. I gotcha." Lia nods in understanding.

They all take a sip of their coffee then Kurt speaks.

"So Lia, what's going on with you and Quinn?"

She tenses at the mention of the name and so does Rachel, knowing how this subject is a bit tender for Lia.

"What do you mean?" she asks feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, well I just assumed that there was something between the two of you, seeing how you two connect so well." He smirks, trying to pull anything from Lia. Because quite frankly he doesn't know anything, and he just needs something, anything to confirm his suspicions.

"Well I hate to disappoint, but there's nothing going on, we're just friends." She says a small smile on her lips.

"That's too bad. You guys would make a beautiful couple." Blaine shrugs.

Before anyone can say anything else, in walks Quinn.

"Speaking of the devil." Rachel murmurs.

Lia's eyes widen and her heart starts to pound as Quinn gets closer to their table.

"Quinn, hey!" Kurt beams.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here." She says cheerily.

"Why don't you join us?" Kurt asks, his smile getting wider.

Lia starts to panic a little inside, but only Rachel can see that, and she doesn't know what to do.

_Oh gosh, I don't know if I can stay here if she sits with us._

_Ugh really? You need to get a grip!_

_I need to get out of here._

_Why are you freaking out? You're being ridiculous._

_How can I leave? I need an excuse._

_No, you don't. Just stay._

_Ok, I got it! The perfect excuse._

_Are you even listening to me?_

Just as Quinn is about to pull up a chair, Lia pulls out her phone and says,

"Crap, I gotta go. My brother just texted me, he needs a ride from football practice." She quickly shoots to her feet.

"I didn't hear your phone ring." Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, it's on vibrate. I'll talk to you guys later." And with that, she's out the door before anyone can object.

Quinn frowns as she looks to the front door closing. This doesn't go unnoticed by Kurt, and so he smirks to himself, finding what he needed to confirm his usually correct theories.

* * *

><p><em>Is there something wrong with me? Does she not like me?<em>

_No, there is nothing wrong with you, and of course she likes you, what's there not to like?_

_Then why is she acting like she is?_

_That, I have no clue. Maybe you should talk to her._

_I tried._

_Try harder. _

_But what if she _doesn't _like me? I mean, wouldn't she make an effort if she did?_

_Well she started acting different after that night in her bed, so I would think she _does_ like you, but doesn't know what to do._

_How _wouldn't _she know what to do? Wouldn't she just make a move or something?_

_Well it's not exactly that easy._

_What? Why not? It's not like she doesn't like girls, or is afraid of showing it._

_Right, but she doesn't exactly know if _you _like girls. Do you?_

_I – I don't know. Well, I know I like _her_, but I'm not sure if that makes me gay._

_Are you sure? This isn't the first time you've been attracted to a girl._

_Being attracted to a girl and _liking _a girl are two different things._

_Well I suggest you figure it out and then go talk to her. Tell her how you feel, if you in fact feel something for her. _

_I know I feel safe and comfortable around her, before she started acting all weird that is._

_Ok well that's a start, what else?_

_I um, I'm always thinking about her. From when I wake up in the morning to when my head hits the pillow at night._

_What do you think about?_

_I think about how her smile is contagious and how my heart flutters when she looks at me, and, and, and how my skin gets hot beneath her touch._

_Yep, sure sounds like you _like _her to me._

_Is that sarcasm? I don't appreciate you mocking me._

_You do it to yourself._

_Whatever._

_But seriously, you need to talk to her._

_And tell her what? That I might possibly be falling for her? Don't you think that would freak her out?_

_You never know until you try. And you're the one complaining about not knowing how she feels, so _go talk to her_._

_I hate you._

_You love me._

* * *

><p>It's 5:30 am Sunday morning, and Quinn isn't sure if she should, or even could, go to Lia's. She really wants to talk to her, but she's nervous and doesn't exactly know what to say. She's been pacing her room since 4 trying to figure this out.<p>

It's been a little awkward the last few times during their Tai Chi sessions, so she decides to text Lia before she goes.

**Quinn: Hey, um…are we still on for this morning?**

Two dreadfully long minutes later.

**Lia: Yea.**

She doesn't know how she feels about that one word answer. Well, it's plain, simple and definitive, but the lack of anything else is unnerving to Quinn. _Why doesn't she say more than one or two words to me?_ She can't help but think that Lia's being evasive. Or maybe she's just overreacting and Lia is just simply answering her text.

Quinn swallows her paranoia and heads over to Lia's house.

They meet in the backyard, and start stretching. Quinn keeps stealing glances at Lia, and Lia is just stone faced; no emotion showing whatsoever. Quinn frowns at this and decides to try to get her to speak, so she starts off with small talk about the weather.

"It's a beautiful morning." She says, and cringes at how stupid she sounds.

"Yea." Again, one word.

"The clouds are really pretty at dawn." Is she really talking about the clouds?

"Mhm." Lia pulls her leg back to stretch it.

"I love the colo…"

"Hey you wanna go for a run?" Lia interrupts without even turning to look at Quinn.

"Um, yea sure." Quinn agrees a little disappointed.

"Come on." Lia says then starts to jog to the front.

Quinn frowns and jogs after her. They start at a slow pace going around the block.

It's really quiet, just how Lia wants it to be, but Quinn doesn't know what to do with it. She wants to say something and Lia can feel it.

"Pick up the pace." Lia says as she starts to jog a bit faster.

Quinn picks it up, but every time she catches up with Lia, she jogs a little faster. Quinn is a bit confused now. She reaches Lia's side once again, but Lia just goes faster, eventually turning into a full on sprint.

Quinn's angry now, so she starts to chase after Lia.

They're almost back to the house, so Lia keeps running until she can make it inside. But just as she makes it onto the grass, Quinn tackles her to the ground and they crash with a big thud.

"Ow! What the hell!" Lia groans.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Quinn is furious at this point.

"What are you even talking about!" Lia says as she tries to get up, but Quinn straddles her and pins her to the grass.

"You have been acting like an ass for the past couple of weeks and I'm quite frankly tired of it!"

Quinn's eyes are dark, and her veins are popping out all over, and the only thing Lia can think is how sexy she looks.

"I'm sorry ok!" Lia growls.

"No! Stop apologizing and tell me _why_!"

"You wanna know why! I'll tell you why! No, you know what, I'll _show _you!"

At that, Lia rolls them over and kisses Quinn, hard.

Quinn's heart is thumping in her chest, but the only thing she can do is kiss her back; it's the only thing she _wants_ to do. She immediately throws her arms around Lia's neck and pulls her closer. They open their mouths and let tongues slide together. Quinn feels tingles shoot from her throat all the way down through her stomach and between her legs.

A moan escapes Quinn's mouth when Lia grinds her hips down. At the sound, Lia snaps to her feet, her cheeks bright red.

"I – I'm sor – sorry." She stutters and runs into the house, leaving a confused and aroused Quinn on the ground.

As Lia closes the door, she leans back against it, her heart in her throat.

Quinn just sits in the grass, still shocked at what just happened.

They simultaneously touch their lips and close their eyes.

It was like the Fourth of July when their lips met, and their hearts practically exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, FINALLY! They kissed! What did you think? I wanna knowwww! lol leave some reviews, telllll me what you think is going to happen next :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I can't believe I did that._

_I'd say it was about time if you ask me._

_What was I thinking?_

_That she looked sexy and the only thing you wanted to do was kiss her?_

_But still, I shouldn't have kissed her._

_Why? I think it's exactly what you should have done._

_No, I can't handle this._

_Yes you can. You're just thinking about it too much._

_Well what else am I supposed to do?_

_Um just let it be? Just relax and go with the flow._

_I feel crazy._

_No, you feel like you don't have control, and you _don't_._

_But I need control. I need the comfort of knowing._

_You _need_ to learn how to let it go and _live _again._

_No, you're wrong._

_No, I'm not and you know it._

* * *

><p>Monday after school, Puck strolls up to Lia's front door and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later Julian answers.<p>

"Hey Puck what's up?" he fist bumps him.

"Sup, is your sister home?" he asks.

"Yea, she's in her room." Julian steps back and lets him in.

"Uh, where is that exactly?"

"Upstairs, and all the way back." Julian chuckles.

Puck smirks and nods before heading up the stairs.

Her door is open, and she's lying on her bed, face down. Puck knocks on the door frame and Lia looks over her shoulder. She smiles at him lightly and motions for him to come in. She sits up at the end of her bed and pats the space next to her for him to sit as well.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

She sighs and nods her head slowly.

"Are you sure? You were being a little quiet today, and that's not like you." He says a little concerned.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind." She shrugs.

"Does this lot have to do with Quinn?"

She looks at him and raises an eyebrow as if to say 'how do you know?'

He smirks, "I've noticed that you've been acting differently around her, like you're trying to avoid her. Did something happen?"

She's silent for a minute, debating whether she should tell him about what happened yesterday.

He puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine…It does have to do with Quinn." She exhales slowly. I – I kissed her yesterday. We kind of got into a little argument, well she was kind of yelling at me, so I got angry and just kissed her. I kind of freaked out after I realized what was happening."

"Why? I know you like her, and it's kind of obvious she likes you too."

"You think so?" she asks a little hopeful.

"Yea, totally." He grins.

"But regardless, I – I'm not sure if I can handle this. I haven't felt anything or connected to anyone, except for my many, _many _sexcapades since Jackie. I'm scared to let her in, you know? I don't know what I'd do if I did let her in and she leaves too." Her voice is a little shaky, and he feels for the girl.

"I completely get what you're saying. But do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering what if? If you don't take a risk and let people in then you're gonna be alone for a very long time." He says sympathetically.

"I know." she sighs.

"It's ok." He wraps her in a hug. "You have people who are here for you if anything were to ever happen." He assures her.

She tightens her grip around him and squeezes her eyes shut, feeling absolutely safe in his embrace.

"Thank you, it means a lot." She says as they pull away.

He smiles sweetly at her. They continue to sit there in silence until Puck notices something and starts to squeal.

"No effin way dude! You have a _Super Nintendo_! How come you haven't told me about this!"

"I don't know, it hasn't really crossed my mind. I forget it's there sometimes" She giggles.

"Are you kidding! How can you forget that one of the greatest game systems that hosts the greatest game of all time is just sitting there? _Please_ tell me you have _Super Mario_!" he pleads like his life depends on it.

She chuckles, "Of course, I have Super Mario World _and_ Super Mario All-Stars."

His mouth gapes and his widened eyes sparkle comically. He looks like something out of a cartoon. Lia just laughs at him and gets up to turn the game on. She hands him a controller, as he beams and his eyes water at the tune of the title screen.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Lia once again tries to avoid Quinn. For the most part it's easy, except they have one class together, plus glee, and lunch. Today, Lia decides to skip lunch and hang out in the choir room. She figures it'll be a lot quieter in there than in the lunch room, and she could use the quiet to relax. Her heart and brain have been going at it again, and she needs a break.<p>

When she gets to the choir room, she sits at the piano and basks in the much needed silence. She closes her eyes and evens out her breathing to calm her slightly racing heart and ease her brain into peace.

When she feels content enough with the calm state of her organs, she lets her fingers find the keys in front of her. Still with her eyes closed, she begins to play anything that comes to mind. The soft, rhythmic melody flows through the room and into her ears, eliciting a peaceful smile.

"That's beautiful." She hears and her eyes snap open.

"Uh, thanks." She answers.

"Can we talk?"

Lia sighs, accepting defeat and nods, getting up to sit in one of the burgundy chairs. Quinn slowly follows suit and sits next to her, but puts a comfortable amount of space between them.

"About…the kiss," Quinn begins.

"I'm sorry." Lia whispers, her eyes on the floor.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you sorry?" Quinn asks, her eyes never leaving the dejected girl next to her.

"I…I practically threw myself at you. I forced it, and I shouldn't have."

"You didn't force anything, and I'm glad you did it."

Lia looks up at Quinn, "Really?"

"Yes." She smiles. "I…I like you Lia." She hesitantly touches Lia's hand.

Lia looks down at their hands and smiles softly at the warmth.

"Are – are you even…gay?" Lia whispers, still looking at their hands.

Quinn's smile falls and her eyes find the floor.

"I – I don't know." she stutters.

They're silent until the bell rings.

"I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." Lia says not even bothering to look at Quinn.

Quinn opens her mouth to protest, but Lia's already gone. She sighs dejectedly before heading to her next class.

_Why is this so difficult?_

_You have to figure your shit out._

_What is there to figure out? I like her. It's that simple._

_Not to her. She needs assurance, security, something to guarantee that you'll be there._

_I will be there. I _want _to be there. I want _her_. _

_So show her. Telling her simply isn't enough. She _needs _proof, and actions speak louder than words._

_You're right._

_Aren't I always?_

Quinn has a lot to think about.

What can she possibly do to ensure Lia that she wants to be with her?

She's not completely sure if she's gay or if she only feels this way for Lia.

But does that even matter?

Shouldn't her feelings for Lia be enough?

Why does she have to be gay or straight or whatever, why can't she just _be_ and have feelings for someone, even if that person is a girl?

But that's it; Quinn is determined to prove to Lia that she's serious about her feelings.

* * *

><p>Since lunch, Lia has been thinking of ways to loosen up and have fun again. She's still new in Lima, so she doesn't really know what there is to do. She decides to text Rachel to see if there even is anything to do in this ghost town.<p>

Rachel is in her calculus class scribbling notes when her phone vibrates. She shoots a glance at the teacher sitting at her desk before checking her text.

**Lia: Hey Rach, what fun things are there to do in Lima?**

She raises an eyebrow at the sudden question.

**Rachel: Um, nothing really, you would have to go out of town to find anything remotely fun to engage in. May I ask why?**

Lia rolls her eyes playfully at how Rachel can never just give short answers.

**Lia: Just askin. I wanna do somethin this weekend, like go out.**

**Rachel: Oh. Well Lima is pretty boring. You would definitely have to look elsewhere for fun activities. **

**Lia: K thanks :) u comin over after glee?**

**Rachel: Yea sure.**

**Lia: Awesome, see u in practice.**

**Rachel: :)**

* * *

><p>Glee rehearsal is spent going over ideas for sectionals and arguing over who should get a solo, as always. Lia starts to get a little annoyed that everyone is being so selfish. The usual three divas are going back and forth, and everyone else is bickering about them bickering.<p>

"I think we should have auditions for the solo, even though I'm pretty sure I'll win." Rachel stands in front of everyone with her hands on her hips.

"Only because we all know Mr. Shue favors you." Mercedes dismisses the idea.

"Yea, because if it was a fair competition you'd be no match for me Dwarf." Santana jabs.

"You're not all that anymore Rachel, so don't be so sure you'll win without favoritism." Kurt adds.

"Face it Rach, you're a dimming star, and you just can't hack it anymore." Mercedes continues.

Lia's annoyance turns into anger at what they're saying to Rachel, and even more at how Mr. Shue is letting them.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Lia shoots out of her chair. "Are you seriously trying to shake her confidence just to make yourselves feel better?" Lia seethes and makes her way up to Rachel.

"I can't believe you guys! You're always ganging up on her and it's not fair." She then snaps to the teacher. "And then _you _just sit there and let them! You're a _teacher_, an _educator_; you're supposed to help students."

Everyone goes wide eyed as Lia practically puts Will in his place. He's actually shocked and a little embarrassed that _he's _being reprimanded by _his_ _student_. He just sits there while Lia fumes in front of him.

"So are you going to say something to them or am I going to keep having to?" she snaps at him.

"Whoa!" he finally stands. "You're being very disrespectful, Lia."

"Oh, you mean like how they all are to Rachel? I'm actually surprised you didn't let me go on any further, seeing as you let them do it." She crosses her arms.

"That's enough. Go to the principal's office."

"And tell him what exactly? That you're not doing your job?" everyone gasps, and she raises an eyebrow, daring him to push her further.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Both of you, take a seat, now." He says through clenched teeth, and Lia smirks victoriously.

Her and Rachel take a seat next to each other and wait to see what he's going to say. He sighs in defeat, and goes on about sectionals. Lia looks at him incredulously for not addressing everyone's attitude. He just asks what ideas they have, which got them nowhere before, was he not listening?

"Seriously guys, sectionals are coming up fast. I need you to take initiative and get us moving." He chides.

"Ok, you want us to take initiative? I'll do it since everyone else just wants to sit around doing nothing and then have the audacity to celebrate when we win." Lia spits.

"We're having auditions for the solo. Whoever wants a chance to sing at sectionals will sign up." Everyone goes to protest, but she shoots them a death glare and they snap their mouths shut.

"Everyone who wants it will have an equal opportunity to audition, and then _we all_ will vote on who they thought was the best, along with Mr. Shue. And you can absolutely _not _vote for yourself. Mr. Shue will then count out all the votes and the winner will be our soloist for sectionals. End of story." She commands.

"That was so hot." Puck murmurs.

"Was that enough _initiative _for you Mr. Shue?" Lia asks, her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyebrow arched in finality.

His mouth is slightly agape and he manages to clear his throat, "Ye – yes, Lia. That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Good. Now that that's decided, I believe this rehearsal is over. I expect there to be a sign up sheet on the bulletin board tomorrow." And with that, Lia stands and motions for Rachel to come along.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. See you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue dismisses, still in shock.

"I think she's been hanging out with Rachel a little too much." Kurt whispers to Mercedes.

"Yea totally." She agrees as everyone gathers their things and head out the door.

When Lia and Rachel make it in the hallway, they burst into laughter.

"That had to be the most hilarious thing I have ever witnessed." Rachel chuckles.

"I know. Did you see Mr. Shues' face? It was priceless." Lia says through giggles.

"It was, especially when you confronted him about not doing his job. Thank you by the way." Rachel says, completely serious now.

"What for?"

"For sticking up for me. No one has ever done that before." Rachel says, her eyes finding the floor.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me." Lia smiles and pulls her into her side as they walk out into the parking lot.

Rachel kisses her on the cheek before getting into the car.

On the drive to Lia's house, they brainstorm on what to do for the upcoming weekend. It's October; too cold to go swimming, so that's out. None of them are old enough to go clubbing, so that's a no. There aren't any good concerts around, so that's out of the question. Then an amazing idea pops into Lia's head.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouts.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel panics.

"I just thought of the greatest idea ever!"

"Really? You almost give me a heart attack for that?" Rachel deadpans.

"Yea, it's totally brilliant!" Lia says giddily.

"Well spit it out already!" Julian speaks from the back seat.

"Camping!" Lia bounces in the driver's seat as they pull into the driveway.

"Excuse me?" Rachel gasps as they get out the car.

"We can go camping this weekend! The whole glee club! It'll be so much fun!" she can barely contain her excitement as they enter the house.

"Um I don't think so Lia. I mean me and the outdoors don't really mix well." Rachel winces just at the thought of sleeping outside.

"Oh come on Rach, it's not that bad. I promise it'll be fun!"

"I don't know."

"Please? Please, please, please?" Lia gets on her knees in front of Rachel, clasps her hands together and looks up to her with a pout.

Rachel tries so hard to resist the pout and pleading eyes, but she finds herself giving in.

"Ugh, that face is just so impossible to say no to." Rachel confesses.

Lia smirks smugly. "How does it feel?"

"Whatever. But I guess I'll give this camping thing a try." She sighs.

Lia beams. "Yay! You're the best!" she hops to her feet and envelopes Rachel in a big bear hug.

"We have to inform the glee cub ASAP. Oh! And I have to research some campsites." Lia continues as she rushes up the stairs to her room.

Rachel and Julian are just staring in the direction Lia took off in, in pure shock.

"I've never seen her so excited before." Julian says, never looking away from the stairs.

"Me either." Rachel murmurs.

Rachel then walks upstairs and finds Lia sprawled out on her bed with her laptop. She's really serious about this camping thing and Rachel wonders what she's just gotten herself into.

"Oh, Rach look! There's a great campsite over in Delaware, OH. It's Alum Creek State Park and only an hour and a half away! What do you think?" Lia glances over her shoulder.

"Uh that's great I guess." She smiles nervously.

"Awesome! I'm going to text everyone now." She rolls over onto her back and takes out her phone.

Rachel just plops down next to her.

As Lia's pounding away at her phone, the doorbell rings.

"LJ! Quinn's here!" Julian calls up the stairs.

Rachel turns to Lia and she blanches a little.

"Shit. I forgot today was Tuesday." She mumbles.

"Would you like me to leave?" Rachel asks as she gets off the bed.

"No! No, you don't have to leave." Lia almost shouts.

A few seconds later, Quinn appears in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Rach. I didn't know you were here." Quinn offers a small smile.

"Yea, Lia here was just organizing a camping trip this weekend, isn't that right Lia?" She shoots Lia a knowing smile.

"Ye – yea. Would you be down, Q? I was just texting everyone to see what they think." Lia asks.

"Um, yea I think that would be cool." She smiles genuinely.

Lia smiles back as her phone starts to go off with everyone's reply.

**Kurt: Will there be a place where I can perform my nightly skin exfoliating rituals?**

**Mercedes: Oh hell to the no. My weave can't handle the outdoors.**

**Finn: Yea tly cmping is fun!**

**Puck: Will there be beer?**

**Santana: Only if Britts and I can share a tent.**

**Brittany: Will there be ducks there? :)**

**Mike: Totally I'm down.**

**Tina: Yea that sounds fun.**

**Sam: Awesome, I've always wanted to go camping.**

**Lauren: If there's decent food then I'm down.**

**Blaine: As long as there's a place to do my hair.**

**Artie: If everyone else goes I'm dzown yo.**

Lia chuckles at the replies.

"For the most part everyone's down. I'll gather more info and present it to everyone tomorrow." Lia beams.

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn grins.

"Great." Rachel mumbles under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lia sits in class anxiously watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring, so she can get to lunch. She stayed up late last night gathering all the necessary info for the camping trip.

She hopes everyone is serious about going; it'll be fun and hopefully distract her brain from causing anymore unnecessary stress. Her brain never shuts up and she gets constant headaches every day. She just wants to relax and have fun with her friends this weekend.

The bell rings and Lia flies out of the classroom. She runs to her locker to put her books away then heads to the cafeteria.

When she gets there, she spots most of the group sitting together. A huge smile graces her face as she approaches the table, and everyone looks at her like she's on something.

"Hey Lia, you okay?" Tina asks.

"Yea, that smile looks painful." Artie chuckles.

"Yea I'm great! Where's everyone else?" she asks enthusiastically.

"They should be around here somewhere, why?" Kurt asks.

"I wanna share all of the information about camping that I have. You guys are still up for it right?"

"You were serious?" Kurt deadpans.

"Yea? I think it'll be fun and something we can all experience together." Lia answers honestly.

"Well, I'm still down." Tina pipes up and Mike nods his agreement.

"Awesome, now if I can just find everyone else, I can start." Lia trails off as she looks around the cafeteria. "You know what, I'll just text everyone and we can meet in the choir room."

After she sends the text, she leads the way out of the cafeteria.

Within a couple minutes, everyone in glee is seated in front of a very excited Lia. She hands out a detailed outline of the information and makes her way back to the front.

Rachel grins widely at how organized she is, and Kurt thinks to himself, _wow, she really has been spending too much time with Berry._

"Ok, well to start off, the park is Alum Creek State Park in Delaware, OH. If we do decide to go, then we would leave Friday after glee, and stay until Sunday afternoon. It's $31 a night for each campsite. If all of us, plus Blaine, go then we would need three campsite spots, five in each. So that would be about $12 a person, pretty cheap. We could take three cars, so everyone can be comfortable on the drive there, which is about an hour and a half long." She looks around at everyone who seems to be pretty interested, so she continues.

"I think there's a sports store around here somewhere, where we can rent tents and sleeping bags. I figure we can do two tents for each site, three in one, and two in the other. There are bathrooms, running water, electricity, hot showers, and even a place to do the laundry. There's a lake, but it'll be too cold to go swimming, and there'll be a fire ring, so we can make s'mores or tell scary stories or sing around a camp fire." She beams.

"I checked the weather for this weekend and it's supposed to be really nice, so we don't have to worry about rain or anything. We could bring a little grill and a cooler with whatever food and drinks we want." She pauses to let it all sink in and give them a second to think about it. "So what do you guys think? Is it something that you'd wanna do?"

Everyone is quiet for a minute, still thinking about it, then a series of 'yeas', 'yeses', and 'totallys' are floating through the air.

"Great, I'll make the reservations later today." She squeals and jumps up and down.

"So who's driving?" Finn asks.

"Oh, great question. I'll take my mom's truck. Does anyone else have a truck or something they would like to drive?" Lia asks.

"My mom has a minivan I'll ask to take." Puck offers.

"And I'll drive my Escalade." Kurt volunteers.

"Awesome. So all we have to do is rent the tents, pack, and figure out who's riding in whose car." She smiles.

Before the bell rings, they conclude that all the guys not driving, ride with Puck; Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, and Lauren ride with Lia; and Quinn, Brittany, Blaine, and Tina ride with Kurt. They decide to split up Santana and Brittany because who knows what they would do in the back of the car in the hour and a half long drive. They also decide to pack up the cars on Thursday night and bring their bags to school on Friday, so they can just leave right after glee rehearsal.

"Oh, and before I forget, the sign-up sheet for the solo audition is up. So go sign because they start tomorrow." Lia instructs.

* * *

><p>When Lia gets home, she talks to her mother about camping and using her truck; she has no problem with it as long as Lia leaves the keys to her car and is careful. Lia then runs upstairs to make the reservations and calls Rachel to go with her to the sports store.<p>

They get their tent and sleeping bags, and then head home, eager to pack their things.

Lia takes her duffle bag out of her closet and puts it on her bed. She starts to put clothes in it, like sweat pants and hoodies, a couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, socks and underwear. She also throws in all the necessary toiletries, and a pillow. She looks around the room to see if she's forgetting anything. _Oh! Duh, bug spray! Can't go camping without that, I'd die. _She runs downstairs in search of the bug spray.

Back at the Berry residence, Rachel has two big duffle bags on her bed, full with clothes and books and sheet music and unnecessary things to go camping with. She stands back and scratches her head, wondering if what she's packed is enough. Then she remembers to grab sun block, floaties, goggles, a whistle, an air horn, matches, utensils, plates, and a bunch of other things. She goes a bit overboard.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee, everyone meets in the auditorium. Mr. Shue comes in with the sign-up sheet and everyone takes a seat in the front row. He reads the first name on the paper and Santana makes her way up to the stage. The band begins to play and she grips the microphone.<p>

_I'm a train wreck in the morning  
>I'm a bitch in the afternoon<br>Every now and then without warning  
>I can be really mean towards you <em>

She sings with the utmost adoration, looking at her girlfriend, front and center. Brittany smiles at her, knowing that this must be a little hard for Santana to do in front of all their friends. Only everyone in glee knows that they're a couple. Santana isn't ready to come out to the whole school just yet.

_I'm a puzzle yes indeed  
>Ever complex in every way<br>And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
>And yet, you see the picture clear as day <em>

Brittany's eyes start to water and she has this goofy grin on her face. She loves Santana with all her heart, no matter how difficult she can be, and that's exactly what Santana is singing to her now. Her heart is over flowing with love as she watches the love of her life take the stage and own the microphone as if it's just them two in the auditorium.  
><em><br>[chorus:]  
>I don't know why you love me<br>And that's why I love you  
>You catch me when I fall<br>Accept me flaws and all  
>And that's why I love you<br>And that's why I love you  
>And that's why I love you <em>

Santana closes her eyes and sings from the bottom of her heart. When she opens them again, Brittany is the only person she sees, and the look of pure love on her face, makes her heart explode. She doesn't know why she's ever even given Brittany a hard time about being together; she loves this girl more than anything.

_I neglect you when I'm working  
>When I need attention I tend to nag<br>I'm a host of imperfection  
>And you see past all that <em>

Everyone in the audience is flabbergasted at how sincere and powerful Santana is singing the song. She's setting a pretty high bar for the rest of the performances to come. Lia can already tell that this is going to be a tough competition. Santana sounds too amazing for the first performer for it not to be.

_I'm a peasant by some standards  
>But in your eyes I'm a queen<br>You see potential in all my flaws  
>And that's exactly what I need<em>

[chorus:] [2x]

When the song is finished, Santana swipes a tear away before anyone can see and she beams down at Brittany. Everyone is standing and clapping for the amazing, emotional performance. Brittany runs to hug Santana as soon as she gets off the stage, and they walk back to their seats hand in hand.

"Wow Santana, that was…_phenomenal_!" Mr. Shue says into the microphone from where he's sitting.

"Yea S, you were amazing." Lia beams and hugs her.

"Thanks guys." She smiles shyly.

They all take their seats again and Mr. Shue calls the next person. Mercedes hops up on stage and positions herself in front of the mic. She nods to Brad and he begins to play.

_Everywhere I'm turning  
>Nothing seems complete<br>I stand up and I'm searching  
>For the better part of me<br>I hang my head from sorrow  
>Slave to humanity<br>I wear it on my shoulders  
>Gotta find the strength in me <em>

She starts off soft and slow, really feeling the lyrics. Mercedes always feels her music in the most passionate way that will surely get her out of Lima one day. She looks out at the crowd and smiles down at them.

_[chorus:]  
>Cause I am a Superwoman<br>Yes I am  
>Yes she is<br>Even when I'm a mess  
>I still put on a vest<br>With an S on my chest  
>Oh yes<br>I'm a Superwoman _

Everyone gets into the chorus and start clapping and cheering as she pounds on her chest while singing the words. She takes hold of the microphone and sings so soulfully that it sends shivers down everyone's spine.

_This is for all the mothers fighting  
>For better days to come<br>And all my women  
>All my women sitting here trying<br>To come home before the sun  
>And all my sisters coming together<br>Say yes I will, yes I can_

_[chorus:]_

_When I'm breaking down and I can't be found  
>As I start to get weak<br>'Cause no one knows me underneath these clothes  
>But I can fly, we can fly, oh<em>

_[chorus:]_

_Oh let me tell you, I am a Superwoman oh  
>Yes I am, oh yeah<br>Cause even when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes, I'm a Superwoman  
>Yes I am, said you're a Superwoman, yes you are<em>

Once again everyone stands up and starts clapping and cheering. Lia was right; this is definitely going to be one hell of a competition. How is everyone supposed to vote for the best performer, when so far the first two have been _so _amazing?

"Mercedes, I have no words. You were fantastic as always." Shue gushes.

"My superwoman." Sam beams and hugs Mercedes tightly.

"Ok guys, because the first two performances were absolutely fantastic today, I'm going to split up the audition and we'll continue tomorrow." Shue decides.

A couple people protest, but think better of it because it gives them time to go rent their tents and finish packing their bags.

Everyone gathers their things and start to head out of the auditorium.

"So who's excited for the camping trip tomorrow!" Lia excitedly asks everyone.

"I know I am. It's totes gonna be fun!" Brittany answers first.

"I'm only going because Brits is going." Santana shrugs.

"We know this, and we do _not _want to hear how much _fun_ you two are having either." Kurt chastises.

Puck smirks and goes to say something, but Santana glares at him before he can. Everyone else just chuckles and shakes their head.

Once in the parking lot, they say their goodbyes and head their separate ways.

* * *

><p>As Quinn is in her room trying to figure out what to pack, she can't help but to think about Lia. They haven't really spoken in the last two days. Lia has been distracting herself with this camping trip, and Quinn is still trying to figure out how to prove to Lia that she really wants to be with her.<p>

Quinn's phone beeps on her night stand. _**New Message: Lia**_. Her heart stops as she reads the name on the screen.

**Lia: Lima Bean open mic tonight?**

She reads it over a couple times. She's not sure if she's just asking her to go, or if she invited everyone else too.

**Quinn: No Tai Chi tonight?**

**Lia: I thought it would be good to take a night off and just chill.**

Once again, does she just want to chill with Quinn, or with everyone?

**Quinn: Who else is going?**

**Lia: Everyone, we're meeting there at 7.**

Quinn's a little disappointed, but she agrees to go anyway.

**Quinn: Ok, sure. I'll see you there.**

There's no reply after that, and Quinn just falls back onto her bed. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out. This whole thing with Lia is driving her insane. She doesn't know what to do. She's never actually had to do anything before; boys would always chase after her.

She sucks it up and continues to pack. When she's done, she tosses her bag by the door and hops in the shower.

She looks at the clock when she's ready; 6:52. She grabs her phone and keys, and heads for the front door, telling her mother she'll be back later.

* * *

><p>When Quinn walks into the Lima Bean, she sees that everyone is already there, seated in the back. She strolls over and sits next to Mercedes, waving at everyone. She notes that Lia is on the other end of the table, between Puck and Rachel. She sighs as the first performer gets on stage.<p>

They're singing some song that she doesn't recognize, and is doing a not so good job. She props her elbow on the table and rests her head in her hand. Mercedes is next to her, talking with Kurt, but she doesn't register what they're saying. Her eyes are wandering down to the other end of the table, where Lia is doubled over laughing and smiling. Quinn feels a smile make its way onto her own face as she watches the bliss pour from Lia.

Her chest restricts and she can't think of any other time when she's felt genuinely at peace with herself. This girl at the other end of the table has unknowingly stolen her heart. _That's it!_ Quinn gets an ingenious idea, and extracts herself from the table.

No one notices as she makes her way to the lady with the clipboard. The lady tells her that she can go on as soon as this performer is done.

She looks back at the table and everyone is so engrossed in their conversations that they still haven't noticed that she's left. Her friends can be so self-centered sometimes.

It's not long before she's on stage telling the band what song she's going to sing. She steps to the microphone as the band begins to play. Her eyes close and she takes in a deep breath before opening them again. They land on Lia in the back and she starts the first chorus.

Lia is intently listening to Puck tell one of his many 'bad boy' adventure stories when she suddenly stiffens and her heart rate quickens. Her eyes go wide as, "_You have stolen my heart,_" drifts into her ears. She slowly looks to the stage, and that's where her eyes meet Quinn's. Her breath catches in her throat, and her nails are digging into Rachel's thigh.

Rachel yelps in pain and snaps to Lia to see why her thigh is suddenly on fire. She follows her gaze and it lands on Quinn who is on stage. "_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration, one good stretch before our hibernation, our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well…_" her eyes go just as wide as Lia's as she hears Quinn sing the song.

Everyone else also stops their conversations to look toward the stage and realize that Quinn isn't sitting with them anymore. They all see a bright pink glowing in Quinn's cheeks as she notices that they're all staring at her now. Most of them seem confused, but Lia, Rachel, and Puck all understand what Quinn is doing.

A proud smile spreads across Puck's face as he listens to Quinn. Rachel tries to pry Lia's hand away from her thigh before she starts to draw blood, but she only digs deeper. Rachel looks on the verge of tears before Lia finally lets go. The song is finished and Lia looks at the damage she's done to Rachel's thigh. She winces at how red and deep the nail marks are. She apologizes to Rachel a number of times, and she says it's ok.

Quinn walks off stage, and she doesn't know if she should go back to the table, or just leave. She wants to know what Lia is thinking, but she doesn't want to be bombarded with questions from the whole group. Looking at Lia one last time, she heads to the bathroom, hoping that she'll follow.

She stands in front of the mirror, mentally going over every possible scenario that could happen if Lia comes in after her.

She then steels herself when she hears the bathroom door open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Beyonce - Flaws and All**

**Alicia Keys - Superwoman**

**Dashboard Confessional - Stolen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The person that walks in is definitely not Lia. It's Puck. Quinn silently curses the Lima Bean for having unisex bathrooms. She rolls her eyes when Puck strolls up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Is there a reason you're smiling at me like that Puck?"

"Yea actually. I know that song was for Lia." He says confidently.

"And what makes you so sure?" she turns to him with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Quinn, you think I don't notice the longing looks and dreamy smiles whenever she walks into a room?" he challenges.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turns back to the mirror.

"Really Quinn? It's ok if you're totally lesbi-gay for Lia. You don't have to hide it. I'm here for you if you need to talk." He squeezes her shoulder and smiles at her sweetly.

Her shoulders slacken and her expression softens. She's so tired of hiding and keeping everything inside. Puck is the first person to actually offer her a shoulder to lean on besides Lia, before she started acting weird.

"Really? I was expecting some kind of sexual reference or something."

"Normally I would, but I can see that you need a friend right now."

She hugs him tightly and murmurs a thank you into his shoulder.

"Anything for my baby mama."

Lia is still in somewhat of a shock from the performance. She hasn't really said anything to anyone in the last 5 minutes.

_Did she really just sing that?_

_Yea. But hey, at least you know how she feels now._

_You're not helping._

_But it's true. You've been wondering how she feels, and now you know._

_I can't – I don't – I'm not…_

_What, ready?_

_Yes._

_Come on, that's getting sooo old! What exactly are you not ready for?_

_To be in love again! It hurts too much._

_No, it doesn't. The things that you let get in the way are what hurt. _

"Hey, are you ok?" Rachel asks, breaking Lia from her thoughts.

"What, uh yea, I'm good." She tries to smile, but it comes out all dilapidated.

Rachel frowns.

"Are you sure? You don't look _good_." Lia just nods.

Quinn and Puck then come out of the bathroom and ask everyone if they're ready to get out of there. Everyone nods and gets up from the table except for Lia. Quinn looks at her, but she keeps her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"Hey, are you coming?" Rachel asks.

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a little while." Her eyes never leave her hands.

"Oh, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No it's ok. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

Rachel leans down and kisses her on top of her head. Lia closes her eyes and a small sad smile appears on her lips at the sweet gesture.

Everyone waves bye to Lia and then disappear into the parking lot. She sits in her seat for a couple minutes before heading over to the stage. The clipboard lady just smiles and nods to the stage. Lia grabs a guitar and sits on the stool in front of the microphone.

_What a wicked game you play  
>To make me feel this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To let me dream of you<br>What a wicked thing to say  
>You never felt this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To make me dream of you<br>And I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>No I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>With you_

It's Friday morning and Lia pulls up to the Berry house in her mother's white BMW X5 xDrive35d. She parks in the driveway and goes to ring the doorbell. Rachel throws open the door and sighs miserably. Lia chuckles at her.

"Good, you can help me with my bags!" Rachel says as she pulls Lia into the house.

"Um ok." Lia says a bit confused.

When they reach Rachel's room, Lia sees that there are three huge full duffle bags on her bed.

"Uhh, Rach? You don't need this much stuff. We're only going for the weekend."

"What? Of course I need all this stuff! It's all necessary for the outdoors." She retorts.

"Ok, first of all it's too cold to go swimming, so you don't need goggles and floaties. And we don't need metal utensils or glass plates because I already bought plastic ones. Come on Rach, really? You don't need all this stuff. Just repack _one _bag with some clothes and necessities. And by necessities I mean toothbrush, soap, deodorant, things like that."

Rachel frowns.

"Well, what about sheet music and books and…"

"We don't need sheet music, and you can bring _one _book for the ride there and back."

"But…"

"No buts. Now get your things together before we're late to school." Lia says firmly.

Rachel huffs and gets to it.

A couple minutes later, Lia throws Rachel's one bag into the back with the tent, cooler, and her own bag. She hops in the driver's seat and beams at Rachel before pulling out of the driveway.

When they arrive at school, they park next to Puck and Kurt. There are still a few minutes before the bell rings, so the whole glee club is out in the parking lot. Everyone loads their bags into the cars that they're riding in, then head into the school.

Throughout the day, Lia is beyond excited for the camping trip. She's never been camping before and she can't get over how it'll be a fun experience to share with all her friends. She's trying desperately not to think about Quinn, but she's failing miserably. She doesn't want to think about Quinn and all the possibilities. She knows she should just give in and take a chance with her, her heart is in it, but once again her brain is resisting. She doesn't want this to ruin the weekend for her.

Finally the end of the day bell rings and it's time for glee. Lia puts her books away in her locker then heads to the auditorium. When she gets there, there are already a couple people seated in the front, Blaine being one of them. She beams when she approaches and hugs him tightly. They exchange a few words then take a seat as the rest of the glee club, including Mr. Shue, comes in. As everyone situates themselves in the front row, Mr. Shue calls the next person on the sign-up sheet. Kurt strides to the stage confidently. He winks at Blaine then turns to nod at the band to begin.

_Something in the way he moves  
>Attracts me like no other lover,<br>Something in the way he woos me.  
>I don't want to leave him now,<br>You know I believe and how._

Blaine's lips turn up into an adoring smile at his boyfriend on stage. His eyes sparkle as they connect with the bright blue ones in front of him. Their eyes never look away from each other as Kurt continues to sing.

_Somewhere in his smile he knows  
>That I don't need no other lover.<br>Something in his style that shows me.  
>I don't want to leave him now,<br>You know I believe and how._

Kurt pours all the love he has in his heart for his boyfriend into the words he's singing to him. His eyes start to tear as he watches how completely in love his boyfriend is with him flash across his face. He can't help but smile stupidly and try to stifle a sob as he sings.

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
>I don't know, I don't know.<br>You stick around now it may show,  
>I don't know, I don't know.<em>

Everyone in the audience has tears in their eyes, even the boys who quickly wipe the evidence away. All the couples intertwine their fingers and snuggle close to each other. Quinn chances a look at Lia, and sees her trying not to look in her direction. A small shy smirk makes its way onto Quinn's face as she sees Lia looking at her from the corner of her eye.

_Something in the way he knows  
>And all I have to do is think of him,<br>Something in the things he shows me.  
>I don't want to leave him now,<br>You know I believe and how. _

When Kurt finishes, he takes a bow. Everyone stands up and applauds. No words, just the sound of their praise. Kurt tears up even more at this. When he makes his way back to Blaine, he melts into his arms and whispers his affection into his ear. Everyone settles down again, and it's Rachel's turn to perform.

"I just want to say that this song speaks volumes of my constant state of mind, and I will achieve my dreams no matter the obstacle." Rachel speaks as she centers herself on stage.

The music begins, as does she.

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<em>

Everyone immediately knows the song and begins to sway with the words Rachel so effortlessly projects. She's so passionate on stage as she always is, and the tears well up in her eyes as they always do. She knows one day she'll leave this small town and accomplish amazing things throughout her life and be someone girls her age will be able to look up to, just like Barbra is to her.

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanting to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I'd pray<br>I could break away_

Rachel's tears are full on streaming down her face now and everyone can feel how intense this performance is. This is by far the most connected and heartfelt show that Rachel Berry has ever put on in the history of glee. Everyone is awestruck at how incredible she is up on stage right now.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<em>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<br>Break away  
>Break away<p>

Again, everyone is on their feet and clapping appreciatively. Rachel swipes away her tears then curtsies. She's beaming brightly as she stares out into the crowd.

"Wow Rachel that was…I can't even voice how spectacular that was." Mr. Shue tries to get out.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." She says.

"Wow, this is going to be a tough vote. Do you guys want to vote now or take the weekend to think it over?" he asks.

"Wait, that's it?" Rachel looks to Lia. "Lia, you're not auditioning?"

"Um no?" Lia replies slowly.

"What, why? You have to. Mr. Shue we're not done, Lia is going to perform." Rachel instructs.

"Why do I have to? I don't really want the solo, that's kind of why I didn't sign up, Rach." Lia laughs humorlessly.

"I just think you would be good competition and if you were to win, you could also help us win Sectionals." She reasons.

"The last thing this competition needs is another contender. It's already hard enough to figure out who to vote for…" Lia trails off as Rachel glares at her with her hands on her hips.

Lia lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, you know what, I'll do it." She stands up and walks on stage. "You happy?"

"Very." Rachel beams then runs down to take a seat.

"Ok, take it away Lia." Mr. Shue announces.

Lia rolls her eyes then sits at the piano. She lets out a deep breath then begins to play.

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like<br>There's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus:]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be raising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper_

Lia is pounding away at the keys and singing out every word with such meaning and purpose. Her eyes are shut tight and refuse to open. Her voice drifts through the air and sweeps down into the ears below. If everyone thought the performances before were crazy intense, they had yet to see this one. It's beyond anything they've ever seen, from Lia or anyone else.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>And untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_[Chorus:]_

Everyone is gaping at the girl on stage, trying to wrap their heads around what they're watching. So little is a lot to take in, and that's a bit unbelievable to them, so they keep watching. It's kind of hard to take their eyes off the girl anyway.

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to clouds up here<em>

Lia's voice softens; almost angelic then gets so incredibly intense and emotional that it's almost scary.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, oh oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be raising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

She lifts her fingers off the keys and places them on her knees. Her eyes are still shut tight as her chest heaves up and down. The whole auditorium is filled with silence as she sits there bringing herself back down. Everyone has pretty much stopped breathing and is staring wide eyed at Lia.

She slowly pries her eyes open and looks passed the stage to see if everyone is still there because it's too quiet. She sees that they're all frozen in their seats, so she slowly stands then clears her throat. A few people start to blink and breathe again.

"Shall we vote now?" Lia asks tentatively.

Mr. Shue is the first one to shake out of his astonishment.

"Uh, ye – yes. Everyone take out a piece of paper and write down who was your favorite, and remember no voting for yourself."

They all finally snap out of it and start scribbling. Lia writes down her vote then goes up to Mr. Shue, putting it in his hat. She takes the hat, also with Mr. Shue's vote in it, and goes around collecting everyone else's. When she hands Shue the hat, he smiles at her.

"Ok guys, I know you want to get out of here, so I'll post the winner on Monday. Have a nice camping trip!" he says as everyone starts to get up.

No says anything to Lia about her performance, because frankly there are no possible words. They all walk to the parking lot and become extremely excited about their trip. Some start bouncing up and down, and others start to race to the cars. Lia beams and she knows it's going to be a great weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoys this one! :)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Chris Isaak - Wicked Game**

**The Beatles - Something**

**Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway**

**Demi Lovato - Skyscraper**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All three cars are on the highway, heading to Alum Creek State Park. Lia leads the way as Puck and Kurt follow close behind.

In Lia's car, Rachel is in the front seat singing loudly to the radio, Lia is in the driver's seat laughing at how animated Rachel is, Mercedes and Lauren are in the middle seats gossiping about school drama, and Santana is in the back texting Brittany. They've only been on the road for about 20 minutes and Rachel has been singing for the majority of it. Santana is going to flip out if she hears her sing one more song.

"Hey Berry! Berryyyyy!" she shouts from the back.

"Yes Santana?" Rachel answers as she lowers the radio a bit to hear her.

"My ears are bleeding back here! Do you think you can shut your face for a while!"

"Be nice S. Rach, why don't you read your book for a little?" Lia cuts in.

"I am appalled that you two even suggest that I simply sit back and stay quiet for the ride there!"

"And back." Santana mumbles.

Lia chuckles and shakes her head.

"We're not telling you to stay quiet for the _whole _ride…" Lia starts.

"We're not?" Santana asks incredulously.

"No, we're not. Just, relax for a little bit, Rach. We still have another hour and some change before we're there." Lia concludes.

"Fine, but it won't be for long." Rachel huffs.

"Thank you." Lia smiles. Rachel just rolls her eyes and starts to read her book.

Santana goes back to texting Brittany.

**Santana: Finally, Lia got the dwarf to shut up.**

**Brittany: San, be nice it's not Rachel's fault she's short.**

**Santana: *eye roll* whatevs, I'm just glad she put a sock in it.**

**Brittany: How can she put a sock in her height? I'm confused.**

Santana smacks her forehead and sighs.

**Santana: She didn't put…just forget it. What are you guys doing?**

In Kurt's car, Blaine is in the front going on about the latest issue of _Teen Vogue _with Kurt, Tina and Brittany are in the middle seats texting their boyfriend and girlfriend, and Quinn is in the back just staring out the window. As cars and billboards blur by, Quinn thinks of ways to get Lia to open up to her. So far she's got nothing. There's no way to force Lia to open up, she has to do it on her own. The only thing Quinn can do is show her she wants to be there, and hope that Lia will let her in. Quinn hopes that they at least get to be in the same campsite. They haven't exactly figured out who's staying where yet.

In Puck's car, Finn's in the front, Artie and Sam are in the middle seats, and Mike is in the back. They're all talking about football, girls, and who's going to hook up on this trip. The guys with girlfriends are obviously going to hook up, but it might be a little harder for the others, unless they find some other girls around that are willing. Mike continues to text Tina while they all try to come up with pranks to pull on the girls. They plan to scare the living crap out of them.

Another 40 minutes passes and Rachel is back to blaring out the lyrics to whatever songs come on the radio. The rest of the girls occasionally join in to their favorite songs and so they're not as irritated with Rachel for it.

Blaine and Tina are asleep, Kurt and Brittany start softly singing to the radio, and Quinn is still in the back, staring out the window. She checks her phone for the time; 5 o'clock. They have about another half an hour until they get there. She sighs and rests her head back on the seat, closing her eyes.

Finn is pressed up against the front window drooling, and the rest of the guys are having a paper ball fight. Puck is trying to concentrate on the road and not get involved, but it's getting a little hard. Not being able to resist, Puck starts to throw back paper balls at the other guys. The car then starts to drift into the left lane, and as cars beep and honk their horns, Puck quickly takes the wheel and swerves back into his lane. Everyone is frozen with fear; their eyes wide and their hearts thumping.

* * *

><p>They finally arrive at the camp registration and give all the necessary information. They head to their campsites, all within a few feet of each other, and debate on who's grouping with whom.<p>

"Ok, so I'm assuming all the couples want a tent to themselves. But because there are only three two person tents, one couple will have to have an extra person; any volunteers?" Lia asks.

Everyone looks around at each other, but doesn't say anything.

"Well I guess we'll just figure it out as we go. So who's in the first group?" she continues.

"Me and Brits will take the two person tent." Santana says.

"Ok, who wants to take the three person tent?" Lia asks.

Again, everyone looks around at each other.

"Seriously you guys? This can go a lot faster if you stop being so stubborn. If you don't want to volunteer where you want to stay, then I'll just put everyone somewhere." Lia takes charge.

"Well I don't care who stays where, as long as me and Brits have a tent to ourselves." Santana pipes up.

"Then you and Brittany can go start to set up your tent." They grab their bags and tent, and head off to the first campsite.

"Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina will take the second campsite. You can fight over who gets the two person tent and who will be sharing. Go set up the tents, and I will send over the other person when I figure out who it is." Lia sends off the already bickering couples.

"Sam and Mercedes, you two can take the two person tent in the third campsite, so you can go set that up now. Me and Rachel will be in the first campsite, uh Lauren, Artie, and…Quinn will be in the third…"

"Wait, so that leaves either me or Finn to room with…"

"Yep sure does, so you two can fight over that while I go set up. And if no one likes where I put them, then you guys can switch around." Lia shrugs.

Lia and Rachel go to set up their tent next to Santana and Brittany's. It takes about fifteen minutes because Rachel insists on reading the instructions to Lia while she watches. But Rachel is reading the instructions wrong, so Lia takes them from her and sets up the tent in three minutes.

Puck strolls up to the tent and beams at them.

"So I guess you won?" Lia asks.

"You know it. Finn is staying in Kurt and Blaine's tent." He answers.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! No freaking way is he staying in our tent." Rachel folds her arms over her chest.

"What, why not? We can have some fun." He wiggles his eyebrows and Lia chuckles.

"Puck, behave." Lia says in a firm tone.

"Ok, ok, I'll behave. But would you rather have Finn come stay in your tent?" He asks Rachel with raised eyebrows.

"That would be just all kinds of awkward." She shivers.

"Yea, so see Rach, it'll be fine. I'll sleep in between the two of you to make sure he doesn't try anything." Lia reassures her, and narrows her eyes at Puck.

"Fine, whatever. Just keep your hands, and…everything else to yourself." Rachel looks Puck up and down, then storms into the tent.

Lia just shakes her head and grabs her sleeping bag to put it in the tent.

When Lia and Rachel emerge from the tent, they see that it's getting dark, and they're a bit hungry. They go around each campsite to gather everyone so they could start the grill and eat together.

Puck starts up the grill and throws some burgers and hot dogs on for everyone, and some tofu kabobs and veggies for Lia and Rachel. Puck's actually a pretty good cook. Everything looks good, and tastes even better.

Everyone sits around a fire with their plates and starts to eat. The guys are all eating like they've never eaten anything in their lives and it's kind of gross. Lia nudges Puck in his ribs and he just looks at her with a mouth full of food.

"You're so gross." She says to him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Buh you hove me enway." He says through all the food in his mouth.

She chuckles then slaps his arm playfully.

As they finish, they get up to throw their trash away and help clean up. Lia stays sitting by the fire, just watching everyone move around and be playful with one another. She can't be any happier. Until she spots Quinn that is. Watching Quinn smile and laugh makes her heart melt. She's playing around with Puck; running around and laughing hysterically as he makes stupid faces, trying to chase her.

Where did Mr. Bad Ass go?

Puck has changed a lot since Lia first met him. Or maybe he's just being himself now. Lia has inspired a lot of people to just be who they are and not be afraid of what people might think. As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what other people have to say. Lia feels proud of herself for helping Puck, as well as Quinn, be themselves, even if it's only around their closest friends. It's a start right?

As Lia continues to watch Quinn, she notices that she's a lot lighter on her feet and at ease with herself. She smiles a lot more, and Lia has come to realize that she likes that smile. That smile makes her heart soar and melt at the same time. And her laugh, it's music to her ears. They sometimes yearn for that orgasmic sound. It makes her head swim and a goofy grin break out onto her face. And when those eyes sparkle, they make her knees go weak and her insides burst with…love?

She can't stop watching this girl.

She's mesmerizing.

Beautifully mesmerizing.

Perfect even.

Her heart starts to do backflips in her chest and the butterflies take flight in her stomach. The things this girl does to her. She's never really noticed how affected she is by her before because her brain never let her. But tonight, right now, her heart is in control.

Lia grabs her guitar next to her and begins to play lightly as her eyes never leave the blonde beauty in front of her.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

As Lia continues to play, some of her friends come to join her by the fire. She doesn't really notice because her focus is on Quinn. The couples are snuggled up listening to the song, and enjoying each other's company, as the soft tune makes its way to Quinn. She stops what she's doing and her eyes follow the voice back to its origin.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Quinn's eyes lock onto Lia's and are anchored there. She can't look away even if she wanted to. There's something in them that's pulling her in. Her feet start to move without her brain telling them to and she's now sitting across the fire from Lia. Their eyes stay connected as everyone else makes their way around the fire again.

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

When the song finishes, everyone claps and Lia finally snaps her eyes away from Quinn, realizing that they were listening. A slight blush makes its way into her cheeks and she can't bring herself to look at Quinn again. The silence is a bit awkward until someone suggests that they make s'mores. Everyone agrees, and so they gather all the necessary ingredients.

Everyone grabs a stick and puts a marshmallow on the end to roast in the fire. They then proceed in the steps of making a s'more.

Brittany takes a bite of her gooey goodness and gets chocolate and marshmallow all over her face. She continues to eat it, but it's more on her hands and face than in her mouth. Tina looks at her and chuckles.

"Brit you uh, have some s'more on your face." she says gesturing around her mouth area.

"I do?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yea, and on your hands too." She laughs.

"San, will you clean it for me?" she cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

Santana smirks back then leans over to lick chocolate off her girlfriend's chin. She then takes Brittany's hand and sucks marshmallow off one of her fingers. She moans at the taste and everybody's eyes widen at the sound. Lia clears her throat and a blush breaks out in the two girls' cheeks. She laughs then tosses some wipes to them.

As everyone continues to eat their s'mores, Puck shoots a look to Sam and Mike, and they nod. They each get up, one at a time, and head to their tents. No one really pays them any mind and focus on the fire.

Mike and Sam come back about five minutes later, with a faint smirk on their faces. Lia raises an eyebrow in suspicion at the sight, but then shrugs it off as Puck comes back with his guitar. He sets it down and smiles at Lia. Her eyes narrow, she knows something's up, but doesn't know what.

"Hey guys, how about a song?" Puck asks as he grabs his guitar.

They all smile and nod. Puck turns to Artie and nods then begins to play.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
>We're hiding behind skin that's too tough<br>How come we don't say I love you enough  
>Till it's too late, it's not too late<em>

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
>And we could make a feast from these crumbs<br>And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
>So if your life flashed before you<br>What would you wish you would've done_

Everyone is bobbing their heads and clapping along to the music as Puck and Artie get into it. As they hit the chorus, everyone stands up and starts dancing around with each other.

_[Chorus:]  
>Yeah, we gotta start<br>Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
>If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking<br>If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
>Gotta live like we're dying<em>

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying

It's completely dark out and the fire pit lights up everyone's ecstatic faces. There's nothing but joy and bliss as they all dance around in the grass, singing and laughing with the people they love the most. This song is perfect for them right now, because it's exactly what they're doing; living like they're dying.

_And if your plane fell out of the skies  
>Who would you call with your last goodbye<br>Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
>So when we long for absolution,<br>There'll no one on the line, yeah_

_[Chorus:]_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying  
>Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying<em>

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

They finish the song and everyone just collapses on the grass, out of breath. They all start laughing and just stare up at the stars. The sky is a dark navy and the stars are as bright as ever, with the silver moon shining down on them. All the couples snuggle up to each other, just happy to watch the night sky and listen to the crickets.

Lia looks over at all the couples and smiles as her heart is instantly warm for them. Her eyes land on Quinn snuggled up to Puck and her smile fades. A tinge of hurt and jealousy shoots through her body, but immediately dissipates as she feels Rachel's head upon her shoulder. She wraps an arm around her then kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad you made me come." Rachel whispers.

"I'm glad you didn't put up more of a fight."

"Of course I wouldn't, you're my best friend."

Lia smiles and tightens her grip around Rachel.

They all stay looking up at the stars for a little while longer before the girls start to get tired. The boys encourage them to go to bed, so they don't think twice about it, and head off to their tents. All the guys get up and go sit back by the fire, waiting. For what? They'll see.

After the girls change into their pj's, they slide into their sleeping bags. Once their bare feet hit the bottom, they feel something a little scaly and slimy. They all scream simultaneously and run out of the tents; Kurt being the loudest and fastest of all the girls. All the boys burst out laughing and fall over, clutching their stomachs. Lia huffs and goes back into the tent. She pulls back her sleeping bag to reveal a bunch of rubber snakes that look and feel a lot like the real thing. She grabs one and rushes back out to the doubled over boys. She swings back then forward, whipping all the boys with the rubber snake. They immediately stop laughing and scramble to their feet to try to get away.

"Ugh! You guys are a bunch of assholes!" Lia growls and all the girls agree.

They all start laughing again, and the ones with girlfriends are told that they are to sleep outside tonight. They stop laughing and try to apologize, but the girls just go back into their tents and zip the doors closed.

Eventually the girls let the guys in and get rid of the snakes. Puck tries to apologize, but he can't stop laughing, so Lia and Rachel start punching him.

"Ow, ow, ok, ok I'm sorry." He cries out in pain.

"Good, you better be." Lia says.

"I am, can we spoon now?" he smiles innocently.

"No, we can't, so turn around and face the other way." She orders.

He pouts, but does as he's told, and they drift into a temporary sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like the first night of camping! :)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Lifehouse - You and Me**

**Kris Allen - Live Like We're Dying**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys I'm soo sorry it took me forever to get this up, but the strangest thing happened, my life just decided that it wanted to actually do something with itself for once. Crazy right? Well as a reward for waiting so patiently, I give you this EXTRA long chapter! :D It only has two short songs and the rest is all story! How exciting is that! I hope you enjoy reading the second half of the camping trip as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It's morning and Lia wakes up to something poking her in the back. She blinks and rubs the sleep from her eyes before reaching behind her to see what it is. As soon as she touches it, she hears a sharp intake of breath. She then whips around to see Puck facing her with his morning wood.

"Ohmygosh! Puck that is disgusting!" she shouts as she punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" he jolts awake and rubs his shoulder.

"_That_ was poking me!" she shrieks as she points to the tent in his pants.

"What are you guys yelling about!" Rachel sits up aggravated that they're screaming while she's trying to sleep.

Lia just points to Puck and folds her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"Gross Puck!" Rachel says.

"I can't help it!" he defends. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to not wake me up by poking me with it, is what I would like you to do!" Lia answers.

"Sorry. I'll try, but Puckasaurus has a mind of his own." He shrugs.

Both Rachel and Lia roll their eyes before exiting the tent with their toiletries. They head to the latrine and showers where they meet Blaine and Kurt, who are already fresh and pampered. They proceed to freshen up and fully wash away the sleep from the night before.

They then head back to their tent in their robes, when they're done.

"Out!" Lia scolds Puck when they get back to the tent.

"Aww man! Can't I stay?" he asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"Absolutely not! Now get out!" Rachel commands.

He sulks as he reluctantly makes his way into the daylight. Lia then zips the tent closed and digs through her bag to find a comfy pair of sweat pants and her lifeguard sweater. Rachel is faced away from Lia as she drops her robe. Lia glances up and sees Rachel's bare back, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"You got a cute little butt, Rach." Lia says playfully as she hooks her bra, her underwear already hugging her hips.

"Thanks." She says shyly; blush running up her neck and into her face.

Rachel turns around once her bra and underwear are on, and laughs as she catches Lia almost tumble over, trying to put on her sweats. Lia huffs as she finally pulls them up, and glares at Rachel as she continues to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Lia pouts.

"Then…why am…I laughing…?" Rachel asks through her giggles.

Lia just throws a pillow at her, and starts laughing when her head bobs back comically. Rachel abruptly quiets and picks the pillow up to throw it back, but Lia's quick reflexes block it. As Lia lifts her arm to smack the pillow away, Rachel notices the huge scar on her ribs. Lia catches where her gaze is and looks down at it herself. Rachel moves closer and tentatively reaches out a hand.

"Can I…?" she looks up into Lia's eyes and she nods.

She looks back down at the scar and hesitantly runs a finger over it. But as soon as her finger tips touch it, Lia makes a painful hissing sound. Rachel immediately retracts her hand and looks up apologetically, but then scowls at Lia as she sees her trying to hold in her laughter.

"That wasn't very nice!" Rachel says as she smacks Lia's shoulder.

"Ow! But it was funny! You should have seen your face." Lia beams.

"Ugh, whatever!" she retorts as she continues to get dressed.

When they're both dressed, they head out to see what everyone else is doing. Puck and Finn are tossing around a football, Kurt and Blaine are reading a magazine at the picnic table, Santana and Brittany are laying in the grass, and the rest are either still sleeping, or out at the showers. They grab some fruit and something to drink out of the cooler, and sit down at the picnic table with Kurt and Blaine.

They greet the boys and quietly much on their fruit.

When more of the group appears, Puck suggests a football game. At first some of the girls are hesitant, but then are reassured that it'll be fun. Mercedes is the only one to sit out, stating that she doesn't want to ruin her weave, and her absence will make the game even. She says that she'll just sit on the side and cheer for both teams.

Puck and Finn are captains. Everyone else lines up in front of them so they can pick their teams. They flip a coin to see who starts; Puck wins. He automatically picks Lia first. She beams then high fives him.

"Pick Rachel next." Lia whispers to Puck.

"What? You're kidding right? I wanna _win_ this game." He whispers back.

"And we will. Just pick her, trust me."

He just rolls his eyes.

Finn picks Sam first. Puck groans, but knows that was coming. He then picks Rachel. She jumps up and down and rushes to Lia's side, all excited and giddy.

"I better not regret this James." Puck whispers a little harshly.

Lia just pats him on the shoulder. Finn then picks Artie. He beams then wheels over to Finn.

Lia suggests Santana next, but Puck shakes his head and says he has to pick a boy because there are already too many girls. Lia just huffs as he picks Mike. Finn strokes his chin and scans everyone in front of him. He smirks, looks at Puck, and then picks Lauren.

"Shit!" Puck curses under his breath.

*_cough* _"Santana" *_cough*_ Lia fake coughs into her hand, again suggesting that Puck pick Santana.

Puck rubs his forehead then picks Santana. Finn then immediately picks Brittany, and Santana glares at him. Mike then suggests that Puck pick Kurt next.

"What? No way! We'll lose for sure." Puck crosses his arms.

"No we won't." Mike shakes his head. "He's an awesome kicker, remember?"

"Yea I guess you're right." He agrees. "Ok, Kurt! Get your butt over here."

Kurt looks at him incredulously and points to himself as if asking _me?_ Puck nods, so Kurt slowly walks over to his side, still unsure why he was even picked. Finn looks between Blaine, Tina and Quinn, and thinks for a minute.

"Ok, come on Quinn you can be on our team." Finn finally says.

She rolls her eyes and reluctantly makes her way over to him. Puck then picks Tina, leaving Blaine to Finn. They then toss a coin to see who gets the ball first; Finn wins.

Both groups huddle with their teams and discuss what they're going to do. Most of the girls don't understand what Finn or Puck is even talking about, but they nod in agreement anyway. They break, and the captains roll their eyes when they have to show the girls, and Kurt and Blaine, where to stand.

Finn yells hike and everyone snaps into action. He's looking around for Sam, but Puck is on his tail. Finn doesn't see Lia coming as he's looking for someone else who's open. Before he can throw the ball, Lia cracks him right in the side and they both are thrown to the floor. Everyone freezes and looks over at them.

"Ow! Damn Lia you almost broke my ribs." Finn groans.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." She admits sheepishly.

"No kidding lesbro. You should totally try out for the football team." Puck says as he offers her a hand.

"Yea, where did you learn how to tackle like that?" Finn asks as he gets up.

"Uh, I used to help my brother train for his try-outs. But that's his thing, I wouldn't want to steal his thunder." Lia giggles.

They nod in understanding and continue on with their next play.

"Ok, we need to play better offense. It's obvious that Lia and Puck are their best blockers, so Lauren, you get Puck, and…Quinn you get Lia. The rest are easy as long as Puck and Lia don't have an opening. And break!" Finn claps.

They break and get in their formation. Puck and Lia gulp simultaneously when they meet with their offensive half. Quinn smirks a little and Lia smiles shyly. When Finn yells hike, Lauren buffs Puck and he falls back onto the ground. Quinn also surprisingly shoves Lia to the ground with ease. Lia is stuck, stunned on the ground as Finn throws the ball to a wide open Sam and they score. Their whole team jumps up and down at their easy score.

Lia and Puck exchange incredulous looks then their brows set in a highly competitive manner. They hop to their feet and gather their team. It's now their ball as they decided in the beginning that they weren't doing field goals or two point conversions. (Guess they have no use for Kurt now.)

"Ok guys, I'm gonna throw the ball to Lia, so the rest of you have to make sure no one gets near her." Puck instructs and they all nod.

They all line up and when Puck yells hike, they all try their best to block the other players. Puck throws the ball long to Lia, but Sam comes out of nowhere and slaps it away. Puck groans, but they try again. Just like the previous play, someone knocks the ball away from Lia. The same thing happens the next play, and now it's the fourth down.

"They know you're gonna keep throwing the ball to Lia, Puck." Tina says, slightly out of breath.

"Yea Puck, we have to try something else." Mike agrees.

Puck just rubs his Mohawk and thinks for a minute.

"Shit, Lia is our only chance." He says.

"No I'm not." Lia smirks then looks to Rachel. "Ok, we're gonna set up just like all the other plays. That's what their expecting, so I'm gonna go long, but you're gonna fake the throw and hand the ball to Rachel who is gonna run it down the field."

"Wait, you want _me _to run the ball?" Rachel asks, a little hesitant about the idea.

"Yea, you're small and fast, and they won't expect it." Lia nods.

"Ok, looks like we have a play!" Puck beams.

Puck yells hike and Lia sprints down the field, Sam hot on her heels. As they expected, everyone is worried about Lia, leaving little Rachel unattended. Puck fakes the throw and hands it off to Rachel who makes a clean break down the field and scores. She throws the ball to the floor and jumps up and down.

It's Finn's ball next. In the first play, he throws the ball to Sam, but Lia comes out of nowhere and intercepts it. She runs down to the opposite end of the field and scores another touchdown. Puck high fives her and she smirks at Finn.

This time Finn tries something totally different; a running play, with Brittany. He hands the ball to Brittany and she takes off down the field. Before she can score, Santana tackles her to the ground. They start laughing, and then take advantage of their tangled position. They start making out, and have to be reminded that they're in the middle of a football game.

Every play that Finn plays is either intercepted or stopped short of scoring. The score is 24:6 and Finn's team is losing. He tries another running play, but this time with Quinn. Lia is always the one to go after the ball while everyone else is blocking the other players, but now that Quinn has the ball, Lia seems a little hesitant to pounce. Finn smirks to himself, finding a way to turn the game around.

Every play now consists of Quinn with the ball. Finn now knows that Lia, for some reason, won't tackle Quinn, which gives them an advantage.

Finn's team scores three more times, making the game tied.

"Lia, what the hell!" Puck scolds her.

"Sorry! I don't want to hurt her." She says softly and the ones that don't know about her feelings look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to hurt her, just stop her!" Puck huffs.

"Ok gosh! Can we just kick their asses already!"

"Ok, um Rachel you're gonna run the ball." Puck says and she nods.

Puck fake passes to Mike then hands the ball to Rachel. Lia runs alongside her, and blocks anyone who tries to stop her. They score again and Finn is fuming.

Finn gets the ball and decides to throw it to Quinn down the field. She catches it and starts to run, but to everyone's surprise, Lia finally tackles her. That was their last chance to score and Finn is pissed; they lost.

Quinn is panting a little and Lia immediately blushes, realizing their current position; Lia is lying directly on top of Quinn. She pushes off the ground and offers a hand to Quinn. They make eye contact, but it's quickly broken as Puck rushes over and puts Lia on his shoulders. She starts laughing and smiling along with her teammates as they celebrate their victory.

After they all calm down and their adrenaline slips from their bodies, they all sit down to eat. Lia makes veggie burgers for her and Rachel, and more hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone else. As they all eat, Kurt suggests that they should go for a walk on the nature trails. All the couples agree, but a few others are a little tired from the game.

When they finish eating, Blaine and Kurt are the first ones to take off on the trail. The rest of the couples soon follow, along with Lauren, Finn, and Artie. The only ones left at the camp are Lia, Rachel, Puck, and Quinn. Rachel and Lia are in their tent while Puck is hanging with Quinn by the lake.

Rachel is reading her book, while Lia is staring up at the top of the tent. Rachel then looks over at Lia, wondering why she's so quiet.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asks softly.

"Just thinking." Lia answers without removing her gaze from where it is.

"What about?" Rachel continues, putting her book down and rolling onto her side, her head in her hand.

Lia closes her eyes and exhales slowly.

"Quinn." She says; her eyes still closed. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before continuing. "I don't know what to do about her."

"Well, you like her right?"

"Yes, a lot."

"So just go with the flow. Be yourself around her and don't hide your feelings."

"I'm scared." Lia whispers; her breaths becoming shakier by the minute.

She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and a tear slips out, running down the side of her face. Rachel moves over to Lia and wraps her up in her arms. Lia clings to Rachel's shirt desperately and buries her face in her chest as the tears continue to spill.

* * *

><p>Puck is sitting in the grass, watching Quinn toss rocks into the lake. He examines her face, but can't get a read on what she's thinking. He gets up and puts an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"You ok baby mama?" he whispers.

"What do I do about Lia?"

"Shouldn't you ask yourself that? I mean, I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure it out for yourself."

"But that's the thing, _I don't know_. I like her, I do, but…she likes me right?" she pauses. "I know she does. She has to. There's no way that she doesn't."

"Well if you're so sure that she does then how come you don't know what to do?" he asks gently.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just waiting for her to do something." She says quietly.

"Well, maybe she's doing the same thing. If that's the case then you both are going to be waiting a very long time. If you want something Quinn then you have to go get it, you can't just wait around for it to come to you, otherwise you'll never get anything."

"Why couldn't you be this guy all the time? We might have had a chance." She rests her head on his shoulder as he tightens his grip around her.

"I ask myself the same thing all the time."

"You're a good guy Puck, you just have to show him more."

"Yea I know, but enough about me. What are you going to do about Lia?"

She sighs and shrugs.

"I've already told her that I like her, and I sang to her at the Lima Bean. What else can I do?"

"Sing her another song. One that will say exactly how you feel, and sing it directly _to _her." He suggests.

"Will you help me?" she peers up into his eyes.

"Of course I will." He kisses her on the forehead and brings her in for a hug.

* * *

><p>On the nature trail, Kurt and Blaine are walking hand in hand, looking at all the beautiful flowers in the ground and colorful birds in the trees. They're walking silently with content smiles on their faces, basking in each other's warmth. A chipmunk runs across their path and Blaine beams.<p>

"Look babe, a chipmunk!" he points excitedly.

Kurt looks over to him and his heart melts a little more for how giddy his boyfriend is.

"I love you." Kurt whispers, snaking an arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

"I love you, too." Blaine says as he looks into the piercing blue eyes that are gazing at him.

They continue walking, snug to each other's side, in their own little world.

A few yards behind them are Santana and Brittany, in a similar position.

"Aww, those two are so cute together, right San?" Brittany asks absently as she watches the couple ahead of them.

"Yea they are, but we're cuter." Santana replies and beams as her girlfriend's face lights up.

"Totes." Brittany beams as she leans in to give her girlfriend a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

There's a small little pond up ahead with a family of ducks swimming around it, and Santana smiles softly.

"Look B." she whispers and points to the pond.

Brittany smiles widely and squeals. She jumps up giddily and runs over to the pond, abandoning her girlfriend. Santana smiles and shakes her head, making her way over to the love of her life. She sits down behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her. Brittany leans back into her embrace and sighs happily.

"I love you." Santana whispers into Brittany's hair and kisses her neck.

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany says, reaching a hand behind her and threading her fingers through Santana's hair.

Whenever Brittany says _Santana _and not one of her nicknames, Santana knows that she wholeheartedly means it, and it makes her heart soar a little higher every time.

"Those two are so in love it's almost painful to look at." Mercedes says to Sam as they walk passed Santana and Brittany.

"Yea, they're made for each other." Sam smiles down at Mercedes as he squeezes her hand in his.

She smiles back up at him and leans her head on his shoulder as they continue to walk the trail.

"This is so romantic." Tina murmurs to Mike as they stroll behind Sam and Mercedes.

"Yea, it's so peaceful and relaxing." He replies as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple.

"Ugh, all these lovey dovey couples are nauseating." Lauren says to Finn and Artie.

"You ain't lyin'!" Artie agrees.

Finn just giggles and shrugs his shoulders as he pushes Arties wheelchair.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach?" Lia asks a little while after she stops crying.<p>

"Yea?"

"We need to get the boys back for putting those rubber snakes in our sleeping bags." She says with a devilish glint in her eye.

"You're absolutely right. What do you have in mind?" Rachel perches up at this.

"I don't know exactly. Let's go walk around and brainstorm." Lia suggests.

They both exit their tent and stroll around the camp ground. Lia then sees some people walking their dog and an idea pops in her head. She smirks mischievously and looks to Rachel.

"What?" she asks.

"I just got the awesomest idea ever!"

"Awesomest? That's not even a word." Rachel deadpans.

"I know it's not, but that doesn't mean you get to rain on my parade right now." She huffs.

"Ok, I'm sorry. What's this _awesomest_ idea?"

Lia gives her the stink eye at her sarcasm then just points at the dog.

"The dog? What about it?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Well, not the dog itself, but more off what _comes out _of the dog." Lia smirks.

"You mean like, dog poo?" she asks in disgust.

"Exactly." Lia beams.

"That's just gross. What are you planning on doing with it?"

"Hide it in the boys' car." Is all Lia says.

"Oh, I get it. So they have to smell it the entire ride home. I gotcha." Rachel nods in understanding.

"Yup. C'mon lets go ask those people for some crap." Lia chuckles.

After they obtain what they want, in a little plastic baggie, Lia and Rachel sneak over to the boys' car. To their luck, it's unlocked. They slide the door open and climb in.

"Ok, where can I hide this that they won't find it immediately?" Lia asks.

"Umm…under the seat?"

"First place they'll look." Lia dismisses then grins her evilest grin ever. "I know exactly where to put it."

"Where?"

"In the vents. If they turn on the heat it'll be even worse." She moves to the front.

"That is so wicked. I can't wait to see their faces when we get back!" Rachel says giddily and claps her hands.

Lia pulls one of the vent covers out and pushes the baggie far back enough so they can't see it. Once it's in place and they're satisfied with it, they exit the car in a ninja-like fashion and return to the camp just as everyone else is getting back from their walk.

The sun is starting to set, so they decide to start cooking dinner. Lia throws on a bunch of veggies and some ribs, while Puck fetches the alcohol in the cooler. Finn starts up the fire pit and everyone gathers around. Puck hands everyone a wine cooler and suggests that they play Never Have I Ever while they wait for the food to be done. They all agree and sit around the fire.

"Ok, I'll start it." Puck says. "Never have I ever had sex." Everyone, except Rachel, takes a swig of their drink.

Everyone raises an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugs.

"Never have I ever been in love." Tina says smiling at Mike.

Everyone, except Puck, Lauren, and Quinn, takes a sip. Puck and Lauren fist bump, while everyone looks to Quinn, a little baffled; she just shrugs.

"Never have I ever not been drunk enough to play this game." Lia says taking a long sip of her wine cooler.

Everyone laughs and drinks to that.

"Never have I ever had more fun than I am having right now." Rachel says.

Everyone looks around at each other, no one making a move to drink. They all beam at each other then make a toast to the greatest weekend ever.

The food is done, so everyone grabs a plate and another wine cooler. As they all eat, they talk about school and Sectionals coming up. They also talk about how Nationals is in New York again this year. They are so set on winning it this year, and they are convinced that they can do so now that they have Lia.

As they finish up eating, Lia tells Sam to grab his guitar when he gets up to throw his plate away. When he sits down with it, she starts to play hers and tells him to follow along. He grins when he recognizes the song.

_Take all of your wasted honor  
>Every little past frustration<br>Take all of your so-called problems,  
>Better put 'em in quotations<em>

Say what you need to say

_[x8]_

As Lia sings she glances at Quinn and smiles a little before looking away. Finn uses plastic spoons and the cooler to play the drums of the song, as everyone starts to get into it.

_Walking like a one man army  
>Fighting with the shadows in your head<br>Living out the same old moment  
>Knowing you'd be better off instead,<br>If you could only_

Say what you need to say

_[x8]_

As Quinn continues to listen to the song, the nerves she has for singing her song with Puck to Lia, are slowly melting away. Lia is basically singing for her to say what she needs to say, and Quinn feels a lot more confident about it.

_Have no fear for giving in  
>Have no fear for giving over<br>You'd better know that in the end  
>Its better to say too much<br>Then never say what you need to say again_

Even if your hands are shaking  
>And your faith is broken<br>Even as the eyes are closing  
>Do it with a heart wide open<p>

Say what you need to say

_[x24]_

When the song ends, everyone claps, and Lia beams at all of them. They all then get up and continue to clean their messes, make trips to the bathroom, and change into something more warm and comfortable. Lia's fine in her sweats and sweater, so she just pokes at the fire while waiting for everyone to get back.

Across the way, in her tent, Quinn is watching Lia. A small smile makes its way onto her face and then quickly disappears as the nerves return. Puck then comes up and squeezes her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." She says as she looks up at him.

"What? Of course you can. I have faith in you, baby mama." He smiles at her.

"Thanks, Puck." she hugs him and tells him to grab his guitar.

When everyone gathers around the fire again, Quinn and Puck take a seat directly across from Lia and Rachel. Puck looks over at Quinn expectantly. She lets out a shuddery breath then nods for him to start. He clears his throat for everyone to pay attention then plays the beginning chords of the song. Quinn starts to sing:

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
>My lips have turned a shade of blue<br>I'm frozen with this fear  
>That you may disappear<br>Before I've given you the truth_

_[Chorus:]  
>I bleed my heart out on this paper for you<br>So you can see what I can't say  
>I'm dying here (I'm dying here)<br>'Cause I can't say what I want to  
>I bleed my heart out just for you<em>

Quinn stares at the fire for the first verse and chorus as she builds the courage to look up at Lia.

Lia's heart clenches then bursts with relief as Quinn finally looks at her, singing the second verse. The nervousness in Quinn's eyes is apparent as she sings the words so effortlessly.

_I've always dreamed about this moment  
>And now it's here and I've turned to stone<br>I stand here petrified  
>As I look you in your eyes<br>My head is ready to explode_

[Chorus]

Lia is happy, ecstatic even, that Quinn is pouring her heart to her. She may be scared, but Rachel is right, she just has to go with the flow. Even though Lia is bursting at the seams with joy, her facial expression is completely blank. Quinn can't read her expression and it makes her a little frustrated.

_And it's all here in  
>Black and white and red<br>For all the times  
>Those words were never said<em>

_[Chorus]_

_I bleed my heart out just for you._

When Puck plays the last few notes, everyone is quiet for a moment. Quinn is looking at Lia, trying to gauge her reaction, whether it's positive or negative. At first she gets nothing, but when Lia gets up and walks away without saying anything, Quinn's face flushes red with anger. Puck sighs and tells her to go after her. She tries to protest because she's angry, but he just gives her a look, so she goes.

Lia is standing facing the lake when Quinn walks up behind her. When she doesn't turn around, Quinn gets more frustrated.

"What is your problem! I just sang my heart out to you and you just _walk away_! I'm trying here Lia and you keep walking away…"

"Shut up Quinn! Just…shut up." Lia interrupts her rant.

Quinn is taken aback by that. She can't believe Lia just told her to shut up.

"I walked away so you would _follow _me." Lia continues.

"Wha – why?" Quinn asks through her bewilderment.

"So I could do this." Lia says as she grabs Quinn and kisses her passionately.

Quinn's hands immediately tangle in Lia's hair, and Lia wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer. Their lips slide easily together, and their bodies are a perfect fit.

They stay kissing a while more under the moonlight, before they break apart and rest their foreheads together, eyes still closed. Lia sighs contentedly before speaking.

"I should have done that a lot sooner."

"I agree." Quinn smirks.

"I'm sorry." Lia whispers.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize."

"But I want to." Lia pulls back a little to look into Quinn's eyes. "I was just scared…still am, but it's not fair to you." She continues slowly.

"It's _ok_, I'm scared too. We can take it slow. We don't have to label anything if you don't want to." Quinn takes Lia's face in both of her hands and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

They pull apart and Lia smiles down at her. She grabs her hand and tugs her toward the camp.

"Come on."

When they walk back, hand in hand, everyone looks at them in mild confusion, except Rachel and Puck who are beaming. Quinn smiles shyly and buries her face in Lia's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Lia chuckles and pulls her down into her lap by the fire.

"Wait, so you two…?" Mercedes is the first to ask.

Lia looks at Quinn, then back at Mercedes.

"Are taking it slow." She answers confidently.

"Well it's about damn time!" Kurt gushes.

Everyone looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? I have awesome gaydar." He shrugs.

Everyone starts laughing and then congratulates the girls. They smile sheepishly and stay wrapped up in each other's arms as Puck passes out more wine coolers and a shot for everyone. They all take the shot at the same time and use the wine cooler as a chaser. Lia then suggests they tell scary stories and they all agree.

"Ok, I'll go first since I suggested it." Lia says.

Everyone gets comfortable before she starts; the couples snuggling together, the singles cuddling each other, and Rachel and Quinn both nuzzle up to either side of Lia. All of the boys quirk an eyebrow at her and she just winks at them.

"Whether this story is true or not, I'll let you guys decide for yourselves." Lia smirks. "There was this family, Mom, Dad, son and daughter that went on a summer vacation to Vermont. The cabin that they rented in the woods was an older one, about 200 years old or so. It wasn't a scary looking cabin, but once they stepped foot in the front door, the son felt a cold shiver run down his spine. No one else felt it but him. They were all excited and exploring their home for the next two weeks."

Some look interested in the story that Lia's telling, but others look a little bored, so she speeds it up a bit.

"About three days into their vacation, the son started to hear things at night. Always at the same time; 12:36 am. At first they started out low and he couldn't really make out what they were exactly, so he would just fall back to sleep. But then they started getting louder and he could make them out as scratching, rattling, and even heavy panting. At first he didn't want to tell anyone because he knew that they would just dismiss him and say it's all in his head. One night he heard banging and loud painful whimpers. He tried hiding under his blanket and squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that it would stop, but it just got louder. He then hopped out of bed and scurried to his sister's room."

All the girls are really into the story, but most of the boys are still pretty dubious about it.

"He woke her up and told her what he'd been hearing, but she just told him that it's probably nothing and that he should just go back to sleep. Too afraid to go back by himself, he asked if she could walk with him. She hastily got out of bed and shoved him toward the hallway. The whole house was completely dark and they could barely see where they were going, so they felt along the walls. All of a sudden the walls started shaking beneath their hands and they both tensed up, stopping in their tracks."

Lia looks around at everyone, all their eyes on her and completely entranced by her story. Both Rachel and Quinn are clinging tightly to her sweater as she smirks and continues.

"They both started to freak out and then they heard a heart wrenching scream coming from their parents' room. Their hearts stopped in that moment and the worst thoughts ran through their minds; an ax murderer chopping their parents up into little pieces; a demon ghost throwing them around the room and ripping out their insides; or some crazy deformed freak eating them alive. Another scream broke them out of their horrifying scenarios and they rushed over to their parents' door. The floor started to shake and they heard loud banging coming from the other side."

The grip of Rachel's and Quinn's hands on Lia's sweater grows tighter with every word. Everyone else is clinging to the person next to them, some with their heads half way in their sweaters.

"They grabbed each other's hand and braced themselves for what they were about to witness. The sister reached out and put a hand on the doorknob, turning slowly. Before she opened the door; another scream…" Lia pauses for dramatic effect and leans forward, disconnecting herself from the two girls.

Everyone is staring expectantly at her, but she just smirks at them as the fire is now barely lit, leaving an orangey glow on her face. Without anyone seeing, she grabs a handful of sand near the fire pit and continues the story with panicky urgency in her voice.

"At the sound of her mother's scream she flung open the door and BOOM!" she yells as she throws the sand on the remaining flames and darkness engulfs them.

Everyone, including the boys, scream at the top of their lungs. Puck quickly recovers and scrambles to relight the fire. When the area is full of light again, everyone sighs and relaxes a little, until they realize the Lia is gone, that is. They all whip their heads around, trying to see where she could be. A couple of the boys get up to check the tents, but she's not in any of them. Sam goes to check the bathrooms, but she not in there either.

"This is getting really creepy guys, where could she be?" Tina asks.

"I have no clue." Puck says, scratching his Mohawk. "Lia come on this isn't funny!"

"Yea, you're really scaring us now!" Rachel huffs.

As they all are looking around for her, Lia is chuckling to herself from behind a tree. When they look away from her direction, she quietly runs to duck behind one of the tents. She waits for an opening, and when no one's looking, she runs out and jumps on Puck's back. He screams like a little girl, and his heart is pumping so hard she can feel it through his back. She starts laughing at his and everyone else's startled expression.

"Paybacks a bitch!" she hisses in his ear and then kisses him on the cheek, before hopping off of him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" he yells at her, but that only makes her laugh more.

She makes her way over to Rachel and Quinn, but they both glare at her and fold their arms.

"Oh come on guys, it was just a joke." She says, looking around at everyone who is also glaring at her.

They just roll their eyes at her and shake their heads.

"So was that the end of the story or was there something in their parents' room?" Artie asks.

"Oh, uh, come to find out it was only their parents having rough, mind blowing sex." Lia shrugs nonchalantly and everyone stares at her incredulously.

It's getting pretty late and they have to check out by 1 o'clock tomorrow, so they decide to clean up and head to bed.

When the fire is out and all the trash is picked up, everyone heads to their tents. Once in her tent, Lia just plops down on her sleeping bag, Rachel following suit.

"So you and Quinn are finally gonna try this whole…whatever it is?" Rachel asks playfully.

"Yea, I think so. We're just gonna take it slow for now, it'll give me some time to let my guard down, ya know?"

"Yea, I totally get you." She beams. "I'm happy for you. I think it'll be good for you to let someone in again."

"Yea, I guess. A part of me will always be cautious, though."

"That's completely understandable." Rachel nods. "I'm always here if you need anything, remember that."

"I will. I don't know what I'd do without you Rach, you're my best friend." Lia looks at her sincerely.

"As you are mine." Rachel says with tears in her eyes, and pulls Lia in for a hug.

"I love you, Rach." She murmurs into her hair.

"I love you too, LJ." She says through a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D What did you guys think?**

**The songs in this chapter are:**

**John Mayer - Say**

**Hot Chelle Rae - Bleed**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Writer's block + Tumblr + Faberry fanfics = a horrible writer who is very sorry for taking forever and a day to update! I've been so distracted and had a bit of writer's block, but I'm trying my hardest to give you guys the best chapters. Please don't hate me for taking so long. :( But leave me some feedback 'cause it motivates me to write faster. :) Enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The next morning, Lia wakes up and goes to take a shower. She brings her clothes with her and gets dressed in the bathroom.

When she gets back, she starts to wake everyone else up so they can take showers and get ready to head home.

After everyone is showered and fully awake, they all pack their things and take down the tents. When everything is all stuffed back in the cars, they decide to go straight to the Lima Bean when they get back to grab some coffee and maybe something to eat. They all hop in their cars and proceed to check out.

On the highway, everyone talks about how this has been the greatest weekend ever and they'll never forget it. Everyone is all smiles and actually genuinely happy for once. Ever since Lia came into their lives, they learned that it's ok to relax and to just be themselves. High school isn't forever and who knows if they'll ever see any of the people in it again.

About half way through the drive, the boys start to smell something really bad. They all look around at each other to see if they smell it too, and they do.

"Dude, what the hell is that smell!" Finn asks Puck.

"I have no clue man. Where is it even coming from?"

"I don't think it's coming from outside, 'cause all the windows are up." Sam answers, plugging his nose.

"Ok, who shit on themselves!" Puck asks disgusted.

"Aw man! I think it's getting worse! Quick roll down the windows!" Artie says.

Everyone scurries to roll down their windows and breathes in the fresh air. A couple minutes of having the windows open, the smell isn't that bad. Just when they get the smell out of their nostrils, it starts to down pour. The rain is blowing into the car, so they all hurry to close the windows. Now that all the windows are closed again, the smell returns, worse than before.

"So much for nice weather." Puck murmurs.

Mike texts Tina and tells her about the smell. She reads the text out loud and everyone just looks mildly disgusted. Brittany then texts Santana, and tells her about what Mike said. She reads the text, and Lia and Rachel look at each other knowingly then burst out laughing. Everyone looks at them with a raised eyebrow. It's a while before they stop laughing.

"Oh wow, that was funny." Lia says, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yea, totally. I wish I could see their faces." Rachel agrees.

"Do you guys know something that we don't?" Mercedes asks.

"Well, me and Rachel here decided to pay the boys back for the rubber snakes." Lia smirks.

"We put dog poop in the vents of their car." Rachel giggles.

"Oh that is so gross! But totally awesome!" Lauren says.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" Santana asks.

"We just asked some people for their dog's crap after they picked it up, then we snuck into the boys' car and stuck it in the vents. It was in a plastic baggie, in case you guys were wondering." Lia quickly adds that last part.

* * *

><p>They all nod slowly then start laughing. Santana texts Brittany about what Lia and Rachel did and she tells everyone in her car. They all start laughing and agree that it's awesome payback.<p>

About forty five minutes later, they pull into parking spaces at the Lima Bean. The boys' car is barely parked before they all jump out and start gagging. Poor Artie is left in the car because the other guys are too busy trying not to throw up. All the girls, plus Kurt and Blaine are laughing hysterically at them.

When Lia sees Artie stuck in the van with all the windows rolled up, she immediately feels bad and tells Lauren to help her get him out. When they get him out, his face is slightly purple from holding his breath the whole time. He thanks them and they all make their way into the Lima Bean.

They grab a table in the back and just sit there for a little bit. All the boys still look queasy, and Lia and Rachel are trying their hardest not to laugh. One more look at Puck's and Finn's face, and they can't hold it anymore. They burst out laughing and the whole table looks at them. Rachel is doubled over, clenching her stomach, and Lia has tears in her eyes, banging her fist on the table. When Puck asks what's so funny with a serious face, they only laugh harder.

"Ohmygosh. That was hilarious." Lia sighs, wiping her tears away.

"What the hell is so funny?" Puck asks again.

"Payback is such a glorious thing." Rachel smirks.

"What are you even talking about?" he huffs.

"That horrendous smell in your car?" Lia shrugs.

"Wait, you had something to do with that?"

"Guilty." She beams. "I told you payback's a bitch."

"No, you're a bitch." He mumbles.

She shoots him a death glare like no other and he shrinks in his seat.

"What is it anyway? It's disgusting." Finn asks.

"It's dog shit. I put it in the front vent. Just pop it off and take it out before you get home. Wouldn't want your mom to kick your ass." Lia says to Puck.

He gives her the finger then goes to take it out and air out the car. Everyone laughs when he leaves.

Eventually they get up and order something. They sip on their coffees and chat about random things. Quinn's eyes keep darting to Lia, and every time she gets caught, Lia makes a funny face at her. She tries to stifle her giggles because every so often, everyone will look at her like she's on drugs or something.

Quinn loves how Lia is silly sometimes; it shows how comfortable she is with herself. She's glad the weirdness is gone and that they're on the same page finally. She doesn't know where it's going to go from here, but she's looking forward to the journey ahead. It's exciting yet terrifying to get to know someone on an intimate level, especially for Quinn because she's never done that with a girl before. She's had relationships with guys, but she was never really invested in them like she thought she should be, or wanted to be for that matter. Lia is the first person she's ever actually wanted to connect with on such personal grounds.

Since their kiss last night, Lia feels like she can breathe again; like her heart isn't so confined anymore. Opening up to Quinn might be a good thing after all, but she's not going to get ahead of herself just yet. There's still a lot of progress to be made, and she can never be too careful. But for the time being, she's content with where they are and where they're headed. She likes the way she feels with Quinn; she feels more like her old self when she's with her, and that's something huge. She's never thought that she can feel like that again; it's shocking and almost scary. Can she really have a love with Quinn like she had with Jackie? It's nerve wrecking just to think about, but whatever happens, she's just going to let happen.

As they all sit there yapping away, Quinn watches Lia and Rachel interact with each other. A small pang of jealousy bubbles to the surface when they are a bit too touchy feely for Quinn's taste. But she doesn't really have the right to be jealous because they're not exclusive, so she tries to push it down. Lia and Rachel are always all over each other, it's nothing new; they're best friends. Quinn just wants to be the one that Lia is always all over.

Lia notices Quinn watching her, and recognizes the jealousy burning in her eyes, so she winks and smiles at her. Quinn visibly softens and shoots a smile back. Both their hearts flutter a little at the sight of each other's smile and they look away sheepishly.

_What is this girl doing to me! I've never felt this way before._

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

_It's…definitely a good thing._

_So what now?_

_I – I don't know. Do I do the same things I did with boys? I mean is it different with a girl, are there specific things you do with girls than you do with boys?_

_You're askin' the wrong person honey._

_What good are you then?_

_I'm only as good as you allow me to be._

Quinn is in her head when everyone starts to get up. She snaps back to reality when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Lia; she's smiling warmly down at her and offers her a hand to get up. She takes it and blushes a little. Lia chuckles and they make their way to the parking lot where everyone else already is, still hand in hand.

They stop, just out of earshot from everyone.

"I had a good time this weekend." Quinn says, peering into Lia's eyes.

"I did too. I'm glad you came." Lia grins, taking both of Quinn's hands into her own.

Kurt calls Quinn over so they can start heading home. She tells him she'll be there in a second then turns back to Lia.

"Can I call you later?" she asks her cheeks a rosy color.

"I'm looking forward to it." Lia smiles and Kurt is once again rushing Quinn. "Hey Hummel, calm your tits she'll be there in a minute!" she scolds.

"I should get going." Quinn chuckles.

Lia kisses Quinn on the cheek and squeezes her hands.

"I'll talk to you later then." Lia says tentatively; she doesn't want to let go.

"Yea, definitely."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn reluctantly turns around and makes her way to the car, glancing over her shoulder to look at Lia once more.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lia is lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the past weekend. A smile creeps up on her face when she remembers how beautiful Quinn looked in the moonlight. Just as she starts to think about Quinn, her phone rings. It startles her a little, but when she sees that it's Quinn, she beams.<p>

"Hello?" she answers trying not to sound too excited.

"Hey." Quinn greets and Lia can practically hear her smile.

"What's up? I haven't spoken to you in like forever." Lia smirks into the phone.

"We only left each other just a few hours ago." She chuckles.

"I know I'm just messin' with you. So what did you do when you got home, besides think of me of course?"

"Flirting are we? Hmm, ok. Then I guess I'll just tell you that I couldn't really do much because I was thinking so much about you." The smirk is very apparent in her voice and they both chuckle.

Quinn may have played it off as if she was just going along with Lia's flirting, but it's actually the truth. Quinn has not stopped thinking about Lia since they parted ways at the Lima Bean. She's had to stop herself numerous times from calling Lia as soon as she got home; she didn't want to seem too eager or desperate. But little did she know that Lia was waiting with her phone glued to her hand, wishing for her to hurry up and call.

They talk about some random basic things like favorite colors, foods, shoe brand, etc. at first. Then they get into family and their childhoods. It's a bit hard for Lia to talk about at first, so she just listens to Quinn and adds in little things when she can. Quinn tells her how very Christian her parents were when she was growing up, and how they threw her out when she got pregnant. She also tells her how her mother has come a long way since she left her father; she's made a lot of progress and isn't as strict as her father was.

Sensing a little tension from the silence on the other end, Quinn decides to change the subject to something lighter.

"So Lia, what are some of your guilty pleasures?" she smirks.

Lia chuckles then thinks about it for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess if I was being completely honest, I'd have to say animated kiddie movies and Broadway musicals." Quinn giggles.

"So that's why you and Rachel get along so well. How many have you seen?"

"Oh gosh, too many to count." She blows out a puff of air.

"I bet Rachel is jealous about that."

"Yea…but enough about Rachel. What are some of _your _guilty pleasures?"

Quinn smiles to herself and her body warms at Lia's dismissal of Rachel to talk about her.

"Not many people know this about me, but I like really old school horror films, and photography."

"Really? I guess we have things in common now." Lia smiles. "When I was younger, my parents bought me a really cool camera and I would just take pictures of everything, but then…that thing happened and I haven't picked up a camera since…Anyway, what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Oh, that's easy, Nightmare on Elm Street. West Craven's original version not that crap that recently came out."

"Nice, I love that movie too. Quick question though, that night you crawled into my bed, it wasn't because you were scared was it?" Lia asks knowingly.

"You caught me. I really just wanted to be close to you." She flirts comfortably.

"Hmm, I thought so."

They continue talking until they realize that they have to get up for school in a few hours. They say goodnight or good morning really, and hang up. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces and can't wait for school.

* * *

><p>When Lia walks into school, she immediately spots Quinn at her locker. She sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Quinn looks to see who tapped her, but no one is there. When she turns back to her locker, Lia is leaning next to it beaming at her. She's startled at first, but quickly recovers and returns her smile.<p>

"Hey." Lia greets.

"Hi." Quinn blushes.

They stay smiling at each other for a while until a jock walks by and tells them to get a room. Quinn frowns and turns back to her locker, grabbing her books. Lia then shoots lasers out of her eyes at him and he cowers away.

"Asshole." Lia mumbles. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Yea, I would like that." Quinn brightens up again.

Lia takes her books and closes her locker for her. They walk down the hall in comfortable silence, with content smiles on their faces, effectively turning a few heads. They make it to Quinn's class and stop in front of the door.

"So."

"So."

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"You'll definitely see me at lunch." Lia kisses Quinn on the cheek and hands her, her books.

Lia waits for Quinn to get in her seat then heads to her own class, barely making it before the bell rings.

Lia takes a seat in the back of the class, planning on not paying any attention today. She starts to think about Quinn and what exactly she wants from her. They're taking it slow for now, but are they working towards something? Like a relationship? Or are they going to stay in the friends' zone? Lia can't really say what for sure right now, it's too early to tell. She definitely likes Quinn though, and wants to spend more time with her, get to know her better. Maybe she should invite her over more to hang out, or maybe take her on a date. _Yea, a date. _

When the bell rings, Lia heads to her locker to grab next period's book, then goes to the bathroom. A couple random girls are at the mirror applying make-up that they don't necessarily need. Lia shakes her head and proceeds to use the bathroom. As she's washing her hands, Quinn walks in and beams as soon as she sees her.

"Hi." Quinn says walking up to Lia.

"Hey." Lia smirks.

"So what brings you here?" Quinn asks playfully.

"You mean besides the obvious reasons?" Lia quirks an eyebrow.

Quinn just laughs and shakes her head, turning to look in the mirror. Lia chuckles along with her then says that she has to go. Quinn frowns, but Lia pecks her on the cheek and tells her that she'll see her later. Quinn frowns even more because she kissed her on the cheek, but Lia doesn't notice. When Lia makes her way out of the bathroom, Quinn sighs and slightly slumps forward. She was hoping for a smooch on the lips, and it's not like they weren't alone. She shrugs it off and heads to her next class.

* * *

><p>It's finally lunch time and Quinn is excited for some reason. Of course that reason has something to do with Lia, but she doesn't exactly know why. It's not like they're going to have some big date or anything, even though that would be nice.<p>

She makes her way into the cafeteria and gets in the lunch line. When she gets her food, she heads over to where Lia is already seated with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. Everyone beams at her and tells her to take a seat when she approaches the table. She sits next to Lia and greets everyone. Lia smiles at her, and she just melts.

That smile can do things to a person.

It can charm the pants off of anyone.

Have anyone eating out the palm of her hand.

It appears innocent, but it can be manipulative.

It's a bit dangerous if you think about it.

But for Quinn it's nothing but innocent. Maybe in the past she's used it to her advantage and scored a few chicks, but not Quinn. She's different and this isn't just a hook up for Lia. She actually cares about Quinn, unlike all those other girls.

Rachel starts talking about Sectionals and the audition they had last week. They all talk about who they think is going to be the winner, even though they have a pretty good idea. Lia just shrugs and eats her food, not really feeling like talking about glee. Her mind keeps drifting to Quinn and when would be a good time to ask her out on a date. If she's being honest with herself, she's kind of really anxious and excited to ask her out. She doesn't just want to randomly ask her, she wants to wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself. She's broken out of her thoughts when Rachel asks her a question.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"I asked, who do you think will win the solo for Sectionals?" Rachel repeats.

"I honestly have no clue. Everyone was so amazing. It was hard for me to vote." She answers.

"Who'd you vote for?" Kurt asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she smirks.

The bell rings and they all get rid of their trays. Lia asks to walk Quinn to her class again, and then waves bye to her friends as she follows Quinn into the halls.

When they make it to her class, they stop and smile dopily at each other before Lia kisses her on the cheek and tells her she'll see her in glee. Quinn smiles as she watches Lia walk away, then huffs as she takes her seat.

_Really? Again on the cheek! Ugh! It's been too long since I've kissed those lips! They're really addicting, I don't know if I can go without them for much longer. _

_Umm Quinn? Are you forgetting that you are in school? Where everyone can see you?_

_I don't care, I just want to kiss her and never stop._

_You're kidding right? You can't possibly be for real right now._

_No, I'm not kidding._

Quinn sits in the back of the class, staring dreamily into space as she thinks about kissing Lia. What has she reduced Quinn too?

* * *

><p>Everyone walks into the choir room and takes a seat, waiting for Mr. Shue. They're all anxious for him to reveal the soloist for Sectionals.<p>

Lia takes a seat next to Quinn and beams at her. Quinn can't help but return the smile, it's contagious. Before they can say anything, Mr. Shue comes in and they all straighten up in their seats.

"How was the camping trip, guys?" he asks smiling at them.

"It was great, now out with who's singing at Sectionals!" Kurt gushes, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Ha ha, ok guys." He takes out an envelope from his briefcase. "I just want to say that all the performances were amazing and it was absolutely ridiculous to only have to vote for one person. But, I guess it wasn't that bad because everyone voted for the same person, except for that person of course."

"Come on just spit it out already!" Mercedes chuckles.

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys already know who it is, but the winner is…Ms. Lia James!"

Everyone starts clapping and congratulating her, and she has a stunned look on her face. She did not expect to win.

"Wait, _I _won? And _everyone_ voted for _me_? That's crazy, I didn't even wanna do it." She giggles and then she gets serious. "But I can't, you guys have to vote again."

"What, why? You were amazing, and you deserve to sing at Sectionals." Rachel says.

"Whoa, if Rachel says you deserve a solo and isn't fighting you for it, then you better take it." Mercedes says.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I just feel that there are so many other talented singers in here that should sing. I haven't even been here for that long and I'm getting a solo at Sectionals? I just think that's unfair to everyone else."

"I get what you're saying, but if we didn't think that you are just as or even more talented than everyone in here, then we wouldn't have voted for you." Rachel says, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, and everyone agrees.

"You guys really mean that?" she asks and they all nod.

"Yea, you're like up there with Ms. Broadway over here." Kurt adds.

"Wow, thanks guys, but I still think someone else should have the spot light." They all groan and start talking at once. "Ok, ok, well look at it this way. If you guys think I'm the best in here then I say save me. Save me until we get to Nationals, and we can blow everyone out of the water. Let all the other teams think that you're still the same glee club with the same talent that they've seen in the previous years. And then when we get to Nationals, because I know you guys can do it, we'll _beat _Vocal Adrenaline and _win _Nationals." Lia concludes with a confident smile.

"You know what guys, I think Lia may have a point here. She can be our secret weapon to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Mr. Shue agrees.

Everyone thinks it over for a minute, and then agrees happily. They all get up and group hug. They're grateful that Lia has come into their lives. They don't know what they would possibly do without her.

"Wait, so who's going to sing at Sectionals?" Rachel asks.

"Well I think it's only fair that the winner picks." Mr. Shue says.

"No way, that's too much pressure. I couldn't even vote for one person, I had to write down everyone's name." Lia admits.

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

"I say vote again." She shrugs.

They all groan, but then take out a piece of paper and write down their second favorite performance. Mr. Shue collects all the papers and quickly counts them.

"Well, for the most part, the votes are pretty even, but there's a tie by one vote." Everyone is on the edge of their seats. "Rachel and Santana, congratulations, you two will be doing a _duet_ for Sectionals."

"What! That's just bull!" Santana practically yells.

"Yea Mr. Shue, I agree, I don't think that's a very good idea." Rachel says.

"You guys voted, and those are the results, so I suggest we start working."

Both girls huff and Lia has to stifle a laugh at how childish they are.

The rest of rehearsal passes with bickering between Rachel and Santana about what song they should sing, and everyone just kind of ignores them while they come up with a group number. The meeting is over and they still haven't successfully come up with anything yet. They all gather their things and Mr. Shue tells them to bring their thinking caps tomorrow.

Lia walks Quinn to her car, and kisses her on the cheek, telling her that she'll call her later. She turns to walk to her car, but Quinn calls her back.

"Hey, Lia?"

"Yea?"

"Why won't you kiss me? On the lips I mean." Quinn asks looking to the ground.

Lia smirks and lifts her chin up, so she can looks into her eyes.

"I'm waiting until I take you out on a date, so I can give you the proper kiss you deserve." She whispers.

Quinn smiles at her and her heart melts because that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. But then she pouts because how long does she have to wait for this date?

"And when will this date occur?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It could be tomorrow, or it could be two weeks from now, I haven't really decided yet." Lia shrugs nonchalantly.

Quinn whacks her in the shoulder and folds her arms across her chest, with a scowl on her face. Lia starts laughing then grabs Quinn's hands when she calms down. She looks into her eyes meaningfully and takes in a deep breath.

"Quinn, will you go out with me this Friday?" she whispers.

Quinn pretends to think about it for a moment, but then starts to laugh when Lia looks at her incredulously.

"Of course I'll go out with on Friday."

Lia beams and kisses her on the cheek again.

"I'll call you later?" she asks.

Quinn nods and smiles. Lia reluctantly lets go of her hands and walks backwards to her car. When Lia pulls out of the student parking lot, Quinn sighs happily and heads home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, they're going on a date on Friday! What do you guys think of that? Do you have any date suggestions? I pretty much already have the date planned out, but I would love to hear your suggestions. Also, what should be their ship name? Liann? Quia? lol Jambray? Fabrames? I'm have no clue. Everyone take a vote! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So it's date night! How excited are you to read it! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

It's been a hell of a week for Quinn. She's been anxious and excited for her date, not to mention going absolutely crazy because she hasn't kissed Lia in forever. She's tried to sneak a kiss from her a couple times, but failed and Lia would just laugh at her. Lia also wouldn't tell her anything about the date, just that she's going to pick her up at 7 pm and to wear a sweater. Quinn doesn't know what to expect, but tonight she will finally find out.

After glee club rehearsal, which has been another unsuccessful one, Quinn rushes home to get ready. She's really anxious, because it's way too early to get ready, and she's had her outfit already sorted since the day Lia asked her out. She's raided her closet about a hundred times and it took her a few hours to decide on something, but it's been ready nonetheless. She figures that she'll take an extra-long shower, spend a while on her hair and make-up, get dressed, and then wait patiently for Lia to arrive.

Quinn hasn't told her mother about Lia yet. Well she knows that they're friends, but not the whole 'she's a lesbian and she's taking me out on a date' thing. She's not sure how her mother will react to that part just yet. Her mother has grown a lot and she's come a long way since her father, but Quinn is still a bit hesitant about telling her. She can only hope that her mother will still love her and not have to go through a repeat of sophomore year.

The doorbell rings and Quinn flies down the stairs. She calls back to her mom that she'll be home later and not to wait up for her. When she opens the door, Lia's standing there in dark blue skinny jeans, a charcoal grey Paramore t-shirt, a black cardigan, and a black pair of chucks. Her make-up is light and her loose curls flow around her shoulders. Her hands are behind her back, and when she sees Quinn, her mouth slightly drops open and she's completely transfixed on her beauty.

Quinn is wearing an off white sun dress that ends just above her knees, a light pink cardigan, and a pair of flats. Her make-up is also light, and her short hair is curled and pinned on one side. Her cheeks tint a shade of pink once she notices the dazed look on Lia's face. She closes the door behind her and steps in front of Lia.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"H-hi." Lia stutters as she lets out the breath she was holding. "I guess I hit the nail on the head when I picked this out." She continues as she reveals a lavender colored rose from behind her back and hands it to Quinn.

"Oh Lia, you shouldn't have." She smiles warmly at her. "What does lavender mean?" she asks sniffing the flower.

Lia blushes, looks at her feet then coughs.

"Uh, shall we go?" she asks hoping to evade the question.

Quinn smiles and nods. Lia smiles back and guides her to the car. She opens the door for Quinn then runs around to the driver's side. She starts the car and pulls out of the drive way.

"Are you hungry?" Lia asks over the music that's lightly playing.

"Yea, a little." Quinn answers.

"Good. You like Breadstix right? I would take you somewhere else, but I don't really know any other place, and Santana suggested Breadstix so…" Lia rambles.

"You spend too much time with Rachel." She chuckles.

"Huh?" Lia looks cute when she's confused.

"You were rambling like she does." Quinn explains.

"Oh. Well, yea. Sorry." She says sheepishly.

Quinn just chuckles to herself and shakes her head.

They arrive at Breadstix a few minutes later. Lia opens Quinn's door for her, and leads her inside. Quinn's a bit nervous to be at Breadstix. On a date. With a girl. Everyone she knows comes to Breadstix and she's not exactly out and proud like Lia. She doesn't even know if she's gay or not. Ok, that's a lie; she's totally gay, she's checking out Lia's ass right now as they're being escorted to their table. But still, she's not really ready for everyone to know just yet, even though there have been rumors.

When they sit down and Lia smiles at her, she completely forgets what she was thinking about and is nervous about something else entirely. The butterflies in her stomach start acting up and her palms are getting sweaty as she looks over the menu. She chances a look at Lia and her heart stops at the sight. The light is hitting her face just right and it's like she's glowing. She's completely flawless and beautiful. Quinn's mouth goes dry, so she takes a long sip of her water.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Lia asks a bit concerned.

"Mm hm." Quinn responds and gives her the best reassuring smile she can.

Lia smiles back and continues to look over the menu.

Quinn sighs internally.

_Oh my gosh! How am I here right now! With this beautiful girl in front of me, and she actually _wants _to be here!_

_This is what happens when you open up and be yourself. People get to know you and actually like you._

_I know, but just _look _at her! How is she even real? And on a date with _me_, of all the other girls in school, she's here with _me_._

_Yes Quinn, she's here with _you_, so stop thinking about it, get out of your head and be with _her_. _

Quinn calms down a bit and starts a conversation with Lia. They talk about school and where they plan on going to college, they touch a bit on photography and film, and they start talking about where they would like to travel when the waiter comes to take their order. Quinn orders spaghetti and meatballs, and Lia orders the same, minus the meatballs.

"So, if you had to pick one place anywhere in the world to visit, where would it be?" Lia asks with a light smile on her face.

"Oh gosh, I have to pick just one?" Lia nods. "Hmm, I guess I'd have to say…Rome."

"Italy, nice. It's one of the top places to visit on my bucket list." Lia beams.

"What about you, if you had to pick just one, where would you go?" Quinn asks.

"Well since you picked my number one place, I'd have to go with my second which is Barcelona."

"Awesome, I've always wanted to go to Spain. What other places are on your bucket list?"

"A lot actually. Greece, France, Australia, England, Ireland, just to name a few."

"Wow, I would love to go to all those places. My parents used to travel a lot, but they never really took me and my sister anywhere." Quinn frowns a little.

"Yea, mine too. What's up with parents and not taking their kids to the cool places! It's like so unfair!" Lia tries to lighten the subject, and it works.

Their food comes, so they eat and occasionally talk in between bites. They laugh and share embarrassing stories, childhood nicknames, and sibling rivalries. Surprisingly there aren't that many people in the restaurant, so Quinn is a lot more relaxed with herself, and not worrying about anyone seeing her. She's comfortable around Lia, and it's easy to talk to her; it feels natural.

When they finish, Lia asks for the check. Quinn tries to pay for herself, but Lia argues that since she was the one to ask Quinn out, she's going to take care of everything. Quinn finally agrees and they head out to the car. They get in and sit there in comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"That was a lovely dinner Lia, thank you." Quinn smiles at her.

"You're welcome, but the date's not over." Lia replies checking her watch; it's a little after 8.

"You mean there's more?" Quinn asks surprised.

"Of course, you didn't think I was just going to take you to dinner then drop you off, did you?" Lia asks incredulously.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect." Quinn blushes.

"Well just sit back and relax because this date is nowhere near over." Lia beams.

Lia pulls out of the parking lot and drives with a content smile on her face. Quinn keeps looking over at her and can't help the smile tugging on her lips every time. She sits patiently with her hands folded in her lap until they pull up to a cemetery entrance. The gate opens and Lia pulls in.

"Umm, what are we doing in the cemetery?" Quinn asks nervously. "You're not going to kill me and bury me somewhere, are you?"

"Ha, no I would never do that to you, but it's a surprise." Lia shoots her a reassuring smile and she relaxes a bit.

Lia parks the car and grabs a flashlight out of the backseat. She opens Quinn's door and offers her a hand. It's really dark out, and the flashlight barely does anything. Quinn clings to Lia's side as they walk, and Lia just chuckles.

"Seriously Lia, what are we doing out here?" Quinn asks a bit shakily.

"Shh, just relax, you'll see in a minute." Lia wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

A few seconds later, Quinn can see a lighted area. As they get closer, she can see a blanket, a picnic basket, and what appears to be a projector pointed at the side of a crypt.

"No way." She whispers, and Lia smiles to herself. "Y–you did all this?"

"Mm hm, well I brought the stuff and paid the cemetery caretaker to set it up and open the gate for us." Lia shrugs. "You wanna sit down?" she motions to the blanket.

Quinn nods and takes a seat, scooting over so Lia can sit next to her. Lia sits Indian style and opens the basket, pulling out sodas, popcorn, and chips. She hands Quinn a soda and opens the popcorn.

"Popcorn?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

Lia just beams at her then pulls a remote out of the basket, pressing a button. The Nightmare on Elm Street title page appears on the crypt wall and Quinn's heart does a little dance in her chest. She looks at Lia with joyful tears in her eyes and goes to lean in for a kiss, but before she can, Lia shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth and beams to reveal all the kernels. Quinn laughs and tosses popcorn at her. They smile at each other then turn to watch the movie.

They sit side by side, with the popcorn in between them and their eyes glued to the movie.

As it gets later, the night gets chillier. A shiver runs down Quinn's spine and she shudders a bit. Lia notices and asks if she's cold. When she nods, Lia leans forward and grabs the other folded blanket. She moves the popcorn, throws the blanket around her shoulders and opens her arms for Quinn to cuddle into her. Quinn snuggles into Lia's side and puts her head on her shoulder as she wraps her arms and the blanket around both of them. They both sigh contentedly and their eyes drift back to Robert Englund and Johnny Depp.

Quinn flinches a little when Johnny Depp suddenly gets sucked into his bed. Lia smirks and tightens her hold around her. Quinn smiles up at her and moves a bit closer, almost in her lap. Lia always rolls her eyes at the unrealistic amount of blood that spurts out of the bed, but she can't help but watch. Quinn always wonders how the girl, Nancy comes up with the plan to get Freddy. Like how does she come up with putting gun powder in the light bulb and tripping the circuit?

Lia laughs when Freddy comes out of the bed, stretching the sheet as he does. Quinn looks up at her questioningly. She points to the screen and continues to chuckle.

"It looks like a giant boner." She giggles some more and Quinn rolls her eyes playfully, turning back to the movie.

"I know you're there Freddy." Quinn whispers along with the dialog.

"You think you was gonna get away from me." Lia joins as Freddy.

"I know you too well now Freddy."

"Now, you die."

"It's too late, Kruger. I know the secret now. This is just a dream. You're not alive. This whole thing is just a dream…I want my mother and friends again."

"You what?"

"I take back every bit of energy I gave you. You're nothing! You're shit!" Quinn whispers, smiling at her favorite part.

Lia beams at the girl in her arms with complete adoration. She has taken her heart and Lia doesn't exactly plan on getting it back any time soon. She's falling and there's nothing she can do to stop herself. Tonight has been one of the most amazing nights she's had in a very long time. She finally feels at peace with herself, and she can start to let go of the past to start a new future.

When the movie finishes both girls sigh contentedly. Lia lies back on the blanket and pulls Quinn down with her. They both stare up at all the stars in the night sky, still wrapped up in each other and the blanket. A shooting star blazes across the sky and Quinn gasps at the sight.

"Make a wish." Lia softly whispers.

Quinn closes her eyes and makes a wish. A few seconds go by and she asks Lia what she wished for. Lia looks down into Quinn's eyes and smiles lovingly at her. Without breaking eye contact, she whispers, "Nothing." Quinn furrows her eyebrows and Lia pulls her closer.

"I have everything I want right here." She says softly and kisses Quinn on the forehead.

Quinn's breath catches in her throat and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She tucks her head under Lia's chin and clings to her like her life depends on it. In a way it does because she's falling hard for this girl and she wouldn't know what to do if she were to lose her. She's never been this happy in her life. She wonders if it's all a dream. Oh what a cruel, cruel dream it would be. But if it does happen to be a dream, she doesn't ever want to wake up. If only this moment can last forever. But then a cool breeze runs over them and she shivers against Lia. Lia kisses the top of her head and says that they should get going before it gets too cold. She agrees and they both gather up everything, to head back to the car.

They drive back to Quinn's house in silence. Occasionally stealing glances at each other and smiling shyly. Lia's heart is thudding against her chest as they drive down the dark streets and she wouldn't be surprised if Quinn could hear it. It's not really a nervous thudding, but more of an anxious thudding. She can't wait to get to Quinn's so she can kiss her. Now that she thinks about it, she is a little nervous. Yes, she's kissed Quinn before, but this time is special. It's their first date goodnight kiss and she doesn't want to screw it up. Not that you can screw up a kiss, unless, you know, you're a complete moron.

Lia pulls into Quinn's driveway and cuts the engine off. Quinn fiddles with her fingers shyly before Lia speaks softly.

"Can I walk you to your door?"

Quinn just smiles and nods as her answer. Lia beams before getting out and opening Quinn's door. They walk slowly up the walkway to the front door. When they get there, Quinn just stares down at the lavender rose in her hands.

"You never did tell me what lavender means, y'know." Quinn says quietly.

Lia stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks at the ground.

"Love at first sight." She answers just below a whisper.

"Oh." Is all Quinn can say.

"Well I guess I better get going." Lia says, and then takes a step towards her car.

Quinn's mouth drops open in utter disbelief. Lia turns around with a huge playful smile on her face and Quinn scoffs. Lia chuckles and then steps in front of Quinn, taking her hands in her own. She squeezes them so she would look at her. When their eyes meet, she smiles softly at her and tells her that she had a wonderful time.

"I had a great time too. It was the best first date ever." Quinn whispers.

"I'm glad you think so." Lia beams. "But we haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"Is that so?" Quinn asks coyly.

"Uh huh." Lia breathes, stepping into Quinn's personal space.

"And what might that be?" she whispers, her lips just centimeters from the other girl's.

"This." Lia sighs as she connects their lips.

Forget fireworks, there are nuclear bombs going off behind Quinn's eyelids.

Weak in the knees? Quinn's not even sure what _legs_ are right now.

They both melt into the kiss and their arms just fall into the correct positions; Quinn's around Lia's neck and Lia's around Quinn's waist. Slowly, and reluctantly, they pull apart and rest their foreheads together. Eyes still closed, they whisper "wow" simultaneously.

"That was…" Quinn starts.

"Surreal." Lia finishes.

Quinn nods her head against Lia's. When they open their eyes, they sparkle in the moonlight. Lia's heart stops for a quick second as she takes in Quinn's beauty. She's so attracted to this girl, sometimes it hurts. She smiles at her and brings a hand up to caress her rosy cheek.

"You are _so_ beautiful." Lia whispers, staring straight into hazel.

Quinn's heart threatens to beat out of her chest at Lia's sincerity. She's never heard words sound so true in her life. Like if it was something being read out of a history book. And the emotion in those eyes, pouring everything into her soul, it's almost overwhelming.

They stay there staring at each other for a while before Lia says that it's late and she should probably go. She gives Quinn another tender kiss, lingering a bit before backing away slowly. She watches Quinn open the door and wave one last time before closing it. A happy, giddy feeling rushes over her and she beams as she makes her way to her car. Tonight was indeed a great night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ahh! I'm such a horrible writer! I'm so so so so sorry that it's taken me forever and a day to get this up. I've been so distracted with work and just being lazy lol I hope you can forgive me! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think and I'll try my hardest to get the next one up sooner! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The next morning Lia wakes up with a smile, remembering the previous night. It was _the_ perfect date, with _the_ perfect person, and ended with _the_ perfect kiss. It was everything and more of what she could have asked for.

The look on Quinn's face when she saw what movie they were watching.

The feeling of Quinn fitting so perfectly in her arms.

The sparkle in Quinn's eyes when they saw the shooting star.

And the kiss.

The kiss was the most magical kiss she's ever had. Even more so than Jackie's.

_Jackie._

Is she forgetting about her? No_. _She's _moving on_. There's a difference.

Jackie will always be in her heart, but it won't hurt to think about her anymore. She was the first important person in Lia's love life, and now Quinn's the next. She can't dwell on the past if she wants to have a future. A future with Quinn maybe. Does she want a future with Quinn? After last night she thinks she does. But she's not going to get a head of herself, she's going to take it day by day and not screw it up. She can't afford to screw it up.

She hops out of bed with an extra pep in her step and proceeds to her morning routine.

When she glides into the kitchen, she is met with her parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's the miracle that you two are home?" she asks, opening the fridge.

"Good morning to you too." Her mother answers.

"We're actually going to be home a lot more. We're so sorry that we haven't been here much." Her dad adds.

"Really? Like I haven't heard that before. I'll believe it when I see it." Lia says a little snippily.

"Hey, we're serious. We know we haven't really been here much for you guys and that's not fair. So starting today, we're going to be home on the weekends and home by 5 on the weekdays." Mom says firmly.

"And to try and make it up to you we're taking you and your brother to dinner and then go bowling tonight, how does that sound?" Dad offers.

Lia narrows her eyes at them suspiciously then nods her approval. She pours herself some orange juice, grabs a pop-tart then heads back upstairs. When she passes her brother's open door, he calls her in.

"What's up?" she says.

"Let me get a sip." He says pointing to her OJ.

"Did you brush your teeth?" she asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, now gimme a sip."

"I don't believe you."

"You can smell my breath then." He says and opens his mouth.

"Eww, I'm good, here." She hands him her cup and he chuckles.

"Ha ha I didn't brush my teeth." He beams after taking a sip and tries to hand her back the cup.

"You can have it." She deadpans and goes to walk out.

"Wait! I wanted to talk to you."

She turns around and looks at him expectantly, munching on her pop-tart.

"Are mom and dad home?" he asks.

"Yea, they said they'll be here more often and that they're takin' us to dinner and then bowling tonight." She rolls her eyes.

"Really? Well I guess we'll see how that goes." He shrugs.

"Yea, so was that it?"

"Uh no, I was gonna ask you where you were last night." He says with a knowing smile.

"I was out."

"No shizz, where and with who?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"Nooo, I'm your brother, whom you share things with, like say, I don't know, going on a date!"

Lia laughs at him then walks out. He follows her to her room.

"Come on LJ tell me about it!"

"Why, so you can get mad and jealous like you always do?"

"Well it is unfair that you get all the hot chicks."

"No, it's called having the balls to go after what you want." She winks at him.

"I have balls!"

"Not metaphorical ones. Look, you're a handsome kid, just get some balls and maybe you'll get some girls."

"I can't believe you're basically saying that I don't have any game!" he huffs.

"That's because you don't baby bro. You're still young, so it's ok, you'll learn." She chuckles.

Before Julian can say anything, Lia's phone starts to go off. They both look at it on the bed then look back at each other. They both dive to get it, but Julian's the one who does. He looks at the screen to see who it is.

"Oooh it's _Quinn_."

"Gimme!"

"Hello, Lia's phone." He answers.

Lia tries to get it from him, but he keeps dodging and jumping out of the way.

"Give. Me. The. Phone!" she says through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Lia can't come to the phon – ooph." He starts to say, but Lia tackles him onto the bed and takes the phone from him.

"Hel – hello?" she stutters.

"Um hi." Quinn chuckles. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just my brother being an _ass_!" she answers as she hits Julian and shoves him out of her room.

He makes kissy faces at her as she closes the door in his face.

"Oh ok, the little brother being a pain. I see." Quinn continues to chuckle.

"Yea, pretty much. Were you like that with your sister?"

"Yea I was. I think all younger siblings are like that though. There's like a rule or something about it." They both laugh.

"So what's up? You miss me already?" Lia flirts openly.

"Maybe or maybe I was just calling to see if you were still alive from that kiss last night." Quinn throws back.

"Oh, a little cocky are we? Ok, I see. How are your knees doing? Assuming you still have them." She beams.

"Touché."

"Never wanna get into a brawl with me, babe, you'll lose every time."

"Challenge accepted."

They talk for a little longer, about nothing in particular then agree to call before they go to bed.

Lia hops in the shower and throws sweats on just to chill in. Not really having anything to do, she sits at her keyboard and plays whatever comes out of her fingertips. She plays everything from soft and slow to upbeat and fun. It's been awhile since she's just jammed out in her room by herself. She forgets how therapeutic and relaxing it can be. When she gets really into it, the feeling she feels can't really be described. It's kind of like how people imagine heaven would be, even though Lia doesn't really believe in that stuff. She hasn't since she was 12.

Just as she finishes a song, her phone starts going off again. When she sees who's calling, she beams.

"Hey Rach!" she answers cheerily.

"Hi Lia, what are you doing at this very moment?" she sounds a bit agitated.

"Um, nothing? Are you ok, you sound a little pissed?"

"Well that's because I am. We still haven't decided on a song to sing for Sectionals and Santana refuses to answer any of my texts or phone calls. Sectionals are next month and it is crucial that we find a song soon so we can have the proper amount of time to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Rach. Slow down and take a deep breath ok?" she does as told and Lia waits for her to calm down. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

"No prob. How about I come over and help you look for songs, and then if Santana has a problem with any of your suggestions then she can suck it." Lia offers and Rachel chuckles.

"That sounds wonderful."

"K, I'll see you in 15."

* * *

><p>When Lia gets to Rachel's, it's a little after 11. She rings the doorbell and one of Rachel's fathers answers the door.<p>

"Lia!" He beams.

"Lee!" she smiles back and they do this cheesy hand shake thing they came up with.

"You guys are such dorks!" Rachel laughs from behind her daddy.

"You wish you could be this cool, Rach." Lia nudges her playfully. "Speaking of cool, where's H?"

"Working." Leroy rolls his eyes. "I swear they can never give him a break."

"It's ok Lee, if he can't be home then the hospital is where he should be, saving lives." Lia smiles reassuringly and he nods his agreement.

"Well I'm headed to the grocery store, would you like anything special?"

"No thanks." They both say as they start to head up the stairs.

"Ok, well don't be too bored without me then." He jokes.

"Oh, no worries, I'll just be up here deflowering your daughter." Lia beams innocently.

Leroy narrows his eyes, shooting daggers at her, and Rachel trips up the stairs. Lia starts laughing and winks at Leroy. His expression softens and he shakes his head as he makes his way out the front door. Rachel is just staring at her wide eyed and mouth slight agape. Lia rolls her eyes at her.

"Would you go, I'm kidding!" Now it's Rachel's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't think Quinn would appreciate your flirting with me."

"Please, I flirt with _everyone_. It's part of my charm." And she smiles her signature smile.

The smile that never fails to make girls, and even guys, go weak in the knees.

Even Rachel has to admit that she swoons a bit whenever she sees it.

"Whatever, can we please get to work?" Rachel huffs.

"Yea, what did you have in mind?" Lia sits on Rachel's bed.

"I was thinking show tunes of course, but knowing Santana, that's not an option. And then I started thinking about some other songs that would make our voices sound good together, but that proved to be impossible since my vocals are much more superior to hers."

"Hmm, well think outside of the box. Separate your strengths individually then look for songs where you can use them together."

"I suppose you're right. Her voice is slightly on the raspy side, while mine is smoother and much more powerful." She paces back and forth with a hand on her chin, in thought. "Nope, I still can't think of anything."

"Come on, really?" Lia chuckles.

"Yes! I thought you were here to _help _me, not sit there and _laugh_ at my bewilderment!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. How about something from The Veronicas? There are two singers already, so you wouldn't have to split the song into parts, and their voices are similar to yours. Lisa's voice is low and soulful, while Jessica's voice is slightly higher and more powerful. Plus Santana might actually be inclined to agree."

"This…is true, but doesn't Lisa sing majority of the songs?"

"Well for the most part they're sung equally, but Lisa sings more verses while Jessica sings the bridges and choruses."

"Ok, so you want me to let Santana sing most of the song? Ha! No way!"

"Come on, Rach, you have to let other people shine every now and then. Plus it's only _one _performance."

"You are clearly delusional."

"Rachel, we've talked about this _Me _attitude. Yes, people have to think about themselves if they're gonna make it big, but everybody already _knows_ that you're gonna make it, Rach. You're a star and there's no doubt about that. People don't pick on you because they hate you, they do it because they _envy _you."

"Ok, stop before you make me cry." Rachel whispers.

"It's nothing you don't already know." Lia smiles at her.

"Well I _guess _I can let Santana have the spot light, but not _all _of it!" she says quickly.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's call her and get her ass over here so you can practice."

* * *

><p>It's 7 o'clock when the James family decides to go to dinner. They go to this nice little restaurant on the out skirts of Lima. It's very quaint, and comfortable. It's not overly crowded and the lights are a bit dim, giving it a cozy feel. They're seated at a booth by the window, where they can see out onto the street. It kind of reminds Lia of a New York restaurant. She makes a note to bring Quinn here.<p>

As they look over the menu, their parents ask about school and how they're doing. Julian talks about football and how the team is doing pretty good. His father nods and tells him that he'll definitely make it to his upcoming games and cheer him on. Lia talks about how some of her classes are boring, but she gets through them, and how she likes being in glee club. She tells them that Sectionals is next month and they'll be competing against two other schools. Her parents smile proudly at her and tell her that they'll be there.

Lia's not showing it, but she's actually really happy and excited that her parents are going to be home more. Most teenagers wouldn't care if their parents are home or not because they like to be on their own and do their own things, but Lia _needs_ her parents to be around, for assurance if nothing else. She'll never tell them that, of course. But ever since the accident five years ago, Lia is terrified that the closest people to her will leave again, and her parents' absence since they've moved to Lima isn't helping. Their presence now though, is easing her anxiety and she's happy about it.

Their food comes, so they eat and talk about little random things. They laugh at jokes and old stories, and talk smack about who's going to win the bowling match. The kids say that their parents will lose because they're old, but their parents just say "the older, the more experience and skill". Lia and Julian laugh and say something about trying not to break a hip. The older couple scoffs and tells their kids that they're not that old, and they can still beat their asses. This only causes them to laugh harder and shake their heads.

When they're all done and the bill is paid, they make their way to the bowling alley.

They get their shoes, pick their balls, and then set up their game. It's the kids versus the parents. Mom's up first. She swings the ball back then forward down the lane. She knocks down seven pins. Her next throw, she knocks down the remaining pins, getting a spare. She turns around with a smug smile and takes a seat. Lia rolls her eyes as she gets up and gets her ball. She cocks her arm back, thrusts it forward, rockets the ball down the lane and gets a strike. When she turns around, she winks at her mother and high fives Julian. Now it's pretty much 'game on'.

They bicker back and forth whenever the other team gets a strike or they laugh when someone does their victory dance. Some try to cheat by throwing off their focus as they throw the ball or running up and stealing the ball as they bring it back to throw it. They laugh at each other and make jokes or make fun of how the other throws the ball. All in all it's an amazing time and just what the kids need.

But after a very close game of strikes and spares going back and forth, they tie. Of course the kids try to argue that they really won, but in the end the score is what determines the winner, and the score says it's a tie.

On the drive home, Julian passes out and Lia stares out the window. Her parents are talking quietly in the front, until they look back and notice Julian drooling against his seatbelt. They all laugh.

"Hey Lia, how's Quinn, I haven't seen her in a while?" Mom asks.

"She's good. I was with her last night actually." Her parents look at each other with knowing smiles.

"Is that so?" Dad says.

"Uh huh."

"That's wonderful sweetie. You should invite her over for dinner tomorrow night. We could play a board game and maybe watch a movie after." Mom suggests.

"Yea, ok. That sounds cool." Lia agrees.

When they get home, their parents kiss them good night then retire to their bedroom. Lia heads upstairs and changes into her pjs. She looks at the clock; 10:27. She hops on her bed and dials Quinn's number.

"Hey." Quinn answers cheerily.

"Hi." Lia mimics the cheerfulness.

"I was wondering when you would call."

"Yea? I just got home. I went to dinner and bowling with the fam."

"Aww that's sweet. How was it?"

"It was fun actually. We pretty much laughed all night. It felt good to be with them." Lia says shyly.

"You're too cute. I'm glad you had fun with your family."

"Yea me too. My mom actually wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Would you want to?"

"I don't know, depends. Do _you _want me to come to dinner?" Quinn teases.

"Hmm, I'm not sure 'cause I was supposed to have this other hot blonde come over so…" Quinn gasps playfully. "Ha, no I'm kidding. _Of course _I want you to come over for dinner." They both beam like idiots even though they can't see the other over the phone.

They continue talking until they fall asleep with their phones pressed between their ear and pillow. The sound of each other's soft, even breathing lulling them further into dreamland, where they will meet each other in the clouds.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rings, Lia hops to her feet and rushes to open it. Quinn shyly smiles at her from the other side, wearing jeans and a cute shirt. Lia moves to let her in and pecks her on the cheek. They head to the kitchen where the parents are preparing dinner. Her parents beam when they see Quinn.<p>

"Quinn! We're so glad you could make it!" Mom says enthusiastically and dad agrees.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. James, I'm happy to be here." She smiles at them.

"Please, call us Michelle and Justin, sweetie, that way we don't feel so old." Mom winks at her and Lia rolls her eyes. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so you girls can sit in the living room until then."

"I like your parents, they're lively." Quinn says as they sit on the couch.

"Yea, they're pretty great." Lia smiles proudly.

Quinn looks at Lia and gets lost in that smile. It never fails to distract Quinn. Lia's whole face lights up when she smiles. Her eyes shine and her cheeks tint a rosy color, plus her pearly white teeth gleam and her perfectly sculpted eyebrows sit nicely above her eyes; she's stunning. Even in just a t-shirt and jeans with no make-up on, she's beautiful.

"You ok?" Lia asks.

"You're beautiful." Quinn breathes out in her trance.

"Thank you." Lia whispers shy all of a sudden.

They sit there lost in each other's eyes, until Julian comes and plops down in between them.

"Oh, hey Quinn." He says nonchalantly.

"Rude much!" Lia punches him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Dinner's ready!" they hear come from the dining room.

Julian hops up and dashes to the dining room. Lia just rolls her eyes and gets up, offering Quinn a hand. She takes it and they go to take a seat at the table. Their mouths water at the big pan of baked ziti, fresh homemade garlic bread, and pitcher of iced tea in the middle of the table. The adults take a seat and tell them to dig in. They all help themselves, and when Quinn takes her first bite, she moans in delight.

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. James this is _amazing_." Quinn gushes.

"Michelle, honey, and thank you." she beams.

"Right, Michelle, sorry." Quinn blushes.

"Aww how cute are you. Lia, this one's a keeper." Her mom says nonchalantly.

Lia face palms and her cheeks become a degree warmer. To save her from further embarrassment, her dad changes the subject. They start talking about college and where the kids are thinking about going. They throw a few ideas out there and the parents suggest that they go to some of the open houses this month. Quinn and Lia take note to talk to Miss Pillsbury about that. Maybe they'll plan a trip or something.

After the amazing dinner and getting to know Quinn a bit better, the parents suggest a game of Cranium. The kids get excited and start talking their usual smack. The teams are uneven, but the parents are so sure that they're smarter, so they let it be three against two. They set the game up in the living room and play some music softly in the background. And just as everyone sits down, the doorbell rings. They all look at each other with puzzled faces.

"I'll get it." Lia offers.

She opens the door to find a slightly agitated Rachel.

"Hey Rach." Lia looks at her a bit questioningly.

"Sorry for just showing up like this. I texted and called you a bunch of times." Rachel deflates a little at seeing her best friend.

"Oh, sorry, my phone is upstairs. Come in, we were just about to play a game." Lia smiles at her.

When they step into the living room, everyone looks their way.

"Rachel! Oh good, you're just in time, you could be on our team." Mom claps excitedly.

"Hello Michelle, Justin, Julian, Quinn. What are we playing?" she smiles and takes off her jacket.

"Cranium!" dad beams.

They all sit on the floor around the coffee table, mom, dad, Rachel, the green team, on one side, and Lia, Quinn, and Julian, the orange team, on the other. The team with the person whose birthday is coming up next gets to go first, so that's the green team, because Rachel's birthday is in December. Rachel picks a yellow card and Lia reads it.

"Roll all six Cranium Cubes. Work together to write down one word in each of these categories. Each word starts with one of the letters you rolled, and you must use every cube. CATEGORIES: musical instrument, junk food, school supply, movie, color, game." They roll the dice when Lia finishes and she starts the timer.

The letters they roll are; H, M, N, S, K, L. They start shouting out things from the categories and writing them down.

_Musical instrument: Saxophone.  
>Junk food: Kitkat.<br>School supply: Notebook.  
>Movie: Made In Manhattan.<em>

They're stuck on color and game, trying to think of something that starts with H and L. The timer runs out and that ends their turn. They groan as Julian picks a red card. Mom reads it to them.

"Work together to write down three of the top five things in this category. CATEGORY: most-eaten meats in the United States." She flips the timer and they write down their answers.

_Chicken.  
>Pork.<br>Turkey._

Mom checks the back of the card for the answers and all three are on there. They high five each other and roll the die to move their piece on the board.

The game goes on for a while with each team getting things right and wrong, or running out of time and finishing before time runs out. Their pieces end up neck and neck, but then one team moves ahead. Each team performs tasks or answers trivia questions, and they're having a ton of fun. They're laughing and talking and making fun of each other.

Lia's glad that she's sharing this family moment with Quinn and Rachel; the girl she's falling in love with and her best friend. It's one of the happiest moments of her life. Seeing Quinn laugh and bond with her family is exciting and heartwarming. To know that she can easily get along with her parents makes Lia fall just a little bit harder for her. Family is important to Lia and she couldn't be more thrilled to have Quinn there. Rachel is always there though; she's like a piece of the furniture now or like the sister she never wanted. _Ha! _Lia laughs inwardly at that.

After the orange team wins, they realize it's almost ten o'clock and they have to go to work and school in the morning. The parents say goodnight to the kids and disappear into their room. Julian says bye to the girls and heads upstairs while Lia walks them out to their cars. They say bye to Rachel first. Lia gives her a big hug and kiss, thanking her for spending time with them and telling her to call her when she gets home. Rachel nods with a smile and waves to Quinn, who waves back. Lia watches her pull away before making her way over to Quinn's car.

"You're cute with her. I used to get jealous, seeing you with her all the time. But now I see how protective you are of her, and she needs someone like that in her life." Quinn says, reaching out to hold Lia's hand.

"Don't be jealous, she's my best friend, and I love her like family. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her…and if you keep being as awesome as you are, I might do anything for you too." Lia whispers, looking down at their conjoined fingers.

Quinn pulls Lia's face to hers and smiles warmly at her before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. When they pull apart, they smile and wrap their arms around each other. Quinn melts into the hug, feeling safe and secure in her arms. Lia whispers for her to call her when she gets home, and kisses the side of her head before reluctantly pulling away. Quinn squeezes her hand then gets in her car and drives away.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know I'm terrible. But work and a bad case of writer's block has been kicking my ass as of late. To make up for it, here's a semi long chapter. Spoiler alert: I talk briefly about the movie Bridesmaids, so if you haven't seen it, I'm sorry. But I didn't give too much away. I hope you like this chapter! Leave some feedback, I feel like I don't know how you guys feel about this story, I know quite a few of you are reading it, I would love to know what you think. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The next day during lunch, Lia visits Miss Pillsbury's office. She tells her about wanting to go to some college open houses in New York, maybe Columbia or NYU. Miss Pillsbury pulls out a piece of paper, and scrolls down a list of schools and dates, Lia presumes. When she looks up with a smile, Lia feels a bit giddy. She then tells her that both Columbia University and NYU Tisch School of the Arts are both having an open house this upcoming Saturday. CU's at 8 am and NYU's at 1 pm. Lia thinks that's perfect and thanks Miss Pillsbury.

Lia rushes to the lunch room for the last ten minutes. She finds Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn sitting together. _Perfect, just the people I wanted to talk to,_ she thinks as she rushes over to their table, a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh gosh, the last time you came up smiling like that you wanted to go camping, what is it this time?" Kurt asks cautiously.

"It's nothing you guys wouldn't mind doing, I promise!" Lia takes a seat, smile still fully intact.

"So what is it?" Quinn cocks an eyebrow.

"This weekend, plus the four of us, plus college open houses, equals road trip to New York!" she starts bouncing in her seat.

"What? No way! Are you serious!" Rachel almost screams, not being able to contain her enthusiasm.

Kurt claps his hands in excitement and Quinn's eyes light up. Lia nods to them and continues beaming. She tells them that she went to see Miss Pillsbury, and about the open houses at CU and NYU. They're beyond excited and start planning their trip for this weekend; yet it's only Monday. It's a ten and a half hour drive, so they'll leave after glee on Friday, drive maybe five or six hours, stop to sleep for a little then drive the rest of the way to make it in time for the first open house.

* * *

><p>In glee, Mr. Shue asks Rachel and Santana if they have come up with a song for Sectionals yet. They look at each other, having a silent conversation. They sigh and tell him that there is a song they practiced, but it's not that great. He beams and tells them to show it to everyone, just relieved that they've actually been practicing. They get up and quickly talk to the band. They stand in the middle of the choir room as the music begins.<p>

Santana: (Rachel)_  
>I, I,<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>Taste it in our first kiss<br>Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
>Save me from my emptiness (save me)<em>

_You took my hand  
>You told me it would be ok<br>I trusted you to hold my heart  
>Now fate is pulling me away, from you<em>

Rachel:  
><em>[Chorus:]<br>Even if I leave you now  
>And it breaks my heart<br>Even if I'm not around  
>I won't give in<br>I can't give up  
>On this love<em>

Everyone is getting into the song, bobbing their heads back and forth. It's a good song, and their voices fit perfect with it, but it seems to be missing something.

Rachel:_  
>You've become a piece of me<br>Makes me sick to even think  
>Of mornings waking up alone<br>Searching for you in my sheets  
>Don't fade, away<em>

Together (Santana)  
><em>[Chorus:]<br>Even if I leave you now  
>And it breaks my heart<br>Even if I'm not around  
>I won't give in (won't give in)<br>I can't give up (can't give up)  
>On this love<em>

I can't just close the door  
>(on this love)<br>I never felt anything like this before  
>(like this love)<br>Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
>Will you hold on too 'cause<p>

Rachel actually managed to find one of their songs that she sings most of. Lia smiles softly and shakes her head at Rachel. Leave it to her to find a way to always have the spotlight.

Together (Santana)_  
>[Chorus]<em>

Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
>And it breaks my heart<br>Even if I'm not around (not around)  
>I won't give in (won't give in)<br>I can't give up (can't give up)  
>I won't give in (won't give in)<br>I can't give up (can't give up)  
>On this love<p>

Everyone claps as the song finishes. Rachel and Santana stay standing, looking at everyone expectantly.

"That was good guys…" Mr. Shue starts.

"But it wasn't _great_. We know." Rachel finishes.

"Have you guys maybe thought of a different song? I like that you picked something from The Veronicas, they fit you." Mr. Shue continues.

"Yea, we went through all their songs, but we feel that they don't relate directly to us and so we'll lack the emotional connection to the song and possibly lose." Rachel rambles.

"Ok, well there has to be a song out there that will be perfect for you guys. Just keep looking and practicing, Sectionals are next month, and we still have to do a group number." He turns to the rest of the members.

"But on a side note, Halloween is in two weeks. Figgins is having an assembly and wants us to perform, so we're going to do another, boys vs girls competition and the winners will do the performance. Of course, because it's Halloween, you will have to choose a song that's appropriate for this holiday." Will beams and Kurt raises his hand. "Fine Kurt, you can be on the girls' team."

Kurt squeals and Mr. Shue dismisses them after another unsuccessful rehearsal.

As everyone heads out to the student parking lot, Lia asks Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt if they want to come over to watch a movie tonight. They all say yes and agree to meet at Lia's house at 7.

* * *

><p>When Lia and Julian get home, they quickly do their homework and get started on dinner for when their parents get home. As the food cooks, Julian hops in the shower, and Lia sets the table, feeling excited that her parents are going to be home soon.<p>

When the parents walk in the house, something delicious invades their nostrils. They beam at their children as they come into the kitchen, and see them hard at work. They kiss each of their heads and tell them that it smells amazing. As they sit at the dinner table, the kids bring out the food and take a seat as well.

As they eat, Lia tells them that she invited friends over for a movie and if they would like to join them. They say that they would love to join them, and beam at her. Lia beams back and thinks this couldn't be any more perfect. Lia loves when her family spends time with her friends; it makes them all seem closer somehow.

The parents do the dishes while the kids look for a movie to watch. Julian suggests an action movie, but Lia doesn't feel like it's an action kind of night. She thinks maybe more along the lines of comedy. Everyone loves a good comedy, so there really wouldn't be any arguments on what to watch. She keeps searching movie titles when she comes to _Bridesmaids_. She cheeses really hard as she has found what they will be watching.

The doorbell rings just as her parents are done with the dishes. Lia hops up to get the door and greets her friends. Rachel and Quinn say hi to Michelle and Justin, and Lia introduces Kurt. They all settle in their seats with a big bowl of popcorn and drinks. Mom and dad are on the love seat, Julian on the recliner, and Quinn, Lia, Rachel, and Kurt on the big sofa. They ask what they're watching and Lia tells them with a big smile on her face.

"Ooh I heard that was really funny!" Kurt says.

Lia starts the movie and they all watch attentively. The kids stiffen a little because the opening scene is a sex scene, and there are parents in the room, but they quickly get over it and start laughing. It's not as awkward watching a sex scene with parents if it's funny. They can tell that this movie is going to be hilarious because they're already laughing.

Quinn has a mouthful of popcorn when Kristin Wigg does her impression of a penis and she laughs so hard that she spits it all over Lia. Upon seeing this, everyone starts laughing at Lia and she just stares at Quinn incredulously. Quinn covers her mouth, trying not to laugh and looks at Lia apologetically. Lia then takes a handful of popcorn and throws it at Quinn. They're about to start a popcorn fight when her parents quickly end the situation and they get back to the movie.

Throughout the movie there are tears in everyone's eyes, and their stomachs ache from all the laughter. This is one of the funniest movies they have ever seen! They can't stop laughing, and Lia is thoroughly convinced that she will have comedic babies with Kirstin Wigg. Everyone looks at her like she's crazy, but she just shrugs it off. They continue watching the movie and vow that this will be their family pick me up movie. Whenever any one of them is having a bad day or something, they will all get together and watch it.

After the movie they all try to see who is the funniest out of the group. Dad tries to tell some ridiculous jokes, no one but him laughs at them.

"Dad, you're such a cornball!" Lia scoffs.

Mom then tries to tell a funny story, but messes it up and it's just not funny. Julian tries some one-liners, but that's a disaster and Quinn, no one even knows what Quinn is trying to do. Meanwhile, Lia and Rachel are making these crazy facial expressions at everyone's attempt to be funny, and everyone bursts out laughing at them. They look at each other mildly confused as to why everyone is laughing and that causes everyone to laugh even harder. They are oblivious to how funny their facial expressions can be, and they are deemed the funniest of the group.

"Wait, I don't understand. How are we the funniest?" Rachel asks, still confused.

"Yea, I would say Rachel is the funniest simply because her facial expressions are priceless, but why me? I didn't even do anything." Lia says and Rachel glares at her. "What, you have some crazy faces." She shrugs.

"Lia honey, so do you." Mom says.

"No I don't." she deadpans and everyone laughs.

"That face right there says you do." Rachel chuckles.

"You got a lot of nerve!" Lia shoots back and Rachel shrugs.

"Ok Lia-tard and Jewfasa, that's enough." Kurt jabs.

There's a brief pause before everyone busts out laughing again and clutching their stomachs.

"Oh my goodness, you kids are too much." Mom gasps.

"Yea, you're all pretty hilarious. Thanks for the laughs, but us old folk should get to bed now." Dad agrees, and the parents hug all the kids good night.

The kids beam as they go to bed. Quinn and Rachel yawn simultaneously and lay a head on each of Lia's shoulders. Lia smiles softly at them and Julian glares at his sister. She sticks her tongue out at him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Your parents are really great." Kurt says softly.

"Thanks." Lia and Julian say.

After a few moments of silence, Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt decide to head home before it gets too late. Lia walks them to Kurt's car – he drove them all there – and hugs them all. She hugs Rachel tight and lifts her off the ground, spinning her around, before kissing her on the forehead. She hugs Kurt and pinches his butt after he turns to get in the car. When she hugs Quinn, she pulls her close and buries her face in her neck. Rachel and Kurt, who are already in the car, make puking noises until Lia glares at them, and they shut right up. Quinn chuckles then kisses Lia on the cheek before getting in the car. They all wave one more time before taking off.

* * *

><p>"Babe, what do you think about Lia and Quinn?" Michelle asks Justin.<p>

"I think they might be heading in the serious direction." Justin beams, snuggling up to his wife.

"Really? Is that a good or bad thing?" There's a bit of concern in her voice.

"I think it's a good thing, honey. Lia hasn't been like this with anyone since Jackie. She might be finally letting her go."

"I hope so. I hate seeing her hurt like she has been. She's been so different since that day and I can't help but miss how she used to be. Maybe Quinn is what she needs. To help her back to the way she used to be, full of joy and life, and not this faux happiness she seems to think we buy into. I really hope Quinn is that person, and not just another _harlot_." She giggles.

"I know, honey, me too. I believe in Lia and Quinn, and I see the way they look at each other. Lia's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when she sees Quinn. I haven't seen her eyes do that in so long, I almost forgot that they can. And Quinn. Her cheeks get all rosy colored whenever she catches Lia looking at her. Watching them is like watching kids around their crushes. It's completely adorable and it makes my heart sing because I know that Lia is going to be ok."

"I love you." Michelle breathes.

"I love you more." Justin kisses his wife softly and they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>As Lia lies in her bed, she remembers what she felt like when her parents told her that they were moving to Ohio. She was furious, hurt, confused. She was comfortable where they were; she had friends there; most of her family was there; Liam and Jackie's memory was there; her childhood was there; her <em>whole life <em>was there. She didn't want to move to some hick town where she didn't know anyone and have to start over. But now, she couldn't be any happier. She has friends; a potential epic romance; a family with new members; and new memories. Her parents making her move was the best thing that's happened to her in the last five years.

She smiles to herself as she thinks about how close she and Rachel are, and how much she's falling for Quinn. It's like she's four years old again and she's just met the neighbors. Even though Rachel and Quinn are not replacements for Liam and Jackie, she feels that their roles in her life are similar to the ones that Liam and Jackie played. They fill the void in her heart that was left when she was twelve. She feels whole again, like she has purpose in the world, like she was made for something. She was made to love them, protect them, care for them, to be there for them. Her life is finally making sense again, and she can stop pretending to be happy, because she actually _is _happy. She's beaming so hard now her cheeks hurt, and a happy tear makes its way into her pillow.

Their trip to New York will be one to remember. Sure Lia has been to New York many times, but to take a trip with her closest friends and plan their inevitable move together, is exhilarating. Of course they'll all get into a New York arts school and move into an apartment somewhere in Greenwich Village; maybe, if they can somehow afford it. They'll live out their dreams in the big city and then eventually make their way to LA and Hollywood! They can definitely make that happen. If they keep believing and working hard, they'll get where they want to be and that's exactly what they're going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday afternoon<strong>

Lia, Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt stuff their bags in the trunk, and then pile into Lia's car. It's 4 pm and they're heading to New York! They couldn't be any more excited than they are right at this moment. Lyrics and melodies fill the car as they cruise down the highway. They're all buzzing with sheer joy as they sing and dance to the radio, having an absolute blast.

Lia looks to her right and takes in the sight of Quinn letting loose and just having fun. She smiles because she's the one who helped her do that. She helped Quinn out of her dark place and hopefully she'll keep her out. She then glances in the rearview mirror at Rachel and Kurt in the back seat, who are gleefully singing to each other and giggling. Lia can't help but smile goofily at all of them, her heart is bursting at the seams with love for them; they're her family. – They've all became so much closer over the past week, talking and planning their trip and then their lives together after. – And when the song dies down and everyone notices her goofy smile, they look at her confused.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Rachel asks.

"I just…_really _love you guys." Lia's eyes tear up a little, but she manages to blink it away.

They all smile loving at her and bring a hand to their chests where their hearts are, clearly touched by her comment.

_Two hours later…_

They're still singing along to the radio, cruising down the highway. The sun is starting to set, so the orangey glow paints the town around them, creating a beautiful scene. They take pictures with their phones and beam at each other. They're heading toward Cleveland now, groaning a bit because they haven't even made it out of Ohio yet. Lia tells them to relax and they'll be in New York in no time; she hopes.

Bored of the radio, they play a game of I Spy, talk about what they love about NY and where they should move and what courses they're going to take and all that good stuff. But after a while, Rachel is the first to fall asleep on Kurt's shoulder. Then Kurt is the next to nod off a few minutes later, leaving Lia and Quinn the only two awake. They talk to each other and listen to the other cars passing by them. Quinn tries not to fall asleep on Lia until they reach a rest stop.

_About three hours later…_

Lia pulls off the highway, in some town in Pennsylvania, and finds a motel. She gets a room and wakes everyone up to go inside. They all bring their stuff inside and pretty much just flop on the beds. They have a few hours to sleep before they have to get back on the road. Lia and Quinn share one bed, while Rachel and Kurt share the other bed. They kiss each other goodnight, something that's become a habit of theirs. They've grown so close that they kiss each other on the lips in greeting or in parting, but never in public.

Lia sets her alarm for 2 am and then hops under the covers. Quinn snuggles up to her and sighs contentedly. Rachel and Kurt who are watching the whole thing, make a gagging noise, but are interrupted by a pillow to the face that Lia throws at them. Lia smirks then cuddles back into Quinn, kissing her softly a couple times before drifting into a slumber.

_2 o'clock in the morning…_

When Lia's alarm goes off, she's the only one to get up. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and glances around the dark room, everyone is still knocked out. She's about to tell everyone to get up when she hears someone moan her name. Her eyebrows trail up her forehead when she hears it again. She squints into the darkness in the direction of the other bed, and she can barely make out Rachel's chest rapidly rising and falling.

Lia bites her lip to keep from laughing as she makes her way over to Rachel. As she gets closer, Rachel moans her name again, but Lia can see that Rachel is dead asleep. Lia covers her mouth so not to burst out laughing because it seems that Rachel is having a sex dream about her. And then Quinn groggily asks Lia what she's doing and why she's not in bed.

"Shh, come over here." Lia whispers and waves over Quinn, still trying not to laugh.

"Mmm Quinn." Rachel moans.

A giggle escapes Lia's mouth and she has to walk away to compose herself again. Quinn just raises her eyebrows and looks at Lia questioningly, mouthing _what the hell?_

"I think she's having a sex dream about us." Lia whispers.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn giggles.

"Shhh! No I'm not kidding. I wanna mess with her though." Lia smirks deviously.

Quinn cocks an eyebrow at her as she slowly sits on the bed next to Rachel. She pulls the blanket down and can see that there's a light layer of sweat coating Rachel's body. She tries not to laugh as she leans down and seductively whispers Rachel's name in her ear. Quinn looks amused by the whole thing and just watches.

When Rachel responds with a shudder, Lia decides to take it a step further and slowly slide her fingers up Rachel's side. A whimper floats out of her mouth and her body arches into Lia's hand. Lia looks at Quinn with amused eyes, and then turns back to the dreaming girl beside her.

"Rachel baby, what do you want?" Lia asks sultrily.

"Mmm to – to feel you." She stutters.

Quinn almost laughs, but Rachel's next words stop her.

"And – and Quinn. Mmm _Quinn._" Lia bites her knuckle to keep from cracking up right then.

"Quinn! Get over here! This is too funny!" Lia calls her over to join.

Quinn rolls her eyes and kneels by the bed.

"I'm here Rach." She says, silently giggling.

Rachel sighs and arches off the bed. Lia and Quinn look at each other then back at Rachel. They start messing with her more by lightly running their fingers up her arms and stomach, careful not to touch any intimate places. But when Rachel lets out a frustrated groan, they can't take it anymore and just start laughing uncontrollably. Rachel and Kurt bolt out of sleep to find Quinn rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, and Lia sprawled across the foot of their bed, in a fit of laughter.

"It's 2 in the morning! What the hell are you guys laughing about! And why are you in our bed Lia!" Kurt asks clearly frustrated from being woken up.

"Oh…my…gosh…Rach you…were – were having…" Lia is laughing so hard she can't even finish a proper sentence.

"I was what!" Rachel asks exasperated.

"You were having…a sex dream," Quinn gets out through giggles and Rachel blanches.

"About us!" Lia adds and they start laughing even harder.

"No I wasn't! You – you guys are lying! Right? You guys are just joking right?" Rachel gets a little desperate now.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna peeee!" Lia squeals as she continues to laugh.

"Are you guys serious? How would you even know anyway?" Rachel crosses her arms.

After a few moments of gathering themselves, Lia and Quinn tell them about the moaning and the body reactions to what they were doing. Rachel's whole body flushes and she storms off into the bathroom.

"Hurry up in there we have to get going!" Lia calls after her.

By 2:30 they are back in the car and on the road again. This time Quinn is driving and Kurt is in the front seat. Rachel is still upset with Lia and refuses to let her lay on her in the back seat. Lia keeps teasing her about the dream and Rachel is actually really sensitive about it, but is passing it off as anger. She has her arms across her chest in defiance and is glaring out the window, but the more Lia brings it up, the more her façade crumbles.

"Come on Rach, you gonna tell me what we were doing in your little dream? Was I _kissing _you, was I _touching _you?" Lia asks teasingly, and that's all it takes to break Rachel.

She turns to Lia with tears in her eyes and her lip starts to quiver. The smirk on Lia's face is wiped clean and regret takes its place.

"Wha – no – no, don't cry, I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I was just kidding." She stutters, pulling Rachel into her.

"You made her cry!" Quinn asks incredulously, looking back at them.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know she was so sensitive about it! Rach, I'm _so_ sorry! I'm a complete asshole for that, please don't cry." She pleads.

"I…can't help…what my…brain…does…while…I'm sleeping!" she wails through sobs. "I…don't even…know…what…it means! I'm…so…confused!"

"Oh Rach, I'm sososo sorry! I'm such an idiot! It's ok, you don't need to cry baby, shhhh." Lia tries to comfort her, rocking her back and forth, and petting her head.

_2 hours later…_

They're passing through Bloomsburg, and Rachel and Lia finally fall asleep. Quinn and Kurt shake their heads at them, with light smiles on their lips. They can't believe those two sometimes, but that's what's great about them. They can be themselves around each other, act total fools and not give a damn because they're having fun. Or be a total mess and be there for one another no matter what. Their bond is something that most people never experience and Quinn and Kurt can see that. They see it on their faces as they sleep so peacefully and comfortably wrapped up in each other.

Quinn used to be jealous of this bond. She didn't get why they act the way they do around each other or why someone like Lia would even bother to be friends with someone like Rachel. It would bother her that Lia wanted to spend so much time with Rachel and not with her. But that was before she opened her mind and her eyes, and just watched them together. They fit. They complement each other perfectly. If someone didn't know that they only just met each other a month and a half ago, they would think that they grew up together. That's how _natural_ their friendship is. They don't have to try to be friends, they just _are. _And now Quinn _can't_ be jealous of that. Why? Because she _understands _it, and she respects it. She knows that one day she'll have a strong bond with Lia, not like Rachel's bond, something different, but just as special.

Kurt admires their friendship. He admires Lia. He looks up to her in a way. How she's always herself and doesn't change for anyone. She pleases herself before she tries to please anyone else, but it's not in an arrogant way. She's confident, not cocky; she can fit herself into any situation; she's very understanding and gives great advice; she's just a really great person all around. And he doesn't know what it is, but ever since Rachel started hanging out with Lia, she's been less irritating, and actually kind of cool. He's starting to think that Lia might be from another planet. But if she was a boy, Kurt might actually have a crush on her. He smirks to himself at that thought.

_3 and a half hours later…_

They step out of the car and onto the Columbia campus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoever came up wit Jewfasa is a genius! lol It wasn't me so I give credit to whoever did. Thoughts on this chapter?**

**Song in this chapter:**

**The Veronicas - This Love**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry about the extremely long wait for this! I've just been so distracted and unmotivated, but I promise that I have not abandoned this story! I have so many ideas and places where I want to take it so if you guys stick with me I'll try my hardest to keep the updates closer together. But here you go! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The campus is beyond what Lia, Quinn, Rachel, or Kurt could have ever imagined. For one, it's _huge_, and they can easily get lost. Good thing Lia downloaded a map of the campus before they left. They all look at the map and locate Low Memorial Library. They need to go to the Visitors Center where the information session and then campus tour will start. Once they realize the time and how far the building is, they all haul ass so they won't be late.

When they finally get to room 213, they're out of breath and pretty sweaty. They fix themselves as best they can, and find a place to sit, just barely making it on time. There are quite a few people there for the morning session; Lia didn't expect there to be this many.

The information session is about an hour and Members of the Admissions Committee talk about the Columbia undergraduate experience – Columbia College, Columbia Engineering, the Core Curriculum, New York City, academic advising, research, internships, residential life, extracurricular activities, financial aid, requirements for admission, and other topics. They all take notes on which courses they would be interested in and then will compare them to the courses offered at Tisch. So far the only courses that appeal to them are; visual arts, drama and theatre arts, and music. Those are the undergraduate courses, and then they would move on to Columbia the School of Arts for their graduate courses.

When the Information session is done, the campus tour begins. The group walks around with the Admissions Committee in awe. The campus is absolutely gorgeous. Of course they can only go around the area they're already in because it would take forever to walk the entire campus. But they get to see University Hall, the Dodge Miller Theatre, Earl Hall, Avery Hall, etc.

It's 10 o'clock when they all start heading out. Lia, Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn are feeling pretty good about CU, but can't wait to compare it to NYU.

Since NYU's open house doesn't start until 1, they decide to go check into their hotel. Lia has an aunt that works at the Marriott Hotel in Times Square, so getting a room won't be a problem. Lia had called her aunt a few days in advanced to let her know that they were coming. She was more than happy to have everything ready for when they arrived.

When they pull into the Marriott, valet helps them with their bags and takes the car for them. Lia goes up to the front desk to check them in and is immediately given key cards and discounts for various places. She thanks the woman at the desk, and then they all head to the elevators. When they reach their room, they notice that it's a JW Suite. How they didn't notice this on their way up baffles them.

As they enter the room, everyone except Lia, is in awe. They've never seen a hotel room this awesome, let alone been in one. The windows are huge and curve up into the ceiling. The room is so large it could be an apartment. When Rachel spots the piano, she squeals and rushes over to it, lightly pressing random keys. Quinn and Kurt finally pick their jaws up off the floor and venture further into the room. Lia just smiles and shakes her head at them fondly when she hears a light knock at the door.

She opens it to reveal her excited looking aunt. Lia beams then wraps her arms around the taller woman, rocking back and forth. When they pull apart, Lia brings her over to introduce her friends.

"Aunt Jeanette, this is Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn. Guys this is my aunt Jeanette." She finishes with a broad smile.

"Ok, so which one of you beautiful young ladies is my niece here trying to score? Or did she already have the both of you?" Aunt Jeanette smirks and wraps an around Lia's shoulders.

Lia pales then laughs awkwardly as she pinches the older woman. Quinn and Rachel's jaws find the floor once again and are bright red in the face. Kurt is also a little pink cheeked at how blunt this woman is.

"I'm only kidding." She chuckles. "Or maybe not." She shrugs.

Lia face palms then drags her aunt to the door. She waves to the kids before making her way out and shouting something about dental dam over her shoulder. Everyone is still a little flushed as Lia slowly walks back over to them.

"Uh…sorry about her. She's a little…abrasive." Lia scratches the back of her neck out of embarrassment.

After they all snap out of their embarrassment, they decide to clean themselves up and go get something to eat. Of course it isn't a trip to New York without getting a slice of pizza, so that's exactly where they're going; to the 99 cent fresh pizza place down the street. No doubt it's some of the best pizza in all of NY.

As they walk back to Times Square and eat their pizza, Lia asks if they want to catch a show tonight. They agree and then mull over which would be good. They decide on _Rent. _Lia's aunt can get them the tickets, so that's no big deal. Everyone, especially Rachel, is excited and can't wait, but for now they wander aimlessly around Times Square until they have to head to NYU.

* * *

><p>While driving to NYU, Kurt notices that Lia knows exactly where she's going. Since they've arrived in NY, he's noticed how familiar Lia is with navigating around without any trouble. Of course the simple explanation could be that she's spent a lot of time here with her aunt, or that she grew up around here. Then he realizes that he doesn't know <em>where <em>Lia grew up, or where she's from.

"Hey Lia, how do you know exactly where you're going? You're very familiar with NY; did you used to live here? I mean 'cause I don't remember you ever telling us where you moved from." He wonders out loud.

"Yea, how come you never told us where you're from?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, you guys never asked." Lia shrugs. "But no I've never lived here, although I probably should have with how much I would come here. I lived in Connecticut before I moved to Ohio. I would take the train to the city whenever I had a chance and just roam around for hours. And when my aunt got promoted, I would spend every weekend here. So I guess in a way I did kind of live here."

"That's so awesome, how come you've never told me that?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, it didn't really cross my mind as important enough to tell anyone." Lia says as she finds a parking.

As soon as they get out of the car and step in front of the building, they feel at home. They look at each other and just _know _that this is where they're supposed to be; this is the school that will get them to where they want to be, no doubt about it. Before stepping into the building, they take a deep shaky breath because this feeling is a bit overwhelming.

They find where they're supposed to be then the tour begins. They're told about the different courses and what life is like on campus. The four of them have permanent smiles on their faces as they continue to walk through the campus and take in what could be their new home. But what they're most excited about are the courses. Rachel and Kurt immediately know that they're going to take Undergraduate Drama then Graduate Acting. Lia and Quinn on the other hand are interested in a couple different courses such as Film and TV, Photography and Imaging, and Dramatic Writing.

This school is perfect for them. The courses are a bit more interesting than the ones at Columbia, and it's right in the heart of Greenwich Village. It's exactly everything they want. So before the tour is even over, they all decide that this is where they're going to be, come the fall. Of course they're going to apply to other schools just in case, but their hearts are dead set on Tisch and they have no doubts whatsoever that they'll get in.

* * *

><p>It's 3 o'clock when the tour is over, so they decide to head back to the room just to chill for a little bit before they have to leave for the show. Lia's aunt already has the tickets waiting for them at the front desk, so they pick those up on the way to their room.<p>

As they enter their room, they all just flop down onto the couch, except Lia who strolls over to the piano. She plays a couple random chords then turns to her friends.

"You guys want a little show?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

They all perk up at this and nod excitedly.

"Of course if you guys know the words you can join in."

She starts to play the beginning chords then her voice follows.

_I feel like I'm a hopeless romantic  
>I can't help falling in love<br>I fiend for love  
>I want it, I crave it<br>I just can't get enough_

Everyone immediately knows the song and joins in on the chorus.

_[Chorus:]  
>Take me away<br>I wear my heart on my sleeve  
>Always let love take the lead<br>I may be a little naive, yeah  
>You know I'm drunk on love<br>Drunk on love  
>Nothing can sober me up<br>It's all that I need, yeah_

They're all smiling and singing happily, and then Lia shyly glances at Quinn when she sings the next part.

_I'm so intoxicated  
>I love the way you taste<br>On my lips, when we kiss  
>You got me so addicted<br>So much I can't resist  
>Falling into your arms<em>

_[Chorus]_

When Quinn catches her eye, they both blush, but shake it off and finish the song. They all clap and chant for Lia to play another, so that's what she does. This next song is a bit more slow and powerful.

_Looking out from underneath,  
>Fractured moonlight on the sea<br>Reflections still look the same to me,  
>As before I went under.<em>

And it's peaceful in the deep,  
>Cathedral where you cannot breathe,<br>No need to pray, no need to speak  
>Now I am under.<p>

They know this song as well, but only join in on part of the chorus and let Lia sing the rest. She looks so into it, they don't want to ruin this moment she's having.

_[Chorus:]  
>And it's breaking over me,<br>A thousand miles onto the sea bed,  
>Found the place to rest my head.<br>_

[Rachel, Kurt, Quinn only]_  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<br>Never let me go, never let me go._

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<br>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
>The arms of the ocean deliver me.<p>

[Lia]_  
>Though the pressure's hard to take,<br>It's the only way I can escape,  
>It seems a heavy choice to make,<br>Now I am under._

_[Chorus]_

Lia has fully lost herself in this performance and the others can't do anything but watch in awe and harmonize where they can.

_And it's over,  
>And I'm going under,<br>But I'm not giving up!  
>I'm just giving in.<em>

Oh, slipping underneath.  
>Oh, so cold, but so sweet.<p>

In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,  
>And all this devotion I never knew at all,<br>And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,  
>And the arms of the ocean,<br>Deliver me.

[R, K, Q]_  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<br>Never let me go, never let me go._

[L]_  
>Deliver me.<em>

[R, K, Q]_  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<br>Never let me go, never let me go._

[L]_  
>Deliver me.<em>

[R, K, Q]_  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<br>Never let me go, never let me go._

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

And it's over,  
>And I'm goin' under,<br>But I'm not givin' up!  
>I'm just givin' in.<p>

Oh, slipping underneath.  
>Oh, so cold, but so sweet<p>

When the song finishes, everyone is quiet for a moment until Lia looks at them with a small shy smile. They beam back at her then start clapping. They all praise her on her wonderful performance and can't help but to wonder where it came from. Quinn more so than the others, but maybe she's just reading too much into it. She brushes it aside as they continue to put on little performances before getting ready for the show.

* * *

><p>The show ends at about 10:30pm and they're excited because they got some of the cast to sign their playbills. It's late so they just head back to the hotel. Before going up, Lia says that she'll meet them up there. They look at her skeptically then nod as they proceed to the elevators. Lia comes into the room about 10 minutes later with a brown paper bag. They all look at her questioningly, but she only smirks as she removes the bottle of vodka from the bag.<p>

Rachel rolls her eyes and kindly reminds everyone that they have to start driving back in the morning and that there won't be any stops. Lia just ignores her and takes a swig from the bottle then hands it to Kurt. He eyes it warily not sure if he should drink it or not. He's not really a drinker. Quinn just huffs and snatches the bottle out of his hand as she proceeds to take a big gulp. Lia beams then looks at the other two, pleading to have some fun with them. They finally give in and they're all drunk in an hour.

Spread out on the bed, they just stare at the spinning ceiling, or so they think it's spinning.

"So um, what do we do now?" Rachel slurs.

"I have an idea." Lia smirks.

She turns her head, which is on Quinn's shoulder, and kisses her neck. A gasp escapes Quinn's mouth at the sudden contact then a moan when Lia does it again. Rachel and Kurt pick their heads up to see what's going on then look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"U-um what are you guys doing?" Kurt stutters.

"What does it look like?" Lia says then moves to kiss Quinn's lips.

"Well when I said what do we do now, I meant _all _of us, not just you two." Rachel huffs.

"So make out with Kurt." Lia smirks at her.

A squeak leaves Kurt's throat as the thought runs through his mind. Rachel just looks horrified at the thought while Lia and Quinn are clearly amused.

"Oh come on Kurt, have you actually ever made out with a girl before?" Lia wonders out loud.

"Yes I have, thank you very much." He replies in a matter of fact tone.

"No way! Who!" Lia squeals.

He just furiously blushes as he realizes what he said.

"Brittany." Quinn supplies for him.

"Oh my gosh! How did that happen?" Lia chuckles.

"It was when he was going through his 'I'm pretending to be straight so my dad will spend time with me and not some other kid who actually likes football and other guy stuff' phase." Rachel explains.

"Ok guys that's enough. It was a long time ago and a huge mistake."

"But wait, you didn't like it? I mean come on Brittany is totally hot." Lia smirks then adds, "Don't tell Santana I said that."

They all laugh then Kurt just shakes his head no.

"I mean I'm gay. Like _really _gay."

"Obviously." Quinn says and they all just look at her.

"I get it, I'm totally gay too." Lia beams then high fives Kurt. "But I'm still very much intoxicated and my mouth wants to do something other than talk."

Everyone flushes at the comment and Lia just chuckles as she goes back to kissing Quinn. Rachel huffs then mentally says _fuck it _and crawls her way up the bed towards the two girls. She pulls Lia back then starts to kiss Quinn herself. Lia's and Kurt's eyes are the size of flying saucers. Quinn's a little tense, but then relaxes into the kiss as Rachel's talented tongue probes the inside of her mouth. The shock on Lia's face then turns to pure lust and her pupils dilate. She looks to Kurt who looks mildly intrigued at the site before him.

When Lia looks back at the girls, she feels a wave of arousal shoot through her body as Rachel is now straddling Quinn. She then moves to Rachel's side and brushes back her hair to kiss her neck. Rachel pulls back and threads her fingers through Lia's hair as she assaults her mouth. Watching the site above her, Quinn bites her lip to keep back a moan then rolls her hips up into Rachel's. Lia bites Rachel's lip as she moans into her mouth from the unexpected thrust. They all look at each other with blown out pupils and heavy panting. Slowly Lia loses her shirt as Rachel loses her pants, and Quinn loses both, meanwhile Kurt is in the corner chanting mailman over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know I couldn't resist the Faberry. Sorry about the cliffhanger..or not ;)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Drunk On Love - Rihanna**

**Never Let Me Go - Florence and The Machine**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Lia wakes with a groan. Her eyes are still closed but she can feel the sun beaming in through the window. Both sides of her body feel awfully heavy for some reason. She slowly opens her eyes, momentarily blinded by the sun. She blinks until she can see clearly around the room. When she looks to her right, she sees a half-naked Quinn, and to her left there's also a half-naked Rachel. She looks down at herself and is kind of relieved when she's only missing her shirt. On the night stand there's a more than half empty bottle of vodka and in the corner is a sleeping Kurt with his hand half way down his pants. She cocks an eyebrow at that then looks over to check the time. It's 7:08am.

"Shit."

At the spoken word, the two sleeping girls start to stir awake. Lia's eyes widen and smiles awkwardly as both girls sit up and take in the scenery. Their eyes widen as well and look at Lia a little panicked.

"Why am I – why are you – did we…?" Rachel stutters and Quinn is clearly thinking the same thing.

"I-I don't think so. I mean, I don't remember doing anything more than just, um kissing and…stuff." Lia blushes.

"What's _stuff_?" Quinn asks almost not wanting to know.

"Just, uh a little grinding and uh maybe a little groping? I think…"

"Well as long as we didn't…you know."

They all nod and agree to never talk about this again. They quickly get dressed and wake up Kurt so they can get on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later<strong>

The boys and girls have been hard at work for their boys vs girls competition all week, and it's now time to see the outcome. The winners will then perform their number at the Halloween assembly on Monday.

The boys are up first, so they take the floor and the lights dim low.

[Finn:]  
><em>I'm just an average man with an average life<br>I work from nine to five, hey, hell, I pay the price  
>All I want is to be left alone in my average home<br>But why do I always feel like I'm in the twilight zone_

[Artie and Sam:]_  
>I always feel like somebody's watching me<br>Who's playing tricks on me  
>I always feel like somebody's watching me<em>

The boys are doing this little dance routine and everyone in the choir room is loving it. All the girls are dancing in their chairs and quietly singing along.

[Puck:]_  
>When I come home at night I bolt the door real tight<br>People call me on the phone, I'm trying to avoid  
>But can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid<em>

When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair  
>Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there<br>People say I'm crazy, just a little touched  
>But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much<br>That's why...

[Kurt and Blaine:]_  
>I always feel like somebody's watching me<br>Who's playing tricks on me  
>I always feel like somebody's watching me<br>Tell me it can't be_

The boys are killing their number, but the girls know they have it in the bag. It's a cake walk if anything.

[Mike:]_  
>I don't know any more<br>Are the neighbors watching me  
>Well is the mailman watching me<br>And I don't feel safe anymore, oh what a mess  
>I wonder who's watching me now- (BOOO!) -The IRS?<em>

[All the boys:]_  
>I always feel like somebody's watching me<br>Who's playing tricks on me  
>I always feel like somebody's watching me<br>I can't enjoy my tea!_

"That was great guys!" Mr. Shue praises and all the girls clap as well.

"As much as I loved your performance and give you props for putting it together so greatly, we girls must now show you how it's _really _done." Rachel beams and all the girls make their way to the floor in their costumes.

The boys just wore matching Tees and jeans, but the girls have this whole theme going on. It's all very Lady Gaga, which is appropriate for the song they've selected.

[Kurt (Lia):]  
><em>Don't call me Gaga<br>I've never seen one like that before  
>Don't look at me like that<br>You amaze me_

_He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart<br>(You little monster)_

He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart out<br>(You amaze me)

[Rachel:]  
><em>Look at him<br>Look at me  
>That boy is bad<br>And honestly  
>He's a wolf in disguise<br>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

All the boys are staring wide eyed as the girls strut around the choir room owning their song. Some of them may even be drooling a little bit.

_[Chorus:]  
><em>[Santana:]_  
>I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before<br>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
>We might've f***ed not really sure, don't quite recall<br>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

[Brittany, Tina, (Lia):]_  
>That boy is a monster<br>M-M-M-Monster  
>That boy is a monster<br>M-M-M-Monster  
>That boy is a monster<br>Er-er-er-er_

He ate my heart  
>(I love that girl)<br>He ate my heart  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<p>

The girls are really breaking it down and the boys can't help but think they've already lost. They should have known that the girls were going to kick their butts.

[Lia:]_  
>He licked his lips<br>Said to me  
>Girl you look good enough to eat<br>Put his arms around me  
>Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"<em>

_[Chorus]_

[Kurt:]  
><em>He ate my heart<br>He ate my heart  
>Instead he's a monster in my bed<em>

[Rachel:]_  
>I wanna Just Dance<br>But he took me home instead  
>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed<br>We french kissed on a subway train  
>He tore my clothes right off<em>

[Brittany (Santana):]  
><em>He ate my heart then he ate my brain<br>Uh oh uh oh  
>(I love that girl)<br>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

That boy is a monster  
>M-m-m-monster<br>(Could I love him?)

There's immediate clapping and praise echoing around the room. Mr. Shue is pretty much speechless at the girls' amazing performance, but is he really that surprised?

"Wow that was fantastic girls! I think it's safe to say that you've clearly won and will be performing for the assembly on Monday." Shue beams, and with that he dismisses them to start their weekend.

The girls clap and jump up and down excitedly. The boys congratulate them and Puck reminds them of his annual Halloween party tomorrow. Costumes are a must. They all agree and head out to the parking lot.

"So what are you guys going as?" Lia asks Kurt and Blaine.

"I don't know. We haven't really come up with anything yet." Blaine answers.

"Ooo I know! How about drag queens!" Quinn suggests.

"I-I don't know about that." Kurt stutters.

"Oh come on, Kurt. If you and Blaine go as drag queens then Quinn and I will go as drag kings." Lia offers and Quinn punches her in the arm.

Lia laughs at her and the boys seem to think about it for a second before agreeing.

"Ok, you've got a deal." Blaine says and sticks out his hand.

Lia shakes it and beams at them before waving goodbye. When she turns toward her car, Quinn is standing there with a scowl on her face.

"What?" Lia chuckles.

"Really? Drag kings, Lia?" she deadpans.

"Yea, it'll be fun."

"I don't know the first thing about drag kings. Why can't we go as something sexy?" Quinn all but whines.

"It's not that hard to dress up like a dude, Quinn. Plus we can still be sexy, just, you know, sexy _guys._" Lia beams and Quinn scoffs.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"You love it."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>It's two in the afternoon on Saturday when Quinn rings Lia's doorbell. Julian answers and tells her that Lia is in her room. When Quinn walks in, Lia is laying on her bed, on the phone. Lia beams when she sees Quinn and is off the phone in seconds. Quinn smiles shyly and makes her way to Lia's bed.<p>

"Hi." Lia says, pulling Quinn into her lap.

"Hi." Quinn squeaks back when she falls into Lia. "Who were you talking to?"

"Rachel. She wasn't gonna go to the party, but I told her that if she wasn't there then I would drive to her house and carry her over my shoulder if I had to." She nuzzles into Quinn's neck.

"Is that so?" Quinn asks, her eyes shutting at the sensation Lia gives her.

"Mmhm." Lia hums distractedly.

They haven't done anything since the hotel in New York, but the sexual tension is obviously there. They haven't talked about it, or what they're actually doing for that matter. It's obvious they're into each other, but it isn't defined just yet. They kiss and talk on the phone and hold hands, everything couples do, but they agreed to take it slow and see where it goes. Maybe sometime in the future they'll talk about what exactly it is they want from one another.

Lia suggests they watch a movie before they have to start getting ready for the party. Lia wants to watch _Jennifer's Body_, but Quinn wants to watch _Titanic_, for some reason, so they just end up agreeing on _The Breakfast Club_.It's one of Lia's favorite movies. She always says how she thinks she was born in the wrong decade; the 80's look like such a fun era.

They start watching the movie, and then about half way through they start to make out. They have to take a break a few times due to it getting a little too _hot_ in the room. It's still a little too soon for them to round second _and _third at the same time, so they try to finish watching the movie.

It's 7 o'clock when Lia realizes they fell asleep. She likes waking up to Quinn sleeping in her arms; it makes her all warm inside. Reluctantly, she shakes Quinn awake and they start to get ready. They borrow clothes from Julian because he's the closest size to them without the clothes completely swallowing them whole.

Quinn is in slacks, a button down shirt, and a blazer. She has to tape down her boobs, for obvious reasons, but it isn't too hard because her boobs are small. Her hair is slicked back to the nape of her neck, and her make-up is to make her facial features more rigid and defined. She also has a nice fake mustache and slightly bushy eyebrows.

Lia on the other hand is in slightly baggy jeans, a muscle shirt, and motorcycle boots. Her hair is curly and slightly frizzy, under a fitted hat turned backwards, and her make-up is similar to Quinn's. She also has facial hair; a goatee and sideburns. Because her boobs are a little bigger than Quinn's, it makes her look buff, especially in the muscle shirt, which also shows off her amazing abs. When Quinn first sees her, her mouth hits the floor. Lia just smirks and checks Quinn out as well. They're pretty damn sexy if they may say so themselves.

"You're pretty hot for a guy." Lia smirks, circling Quinn.

"You're not so bad yourself." Quinn replies breathlessly.

"Wow, you guys really do look like dudes." Julian pipes up.

They do some last minute touch ups then head to Puck's.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at Puckerman's house, there are already loads of people in and outside of the house. They push their way in and find their friends in the living room. No one recognizes them until they actually have to say it's them. Kurt and Blaine actually look fabulous. Lia didn't think they had it in them to look so fierce and…feminine. Puck has a good laugh when he sees the 'Kings' and 'Queens'.<p>

Puck is one third of the _Super Mario_ clan; him being Mario as Finn is Luigi and Lauren is Princess Peach. Mike and Tina are Asian vampires, Artie is a zombie, Brittany and Santana are sexy versions of ducks, and Rachel, Mercedes and Sam have yet to show up. But all the glee club kids that are there take a few shots and just chill for a little.

About 20 minutes later Rachel walks in with Mercedes and Sam in tow. Everyone's mouths drop when they see Rachel in her sexy Catwoman costume. She blushes a little at their reactions and goes around to say hi to everyone then takes a seat near Lia and Quinn. But as soon as Sam comes into view, Lia almost has a conniption. She's laughing so hard it doesn't even look like she's breathing.

"Oh..my..goodness!" she chokes out between laughs.

"What?" Sam asks innocently and everyone tries to hold in their laughs.

"You did not." Quinn deadpans.

"Did not what?" Sam is so confused.

"Come as an AVATAR!" Lia bursts out laughing again and everyone else joins in.

"I thought it was cool!" Sam says proudly and Mercedes just pats him on the shoulder.

So Sam painted his entire body blue and strapped a tail around his waist. It's a pretty hilarious sight if you ask Lia. Mercedes on the other hand is a beautiful black girl version of Elvira. She is stunning, but Sam looks like a joke. But after everyone calms down from their entertainment, they have a few more drinks.

They all head to the living room to dance and just let the music and booze engulf them.

Lia and Quinn are dancing, laughing, singing, and having a good time when they hear Finn's obviously drunk booming voice coming from the kitchen. They think he's just arguing with some jock, but then they hear Rachel's very strong, very sober voice. Lia's eyes harden as she grips Quinn's hand and pulls her into the kitchen. Finn is towering over Rachel, but she stands her ground. He's yelling at her about forgiving her for dumping him and that he'll take her back.

"_You _forgive _her_!" Lia growls.

"_Must _you always have your pet _dyke _come to your rescue!" Finn huffs to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widen and everyone around gasps. Before anyone can say or do anything else, Lia already has Finn on the floor. More people are filtering into the kitchen and gasp at the amount of blood covering Finn's face and Lia's hands. Finn desperately tries to push her off and block her hits, but she isn't budging. Puck and Sam finally stumble into the kitchen and sober at the scene. They immediately pull Lia away and into the bathroom. When they're sure she isn't going to move, they exit the bathroom and go help Finn get cleaned up.

Both Rachel and Quinn slowly make their way into the small bathroom where Lia is sat on the floor against the sink. They shut the door and quietly look at Lia. Her bloody hands are shaking from where they dangle across her knees, her bottom lip is trembling slightly, and her chest is heaving. The scene physically pains both girls watching because they've never seen something so heartbreakingly distraught. They're hesitant to say something in fear of shattering the girl. They wait a couple minutes until Lia calms a bit and her hands aren't shaking anymore before they try to speak.

"Lia…" Rachel whispers.

"Don't. Please just…" her lip starts to quiver again so she clears her throat. " Leave me alone." Lia says, so dejectedly in her hoarse voice.

"LJ let us-" Quinn starts, but Lia cuts her off.

"_Please._" Lia says a little more sternly this time.

It's obvious the girl is a wreck, but she's trying so hard to keep it together and not fall apart. Quinn feels her heart restrict at the sight and sighs as she makes her way to the door. Rachel follows and they look back at the crumbling girl one more time before they disappear and shut the door.

When they make it back to the kitchen, Puck and Sam are scrubbing the floor and the majority of the party went home, except for some of the glee kids. Kurt and Blaine took Finn to the hospital, Mike and Tina tagged along too.

"Is she ok?" Brittany asks softly.

"She won't let us talk to her." Quinn sighs, and Brittany nods.

Everyone is silent and still while Puck and Sam continue to scrub the floor. When it's all clean, it's about 2 in the morning, and Lia still hasn't come out of the bathroom. They wonder if she had fallen asleep. Quinn moves to go check on her, but Puck says he'll do it. When he opens the door, Lia is in the exact same spot he had left her in, except her chin is tucked into her chest.

It's when he kneels down in front of her that she finally looks up at him. Her eyes are blood shot and devoid of all emotion. He's a little scared at seeing her like this, but he doesn't show it, he just sighs and helps her up. Standing in front of the sink, he puts her still bloody hands under the running water, and only when she hisses does he notice how bad her knuckles are. He sighs and gently starts to wash away the blood, careful not to touch the tender flesh.

Lia starts to tremble in his arms and she can't help but shatter at this point. He's being so gentle and soft, yet his strong body against her back, just breaks her. Her knees buckle under her weight and Puck just catches her before she falls to the floor. He sits her down on the toilet and cradles her head to his chest. He lets her cry; he doesn't need to say anything, and so he just comforts her until she calms down enough for him to bandage her hands.

"Can you walk?" he asks quietly.

And when she shakes her head, he scoops her up and carries her to the spare bedroom. Quinn watches with rapt attention, wanting desperately to follow, but her feet stay planted right where they are. Puck lays her down on the bed and sets some fresh clothes for her to sleep in on the night stand. He kisses her on the forehead and asks if she needs anything. She nods her head and whispers,

"Rachel."

He gulps silently. He knows Quinn is going to be hurt that she didn't ask for her, but he just nods and leaves the room. When he gets back to everyone, he looks at Quinn then Rachel. He sighs and scratches at his Mohawk.

"She wants Rachel." He whispers.

Quinn's ears perk up at the first two words, hoping it's her, but her heart breaks a little when it isn't. Rachel looks at Puck hesitantly then to Quinn apologetically. Quinn just shrugs defeated, and nods for her to go. Rachel knocks then lets herself in, careful not to make much noise. Her heart aches for her best friend. She looks so…lost. Coming to a stop just in front of the bed, Rachel kneels down on the floor and runs a hand through Lia's hair. Lia's eyes are open, but Rachel can't really see them that well in the dark.

A couple minutes of silence go by and Rachel is still running her fingers through curly locks. She notices the clothes on the night stand and decides to help her friend into them. She pulls Lia up into a sitting position and pulls off the bloody muscle shirt to replace it with a clean Tee. Laying her back down, she takes off her boots and jeans then slips on a pair of sweats. As Rachel tucks Lia under the covers, there's a light knock at the door. When she answers it, it's Puck with another set of clothes for her. She thanks him and quickly changes.

When Rachel gets under the covers, Lia immediately clings to her front. As soon as Rachel wraps her arms around her, her whole body starts to quake. She's sobbing into Rachel's shirt, and Rachel can't help but tear up as well. She just holds the broken girl close and whispers soothing words into her ear. That seems to calm her down a bit and she isn't shaking as bad.

"Do you need anything?" Rachel asks.

"…Quinn." She whispers hoarsely.

Rachel nods then tries to untangle herself so she can go get Quinn, but Lia just clings that much tighter.

"_Please don't leave me_." she says so brokenly.

"Ok, I won't. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Rachel assures her then sends a quick text to Quinn.

**Rachel: She wants you.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this! :)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Rockwell and Michael Jackson - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Lady Gaga - Monster**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Quinn gets the text from Rachel, she feels immediate warmth and relief. She quietly makes her way into the room where both girls are curled up on the bed. Quinn scoots further on to the bed, under the covers behind Lia. Without disentangling herself from Rachel, Lia reaches behind her and pulls Quinn flush against her back and her arm around to her front. Quinn doesn't say anything; she just buries her face in Lia's brown locks and squeezes her for assurance.

A couple times Lia wakes up from a dead sleep with heavy tears in her eyes and slightly hyperventilating. Rachel and Quinn have to help her breathe, so they can ease her back to sleep. It's a difficult task, but they eventually get her down without any more outbursts.

The next morning Lia wakes up first. She looks at the uneasy expressions on both girls' faces as they sleep beside her. She lets out a long sigh and rubs at her sore eyes. She can't believe she actually broke down last night. That hasn't happened in a very long while. She's grateful for these girls, but also feels a little guilty for putting them through that. It was so unexpected and that's partly what makes her feel worse.

One minute she was having a blast with Quinn then the next she was pounding Finn's face in. She doesn't even feel bad about what she did to Finn. He deserved it. She gave him a chance after he apologized for the first time because he didn't know any better. But last night, there was no excuse; drunk or not.

She takes a deep breath then as careful as possible, climbs out of bed. When she wanders into the kitchen she's met with Puck sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. He smiles softly at her then pours her a cup as she takes a seat next to him. They don't talk for a while, but the silence isn't awkward.

When he finishes his coffee, he looks at her with the softest expression she's ever seen him give, and carefully places his hand atop her bandaged one. She turns her hand over and squeezes his fingers lightly, smiling at him sadly. They sit there holding hands comfortingly until he breaks the silence.

"Kurt called this morning." That's all he has to say and Lia knows it isn't good.

"And?"

"He has a broken nose, a cracked cheek bone, two dislocated fingers, and three missing teeth, which I found under the fridge." She snorts at this.

"He must look like hell." She says softly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. You went to town on his face." He pauses. "How are your hands?"

"Sore."

He nods then takes one of her hands and removes the bandages. Her knuckles are red, swollen, and still a little raw. Wordlessly, he gets up to grab a bag of frozen peas and gently settles it on the battered flesh. She winces at the first touch of contact then relaxes as it starts to numb.

After a little while more, Rachel and Quinn come into the kitchen. They have some coffee, and then decide it's time to go home. Quinn drives while Lia is in the front seat and Rachel in the back. It's silent and a little tense. No one wants to say anything; afraid to say the wrong thing.

When they pull up in front of Rachel's house, they're still for a moment. Then Rachel quietly says goodbye and leans up to kiss both of the other two girls on the cheek. Before exiting the car, Rachel tells Lia that she loves her, and Lia lets a small smile grace her face. With that, Quinn takes off after Rachel is safely in her house.

As Quinn parks in front of Lia's house, she turns to Lia expectantly. Lia sighs and starts to play with her fingers as she feels Quinn's eyes on her. She's silent for a moment then clears her throat.

"Kurt called about Finn this morning." Lia whispers.

Quinn's eyes widen and she waits for Lia to continue.

"He has a broken nose, two dislocated fingers, a cracked cheek bone, and three missing teeth."

Quinn tries to hold back her little smile as she thinks about which teeth Finn is missing.

"I don't know why I lost it last night. Something in me just snapped." Lia continues.

"I think we should get back on track with our Tai Chi schedule." Quinn suggests.

"Ok." Lia whispers.

"We'll start up again this week, ok? Today you can just relax. If you need me just call and I'll be right here, ok?" Lia nods then kisses Quinn on the cheek and gets out the car.

When Lia enters the front door, her mother immediately calls her into the dining room. As she walks into the room, she sees her parents, Kurt, Finn, and who must be their parents, sitting at the table. She rolls her eyes and turns on her heel to leave.

"Lia Sophia James, don't you dare walk away!" her father's booming voice echoes in her ears.

She stills and takes a deep breath before turning around and taking a seat at the table across from Finn. He really does look like shit. Just that alone makes Lia brighten a little.

"Do you mind telling us what happened last night?" Michelle begins.

"I'm pretty sure they already told you." Lia deadpans.

"Finn told us that he was having a conversation with Rachel and that you came out of nowhere and just attacked him." Michelle states hesitantly.

"Ha! Of course he did." Lia laughs humorlessly.

"You did." Finn mutters.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that." Lia asks a little snippily.

"I said you did!" he voices a bit louder this time.

"Right. And did you tell them what you said before I knocked your teeth out!" Lia's blood is starting to boil with anger again.

Finn just stays quiet with his head down.

"Exactly. Of course he would leave out the part where he called me a _dyke_ yet again for the second time, just to make himself look like a saint."

Lia's parents look at her and then Finn with shocked eyes.

"You know what, Finn? I gave you a chance after the first time because you didn't know anything at the time, but after what you said last night I can't fathom the idea of ever feeling bad for what I did to you." Lia continues.

"Ok, hold on just a second. In what universe is it ok to do _this _to someone?" Carol, Finn's mother, says as she gestures over to her son.

"And in what universe is it ok to blatantly _bully _someone _knowing _the triggering effects it'll have on said person?" Lia counters.

"Lia." Her father tries to warn, but she holds up her hand to silence him.

"It's still not ok to attack someone!" Carol insists.

"Was he not attacking me? Maybe not physically, but most certainly mentally."

"And that just gives you the right to physically _assault_ my son?" Carol asks incredulously.

"Carol." Burt warns, but she continues to stare Lia down.

"With all due respect Ms. Hudson, your son is a manipulating, homophobic, self-righteous, single minded _moron_!" Lia grits out the last word.

"My son is none of those things, and most certainly not homophobic. His brother is gay." Carol defends.

"That didn't stop him from saying those things he did that time in our basement." Kurt mumbles.

Everyone turns to look at Kurt with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt what was that?" Carol asks.

"Finn had said some ignorant things back when we first were moving in together." Kurt says timidly.

Carol looks at Burt and he nods.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" she asks him. "Finn, is this true?"

He opens his mouth to rebut that statement, but Burt looks at him, daring him to deny it, so he just stays silent. Taking this as confirmation, Carol pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh.

"Can someone please explain to me _exactly_ what happened last night?" Carol asks tiredly.

Lia starts to tell everyone what happened and Kurt adding things where he can. After that Lia's parents tell Burt and Carol about the incident when Lia was younger, understanding and then disappointment in their son crosses their faces. They apologize to Lia and her parents then leave with a very constipated looking Finn.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, it's Halloween at McKinley.<p>

And Finn is moping around looking and acting like he's a victim. Lia can't help but roll her eyes every time she sees him. She's not going to waste her time trying to patch things up with him if he continues to act this way, so she decides just to pretend he doesn't exist. Yes, they're in glee club together, but that doesn't really matter unless Mr. Shue gets some ridiculous idea of them performing together, which will never happen if she has anything to do with it.

When glee rolls around, Lia strides into the choir room and takes her seat next to Quinn. Everyone seems to be there except, of course Mr. Shue, and Rachel and Finn. Lia tenses at that realization and Quinn touches her arm to calm her. And then Rachel comes storming into the room with a determined looking Finn lumbering behind her. Lia clenches her teeth and is ready to get up when Rachel sits beside her and shakes her head.

"What did the Jolly Green Giant do this time?" Lia asks through clenched teeth.

"He just keeps trying to get back together with me, even though I keep telling him I'm not interested anymore." Rachel replies.

Anger flashes in Lia's eyes and she goes to get up again.

"Lia, no, I can handle this."

"What? He obviously can't take no for an answer, Rachel. Maybe if I beat it into him then he'll get it."

"Lia, I appreciate you coming to my defense, but you already did a number on him. I'm going to get him to understand that I don't have romantic feelings for him anymore by the only way I truly know how."

"And what's that?"

"By song of course." Rachel chirps happily.

With that, Mr. Shue walks into the room and Rachel's hand immediately shoots in the air.

"Mr. Shue if you don't mind I have something I've prepared and would like to share with the rest of the glee club, especially one person in particular." She shoots a glare at Finn.

Mr. Shuester nods and Rachel makes her way to the middle of the floor. She points to the band and they start playing. Lia cracks a smile as she recognizes the song.

_I see you looking at me  
>Like I got something that's for you<br>And the way that you stare  
>Don't you dare<br>'Cause I'm not about to  
>Just give it all up to you<br>'Cause there are some things I won't do  
>And I'm not afraid to tell you<br>I don't ever want to leave you confused_

The rest of the club starts to get into it and clap along with the beat. Finn just looks a little confused until Rachel breaks out into the chorus.

_[Chorus:]  
>The more you try<br>The less I buy it  
>And I don't have to think it through<br>You know if I'm into you_

I don't need a man to make it happen  
>I get off being free<br>I don't need a man to make me feel good  
>I get off doing my thing<br>I don't need a ring around my finger  
>To make me feel complete<br>So let me break it down  
>I can get off when you ain't around<br>Oh!

Everyone looks to Finn and then to Rachel as she makes her way over to where he's seated and sings directly to him. You can see that it's starting to get to him and he folds his arms across his chest, but winces as he crushes his fingers.

_You know I got my own life  
>And I bought everything that's in it<br>So if you want to be with me  
>It ain't all about the bling you bringing<br>I want a love that's for real  
>And without that, no deal<br>And baby I don't need a hand  
>If it only wants to grab one thing<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Let it go  
>Let it go<br>Let it go  
>Let it go<br>__[Repeat 4X]_

I don't need a  
>I don't need a man, I don't<br>I don't need a man  
>I'll get me through<br>'Cause I know I'm fine  
>I feel brand new<p>

I don't need a  
>I don't need a man, I don't<br>I don't need a man  
>I'll make it through<br>'Cause I know I'm fine  
>Without you!<p>

_[Chorus]_

_I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
>I don't need a man (I'm over you)<br>I don't need a man  
>(I'm without you)<br>(I'm over you)_

I don't need a man  
>I don't need a man<br>I don't need a man

Oh!

When the song ends everyone stands up and starts clapping and cheering, Lia being the loudest and Finn being the most silent. Lia has a proud smile on her face as Rachel takes her seat again and Mr. Shue takes over. He talks about how Sectionals is in about two and a half weeks and they have to keep practicing. They finally figured out what songs they're going to perform; now they just have to perfect them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this one. It's a bit short I know, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Song in this chapter:**

**I Don't Need A Man - The Pussycat Dolls**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated with a new chapter, and I can't really blame it on writer's block because it's not. I've just been lazy and unmotivated :/ buttt I finally wrote something! It's not the greatest chapter, but it's something to hold you guys over. The next chapter will be Sectionals! So yay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

It's finally November! All the leaves, a pretty yellowish red color, litter the ground, and the air is crisp. Fall is Lia's favorite season. It's not too cold, but just chilly enough to wear a sweater. Something about this season, and particularly this month, always makes Lia happy and there's lightness in her heart. First off, her mother's birthday is in a few days, and that's always a good time for the family. Then Sectionals are on the 19th. With the team hard at work practicing, it should be an easy win.

Since the situation that happened with Finn, Lia and Quinn have gotten back to their Tai Chi schedule. It's helping them both tremendously. Lia isn't on edge as much and Quinn is more relaxed. They've been spending a lot of time together, getting to know one another better and taking things slow like they agreed to. Quinn is always at Lia's house, creating a close bond with her family. But Lia has yet to meet Judy Fabray. Lia has been to Quinn's house a handful of times, but each time her mother was at work. Not that Lia minds, but she's still a little curious as to why she hasn't met the woman yet. They're not officially together, so it's not like Quinn would have to introduce Lia as her girlfriend.

"Hey Quinn, how come I haven't met your mom yet?" Lia asks as they sit down at their usual lunch table.

"Oh, um, she works a lot, so she's never really home that much." It's not a complete lie, but it isn't the whole truth either.

"Oh. Well when do you think she'll be home? I'd love to meet her."

"Why?" Quinn squeaks a little too quickly and a little nervous as well.

"I don't know. I'd just like to get to know more about you and your family since you pretty much know everything about mine." Lia answers shyly.

Quinn softens at Lia's shyness and lets out a sigh.

"Look, my mom isn't as cool as your parents are. Plus I'm not exactly out to her, or really anyone for that matter. My parents are strict Christians and I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to meet her." Quinn whispers as if it'll soften the blow somehow.

"Wait." Lia sniffs her armpit. "Do I smell like a lesbian?" she asks playfully to ease the tense conversation and to mask the hurt.

Quinn chuckles a little then shakes her head.

"No, I suppose you don't." she hesitates for a moment before carefully adding, "Maybe sometime soon you could meet her."

Lia beams and starts to eat her lunch.

* * *

><p>When glee rehearsal is over, Lia gathers everyone's attention, telling them that her mother's birthday is this Saturday and that she's having a surprise party at the Lima Bean for her. She invites them and tells them that they're going to be the entertainment. She doesn't ask, she just tells them, with a huge innocent smile on her face. They all roll their eyes at her then agree.<p>

As they all start to leave, Lia asks Quinn if she'd like to maybe go to the park for a while instead of their Tai Chi session. Quinn beams and they head to Lia's car.

Quinn hasn't been to the park in forever. She's been so wrapped up in school and trying to be the perfect daughter that she hasn't stopped to take a minute and think for herself. Going to the park was something she used to love doing. She'd go just to get out of the house and take in the fresh air. Now she's realizing just how much she misses it.

They exit the car when they arrive and stroll through the gates of the park. It's a nice day, so there are a few kids running around the playground and couples cuddled on the benches. When Lia reaches for Quinn's hand, a blush forms on her pale cheeks and she smiles shyly at her. They continue walking silently; hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence.

Lia looks over at Quinn's profile and her heart beats a little faster in her chest.

_Gosh! How did I get so lucky?_

_Beats the hell outta me._

_Thanks. You're a swell gal._

_I know right!_

_You're so full of yourself._

_Says a lot about you, doesn't it?_

_You know what, no, I'm not doing this._

_Fine whatever._

_Ugh! Can't I ever just _think _without going back and forth with you!_

_You do it to yourself you know._

Lia huffs and Quinn looks at her with a puzzled expression. Lia blushes then kisses her on the cheek.

_She probably thinks you're crazy now._

_Just shut up._

_Fine, but she is pretty amazing, if I may say so myself._

_That's what I was saying before you decided to be an ass._

_And now who's being an ass?_

_You are so frus-_

She's broken out of her thoughts at the sound of Quinn's voice.

"Hey, where are you?" she asks softly, squeezing their joined hands.

"Huh? Oh, I was just…thinking how lucky I am to have someone as amazing and beautiful as you." She says shyly.

They stop walking and Quinn faces her.

"Really?" she whispers.

"Absolutely." Lia answers and strokes Quinn's wind kissed cheek.

Quinn goes to kiss her, but pulls back at the last second, remembering that they're in a very public place. She ducks her head and pushes strands of her hair behind her ear, therefore missing the hurt flash in Lia's eyes.

They continue walking until they see Santana and Brittany down by the lake feeding the ducks that haven't taken off for the cold season yet. As soon as Brittany spots them making their way over, she scurries to her feet and envelopes them in a bear hug. Lia chuckles a little at how excited the blonde is to see them.

"Brittany, we only just left each other not even 20 minutes ago."

"I know, but I love seeing you guys. Especially together, you make a great couple." Brittany beams.

"Yea, but not as great as us." Santana quips.

"Of course." Brittany agrees and kisses her on the cheek as the other two roll their eyes.

Both couples walk and talk for a while longer then decide to part ways.

For the rest of the week, Lia and Quinn spend every day at the park, enjoying the nice cool weather before it gets too cold. They play in the leaves, cuddle under the trees, swing on the swings. They've never felt more carefree and happy in their 17 years of living.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday: Day of the party<strong>

Lia, Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt have been up early and setting everything up at the Lima Bean. They put a few balloons up, streamers, a Happy Birthday banner, colored table cloths and napkins; they go overboard, but tastefully so. It's an adult's birthday after all. Lia invited people from both her mother and father's jobs, family that should be there a little later on, and of course the glee kids.

Her mother thinks she's just going out and spending the day with her husband then later that night going out to dinner with her children. Oh how she is in for a big surprise. Lia is having her father bring her mother to the Lima Bean as a detour for some coffee before they 'go out', but little does her mother know that there are no plans to go anywhere.

The plan is to have her father bring her mother, everyone surprises her, and after the initial shock and surprise wears off, everyone will mix and mingle for a while, and then eat. The glee kids will provide the vocals throughout the party and will sing happy birthday when it's time for cake, and then everyone can join in on some karaoke. It should be fun. Well Lia hopes it will be; she has been planning this for a few weeks now.

As they finish up decorating, the rest of the glee kids, plus Blaine, start to show up (except for Finn, everyone told him it would be best if he didn't come). The guys go over to the stage and check out the equipment, making sure everything is set up and ready to go. Then as it nears the scheduled start time of the party, more people start to arrive; colleagues from work, and family members from out of town.

Once all the invited guests are there, Lia texts her father to bring her mother. They only live a few blocks away, so it shouldn't take that long to get her there. Lia gathers everyone's attention to tell them to get ready as her mother is on her way.

When her mother and father walk through the door, everyone yells, "SURPRISE!", and her mother's face is priceless. She wasn't expecting a thing and that just makes it all the more satisfying for Lia. Everyone makes their rounds to hug and say happy birthday to Michelle, and she just has this huge beaming smile on her face. When Lia finally gets her turn, Michelle squeezes her so tight she can barely breathe.

"Did you do all this!" Michelle asks when she lets go.

"Yea, with some help from these guys." Lia gestures to her friends.

"Thank you, guys! This is the best birthday ever!"

They all beam at her then Rachel is the first to head up on stage. The music begins and she starts singing, bringing it back to the 80's, as everyone starts conversations all around the room.

_We are not alone  
>Find out when your cover's blown<br>There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
>We are not alone<br>'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
>We're really not so different after all<br>After all  
>We're not alone <em>

Some people look up at the tiny girl on stage a bit shocked at the song choice then start dancing. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves so far and Lia is overjoyed at the fact.

"You pulled this off pretty well." Quinn says, smiling softly at Lia's side.

"Yea I guess I did. My mom looks really happy." She replies turning to look at Quinn.

"She does, and so do you."

"I am. I'm surrounded by people I love and that's all I need."

Quinn looks at Lia with so much love in her eyes and the words are just on the tip of her tongue. She holds back though, and settles for a kiss on her cheek.

_I can't believe I was two seconds away from saying it!_

_Why didn't you?_

_What do you mean why didn't I? I can't, it's too soon._

_But you do right?_

_I do what?_

_Love her?_

_I-I think so. Or I at least know I'm heading that way._

_So why not just tell her?_

_I can't. I don't want to ruin anything. What if she doesn't feel the same?_

_Are we back to this again! I mean do you _see_ the way she looks at you!_

_I guess, I just…don't want to rush it. I need her to say it first._

_Why?_

_You know her past. With Jackie. I can't just jump right into this. She has to come to me; she has to open up first. I don't want to make it seem like I'm pushing her. _

_I hope you're right._

Next up on stage are Puck and Sam. They get everyone on their feet with their song choice.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
>Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar<br>Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
>Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<em>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>(I like it like that, I like it like that)

After they rock the house, it's time for some food. Lia's aunts made amazing Italian food, and everyone is loving it.

The party continues on as people eat seconds and Lia goes around making sure everyone is having a good time, like the good little hostess she is. There seems to be a bit of a lull though as people are now stuffed. Lia nods to Puck and Julian, and they head to the stage. Puck and Lia grab guitars as Julian takes the drums. Lia clears her throat in the microphone and gathers everyone's attention.

"This is a little something for the birthday girl, happy birthday mom. Everyone enjoy."

Puck takes over the mic and Lia starts to shred on the guitar.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<br>Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
>Television lover, baby, go all night<br>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah<em>

[Chorus:]  
>Hey!<br>C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble, break it up<p>

Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon, fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<p>

Everyone starts to clap and cheer as they do their thing on stage. They're really into it and Michelle is just eating it up, as well as everyone else.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet, yeah<em>

Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
>Crazy little woman in a one man show<br>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
>Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up<p>

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
>Tease a little more<br>Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<br>Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
>Give a little more<p>

_[Chorus]_

Lea then breaks into her guitar solo and everyone is on their feet cheering her on.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
>Sweet to taste, saccharine<br>'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
>From my head, my head, to my feet<em>

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

_[repeat chorus]_

The three kids take a bow and head off stage to hug Michelle. She's smiling so wide it looks painful. The rest of the glee kids come up to them and high five each other, praising their performance.

"Julian I didn't know you could play the drums like that dude!" Sam exclaims.

"Yea man, how come you didn't join glee with your sister?" Mike asks.

"It's not really my thing. I only do it for fun, and I can't really sing." He replies.

"Neither could I, but I learned." Mike offers.

"Nah, I'm not really into it like that, but thanks."

After that, they get ready to bring out the cake. They clear a table and sit Michelle down. Julian and Justin carry the cake out as the glee kids start to sing their rendition of happy birthday. The cake is a huge red velvet cake with sparklers in it. Michelle's face lights up like a little kid's when she sees it. She blows out the candles then starts to hand out the pieces she cuts.

* * *

><p>After some karaoke and more mingling, everyone starts to head out, wishing Michelle a happy birthday one more time. When everyone is gone, Michelle and Justin say bye to the kids as they head home as well. They start to clean up quickly so they can get out of there too.<p>

All in all it was a successful day and Lia couldn't be more grateful for her friends and family. And she tells them as much when they finish cleaning and head out to the parking lot. They all hug her and tell her that they're grateful for her too and that they love her. She's close to tears when she pushes them away and tells them to get home safe.

When Lia and Quinn get in the car, Lia looks at Quinn hesitantly.

"Do you maybe wanna…sleep over?" Lia asks a bit nervously for some reason.

"I'd love to." Quinn smiles and they pull off.

* * *

><p>When they get into the house, her parents and brother are in their respective rooms. They start to change into some pajamas when they get to Lia's room. It's only 9:30 when they climb into bed, so Lia turns the TV on and cuddles up behind Quinn. She lets out a contented sigh and trains her eyes to the screen in front of them. As they watch whatever movie is on, Lia's hand slips just beneath Quinn's shirt, needing some kind of skin to skin contact. She's so used to doing it now that her hand just automatically goes there. Even though it's an innocent and barely noticeable action, Quinn always reacts the same way. She tries to ignore it at first, but the heat from Lia's hand is too much, so she turns around and starts to kiss Lia's neck.<p>

Lia giggles as soon as Quinn's lips touch a particularly ticklish spot. Quinn pulls away and smiles down at Lia. When she stops giggling, Lia looks up at the beautiful smile above her and brushes some hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." Lia whispers, cupping her cheek.

If Quinn was any more in love with this girl, there would be actual hearts in her eyes. Totally speechless, Quinn leans down and kisses Lia like she's never kissed anyone in her life. Their lips take turns in saying the words that they can't say out loud quite yet. They stay making love with their mouths until they're satisfied that they've said everything they feel without uttering a single word. Cuddling close together, they share a sweet peck before falling into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it wasn't that bad :/ I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! :D**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Karla DeVito - We Are Not Alone**

**Hot Chelle Rae - I Like It Like That**

**Def Leopard - Pour Some Sugar On Me**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for like ever! I've been busy with school, but I think maybe I have some time to get back into this story, so don't worry I have not abandoned it! :D This chapter is a little short, but I will try to make the next one longer and a lot more interesting lol Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Day of Sectionals**

Finally, the day has arrived. They're all confident that their hard work is going to pay off. They'll also be performing in their own auditorium, so they have the home court advantage. As they get ready in the choir room, the audience starts to file into their seats. There are some nerves, but the excitement over powers them.

"Hey guys, listen up." Mr. Shue calls to gather everyone's attention. "We've been working our tails off and now it's going to pay off. I believe in you guys and after tonight, we'll be one step closer to winning Nationals!"

Everyone claps and hoots and hollers as they head to the auditorium to watch their competition. First up are the Unitards. The New Directions snort at the name, but their mouths drop open as the number starts. The lead girl is amazing. Their confidence is shaken a little now and they're starting to doubt themselves. Everyone except Lia. She scoffs at their dubious expressions and waits till the end of the performance to say something.

As everyone claps for the Unitards, the New Directions just stare at the stage not moving an inch. This is where Lia decides to snap at them.

"Are you guys for real!? They weren't that great. Yea, that chick has a nice voice, but she was the only one singing. Plus their dancing was a little off. I mean come _on_, they are no threat."

"What do you mean they're no threat!? Of course they are! Were you even watching the same performance!?" Finn retorts and Lia rolls her eyes.

"Seriously? Do you not have any faith in our team? Our dancing is on point and we have Rachel _and _Santana singing. Anything more and they would have just handed us the win from the start." Lia says, as she stares daggers into Finn.

"Yea, you know what, she's right. We totally got this in the bag. That was just a dose of healthy competition." Mercedes agrees.

"Exactly." Lia smiles.

Next up are the Warblers. The New Directions were a little worried about competing against the Warblers again when they found out their competitors. But Blaine assured them that whoever wins won't affect their friendship or relationship, so they relaxed a bit.

As the Warblers do their thing on stage, the New Directions get into the performance and dance in their seats, cheering Blaine on. When it's over, they all stand and clap for their friend then head backstage to get ready to head on themselves.

They all shake out their nerves and tap into their excitement. Rachel and Santana are going over their verses, making sure they have everything down packed even though they've practiced about a billion times. Lia goes up to them and places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You guys got this. I believe in you." She smiles at them.

"Thanks, that means a lot. And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it." Santana sends her a playful glare.

"Ha, right I got cha." Lia laughs.

"NEW DIRECTIONS YOU'RE ON!" a man calls and they head out on stage.

Rachel and Santana stand up front, while the rest of them are scattered in the back. The music starts and they begin to sway and two step, nothing too much that will take away from the lead girls.

[Rachel]_  
>Every day is like a blank canvas<br>You know you can paint it anyway you want it  
>You can draw a black cloud<br>You can make the sun shine  
>Coloring a rainbow<br>or use black and white_

[Both]  
><em>Open up your eyes and your imagination<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Come on let's write a song<br>A little poetry  
>Take a photograph<br>Let's make some memories  
>You can make it anything<br>That you want it to be  
>If you follow your heart<br>Life is a work of art_

Both girls are singing and dancing back and forth on stage, really working the crowd. Everyone in the audience is on their feet, dancing and singing along. The smiles on all the kids' faces expand and their confidence is even more through the roof.

[Santana]_  
>Oh every night is like looking at a dark screen<br>You're never too young or too old to dream  
>You can make a fantasy into a reality<br>'Cause you're creating your own masterpiece_

Close your eyes and dream it  
>Seeing is believing<p>

_[Chorus 2X]_

[Rachel]  
><em>Turn a simple thought into a philosophy<br>Turn a star into a galaxy  
>Make a little noise into a symphony<br>You're creating a masterpiece_

[Santana speaks chorus]

[Both sing chorus 2X]

The crowd cheers as the song comes to an end and the New Directions all have beaming smiles on their faces. They get in position for their next number as the audience settles down in their seats again.

[Sam]  
><em>Let me reintroduce myself<br>As a man with a cause  
>I've had a lot of time to think<br>And look at who we are  
><em>[Puck]_  
>And I've got nothing left to say<br>But we've got to carry on  
>And I've got so much left to do<br>But I'll start with this song_

[Girls]_  
>Why do they lie?<br>Why can't you see?  
>Get up everybody<br>Stand up with me_

[Everyone]_  
>[Chorus:]<br>Let's Go! Everybody!  
>Let's Go! Tell em we're coming<br>Let's Go! Everybody!  
>Let's Go! Stand up with me!<br>Let's Go!  
>Take the world with me<em>

Once again everyone is out of their seats. The New Directions are dancing enthusiastically around stage and singing their little hearts out. You can definitely say that they're the crowd favorite.

[Rachel]_  
>You've got something on your mind<br>But you get in your way  
>Don't tell us tomorrow<br>You better buy change today  
><em>[Quinn]_  
>All we have is who we are<br>And all we know is pretending  
>You gotta think of something real<br>Save a life worth spending_

[Boys]  
><em>Why do they lie?<br>Why can't you see?  
>Get up everybody<br>Stand up with me_

_[Chorus]_

[Artie]_  
>So if you've got a torch to carry<br>Hold it high!  
><em>[Finn]_  
>Take the world with me<br>Let it burn, let it burn, let it light up the sky!_

[Everyone]_  
>Stand up! Yeah, let's go<br>Stand up! You've gotta let them know  
>Stand up! You've gotta make them see<br>Get up people! Stand up with me!_

_[Chorus]_

As the music fades out, the entire auditorium fills with cheers and applause. The New Directions bow and rush to the choir room, adrenaline coursing through their veins. They all jump around and hug each other, unable to contain their performance high.

Smiling widely at each other from across the room, Quinn rushes to Lia and kisses her, hard. When she pulls away, Lia has this dazed look on her face and Quinn just smiles dopily at her. Rachel then comes running out of nowhere and jumps into Lia's arms, squealing. Lia just barely snaps out of her daze in time to catch the small girl, preventing them from toppling over.

"Calm down Rach, they haven't given us the trophy yet." Lia beams.

"I know, but we were just so good I can't help it." She shrieks, as Lia sets her on the ground.

"We _were_ pretty awesome." Quinn shrugs smugly.

They stand there beaming at each other until Quinn's smile drops all of a sudden and confused excitement takes its place. Rachel and Lia then look in the direction Quinn has now taken off in. There's an older blonde woman standing in the doorway, smiling widely at Quinn. Lia recognizes her as Quinn's mother from all the photos in Quinn's house.

"Mom! What are you doing here, I thought you were at work!?" Quinn squeals as her mother hugs her tightly.

"Oh Quinnie, you were amazing. You really didn't think I'd miss this did you?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy you came!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're heading back to the stage for the results." Lia says politely.

"Oh, mom this is my friend Lia, Lia this is my mom, Judy." Quinn introduces them.

"It's very lovely to meet you, Mrs. Fabray." Lia beams.

"It's a pleasure, dear." Judy smiles back and shakes her hand.

"Well we better go. I'll see you at home, mom." Quinn hugs her mother one more time.

They then all head out on stage with the other competitors. They all hold hands as the announcer gives third place to the Unitards. Their hearts are thumping as they wait with heavy anticipation for the announcer to name the first place winners. Five seconds feels like five centuries and their lungs feel like they're going to give out as they hold their breaths.

"And first place goes to…the New Directions!"

They all jump fifty feet in the air, cheering and crying and just over all excited about the win. Of course it was inevitable, but that doesn't damper their mood at all. As Mr. Shue comes over beaming with the trophy in his hand, Santana leaps into Lia's arms, Quinn scoops Rachel up, and Kurt goes to comfort his boyfriend.

The excitement continues on to the choir room, where they find a place for their trophy. As everyone settles down, Mr. Shue produces an all too familiar MVP trophy.

"Now I know I only did this once last year, but I want to start again. After every competition I'm going to give one of these to the person that everyone votes for that they thought was the hardest working. And the person that had the most votes this competition is…Miss Lia James!"

Everyone claps and Lia just looks at them all stunned. She gets up to accept the award from her teacher and turns it over in her hands a couple times.

"You guys, I…have no words. I mean I've only been here for a couple months and you've all been so amazing." Lia starts.

"Well not _every_one." Santana mumbles under her breath and glares at Finn.

"I don't think that I at all deserve this, but clearly you guys do, so I thank you and umm, yea." Lia chuckles and they all stand up for a group hug.

Apparently they didn't learn from the last times that she's claustrophobic, but she lets them hug her anyway.

* * *

><p>The next few days of school are awesome; no slushie facials, no name calling, nothing bad, and everyone is still on their high from winning. Now it's the last day of school before Thanksgiving. In glee they just goof around and do whatever. At the end as everyone makes their way out, Lia invites Quinn and Rachel over for Thanksgiving, extending the invitation to their parents. They both are excited about it and tell her that when they get home they'll ask their parentals and get back to her later that night.<p>

Since it's the first year that they're not spending Thanksgiving with their big Italian family, Lia's parents said that it was ok for her to invite Quinn and Rachel, as well as their parents for dinner. It just wouldn't feel right not having a bunch of people over for dinner. But Lia has to admit that she's a little nervous about Quinn and her mom coming over, that's if she accepts the invitation. She's pretty sure that the Berry men will have no problem coming over for dinner, seeing as they love her, and they have yet to meet her parents.

While Lia and her brother clean up the kitchen, Lia gets a text from both girls confirming that they will be joining them for dinner tomorrow. A huge smile breaks out on Lia's face then the nerves kick in again.

"Mom!" Lia calls.

"Yes?" Michelle walks into the kitchen.

"So both Rachel and Quinn are coming with their parents tomorrow."

"Oh good! I'm excited!"

"Yea, but um Quinn's mom is really conservative or so she was, I don't really know, but can you guys like not bring up anything about me and/or Quinn please? She hasn't exactly told her mom anything and I don't want her to find out any other way other than from her daughter."

"Yes of course, we won't say or do anything that'll make her uncomfortable."

"Thank you. And that goes for you too, Julian."

"Yea, yea whatever." He mumbles.

"So what time should I tell them to be here?" Lia asks.

"About 2ish should be fine."

Lia texts both girls back and tells them to be at her house around 2.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was lame, but I'm back and will try my hardest to do this story justice!**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Demi Lovato - Work Of Art**

**Cartel - Let's Go**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Leave a review with any comments or ideas you have :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Lia paces back and forth in her room. She stops at her mirror and checks her make-up one last time. The doorbell rings and she flies down the stairs, beating her mother to the door. On the other side are a beaming Rachel and her equally radiant fathers. Lia hugs them and ushers them into the living room. Justin and Julian are sitting on the couch watching the end of the football game, and Michelle comes out of the kitchen to meet her guests.

"Leroy, Hiram, these are my parents, Michelle and Justin. And that's my brother, Julian." Lia introduces.

Michelle steps forward to hug the two men and Justin shakes their hands.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you! Lia talks so much about you, I'm surprised she hasn't moved in with you yet." Michelle comments and everyone chuckles.

"The same with Rachel here. She speaks so highly of your family." Hiram squeezes Rachel's shoulder as she blushes.

"And it's taken us this long to meet? Kids, I tell ya." Justin chuckles.

"Rachel here has baked some of her famous cookies and a pumpkin pie for dessert." Leroy hands them to Michelle.

"Oh, you didn't have to, but that's very sweet of you, Rachel. I'll bring them to the kitchen." Michelle beams.

Leroy sits with the boys on the couch as Hiram goes to the kitchen with Michelle, and the girls roll their eyes at their parents.

"Do you know when Quinn and her mother will be here?" Rachel asks.

"I told her the same time as you, so sometime soon I'm guessing." Lia shrugs.

The bell rings and Lia goes a bit pale.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks.

"Um, yea. Time to put on the charm." Lia smiles awkwardly before going to get the door.

She takes a deep breath before putting on a bright smile and opening the door.

"Quinn, Mrs. Fabray, so lovely to see you again!" Lia steps aside to allow them in.

"Please, call me Judy, honey." Judy beams at Lia.

They walk to the living room where Michelle and Hiram emerge from the kitchen, and Leroy and Justin stand from the couch.

"Judy, these are my parents, Michelle and Justin, and my brother, Julian. And these are Rachel's parents, Leroy and Hiram."

"Such a pleasure!" Judy smiles as she shakes everyone's hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry, Mr. and Mrs. James, thank you for having us." Quinn says politely.

"Quinn, how many times do we have to tell you there's no need to be so formal?" Michelle says.

Quinn blushes. Judy hands Michelle a coconut custard pie and follows her and Hiram into the kitchen.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Quinn breathes.

"Who you tellin'?" Lia chuckles.

"Well, you wanted to meet her."

"I did, didn't I?"

All three girls chuckle then head into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, mom?"

"Yes, if you girls could set the dining room table that would be great."

After the table is set, and all the food is scattered around, Michelle calls everyone to the dining room. Michelle and Justin sit at the heads of the table, Judy sits in between Leroy and Hiram on one side and the kids sit on the opposite side. They all join hands as Michelle says grace.

"Thank you for the wonderful life You have given us along with our amazing children and lovely new friends. Please bless this food as we sit down to eat this meal as a family. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone joins.

Dishes are passed around the table as everyone fills their plates. Lia and Rachel are far from the meat and make a face at their parents for eating it.

"Oh my goodness! Michelle, this is simply divine!" Hiram moans around a mouthful of juicy turkey. "Girls, you don't know what you're missing."

"That poor bird." Lia frowns.

The adults chuckle at Lia and Rachel as they stare forlornly at the giant bird in the middle of the table. They all continue to dig in and compliment Michelle on her cooking.

"Michelle, these sweet mashed potatoes are to die for! I must get your recipe before I leave." Judy says.

"I'd be happy to give you the recipe. It's my grandmother's old favorite."

As the adults continue to converse, Lia quietly eats her food and surveys the table.

_Ok, so far so good._

_No gay jokes or mentions of harlots, surprising!_

_I'm glad! I have to get on Judy's good side._

_Why?_

_So she'll already like me when Quinn comes out to her…if she ever does._

_Yea well, I don't think you have to worry about that for a while._

_And whys that?_

_Well for starters, you two aren't even official, so it's not like she'll be introducing you as her girlfriend any time soon._

_Yea, but what if I change that?_

_Are you?_

_I don't know. I mean maybe. I think I want to._

_Well what's it gonna be, yes or no!?_

_I'm not sure yet ok! I need to think it through some more._

"Hey, where are you?" Quinn whispers to Lia.

"Huh? Uh, nowhere, just thinking about…how good this food is." Lia shoves some potatoes in her mouth and moans.

Quinn chuckles as she focuses back on her plate. She then sneaks a loving glance at Lia, and when she looks up Leroy is watching closely. She blanches, but relaxes when he winks at her.

"So, Judy what is it that you do for a living?" Michelle asks.

"Before my divorce I was just a house wife, but now I work at a real estate office downtown."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear about your divorce."

"It's ok, I'm not." Judy smiles.

Quinn covers her mouth and snorts at that then clears her throat to try and cover it up.

"What do you do, Michelle and Justin?" Hiram asks.

"Justin works for the board of education, and I am a defense attorney."

"Ooh nice! I've always wanted a lawyer friend." Leroy chuckles.

"Ha! Yea, so when Justin got the job offer to come work here in Lima, I thought it was a great opportunity to start another branch of my law firm." Michelle continues.

"You didn't tell me your mom was a lawyer!" Quinn whispers to Lia.

"You didn't ask." Lia shrugs.

They all continue to chat as Julian asks Lia to pass the corn down. When she does, he says,

"Thanks, hom–" Justin kicks him under the table.

"OW!"

Julian rubs his leg as everyone looks at him with wide eyes, except Judy who looks on a bit confused. Lia chokes on some asparagus and Quinn pats her back. She stands and excuses herself as she continues to cough. Justin glares at Julian and with his eyes tells him to go after her. Julian gets up and follows Lia to the kitchen.

Lia stands at the sink gulping down a glass of water as Julian comes in behind her. He doesn't say anything until she turns around to glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lia whisper yells.

"I'm sorry, it slipped. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

"All I asked you to do tonight was to behave and not say anything stupid like that!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever, just go." Lia turns her back to him and stares out the kitchen window.

Julian goes back into the dining room as Quinn comes into the kitchen. She walks up to Lia and rubs her back.

"Are you ok?"

"I only asked him to do one thing! One simple thing for me and he couldn't even manage to do that." Lia sighs.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

"I know, but still. Your mom could have…"

"Shh, don't worry about my mom. It's ok. She doesn't expect anything."

"I'm sorry." Lia turns to face Quinn.

"What for?"

"For being such a freak right now. I'm overreacting about a little slip up."

"You're not a freak. And it's a natural response, but relax ok? It'll be fine."

Lia nods and hugs Quinn tight. She breathes in her scent and buries her face in Quinn's neck. Three certain words are on the tip of her tongue, but she pulls back and heads to the dining room before she can say them.

* * *

><p>After dinner and dessert, Justin brings out a couple bottles of wine. When he hands Judy a glass, she hesitantly looks to Quinn. Quinn gives her a small smile and a nod. Judy thanks Justin and takes a sip.<p>

Since Judy has been good and cut down a lot of the drinking at home, Quinn thinks it's ok to let her mother occasionally drink a glass of wine here and there. There's no harm in socially having some wine with your friends on the holidays, and her mother seems to be doing just fine. She's getting along with the other adults wonderfully, and to be honest, Quinn is a bit shocked. She didn't expect her mother to take so well to Hiram and Leroy. Maybe she wouldn't be so opposed to having a gay daughter after all.

The adults talk and sip their wine in the living room as the kids head down to the basement. Lia heads straight to the bar and pours herself a shot. She takes it then pours another.

"Hey, take it easy." Quinn says.

"Sorry, that's it. I just needed something to take the edge off. My hands are still shaking from before."

"I'm really sorry, Lia." Julian looks on the verge of tears.

"It's ok. It's not a big deal. I'm just a bit screwed up."

"No you're not. Stop saying things like that." Rachel cuts in.

"Can we just forget about it and have some fun or something?" Quinn asks.

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea. What time is it?" Lia asks.

"It's almost five."

"How about we invite some of the other gleeks over?"

"Yea that sounds good." Quinn agrees.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Lia comes up the stairs to get it.<p>

"Hey mom, I invited some more friends over, we'll be in the basement ok?"

"Yea, honey, that's fine just don't make a mess please."

Lia opens the door to reveal Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam. She leads them to the basement and Puck immediately goes to the bar.

"Puck, no!"

"Oh come on, lesbro! Just one shot."

"Fine, just one, but no more than that! There are parents upstairs."

Puck takes his shot then turns the radio on. They all sit around the pool table and chat.

"So how was everyone's thanksgiving?" Lia asks.

"Oh you know, just a bunch of distant relatives that we haven't seen in a while came to eat our food and drink our booze. No biggie." Santana answers and everyone pretty much agrees.

"Yea, I was so relieved when you invited me over. I couldn't take Finn moping around and moaning about how he's not with Rachel anymore. I was ready to rip my hair out, and you know how I am about my hair!" Kurt adds.

"Ugh, he's such a big bumbling idiot. I don't know how any of you put up with him." Lia growls.

A silence fills the room as everyone thinks that over.

"So, do you think the parents are drunk enough that they won't notice a bunch of teens doing under aged things in the basement?" Puck smirks.

"Ha. I don't know. I'll go check." Lia runs upstairs.

She peeks into the living room. The adults are laughing and chatting animatedly on the couch. Two empty wine bottles sit on the coffee table as Justin opens a third. Music plays in the background, but not loud enough to drown out the drunken slurs of the adult conversation. Lia smirks to herself then heads back downstairs.

"They're drunk off their asses."

"Let's get this party started!" Puck shouts from behind the bar.

He pours everyone a shot as Julian turns up the music. They clink their glasses together and knock back the alcohol. They all make a face then down the next one. As a good song comes on, Lia and Brittany start to dance. The others join in when Puck suddenly shouts over the music.

"Oh! Guys I totally forgot! I brought brownies, but I left them in my truck."

"You can go get them. Just walk right passed the living room, they won't even notice you." Lia says.

They continue to dance as Puck disappears up the stairs. He briskly walks passed the living room and out the front door. He grabs the bag full of brownies and holds it up to his nose as he takes a deep breath.

"So good!"

He hurries back to the basement and hands everyone a brownie. Julian takes a bite and moans immediately.

"Oh my god! These are amazing, Puck! What's in them?"

Puck just smirks and shoves a whole brownie in his mouth. As everyone devours the whole bag of brownies, they start to feel a bit funny.

"Puck! Were those weed brownies!?" Lia asks.

"They're good right!?"

"You gave us baked goods with drugs in them, Noah!?" Rachel asks exasperatedly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He shrugs.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn narrows her eyes at him.

"Um, nothing. Listen, it's not a big deal, just relax and enjoy the buzz."

"He's right guys, let's just enjoy this night while it lasts. 'Cause to be honest, I feel AMAZING!" Brittany pipes up.

She then throws her arms wide and spins in circles. Puck smiles widely and looks at the others, asking them a silent question. They all shrug and take more shots.

Everyone grabs a partner and starts to slow dance even though the music is upbeat. They all feel the effects of the brownies mixed with the alcohol and it's making them hazy. They dance together in the middle of the floor and just start laughing out of nowhere. Lia collapses to the couch with Puck and Quinn as the rest fall to the floor or the other furniture.

"Puck…why am I…laughing so much!?" Blaine asks in between giggles.

"I don't knowwww."

Lia calms down enough to stand up and wipe the tears from her eyes. She looks at everyone as they calm down as well. She goes to the bar and brings back everyone a wine cooler. Lia sits on Puck's lap as she addresses everyone.

"Does anyone else feel so…I don't know, just…" she touches her face and runs her hand through her hair.

Everyone does the same and nods their heads, completely understanding what she's talking about.

"I feel everything so much more…intense!" Quinn agrees as she runs her finger tips over her lips.

Lia watches the action closely as her tongue traces over her own lips. When Quinn looks at Lia, her pupils dilate and her pulse quickens. Lia sips on her wine cooler then places it to the side as she slowly climbs off Puck's lap and crawls over to Quinn on the other side of the couch. Quinn lets a breath out through her mouth as Lia's fingers make their way into her hair.

On the other couch, Rachel is playing with Sam's hair as he fights sleep, and Kurt and Blaine are whispering into each other's ears. Julian, through half lidded eyes, is watching Santana and Brittany make out on the floor, and Puck is fighting every being in his body to keep from pouncing on Lia and Quinn.

Lia looks from Quinn's eyes to her lips and back again as she slowly inches closer. Quinn closes her eyes and puts her hands on Lia's hips.

"Kiss me." she breathes.

Lia connects their lips softly, her hands still firmly in Quinn's hair. Tingles shoot through both girls' bodies at the faint hint of contact. They pull apart and look deep into each other's dark eyes only to go right back into a hungry kiss. Puck moans at the other end of the couch, but they're so lost in their kiss that they don't hear him.

A couple minutes later, Lia suddenly rips away from Quinn.

"COOKIES!" Lia blurts then takes off running up the stairs.

Everyone stares after her a bit confused then just start laughing.

"What the hell?" Santana asks as she laughs.

"I have no idea." Quinn shrugs.

Lia then runs back down the stairs with a plate of Rachel's cookies in her hand and one in her mouth.

"COOKIES!" she shouts again.

"Ohhhh." They all say in unison.

"You totes have the munchies!" Brittany says.

They all dig in to the plate of cookies, leaving it clean. Not a crumb in sight.

"Mmm Rachel, these are soo good! Why haven't you made these for me before!?" Lia says.

"She only makes them when she's done something wrong and wants to apologize." Kurt supplies.

"Not true! I didn't do anything wrong today and I made them."

Kurt just shrugs as they continue to munch on the cookies.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn wakes up with a start, knocking Lia to the ground. Lia groans as she rubs at her head. Quinn rubs the sleep from her eyes then surveys the room. Puck is snoring at the end of the couch, Brittany and Santana are cuddled together on the floor, Julian is hanging half way off a chair, Sam is sprawled along the other couch, his head on Rachel's lap and his feet against Blaine who is curled up on Kurt's lap. Finally Quinn's eyes land on Lia on the floor staring back at her a bit confused.<p>

"Are you ok?" Lia asks as she stands, still rubbing her head.

"Yea, are you?"

"I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Almost seven." Quinn answers, looking at her watch. "Ugh, I have the worst hangover!"

"Come on, I have something for it upstairs."

When they walk upstairs, they peek into the living room before going into the kitchen. Leroy and Hiram are fast asleep on both couches. Lia smiles widely at the sight then winces at the pain in her head. They tip toe to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and take some aspirin.

Leroy walks into the kitchen as they finish their bottles of water.

"You girls are up early."

Both girls jump slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckles.

"Seems like you guys had fun last night." Lia says.

"We did. Thank you for inviting us."

"I thought it was about time you met my parents." Lia smirks.

Leroy smiles back. He looks to Quinn then back to Lia. Quinn blushes and looks away as a silence engulfs them.

"Is my mother still here or did she leave last night?" Quinn asks shyly.

"She took the guest bedroom, only after Hiram and I insisted we'd be fine on the couch."

"Such gentlemen." Lia comments cheekily.

Leroy nudges her playfully as Rachel bounds into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy, Lia, Quinn." She plops down at the kitchen table.

Lia hands her two aspirin and a water without hesitation. Rachel smiles weakly at her then takes the pills.

"I'm going to wake your dad up then we'll head home ok, sweetie? And Lia, tell your parents we had a great time and we'll do dinner at our place soon. Quinn, it was lovely to see you." Leroy smiles at her then kisses Lia on her head before leaving.

The rest of the gleeks come upstairs and pile around the table. They all groan and grab their heads.

"What's for breakfast?" Puck asks.

"Ask your mother when you get home." Lia rolls her eyes.

"Ooh burn!" Santana says and they all chuckle.

"Come on, Rach, I'll walk you guys out."

Lia leads Rachel, Leroy, and Hiram to the door. She hugs and kisses all of them then watches as they pull away. When she gets back to the kitchen, Judy is downing a bottle of water. Lia holds in her laugh at the sight. It's not something she expected to be funny.

"Good morning, Judy. Would you like something for breakfast?" Lia asks as politely as she could.

"I thought you said –" Puck starts to say, but Lia kicks him to shut up.

"Thank you, Lia, that's very sweet, but I think Quinn and I will head home now. Please tell your parents that I had a wonderful time and we should definitely do it again."

"I will." Lia beams at her.

Judy smiles back and waves to the other kids. When she's out of sight, Lia gives Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips. The other gleeks start to 'aww', but stop immediately when both Lia and Quinn shoot daggers at them. Lia walks Judy and Quinn to the door, waving when they pull away.

"Ok, you guys, you ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell up outta here."

"Some hospitality you got there for your guests, Lia." Kurt jibes.

"Whatev, you know I love you, but I'm tired of looking at you now."

They all chuckle as they head to the front door. Lia hugs them and tells them she'll see them on Monday. When they're all gone, she lets out a sigh then starts to clean up the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_December. What's happening in December? The cold for one, then there's Rachel's birthday, Christmas, and when that's all done, we start the year all over again, but fresh! So much has happened this year, especially in the last few months. Who knew at the beginning of the year that I would find myself happier than ever with my family, friends I'd only dreamt of having, and a second chance at a possible epic romance in _Lima, Ohio _of all places!?. Is this even real or am I still in a coma?_

Lia stops writing in her journal, something she hasn't done in a while, as she answers her ringing phone.

"What's up, Puckerman?"

"Lesbro! So as you know, Rachel's birthday is coming up…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me you _remembered_!?" Lia asks sarcastically.

"Of course, any excuse for a party and the Puckasaurus is all over it. So, speaking of parties, I was thinking that we could do something for the midge."

"_Noah_, stop calling her a midget. Her height is perfectly acceptable. If she was, say, _under_ five feet then it would be ok to call her a midget."

They both laugh and discuss party plans.

* * *

><p>Lia knocks on the front door she knows so well. Seconds later, Leroy opens it. They hug and greet each other as if they didn't just see each other the day before.<p>

"Rachel, sweetie, Lia's here." Leroy shouts up the stairs.

Rachel comes bounding down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a cute sweater, her hair in waves. She beams and throws her arms around Lia when she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but happy birthday anyway!" Lia smiles and hands her a small wrapped box.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thank you."

Rachel neatly removes the wrapping paper and opens the box. Inside are matching silver tremble clef earrings. She beams at Lia then hugs her again.

"Well, we better get going before we're late. See you later, Lee."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye girls, have fun and try not to be too late!"

They get in the car and pull out of the driveway. Rachel is vibrating in her seat with excitement and singing along to the radio. Lia laughs at her and shakes her head. She's happy to see that Rachel is happy. Lia couldn't ask for a better best friend. So Lia is taking Rachel to the restaurant that her parents took her and her brother, where Quinn and Kurt are meeting them.

* * *

><p>Lia and Kurt sit on one side of the booth as Quinn and Rachel sit on the other side. They got a window table again and Rachel is so excited that it really does look and feel like a New York restaurant.<p>

"I can't believe I didn't know this was here!" Rachel blurts.

"My parents found it. They're good at finding places like this. I don't know how they do it, but it's one of the things I love most about them."

"Yea, I love your parents too. I wish all parents could be like Lia's." Quinn says.

They all beam at each other and order when the waitress comes. They eat and chat here and there, mostly Rachel about glee club and regionals. Lia and Quinn just roll their eyes because of course Rachel would talk about all things glee club even at her birthday dinner.

"So how does it feel that you'll finally be seventeen tomorrow? To have caught up with all your peers?" Lia asks.

"To be honest, age is just a number and I am wise well beyond my years, so in truth it is my peers who must catch up with me. But when it comes to society and the law about being a certain age to do specific things, well, having a late birthday does quite suck."

Lia gives her an amused smile. Could she have not just said that without all the other words? Then again it wouldn't be Rachel if she did.

They order dessert and talk about going back to Rachel's to watch a movie. Movie suggestions are tossed around, but they agree to watch whatever Rachel wants because it is her birthday after all. After their ice cream sundaes, they pay the bill and head for their cars.

The car is quiet on the way back to Rachel's. Lia has a tight grip on the steering wheel and is focused. Rachel fidgets a bit as she can feel the anxiety coming off of Lia as if it's physically touching her.

"What's on your mind? You're a bit…tense." Rachel asks tentatively.

Lia glances at Rachel then back to the road. She hesitates before taking a deep breath.

"I'mthinkingaboutaskingQuinnout ." Lia blurts in one breath.

"But you two go out all the time." Rachel says a bit confused at the outburst.

"No, I mean…to be my girlfriend. _Officially._"

Rachel's mouth forms an 'o'. Lia looks back and forth between Rachel and the road, waiting for a response. It's silent for a few seconds before Lia breaks it.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking _about fucking time_!"

"Did Rachel Berry just _curse_!?" Lia smirks.

"Only on special occasions, which this is! It's only taken you _forever _to take your head out of your ass and finally ask the girl out."

"I haven't done it yet. I'm still nervous as all hell and I might make a fool of myself."

"You can do it. I believe in you. Plus it's impossible to make a fool of yourself in front of Quinn because she's so head over heels for you. So stop being such a chicken and go get your girl!"

"This is why I love you. Because even though you can't manage your own relationships, you always know what advice to give about everyone else's."

"I resent that."

Lia laughs.

* * *

><p>Both cars pull into the empty driveway and see all the lights off in the house.<p>

"Hmm my dads must be out." Rachel comments as they get out.

Rachel opens the front door and turns on the foyer light. As soon as the light comes on, the glee club pops out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" they all shout.

Lia quickly snaps a photo of Rachel's face because it couldn't be any more priceless. Her jaw is on the floor and her eyes wide and watery. She turns to Lia, who is beaming the biggest self-satisfied grin ever seen, and punches her in the arm as hard as she could.

"OW! I throw you a surprise party and that's how you repay me?"

"You could have TOLD me!"

"That would have taken the _surprise _out of _surprise party_!"

"You know I don't like surprises!" Rachel stomps her foot.

"It was Puck's idea. He was so excited about it, I couldn't just tell him no. Plus, he _actually _remembered your birthday." Lia shrugs.

Rachel softens at that and looks to Puck. She goes over to him and asks if it was really his idea. When he beams and nods, she punches him in the arm then hugs him. Everyone laughs then heads to the basement.

Kurt goes straight to the radio and turns it on.

[Kurt:]

_What's up? It's Pickles. Leave a message._

[Lia:]

_Hey, I'm calling you back.  
>Oooh, she's been a bitch tonight.<br>And by bitch I mean this rain; no cab, nowhere._

_So I had to put on the wig, and the heels_  
><em>And the lashes, and the eairh, and take the train, to the club<em>  
><em>And you know the MTA should stand for:<em>  
><em>Motherfuckers Touching My Ass<em>

_So then I get to the club_  
><em>Looking like a drowned, harassed rat<em>  
><em>And I'm greeted, not by Miss Rose at the door<em>  
><em>But our friend, Johnny Five-O<em>  
><em>Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party<em>  
><em>So no fee for me, and I don't even know what's the tea!<em>

_So I hope you're up girl_  
><em>Because we are all coming over<em>  
><em>Lock the doors, lower the blinds<em>  
><em>Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels<em>  
><em>'Cause I know exactly what we need<em>

[Everyone:]

_[Chorus:]  
>Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki<br>Lock the doors, tight  
>Let's have a kiki, motherfucker<br>I'm gonna let you have it  
>Let's have a kiki<br>I wanna have a kiki  
>Dive, turn, work<br>Let's have a kiki  
>We're gonna serve, and work and turn<br>And h-h-honey_

[Kurt, Lia, Rachel, Quinn:]

_A kiki is a party, for calming all your nerves  
>We're spilling tea, and dishing just desserts one may deserve<br>And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave  
>So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui<em>

_[Chorus]_

[Lia:]

_Oh, what a wonderful kiki  
>This kiki is marvelous<em>

_(Work it girl, very liberty, eww, you know girl  
>We were sitting back here just having a kiki)<em>

[Everyone:]

_(Kiki, Soso, Oui Oui, Non Non) __[x4]_

_[Chorus]_

_Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki  
>Lock the doors, tight<br>Let's have a kiki, hunty, drop her  
>I'm gonna let you have it<br>Let's have a kiki  
>I wanna have a kiki<br>Boots, ten, queen  
>Let's have a kiki<br>We're gonna serve, and work and turn  
>And h-h-honey<em>

When the song finishes they all collapse to the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>Lia is sitting on the couch watching the others dance and drink. She smiles when her eyes get to Quinn. Quinn is in the middle of the dance circle with Brittany having what looks like an awesome time. Her gaze is broken when a drunken Rachel plops down next to her and throws an arm around her neck. Rachel grins when she sees where Lia was watching.<p>

"Soo did you ask her yet?" Rachel slurs.

"No, not yet." Lia chuckles.

"Why not!? What are you waiting for!? You must go and claim your woman!" Rachel thrusts her cup toward Quinn and some of its contents slosh out onto the floor. "Whoops."

"You are _so _drunk right now." Lia beams in amusement.

"No, no, no, no, nooo I am not!"

"Oh ho yes you are. I think it's time to lay off the juice." Lia tries to take her cup away.

"NO! You cannot have my cup!" Rachel tries to get up and run away, but Lia pulls her back down.

"Come on, no more alcohol."

"Fine, I will give you my cup IF you go ask Quinn out."

"Not right now. It's not the right time. Plus this is your day."

"Wellll I want you to go ask Quinn out right now! It's my birthday and that's what I want."

"Rachel, I'm not doing it right now, so give me your cup, you've had enough."

"But it's my birthday!" Rachel pouts and Lia sighs.

"Is that Barbara Streisand!?"

Rachel turns her head so fast Lia almost feels the whiplash. As Rachel looks the other way, Lia snatches her cup and runs off before Rachel can get it back. Lia hands the cup to Puck and tells him no more for the birthday girl. She then heads to the bathroom to escape for a minute.

Puck rolls his eyes as Lia walks away and hands the cup back to Rachel. As Rachel and Puck join the dance circle, Finn comes walking down the stairs with that stupid half smirk thing he does on his face. Santana is the first to see him and stops the music.

"Who let your sack of potatoes ass down here?" she sneers.

"The door was unlocked." He answers.

"Doesn't mean you could just let yourself in. You weren't even invited, dude." Puck says.

"I don't know why, I'm co-captain of this glee club and Rachel is my friend too."

"Ha, if you still think that Rachel is your friend after all the shit you've pulled then you're even more of an idiot than you look. Nobody wants you here, Finncompetent." Santana folds her arms across her chest.

"I have more of a right to be here than you do!"

Santana goes to take a step forward, but Rachel stops her.

"If he wants to stay then let him. Ignore him if you must, but no fights please."

"Then someone should go warn Lia." Puck suggests.

"Too late." Brittany points to the stairs.

Lia comes down the stairs then stops at the bottom when she sees Finn. Puck rushes over to her before she can do anything. He walks her over to the opposite side of the room with the others. Her eyes haven't left the smug smile on the big oaf's face and her jaw is set.

"What's he doing here?" she finally speaks.

"He just let himself in." Santana huffs.

"Rude much? Why is he still here? Was he even invited?"

"No, but Rachel said he could stay as long as we all ignore him and don't start any fights." Quinn answers.

"Yea, like anyone wants him here. Look at him, sitting there all satisfied with himself. Ugh." Santana spits.

Lia's fists clench at Santana's words and her eyes blaze. Quinn notices and puts a hand on Lia's shoulder to try to calm her, but fails as Santana continues her anti-Finn tirade.

"Shut up, Santana, you're just fueling the fire here."

Santana shuts up as Quinn takes Lia upstairs to calm down. They sit on the living room couch not far from each other. Lia rests her head against the back of the couch and closes her eyes as she takes deep breaths. Quinn squeezes Lia's hand when it stops shaking then again to get her attention. When Lia opens her eyes and looks back at hazel, Quinn can see the gold that overtook the green, and her breath hitches. Lia smirks a little then looks away.

"It happens when I get angry." Lia says softly as she plays with Quinn's fingers.

"I've never seen that happen before, with anyone."

"It's a bit freaky, I know."

Quinn lifts Lia's chin so they're looking at each other again. The gold is receding back toward the middle, allowing the green to dominate once again. Quinn cups her cheek and strokes it with her thumb.

"It's not. It's actually kinda hot." Quinn smirks.

"Only kinda?" Lia smiles.

"I don't know, maybe even sexy."

Lia chuckles and takes Quinn's hand back into hers. She stares at it as she traces every line along her palm. Quinn senses that she's deep in thought, so she just watches her for a moment before asking her what she's thinking about. Lia looks up from their hands and answers lightly.

"You."

"What about me?" Quinn whispers.

Lia shifts so she's facing Quinn. She takes both of her hands and looks deep into her eyes. Quinn looks a bit anxious, but sits attentively.

"Quinn, would you…will you…be mine? Officially?" Lia finally asks.

Quinn blinks once, twice, three times.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" she asks just to be sure.

Lia nods her head, not sure how to read Quinn at the moment. Quinn takes a deep breath as her eyes fill with tears. She lets out a chuckle then tackle hugs Lia back against the couch.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Quinn pulls back and kisses her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Quinn is smiling at Lia across the room when Finn sits down next to her. She rolls her eyes and fights the urge to just get up and leave. Finn sits there looking straight ahead then glances over at Quinn. He looks her up and down with his stupid smile.<p>

"Great party, huh?" Finn speaks.

"It was up until five seconds ago." Quinn mumbles.

"So, umm, Quinn, I was thinking maybe we could, I don't know, give us another try?"

"What, tired of Rachel shooting you down, so you move on to the next girl? I don't think so, Hudson."

"Come on, Quinn, we were good together. You know, the head cheerio and the star quarterback, like how it should be." Finn continues with that dopey smile.

"Ha, except I'm not a cheerio anymore and you sure as hell are not the _star_ quarterback. Face it, Finn, we were only together for status." Quinn gets up to leave.

Lia watches as Finn grabs Quinn's wrist, not ready to give up just yet. The anger in Lia rises once again, but she tries to bring it down a notch. She rolls her shoulders back, but before she can move, Santana stops her.

"I'm ok, I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Lia tries to assure Santana, but she just raises an eyebrow.

"I promise." Santana looks her up and down then lets her go.

Lia walks over to Quinn's side and looks between her and Finn, stopping on where he still has a grip on Quinn.

"Is there a problem here?" Lia asks as calmly as possible.

"Yea, actually there is. You. _Must _you always 'come to every girls' defense'?" he uses air quotes and Lia has to contain her chuckle. "You'd think that sort of thing would be reserved for, oh I don't know, _your girlfriend_."

Lia lets out her chuckle then grabs Quinn's hand as she looks at Finn.

"Well good thing we made it official before she needed 'saving' from morons like you."

Lia smiles at him then turns to leave with her girlfriend, but Finn once again grabs at Quinn. He seems a bit confused and a little more than constipated, or maybe that's supposed to be anger. His mouth opens and closes as he points between Lia and Quinn, like if he can't find his words. They haven't noticed, but the music has stopped and everyone is watching them.

"Y-you…she's your…you two are…no! Quinn, you're not even _gay_! We've dated! Hell, you've slept with Puck! And had a baby!"

Quinn tenses at the mention of Beth. Lia steps in between her and Finn, and clutches her fists. Finn just keeps going on and on about which guys Quinn dated and that she can't be gay, blah blah.

"That's enough, Finn." Lia says through clenched teeth.

"Why, because _you _say so? You're not the boss of everyone, Lia!"

"No, but that's my girlfriend you're talking about and I said. That's. Enough."

"Quinn is not your girlfriend because she's _not gay_! You don't just go out with a bunch of guys then decide _oh hey I think I'll be gay now_."

"Ha, you really are a moron aren't you? I mean Santana used to sleep with Puck, but she was in love with Brittany the whole time. Did she just _decide _to be gay? No, I don't think so. Although, it did take her sleeping with _you _to realize it."

The whole room 'ohs' and Finn goes red in the face. He clenches his fists and takes a step toward Lia, as he starts to yell at her. Lia just stands there smirking at him just to piss him off more. When he raises a fist to hit her, Leroy comes down the stairs as he heard all the yelling.

"Touch her, boy, and I swear you won't have a hand to wipe your ass with."

As Leroy comes to Lia's side, Finn backs himself into a corner. Leroy looks at all the kids around him then to Finn.

"What's going on?"

"Just Finnept and his homophobia. As usual." Santana answers.

"I see. And what was it this time that set it off?"

"He couldn't handle that his ex is now dating one of the hottest pieces of ass in glee." Santana shrugs when everyone raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ha, so you finally asked her?" Leroy asks Lia as she blushes and Finn huffs. "You can let yourself out just as, I'm sure, you let yourself in."

Finn looks at everyone before scurrying up the stairs. They all laugh then gather their things to leave as well.

* * *

><p>Quinn lays in her bed thinking about the kiss Lia gave her when she dropped her off. It was sweet and passionate, and she didn't want it to end. She also thinks about Lia's eyes and how the gold spread into the green like it did. It was fascinating to say the least, and Quinn would be lying if she said she didn't want to mount Lia right then and there. There was something in how gorgeous Lia's eyes were and the way she was looking at Quinn that was arousing. Quinn shivers at the feeling she had. For the first time in a long time, Quinn is genuinely happy.<p>

But of course it won't last long. Once you're happy and at the top, there's nowhere to go but down. Quinn starts to think about what her mother would do if she found out; would she kick her out like her father did when she was pregnant? Would she send her away to be 'fixed' and pray the away the gay? Or would she, on an off chance, accept her daughter for who she is because she can't help who she falls in love with? But what worries Quinn the most is what her father would do. Even though he's out of their lives, he's still the man she grew up with and she knows exactly what he's capable of. She just hopes that it won't ever come down to that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of Lia FINALLY asking Quinn to be her girlfriend? Review and let me know :) I know glee just did this song, but they messed it up with Turkey Lurkey Time or whatever it's called, so I used it again because it's awesome!**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Scissor Sisters - Let's Have A Kiki**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas! I spent mine in New York again, it was awesome! But back to the writing, here's the next chapter and of course I have to give a shout out to my beta Swankkyy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

It's the last Monday before winter vacation and all the kids can't wait till Friday. In the meantime, Mr. Shue is currently talking to them about regionals. As usual, no one is coming up with any ideas and Shue is clearly getting frustrated.

"Come on, guys! We need to work as a team and come up with a routine for regionals. If we don't win regionals then we don't go to nationals!"

And again, everyone is silent.

"Ok, well since you guys don't want to come up with it together then I'm going to leave it up to the captains." Mr. Shue continues in hopes of getting them to participate.

"As it should be! I promise to compile a list of performance ready songs that will ensure our victory at regionals." Rachel finishes with a beaming smile then turns to her left. "Lia, if you wouldn't mind coming over today and brainstorming with me, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Hold on a second. I'm the co-captain of this club and I should be the one brainstorming with you, _not her._" Finn stands from his chair.

"You're only making a big fuss _because_ it's her. You haven't put any effort into being a co-captain until now and that's only because I asked Lia to help me. If I asked anyone else you wouldn't have so much as batted an eyelash." Rachel folds her arms across her chest.

"That's not even true, but it doesn't matter, _I _have say in what songs we perform because _I'm _the co-captain." Finn says with a smug smile.

"Well maybe it's time for a new one." He falters a bit at Rachel's challenging look.

"What? You can't do that, I've been the co-captain since we started. Mr. Shue tell her."

"He's right, Rachel, he's the co-captain." Finn once again smiles smugly at her.

"Yea, a co-captain that refused the job in the first place, and that never contributes to any lesson or shows any initiative when it comes down to making performance decisions! I'm first and foremost the only active captain of this club and I say we need a new co-captain, one who will get the job done."

"Fine then we'll put it to a vote! All those in favor of me staying co-captain?" Finn says raising his hand, expecting the club to have his back.

No one raises their hand. They all just watch on with bored expressions.

"All those in favor of Lia taking over as co-captain?" Rachel asks and raises her hand.

The whole glee club raises their hand and Finn gets mad.

"Rachel, wait a minute, you can't just decide who's going to be co-captain." Mr. Shue tries to say.

"I didn't, the club as a whole decided. So from here on out, Finn, your co-captain title has been stripped and given to Lia. Congratulations, Lia, you are now co-captain of the glee club." Rachel beams.

"This is utter bullshit! You just have to take everything from me don't you!? First, you make Rachel break up with me then you turn Quinn gay and now you're taking the glee club from me!" Finn kicks a chair then storms out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>When the club is dismissed, Lia kisses Quinn on the cheek and tells her that she'll call her when she leaves Rachel's house. Quinn smiles and tells her to take her time because she's going to the mall with Santana and Brittany to do some last minute Christmas shopping. They say goodbye one more time then Quinn heads over to Santana's car.<p>

"So you and Lia finally made it official, huh?" Santana asks as she drives to the mall.

"Yea, she asked me at Rachel's party."

"I'm so excited for you guys! You make a great couple, and I can see she really makes you happy, Q." Brittany says from the front seat.

"Yea, she does." Quinn says forlornly.

"That wasn't very convincing. I thought this is what you wanted?" Santana asks as she pulls into the mall parking lot.

"It is! And she does make me happy, happier than I've been in a long time."

"Then what's the problem?"

"What if my mom finds out? Or worse, my _dad_?"

"We graduate in a few months then after that it's away to college. Just lay low until then if you're really worried about it."

Quinn stays quiet as they enter the mall. She doesn't know what she would do if her parents found out. She's been so wrapped up in spending time with Lia that she hasn't even thought of the consequences. Now she has to be even more careful of her actions when she's out with Lia. The risk of her parents finding out scares Quinn more than anything.

"Stop thinking so much, Q, you're making _my _head hurt." Brittany wraps her arm around Quinn and puts her head on her shoulder as they walk.

Quinn smiles at her bubbly friend and decides to forget about the whole parent thing for now so she can shop with her friends. She links arms with Santana as Brittany pulls them towards the pet store. Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn chuckles when Brittany mentions getting Lord Tubbington a spike collar for Christmas because he's now the leader of his gang.

A while later and they're done shopping, for the most part. Quinn still has to find something for Lia and she has no idea what to get her. They've been to every store in the mall twice and Quinn is ready to make it three times, but Santana is sick of the mall already.

"Come on, Q, you already know what's in every damn store!"

"I still haven't found the right present for her yet."

"If you haven't found it in the last two hours we've spent circling this zoo then you aren't going to find it. Just get her a damn teddy bear or something!" Santana says exasperated.

A light bulb suddenly goes on in Quinn's head and she beams at her best friends.

"S, you're a genius!"

"I know. Can we get out of here now?"

* * *

><p>The next day in glee, Rachel and Lia stand in front of the class and tell them that they've had a long discussionargument about regionals. Though they've spent a good amount of time disagreeing with one another, they finally came to a decision at the end. There will be a solo performance and dance routine, and then the group number. Everyone just rolls their eyes because of course there will be a solo performance and of course it'll be given to Rachel.

"So together, we've decided that Mike, Brittany, Santana and I will do the dance routine, while the solo will go to…" Lia pauses for dramatic effect. "Mercedes!"

Everyone has wide eyes and look to Mercedes. They were not expecting that at all. Mercedes seems to be the most surprised and she can't find her words, but eventually settles on a bewildered 'thank you'. They haven't come up with songs yet, but they still have plenty of time for that. Mr. Shue thanks and praises them for a job well done in leadership while Finn sits in the corner glaring at Lia.

Finn watches as Lia sits next to Quinn and kisses her on the cheek. When Quinn turns and smiles at her, he clenches his jaw and folds his arms across his chest. He has to do something about his Lia problem, but he doesn't know what yet. He's not very bright, and jealousy never does wonders for that constipated look of his.

* * *

><p>Finally, it's Friday and the kids couldn't be happier. They just have to get through glee, and then it's vacation time. They all file into the choir room and find their seats on the risers. As Mr. Shue comes in, he has the biggest smile on his face. He starts going on about the holidays and having fun during their vacation. And to get into the spirit, he nods to the band and starts to sing.<p>

[Mr. Shue:]

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
>Everywhere you go,<br>Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again,  
>With candy canes and silver lanes aglow,<em>

[Rachel and Kurt:]

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
>Toys in every store,<br>But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be,  
>On your own front door,<em>

[Lia and Quinn:]

_A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots,  
>Is the wish of Barney and Ben,<br>Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk,  
>Is the hope of Janice and Jen,<br>And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again,_

[Brittany and Santana:]

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
>Everywhere you go,<br>There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,  
>The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow,<em>

[Everyone:]

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
>Soon the bells will start,<br>And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing,  
>Right within your heart<em>

They all laugh and hug each other when the song finishes. Mr. Shue gives them a big smile and dismisses them early, throwing a 'Merry Christmas' over his shoulder as they all rush out the door.

Once in the parking lot, Rachel confirms their plans for the weekend; tomorrow the 24th, she, Kurt and Quinn meet at Lia's house for their gift exchange, and on Christmas day they all go to the Berry's for dinner with their parents, except Kurt whose family is going to Cleveland for Christmas. Rachel and Kurt say goodbye to Quinn and Lia then head for their cars. Lia smiles at Quinn then goes to give her a kiss, but catches her cheek as she turns her head. Lia pulls back with furrowed eyebrows and looks at Quinn.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll call you later." Quinn kisses Lia on the cheek and walks away.

_Did she really just turn away from my kiss?_

_Seems that way._

_Did I do something wrong? Is she second guessing this relationship now?_

_I don't know. You'll have to ask her._

_Maybe she's not feeling well. That could be it._

_Or maybe she just didn't want to kiss you._

_But why? I mean it wasn't that long ago that she was complaining that I wouldn't kiss her._

_Who knows?_

_She can't be doubting us already, can she? Isn't this what she wanted? I can't handle her changing her mind after all this time._

_I'm sure it'll be fine. You're just over thinking again._

_Yea, you're right._

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings as Michelle sets a batch of cookies on the living room table. She goes to open it and reveals Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel, all looking very festive. Michelle smiles at them as they all give her a hug. She tells them that they can put their gifts under the tree in the living room and help themselves to the cookies on the table. Lia then comes out of the kitchen to greet her friends. She smiles widely when Quinn accepts her kiss, and the anxiety she had is gone.<p>

They sit down as Justin, Michelle, and Julian bring in hot chocolate for everyone. Soft music plays in the background as they sip on their drinks and eat cookies before they start the gift exchange. When all the cookies are gone, Lia gets up to be the first to give her gifts.

"Ok, this one is for Rachel." Lia beams.

Rachel smiles back and accepts what looks like a card. She carefully opens it and reveals that, yes, it is a card. But when she opens the card, her mouth drops open and her eyes are wide. She looks to Lia, opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Well, what is it!?" Kurt asks.

"The-they're front row _Wicked _tickets and backstage access passes." Rachel whispers, still staring at the tickets.

Everyone then looks to Lia and she shrugs with a smile on her face. Rachel then gets up and throws her arms around Lia as she thanks her. As she sits down, Lia grabs the next gift. It's a rectangular box wrapped in Christmas paper. She hands it to Kurt and he thanks her before tearing through the wrapping. When he opens it, his reaction is similar to Rachel's. He looks at Lia and shakes his head because she got him the new Marc Jacobs shoulder bag.

"This is too much, Lia. I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. It's impolite to reject a gift, Kurt." Lia smirks.

"I…thank you, I love it." Kurt says as he hugs her.

She hands her next gift to Quinn. It's a smaller rectangular box and Quinn just glares at Lia.

"This better not be something outrageously expensive!" Quinn warns.

"It's the thought not the price that counts! Now just open it."

Again, the reaction to Lia's gifts has been consistent. Quinn looks up from the beautiful vintage film camera to Lia. She gets up and hugs Lia, kissing her on the cheek. She pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"You are too much." She says and shakes her head.

They both sit down as Kurt gets up to give his gifts. First he gives Rachel her gift, which she beams because it's a DVD/CD set of a live Barbra Streisand show. She jumps up and hugs him as everyone laughs at how excited she is. Next is Quinn's gift. It's a book on photography which coincidently goes perfectly with the gift that Lia got her. She thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Now it's Lia's turn. She opens the box and moves the tissue paper, a vintage The Beatles t-shirt stares back at her. She hugs Kurt tightly because The Beatles is her favorite band.

Rachel hops up excitedly and hands Kurt his gift first. It's a framed poster of Patti LuPone in _Evita_. He squeals and hugs Rachel. She giggles then hands Lia her gift. Lia almost chokes on her hot chocolate as she uncovers a signed copy of The Future of the Movies: Interviews with Martin Scorsese, George Lucas, and Steven Spielberg.

"Where did you get this!?" Lia beams.

"EBay." Rachel shrugs.

"This is amazing, thank you!"

Rachel continues to smile widely as she gives Quinn her gift. Quinn opens the small box to a silver friendship bracelet sitting inside. When she looks up, Rachel is looking at her shyly with a small smile on her face.

"It's just that after so long of offering to be your friend, I finally am, so your friendship means a lot to me." Rachel explains and everyone smiles softly at the two.

"Thank you. I love it and I'm glad we're finally friends too." Quinn says as she hugs Rachel.

As Rachel sits down, Quinn starts to pass out her gifts. Kurt does a little dance in his seat as he holds up a sheet music book full of Broadway classics. Everyone chuckles at him. Gosh he's so gay. Rachel then does the same as she unwraps a framed picture of Barbra Streisand sitting in a director's chair. To know Rachel is to know Barbra Streisand, and everyone knows that. Quinn tentatively gives Lia her gift and watches her carefully. Lia opens the small box with a smile, but as soon as she looks inside, the smile fades away. Her eyes shoot up to Quinn, questioningly.

"How did you…?"

"Your mom." Quinn shrugs.

Lia looks to her mother, who nods with a smile. Tears spring to Lia's eyes as she takes the heart shaped locket between her fingers. Inside is a picture of her, Liam, and Jackie when they were about 5. Their arms are around each other and they're cheesing at the camera, each missing a tooth. A tear slips down Lia's cheek as she huffs a laugh at the picture. When she feels Quinn sit next to her, she throws her arms around her neck and hugs her tightly. She pulls away and kisses her on the lips then whispers thank you.

"Eck, gross!" Julian fake gags.

"Way to ruin the moment jackass." Justin says as he smacks Julian in the head.

Everyone laughs then Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, and Lia hand Julian the gift they all got him together. He opens the box and inside is a football jersey of his favorite player. Smiling, he jumps up and hugs them all. Then they hand Michelle and Justin their gift. Custom made pool sticks because they're the best players any of them know, and great players need their own pool sticks. Michelle and Justin thank them and hand out their gifts.

Lia gets a new Mac Pro laptop, Julian gets football tickets to see his favorite team, Kurt gets a trip to the spa, Quinn gets a new cross necklace, and Rachel, whose reaction is the best, gets a signed Barbra Streisand t-shirt. When she opens it and sees that it's signed, she almost passes out, but then she starts squealing and jumping up and down. You'd think she won the lottery. Michelle tells her that the shirt was hers from a long time ago when she went to see Barbra in concert and met her in the parking lot.

After the gift exchange, Rachel makes Michelle tell her everything about the show and meeting Barbra, Kurt has to go home to pack, Julian and Justin start watching sports, and Lia escapes to her room with Quinn. They lay in the bed facing each other and Quinn watches as Lia plays with the locket around her neck.

"Do you like it? It's not…too much is it?" Quinn asks.

"No, I love it. It's very thoughtful of you." Lia leans forward to kiss Quinn.

"Will you…tell me about her? About Jackie?" she's almost afraid to ask.

Lia looks at Quinn and sees the genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Quinn nods, so she takes a deep breath.

"She was my best friend, my love, my everything." Lia pauses to gauge Quinn's reaction, but when she gets her undivided attention, she continues. "We did everything together, and rarely were we ever apart. Our parents always used to say we should have been conjoined twins." Lia smirks at the memory.

"We were always laughing and making the best of everything like kids do. And that's exactly what we were, kids. We knew we were in love, but you know how everyone says that kids don't know what love is, that they're incapable of feeling such emotions. In my opinion and experience, children are the _only_ ones who can comprehend the truest and purest form of love because they're still innocent and completely honest. They haven't been exposed to hatred and lies and corruption yet." Quinn nods in agreement and Lia takes another deep breath.

"We liked most of the same things, but I think it's what we didn't have in common that I loved the most about her. Like, I hate bugs. I mean I _really _can't stand bugs, they freak me out, but for some unknown reason, Jackie loved them. Even though I hate them, she would always talk about them and how interesting they were to her. She talked with so much passion and knowledge that for a split second she made me want to like them. It was like that with everything she loved though. Always so passionate and heartfelt." Quinn smiles warmly at Lia and urges her to continue.

"Jackie was an optimist to the fullest. She refused to let negativity overpower any situation. She was quiet, but when she had something to say she made sure everyone _heard _her. She was a _great _dancer. The best I've ever seen. Her movements so fluid and precise. She was also a poet. Great with words and their rhythm. She could make anyone feel anything with her words. We would lie together at night and she would talk to me in poems. I've never felt anything like how she made me feel…until I met you." Lia whispers as she pulls Quinn closer to her and rubs their noses together.

Quinn smiles and rests her hand on Lia's cheek as she leans in for a kiss. It's sweet and slow, just like their relationship.

_Gosh I am so in love with this girl._

_Are you going to tell her?_

_Not yet. I want her to say it first._

_Why?_

_I don't want to pressure her into saying something so huge too soon._

_I think that's bull and you're just scared._

_Of course I'm scared, but I have faith in us._

_Really? After hearing her speak so passionately about her first and only love?_

_I think she's learning to get over it and talking about it can help. I'm confident that she feels the same._

_I hope you're right._

_I know I am._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! **_  
><em>

**Song in this chapter:**

**It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I just have to thank my beta for getting me to actually sit down and write this, so I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

The morning after Christmas, it's snowing. There's already about a half an inch blanketing the ground. Good thing everyone made it home the night before from the Berry's and Cleveland. It was a total blast and everyone had fun. Now today, the fun continues, but in the snow! Kurt gets a text from Lia seeing if he wants to go over to play in the snow with her, Rachel, and Quinn. He shakes his head at her childlike way of thinking.

As Kurt puts on his coat, Finn asks him where he's going. Without really thinking, Kurt says the one name he knows his brother doesn't really want to hear. Immediately, Kurt stiffens at the same time Finn clenches his jaw. Finn then nods and just tells his brother to have fun and that he'll be at the tire shop all day.

Lia throws a snowball at Kurt's truck as he parks in front of her house. When he gets closer, she beams and tackles him into the snow. He squeals and yells at her because he's wearing his new designer coat. She just chuckles and lets him up. But when he's on his feet, three snowballs hit him and he glares at all the girls.

"Oh, it is on!" he seethes as he grabs snow and starts chasing them around.

* * *

><p>Finn sits in the tire shop, bored. He thought it would have been busy today because of the snow, but he was wrong. Only three people have come by to change their tires and that was over an hour ago. So, he texts Puck to see if he wants to swing by and hang out for a while to keep him company.<p>

**Puck: I wud but I'm hangin wit S and B. maybe l8r dude**

Finn huffs then plops down at the front desk. He starts doing some paperwork when his phone rings. He looks at the screen and furrows his eyebrows. It's Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, I thought you were–" he says slowly then squealing and laughing cuts him off.

"Of course, you butt dialed me." he goes to hang up, but then hears something that catches his attention.

"Santana! Stop it! You're going to mess up my hair! Oh, oh that's cold!"

"San, be nice! Come on, let's make a snowman!"

The line then hangs up, leaving Finn very confused. Puck told him that he was hanging with Santana and Brittany, so either he lied or he is with them. But that phone call indicates that Santana and Brittany are with Kurt who said he was going to…Finn is mad now. Is everyone at Lia's while he's at the tire shop!? He gets up and starts pacing, and before he can kick something, a customer comes into the shop. Finn tries to compose himself enough to help this person. When he turns around, a huge smirk takes over his face at who it is.

"Mr. Fabray, what can I help you with today?"

* * *

><p>There are four snow barriers set up around Lia's yard. Behind each of them are teams of two; Rachel and Kurt, Lia and Quinn, Santana and Brittany, and Puck and Julian. Quinn had called Santana and Brittany to come over as Julian invited Puck. Now they are in the middle of the biggest snowball war either of them has ever been in.<p>

The rules are:

Each team must stay behind their wall and throw snowballs at any of the other teams.

After every ten minutes, the teams rotate barriers, running out in the open until they make it behind the next wall.

If you hit someone between their neck and waist (torso), back or front, that person is 'dead' until the next rotation.

If you hit someone in the face, that's a penalty against you, so you're 'dead'.

If you hit someone in the arms or legs, that person is 'injured' and can't use that limb until the next rotation.

If a teammate 'dies' or gets 'injured' during the rotation, the other teammate has to help them, which may slow them down and leave them in open fire.

Each team must count their deaths and whoever makes it to twenty, first, wins.

Right now starts the rotation, and Julian gets hit in the back halfway to the barrier. Puck is already safely behind the wall, but now has to go back and drag Julian to safety. He curses then makes a mad dash to Julian's body lying in the snow. The other teams make it and start gathering snowballs. Puck looks up and sees everyone aiming for him. He tries to pick Julian up over his shoulder, but it's too late, six snowballs hit him in the chest, arms, and legs. He drops to the ground with Julian, as the other teams continue to throw snow at each other.

"I can't believe you let them get you!" Julian whispers.

"You let them hit you first! Plus, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave you there."

"Stop talking! You're supposed to be dead!" Lia yells.

Because she's not paying attention, she gets hit in the arm with a snowball.

"Mother fucker! That's my throwing arm!" she huffs as she slumps to the ground.

"Oh baby, are you ok?" Quinn asks.

"Baby, huh? That's new." Lia smirks and Quinn blushes. "Who threw it?"

"It was Santana."

"That bitch!"

They both chuckle and share a kiss, which turns into more than one.

"Hey bitches, stop making out and play the damn game!" Santana yells.

Just then a snowball lands in the little opening at the top of her coat, getting her in the chest. She squeals and tries to get the snow out, but everyone yells at her because she's supposed to be dead. Lia just laughs because karma's a bitch. Quinn helps Lia make snowballs so she can try to throw them with her left hand, but they go in all different directions.

"Rotate!" Rachel yells.

Puck and Julian scurry to their feet and dash behind their wall. Lia finally being able to use her arm gathers a few snowballs and launches them at Santana before she can reach her barrier. She falls into the snow and huffs. Brittany waits until everyone else is engaged with each other before going to get Santana. She's a lot quicker than Puck and manages to drag her girlfriend to safety.

"Hey! When did Brittany get Santana!?" Rachel notices.

Brittany starts laughing mischievously then throws snow at them.

"She's so sneaky!" Lia huffs to Quinn.

"She's quiet, but deadly. You have no idea." Quinn says seriously.

Just then Quinn gets hit in the face with an incoming snowball. She sputters out the snow and frantically wipes off the cold chunks.

"Hey! Puck that's a penalty! Plus I'm gonna kick your ass for hitting my girlfriend in the face!"

"Sorry!"

"Are you ok?" Lia asks, taking Quinn's face in her hands.

"That was like getting hit with a slushie. So not fun." Lia kisses her red cheeks then starts raining snowballs on all of them.

She gets Kurt in the back, Rachel in the shoulder, Brittany in the leg, Julian in the neck, and Puck gets two snowballs to the chest. That's three kills making her and Quinn the winners.

"It's about damn time! I was getting all wet lying in the snow." Santana says.

"Is that the only reason why you're wet?" Brittany smirks at her.

"Come on, I'll make some hot chocolate and vegetable soup." Lia calls over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>After they eat and watch a movie, Kurt suggests going to the Lima Bean to hang with the other gleeks.<p>

"Do you wanna go?" Lia whispers in Quinn's ear as she pulls her closer.

"Do you mind if we stay here?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Quinn nods.

Lia tells them that her and Quinn will go next time, and to have fun. She leads them to the door after hugging them all and waves as they pull away. Before she closes the door, she notices a car she's never seen before parked across the street. She's not sure if there's someone in it because the windows are tinted, but she shrugs and figures it's a neighbor's guest's car.

When she gets back to the couch, Quinn smiles softly at her and locks their fingers together. Lia kisses her on the nose and beams, but then curiosity overtakes her face.

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like it." Quinn shrugs.

"Hmm, does it have anything to do with why you've been shying away from me in public?"

Quinn looks guilty as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I haven't said anything because I hoped that you would talk to me if there was a problem. Is there a problem?" Lia ducks her head to catch Quinn's eye.

When their eyes meet, Quinn takes a deep breath then shakes her head.

"There's no problem. It's just…" she trails off.

"Just what?"

"I don't want my mom to find out, or my dad for that matter. And…"

"You're afraid someone will see us and tell them." Lia finishes, nodding.

"Are you mad?" Quinn asks in a small voice.

"No, no, I'm not mad, I just feel stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, it's my fault for not telling you." Quinn straddles Lia's lap and takes her face into her hands. "I love how affectionate you are with me. I just get a little paranoid, but that's no excuse for not discussing it with you."

"So it's not because you're second guessing this relationship?" Lia whispers.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want this?" Lia diverts her eyes, and Quinn's stomach flips. "Lia, I want this more than anything I've ever wanted in my life." Quinn breathes.

They lock eyes and Quinn connects their lips. She runs her thumbs over smooth cheeks then slides pale fingers into soft brown hair. Warm hands dance up jean clad thighs and settle around a thin waist, nails scratching lightly at the skin there. Pulling the hair beneath her fingers, Quinn elicits a moan from Lia. Then in a swift second, Quinn is on her back with Lia hovering above her.

"Tell me if you want to stop at any time." Quinn just nods her head and pulls Lia into another kiss.

Lia lets her tongue massage Quinn's as she slowly settles her body between strong legs. When she bites a plump lip, nails rake down her neck and her eyes roll in the back of her head. Careful not to move her hips, Lia hesitantly slips her fingers just beneath Quinn's shirt to scratch at her abs. Quinn makes a noise similar to a purr and Lia smirks. She scratches a little higher as she moves to kiss her neck. The panting in her ear is driving Lia mad and she has to fight to not buck her hips into Quinn's. She's not sure how far the blonde will let her go, but she knows she doesn't want their first time to be on her living room couch.

As she gets to a certain spot on her girlfriend's neck, the hips beneath her start a subtle grinding. Lia's heart starts to pound, but she continues to kiss and suck, careful not to leave any marks. A particular nip at a collar bone has Quinn breathing heavier and her chest rising to meet Lia's. She pulls the brunette from her neck and kisses her hard. When she sucks on her tongue, Lia can't help it anymore and rolls her hips. A loud moan escapes Quinn's throat and Lia just kisses her that much more.

"You guys better not be having sex on the couch!" Julian shouts from upstairs.

Lia drops her head to Quinn's shoulder and groans. Quinn chuckles as Lia slumps against her and refuses to move out of embarrassment.

"Baby, come on get up." Quinn tries to nudge her.

"Uh uh." She grunts.

"Come on, you're heavy." She chuckles.

"Hmph." She snorts, but makes no attempts to move.

"Can you please get up? I have to go to the bathroom." Lia just shakes her head.

Quinn bites her lip and decides to play dirty.

"Baby." She husks in the other girl's ear and she can feel her shudder. "I'm so wet I have to go clean myself."

Her cheeks flush as soon as the words leave her mouth, but it gets Lia to pick her head up. The pupils staring back at her are blown with a sliver of gold around them. Quinn bites her lip and tries to clench her legs together, but Lia's body prevents it. Lia licks her lips predatorily and looks at the pink one trapped between perfect teeth.

"Lia." Quinn whispers and her eyes flicker up to hers. "Can you please let me up?"

Lia nods then slowly backs herself to the other end of the couch. Quinn takes a deep shuddery breath then scurries off to the bathroom. She closes the door then splashes cold water on her heated cheeks. A beaming smile slowly spreads across her face as she recounts what just happened out there. She's never been more turned on in her life and she's sure her panties are ruined. She starts to think as she cleans herself up.

_Would we have gone all the way if Julian didn't interrupt?_

_Who knows, but Lia's mouth sure is talented._

_The way her tongue just glided over my heated skin sent shivers down my spine._

_Not to mention in other places as well._

_I wonder what it would feel like if her tongue glided along those places._

_Slow down, you barely rounded second._

_You're right, we should discuss this._

_What? No. That'll be way too awkward, just go with the flow._

_Ok, yea that sounds better._

Lia sits on the couch with a stupid grin on her face. She runs a hand through her hair and tries to cool down her heated body. She definitely has the hots for her girlfriend. Who doesn't though? Quinn is pretty smokin', not to mention perfect, and she's all hers. Lia warms for a totally different reason now.

_She's perfect and she's mine._

_Correction, ours._

_Nope, just mine. And I'm hers. She wants this, us._

_Congratulations._

_Don't be sarcastic, it's rude._

_Whatever you say._

_Why can't you just be happy for me?_

_I am, I wish you both the best of luck._

_Thank you._

Lia jumps off the couch when Quinn comes out the bathroom. They're both beaming at each other like children, and Quinn even does that 'dig your toe in the ground' move. It's so cute and Lia tells her so. They both return to the couch and curl into each other. It's silent for a few seconds until Lia breaks it.

"So, have you used your camera yet?"

"Yea, I took a couple pictures here and there. It's really nice. I can't imagine how much you paid for it."

"I didn't. It was mine. Remember that time I told you when I was younger and my parents got me a cool camera? Well, that's it. It was just sitting in a box at the back of my closet, so I figured you could put it to good use."

"Well, thank you. I love it." Quinn leans up and kisses Lia.

"I'm glad, and I want a nice picture blown up for my room." Lia winks.

"I will be sure to develop them as soon as the film is done." They smile at each other before Quinn bites her lip and hesitantly asks, "Do you still have any of the developed pictures you took with it?"

"I do actually. In that same box in the back of my closet, among so many other things."

"Can you maybe show me one day?"

"We'll see." Lia kisses her forehead.

Lia gets up to go to the bathroom as Quinn walks around the living room looking at the family pictures. There's one where Lia looks genuinely happy; Michelle and Justin have their arms around each other, and Lia is on Julian's back, the Disney World castle is in the background, and they all have wide beaming smiles on their faces.

When Lia comes out of the bathroom and sees Quinn smiling at the picture, she leans in the doorway and just watches her. She watches how Quinn follows the trail of pictures until she notices Lia in the doorway. As she smiles, Lia takes the two steps between them and wraps her arms around Quinn's waist as the blonde's go around her neck. Forehead to forehead, they sway slightly back and forth as if dancing with no music. It's a perfect moment and both girls have 'I love you' on the tip of their tongue.

"I should go. My mom's cooking dinner." Quinn says softly as they continue to sway.

"Mm hm." Lia tightens her hold.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, both with their eyes closed.

"Ok, I really have to go now." Quinn tries to pull away and Lia whines, but lets her go.

Lia walks her to the door and shivers at the cold breeze. She pulls her close one more time and kisses her sweetly before letting her go, only to pull her back in. Quinn giggles and rubs their noses together as she hugs her tight. When Lia looks up, the same car that was parked across the street is now slowly driving by her house, but speeds up when Lia tries to squint and see who it is.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks when she pulls back.

"Nothing. I just thought…never mind, it's silly." She smiles at her girlfriend and tells her to call when she gets home.

She watches Quinn pull away then looks back down the opposite end of the street. Was someone watching her and Quinn? And who could it have been? It could have been a coincidence, but Lia doesn't really believe in those, so she closes the door and looks out the window. Sure enough, not two minutes later the same car slowly creeps by and stops in the middle of the street. Lia watches them roll down their window and look over her house before driving away. Lia didn't recognize the man, seeming in his late thirties early forties, white, and with what looked like blonde hair. Who could this person be and what did they want?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? And how about that snowball war!? I totally just made that up as I was writing, but it sounds really fun and I kind of want to try it out. :P**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Lia would have forgotten all about the creepy stalker person from last night if it wasn't for that same person following her now. She's heading over to Rachel's to discuss party plans for New Year's Eve. Right now, the black Mercedes Benz is a good amount of distance behind Lia, but is following her every stop and turn. When she pulls into Rachel's driveway, she doesn't immediately get out of the car. She slumps in her seat and watches out of her rearview mirror as the Benz slowly rolls by.

When the car is out of sight, Lia gets out and walks to Rachel's front door. The bubbly brunette greets her best friend with a smile and a hug. Lia slowly closes the door, as she looks up and down the street one more time. Rachel looks at her questioningly and asks her if something is wrong, but Lia says it's nothing.

They conclude that the party will be a combined celebration of the New Year and Lia's birthday which is on January 2nd. It will be at Lia's house since her parents and Julian are going back to Connecticut to spend the New Year with the family and she decided to stay to be close to her friends and girlfriend. Lia is actually really excited to bring in the New Year with Quinn as her girlfriend. It's been a while since she's spent the New Year in a relationship or just having fun in general. And then her 18th birthday is right after.

After spending some time with her best friend, Lia goes to pick Quinn up. They're going ice skating. On the drive to Quinn's house, there's no sign of the stalker car, so she breathes a little easier and sings along to the radio.

Lia rings the doorbell and beams when Quinn answers.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yea, come in, I just gotta get my coat." Quinn smiles back.

Once the door is closed, Quinn shoves Lia against it and kisses her for all she's worth. At first Lia is a little shocked, but eventually returns the kiss. When Quinn pulls back, she smiles a little sheepishly.

"Sorry, it'll be a while before we can do that again."

"Right, so let's do it a little more." Lia smirks and pulls Quinn in.

After kissing for ten minutes, Quinn finally rushes off to get her coat and they're out the door.

* * *

><p>They get to the skating rink and there aren't as many people as they expected. They get their skates and get out onto the ice. Lia wants to hold Quinn's hand so badly, but she knows that will be hard because they're in public, so she settles for smiling over at her. They're both pretty good skaters, so they effortlessly glide around the rink.<p>

After a couple laps, Lia asks Quinn if she wants to race. It won't be that difficult because there aren't a lot of people that will get in their way. When Quinn agrees, they go to one side of the rink and count to three. They both take off skating towards the other end, laughing and squealing their delight. They try to push and pull each other to slow them down, but it doesn't work and they get to the other side at the same time.

Huge smiles take over their faces as they catch their breaths. Quinn looks around the rink then does a double take when she catches a glimpse of a man with short blonde hair. The smile immediately drops from her face as she scans the rink again, looking for the man that looked suspiciously like her father, but she doesn't spot him.

"Are you ok?" Lia notices the terror on her girlfriend's face.

"Yea, I thought…I just thought I saw someone, but I guess my mind is playing tricks on me." she chuckles awkwardly.

"We can go if you want to."

"No, no, I'm ok. It's just me being paranoid. Come on, I'll race you again."

Quinn takes off back towards where they started. Lia just shakes her head and tries to catch up.

They skate for a little while longer then go to the concession stand to grab a couple pretzels. They sit on a bench and watch other people skate as they eat their pretzels.

"Your birthday is coming up, what do you want to do?" Quinn breaks the comfortable silence.

"Well we're having the New Year's/birthday party, so there's that."

"Yea, but what do you want to do _on_ your birthday?"

"I don't know. Maybe…spend it with you?" Lia smiles lovingly at Quinn, and she beams back.

"Hmm, that does sound quite appealing." They both chuckle.

* * *

><p>When they get to Quinn's house, they take off their shoes and plop on the couch to watch a movie. Judy is currently at work and will be home in a couple hours. Quinn leans against Lia's side and absentmindedly plays with her fingers as their eyes are on the TV. Lia finds it a little hard to focus with the warmth and softness of Quinn's fingertips running along her hands. She pulls her eyes away from the TV and just gazes at her girlfriend's profile.<p>

_This girl is so beautiful._

_Simply gorgeous._

_How did I get so lucky?_

_Beats me._

_Ignoring you._

_Wouldn't be the first time._

_Not only is she stunning, but she gets me. She fits me._

_She does, so don't screw it up._

_That's what I'm afraid of doing. On one hand I want to give her everything, and then on the other I'm so afraid to do that._

_It's a risk you're gonna have to take._

_But what if I can't?_

_Where is this coming from?_

_The faster I fall, the harder I'll land. She's too perfect._

_And you're a moron._

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Quinn smiles softly and squeezes Lia's hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just that…I don't want to screw this up." Lia whispers.

Quinn slowly turns her head and meets Lia's heavy gaze.

"Then don't." she breathes.

"I'm scared." Lia lets out a shuddery breath.

Quinn wants to say the words so badly, but she knows she has to wait for Lia to say them first. Cupping Lia's face with both hands, Quinn tries to convey her feelings through her eyes and with the warm kiss she places on Lia's lips.

"I know this is scary for you, but I'm not going anywhere, ok?" Lia is silent as Quinn searches her eyes. "Hey, talk to me."

Lia looks away and takes a deep breath before meeting hazel eyes again. She takes Quinn's hands into her own and locks their fingers together.

"I just…I need you to be patient with me, ok? Most of the time you'll know where I stand, but sometimes I close up and it's hard for me to let people in." Quinn smiles and gives her a nod.

"I'm the same way, so you'll have to be patient as well. If we just talk to one another and be honest, we can do this. I believe we can." Lia gives her a watery smile and nods.

They face each other on the couch and try to open up a little more, TV forgotten. Quinn talks about her childhood and growing up with her alcoholic parents. How on some days her father would be sober enough to take her and her sister somewhere special, and she would feel loved. And on other days when her father came home drunk out of his mind, she would sit by her bedroom door and listen to him scream at her mother. Or the time her father kicked her out when she was pregnant and her mother sat back and let him because she was afraid of him. She talks about how the first chance Frannie got, she was packed and out the door heading to a college far away.

Lia sits there and listens to every word Quinn has to say, falling even more in love with her. She lets Quinn air everything out with no interruption and she's awed by the way Quinn is so open and honest about her past. And when a few tears slip down pale cheeks, Lia doesn't move to wipe them away. She has to allow Quinn to externalize her pain and let it flow freely until it doesn't hurt anymore. It's a sort of tough love approach. Leaving Quinn exposed and vulnerable without any comfort right away will force all past and present pain out into the open. And when Quinn is left with nothing else, Lia can then try to fill that emptiness with love. It's something Lia is afraid to let Quinn do in return for her.

Just as Quinn composes herself in Lia's safe arms, they hear the front door open. They pull apart just as Judy walks in and smiles at them.

"Hello, girls."

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Ms. F, how's it going?"

"Lovely, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to." Lia beams.

Since the Christmas party at the Berry's, Judy has gotten to know everyone a lot more, and she finds that she really likes that group of people. She's never really had real friends before, and this is something that she is proud of. Instead of putting on a false smile and exchanging insincere compliments with people she couldn't care less for while attached to Russell Fabray's arm at some fancy schmancy event, she can genuinely laugh and have a good time with people she is quite fond of. She also really likes her daughter's new best friend. She notices how much Quinn is opening up, and how happier she is since becoming friends with Lia.

Things haven't been as tense in the house as usual. Quinn is more relaxed and actually talks to Judy when she's there. Whenever Judy comes home early enough from work, she always tries to cook dinner for her and Quinn so they can sit down together and continue to build the relationship she wishes she was brave enough to have when Russell was around. Judy has vowed to try her best when it comes to Quinn because she's missed out on so much already. Even with Frannie, but since she's gone it'll be hard for her to repair their relationship. She just hopes it's not too late to make up for lost time.

Judy sits at the head of the table as the two girls sit across from each other on either side of Judy. The first bite Lia takes, she moans and praises Judy on her culinary skills. They start off with some small talk then get into plans for the future. When Lia excitedly talks about going to New York with Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt, and the diversity that's out there, Judy looks at her a little suspiciously, but forces a smile.

Judy still doesn't know that Lia is a lesbian, but she may have her suspicions. For now she's just observing and taking what she can at face value. Plus Quinn hasn't mentioned anything to her, so she's not worried about it.

They talk about plans for New Year's and Judy reveals that she's planning a trip to visit Frannie. Quinn is happy and proud that her mother is trying to be the mother she knows she can be. Judy offers for Quinn to come along, but she says that she'll go next time and that her mother should spend time with Frannie just the two of them.

Lia watches Quinn and her mother interact and it's a stark difference from what Quinn has told her about their relationship when she was younger. She's happy for them that they can finally be mother and daughter. A strong relationship with your mother is something everyone should have and it's one of the most important you'll ever need.

* * *

><p>After dinner with Quinn and Judy, Lia calls it a night and bids her goodbyes. It's gotten dark out and the streets are pretty empty, so when Lia stops at a red light and a car pulls up behind her, she can't help but check her rearview mirror. Sure enough it's the black Mercedes Benz. Lia should be scared, but she's curious and more than a little pissed off. Why on earth would someone be following her? It's not anyone she knows or recognizes.<p>

She quickly speeds down her street and pulls into her driveway. When she gets out of the car, she can see the car slowly inch its way past her house. Her eyes follow the car until it turns at the end of the street. A hand on her shoulder makes her jump nearly fifty feet in the air. She whirls around and glares at a guilty looking Julian.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! You're lucky I didn't break your fucking arm or something!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me, I said your name."

"Well obviously I didn't."

She pushes past him and heads inside. She greets her parents then goes up to her bedroom. Plopping down onto her bed, she wonders if she should tell someone about the person following her. It'll worry her parents, so she really doesn't want to tell them, and Quinn would probably freak out as well. Maybe telling her best friend would be a good choice, but then again Rachel could be the worst choice. She would either freak out a lot more than Quinn and her parents or she would suggest something completely stupid and probably insanely dangerous. Lia doesn't know _what_ to do at this point.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lia gets an idea. She calls Kurt and asks him to find out if the car that's been following her has been to his dad's shop. Of course she leaves out the part where it's been stalking her, but she gives him the make, model, and the license plate number. She loves her photographic memory. He tells her that he'll head over to the shop and run it through the computer then call her back. When she hangs up, she calls Rachel to meet her at the Lima Bean.<p>

Lia is sitting at a table with their coffee orders when Rachel walks in. She beams at Lia when she reaches her table and sits down.

"So how'd it go with Quinn yesterday?" Rachel asks sipping her coffee.

"It was good…we talked, well she talked and I listened."

"Did she do _all _the talking?" Rachel asks suspiciously and Lia averts her eyes. "Lia! We talked about this. You have to let her in. You can't be the heroine all the time. Let someone save _you_ for once."

"I'm _trying _ok? It's not easy for me to give my heart to someone."

"Well she has it already, in case you haven't noticed. You just have to let her give you hers." Lia sighs.

"I know, and I _want _to open up, I really do. I even talked about Jackie a little bit with her the other day, but I don't know. Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"You're not stupid, you just have to learn to trust yourself. Do what your heart says, not your mind. I mean if you could open up to me and have no problem with it then you should be able to do that with Quinn."

Lia nods and sighs then changes the subject. She'll think about all of this when she's alone in her room and not in a public place. They talk more about the party and if there should be a theme. They decide no theme, but everyone should be dress-casual and the decorations will be red, black, and silver. They'll get streamers and party hats, maybe some silly string that Lia will spray everyone with. They argue whether or not there will be karaoke, you can only guess who's pushing for it. After more arguments and some laughter, they realize the time and start to head out.

Lia checks her phone as they exit the Lima Bean, but still nothing from Kurt. As Lia hugs Rachel, she spots a familiar car out of her peripheral, so she hurries Rachel along.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Lia asks as she pushes Rachel towards her car.

"Ok, bye." Rachel waves, but Lia misses it because her eyes are on the man getting out of the Benz.

Lia starts to walk toward her own car as the man slowly approaches her from behind. Her heart is actually racing and this whole situation reminds her of a time she so wishes to forget. She gets to her car, but composes herself as she waits for him to get closer.

"I was wondering when you would approach me." Lia says coolly without turning around. "Is there a reason why you've been following me?"

When Lia hears a sneer, she turns around. He doesn't say anything, but as Lia gets a good look at his face, she starts to laugh.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. She looks just like you, you know? I always thought she looked like Judy, but now that I see you, I know where she gets her strong features from."

"Stay away from my daughter!" he growls and Lia just chuckles some more. "I don't want you spreading your dyke ways around my wife and daughter."

Lia sobers at that and clenches her jaw. She takes a calming breath before opening her mouth.

"With all due respect, Mr. Fabray, you are no longer married to Judy, and you lost the privilege of calling Quinn your daughter the moment you threw her out on her ass. So if you'll excuse me I have to go. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you would stop following me."

As Lia turns around to get in her car, a seething Russell advances forward, but with quick reflexes, Lia dodges him and he runs right into the side of her car. With the movement, Lia catches a whiff of him and he smells like a brewery. Russell staggers to his feet and glares at Lia. He pulls out a small pocket knife, but that's enough to send Lia's mind reeling. Her pupils dilate and her heart thunders in her chest. She would have started hyperventilating if she didn't catch sight of Rachel approaching them. Russell catches sight of her as well and goes to grab her, but Lia pushes her away and knocks the knife out of his hand. He catches her off guard with a left hook to the lip and she stumbles a little. She licks the blood from the little slit in her lip then spin kicks him into a truck parked next to them and rushes to help Rachel.

"Are you ok?" she asks frantically with wild eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine. What the hell just happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car, come on." she helps Rachel to her feet and they rush to Lia's car.

As Russell slowly gets to his feet, Lia tells Rachel to get in the car and she'll be there in a minute. She walks up to Russell and kicks out his arms, making him fall to the ground again.

"I don't _ever_ want to see you show your face around here again. You will leave me, Quinn, Judy, and anyone else for that matter, alone or I will personally make it so that you'd be eating out of a straw for the rest of your life, do you understand me?"

He chuckles and raises to his hands and knees again. Lia kicks him over onto his back and steps on his throat as she growls. Her phone then rings, Kurt's name on the screen. She presses harder on Russell's throat as she answers.

"Yea?"

"Lia, I'm here at the shop and I'm looking at a file on the car information you gave me. It looks like it came in for a tire rotation on Monday, and the name on the bill is…"

"Russell Fabray." Lia answers looking down at the man.

"Yea, how did you know? Did you talk to Finn?" Lia goes pale for a second.

"Just a lucky guess. Why would I talk to Finn?"

"Oh, I just thought since he was the one who took care of Mr. Fabray…"

"Yep, I got it, thanks, Kurt." Lia rushes out and hangs up her phone.

She looks down at Russell one more time before letting him go and stomping over to her car. She slams the door when she gets in and thrusts the gear shift into drive before squealing out of the Lima Bean parking lot.

"Lia, what happened?"

"Your fucking ex-boyfriend is about to be your _dead _ex-boyfriend." She answers through gritted teeth as she speeds down the street.

"Lia, slow down, you're starting to scare me." but she doesn't listen. "LIA! Pull over right this instant!"

Lia's gaze shoots to Rachel, and at the slightly petrified look on her best friend's face, she slowly pulls off to the side of the road. When Lia cuts off the engine, Rachel reaches for her shaky hands on the steering wheel. An angry tear slips down Lia's face and she quickly wipes it away.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Lia licks over her fresh cut before replying.

"Finn told Russell Fabray about me and Quinn."

"Quinn's _father_?" Lia nods and Rachel gapes.

Lia takes a few calming breaths before she takes out her phone to text Quinn to meet her at her house. She then takes Rachel back to the Lima Bean to get her car and follows her home to make sure she gets in safely.

When she gets home, Quinn pulls up at the same time. She smiles at Lia, but it vanishes as soon as she sees the despondent look on her girlfriend's face. Lia leads Quinn inside and up to her room, closing the door behind her. Quinn sits on the bed as Lia paces the floor in front of her.

"Lia, what's wrong? And what happened to your lip!?" Quinn asks as she tries to examine the damage, but Lia just shakes her off.

"For the past few days, someone has been watching me." she bites her thumb nail and continues to pace. "They slowly drive by the house, or follow me when I'm out…they drive a black Mercedes Benz." Lia says slowly as she stops to survey Quinn's reaction.

The realization is slow on Quinn's face, but then she gasps and Lia nods.

"That's-that's my dad's car." Quinn whispers then looks up at Lia.

Lia kneels down in front of Quinn and takes her hands. She's shaking a bit, so Lia squeezes lightly and looks into her eyes warmly.

"I know. He…" Lia clears her throat. "He tried to attack me today, just before I texted you. Got me good with a left hook too." Lia runs a finger over her swollen lip.

"He WHAT!?" Quinn jumps up angrily.

"Quinn, I'm fine, but I'm more worried about _you_."

"I-I don't understand. Why…how…what…?" Quinn stammers.

"He went to Burt's tire shop and _Finn_ must have filled him in." Lia grits his name out as if it physically hurts.

"_Finn_? Oh god, what if he tells my _mom_, Lia? I don't know what to do." Quinn starts to pace now.

"I think it might be best if _you_ tell her first." Lia suggests quietly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Quinn rushes to the bathroom.

After about twenty minutes of puking and consoling, Quinn makes her way home knowing her mother is there starting dinner. She slowly treks up the driveway, and into the front door. She hears pots and pans clanging together in the kitchen and takes a deep breath before facing her mother. Standing in the kitchen doorway, she looks at her mother in front of the stove.

"Mom, we need to talk."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok so I'm like really excited for all to read this chapter! I really loved writing it and I hope you love reading it just as much. I know a couple songs mentioned in this chapter aren't in the same timeline as the story, but hey it's glee right? lol enjoy and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Quinn sits opposite of her mother at the dining room table, pushing her food around on her plate. They haven't said a word to each other since Quinn came home and said that they had to talk. Quinn keeps running over everything in her head, trying to figure out the best way to broach this tender subject to her mother. Judy on the other hand is anxious to know what Quinn needs to talk to her about, and is getting quite impatient.

Before heading home, Lia asked if Quinn wanted her to go with her for moral support, but Quinn said it was something she had to face on her own. Lia tried to assure her the best she could and if worse came to worst then Quinn could stay with her, but neither of them wanted to think about that. They both hoped that Judy would hear the voice of reason and come to terms with her daughter's sexuality. She's come a long way since throwing Russell out, but there's always that 'what if' in the back of Quinn's mind about her mother.

Judy takes one more bite of her food before wiping her mouth with a napkin and pointedly looks at Quinn.

"Ok Quinnie, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Quinn looks up at her mother and bites her lip as she feels her palms start to sweat. She takes a sip of her water then clears her throat.

"Mom, there really is no easy way to say this, and I hope that you will listen without judgment…" Quinn starts slowly.

"Oh my goodness, Quinnie, are you pregnant again? If it's by that Puckerman boy again, I swear–"

"NO! No, no mom, I'm not pregnant." Judy nods and makes a gesture for her to continue. "I know our relationship has been…tenuous in the past, but I'd like to think that we've come a long way since then and…"

Quinn pauses for a second, her nerves getting the best of her. Judy raises both eyebrows and ducks her head as if to say 'yes, I'm listening, go on'. Quinn runs her sweaty palms on her jeans and decides to change tact.

"Have you spoken to dad recently?" Judy is taken aback by the sudden question.

"…no, I have not. Is there a reason why you ask?"

"No, not really." Quinn rushes out and averts her gaze.

"Quinn, this is ridiculous, whatever it is you can tell m–"

"I'm gay!" Quinn blurts.

The room is completely silent as both women stare at each other. No one moves or even blinks. Quinn is holding her breath, afraid what her mother will do. Quinn can see the gears working in her mother's mind and she's not sure if it's good or bad, but if she doesn't say something soon, Quinn might pass out. So instead of waiting, Quinn decides to speak first.

"I said I'm ga–"

"I heard you." Judy says a bit harsher than she means.

Quinn nods and looks down to her hands in her lap. Without really noticing, she starts to silently cry and draw in on herself.

"Please don't hate me." she says barely above a whisper, but because it's so quiet Judy hears it as if it was said through a bullhorn.

"Oh Quinnie, I could never hate you." Judy immediately softens and kneels down in front of Quinn. "You are my daughter and I will love you no matter what. I may not…_understand _this, but I am not your father, Quinn. I just need some time to try to grasp what this means. Can you do that for me, Quinnie, give me a little time?"

Quinn sniffles and nods at her mother as she wipes her tears away.

"I leave tomorrow to visit your sister, but I promise when I get back we'll talk about this more, ok?" Judy hugs Quinn then clears their plates.

Quinn sluggishly goes up to her room and falls back on her bed. She stares at the ceiling unseeingly, not really sure how to assess what just happened.

She came out to her mother.

_She _came out to her _mother_.

She, Quinn Fabray, just _came out _to her mother, Judith Fabray.

That's not something she's ever thought would happen in a million and one years. But that's exactly what just transpired. She doesn't know what's going to happen when her mother gets back from visiting her sister, and that scares her. Her mother said that she's not her father, but she's practically been with him her whole life, so he _had_ to rub off on her a little bit, right? Quinn isn't out on the streets right now, but what about when her mother has time to think about what a disappointment she is, and how she's going to hell? What then?

Tears start to burn Quinn's eyes again and she chokes down a sob. She doesn't know what she'll do if her mother kicks her out. It'll definitely hurt a lot more than the first time. Just thinking about the steady relationship they've built falling apart makes Quinn's stomach churn. She's grown so comfortable with talking to her mother, and actually sharing a space together where they don't have to walk on eggshells or fear the chandelier rattling because their tension is that prevalent. She'd actually _miss _her mother if she had to leave.

Quinn curls up into a ball at the head of her bed and calls Lia. She tells her what happened as the tears over take her. Lia wants to go over there and comfort her girlfriend in person, but Quinn insists that she just stay on the phone with her. She continues to cry while Lia whispers comforting words over the line until she eventually falls asleep.

When Lia hears the light snores on the other line, she smiles softly to herself and gets comfortable in her bed. She listens to Quinn sleep as she plots Finn's murder. She knew he was a complete douchebag, but she never thought that he would be that malicious. If he thought that she hated him before, well she pretty much _loathes _him now. You just don't mess with the people she loves. Yes, _loves_. Lia has accepted that she is in love with Quinn, but now the only problem is telling her.

* * *

><p>The next day Lia's parents take Judy to the airport because it's on the way to Connecticut. Michelle, Justin, and Julian are driving to CT because it's cheaper and a bit more fun than flying, they even take the dog. She and Quinn wave from the front door as their parents drive away, leaving them for the entire weekend.<p>

When they close the door, Lia asks if Quinn wants to talk more about last night, but she shakes her head and asks if Lia would just hold her for a while. Lia pulls her over to the couch and lies down with her arms outstretched for Quinn to settle into. When she does, she buries her face in Lia's neck and clutches at the front of her shirt. Lia runs her fingers through short blonde strands and rests her cheek against Quinn's head. The rhythm of their steady heartbeats lulling them into a state of unconsciousness.

Quinn dreams of a place where her mother accepts her for who she is and doesn't hesitate to acknowledge who she loves. A place where social status doesn't exist and everyone is seen on an equal level. Or a place where she doesn't hurt anymore because she has all she needs and the people who love her. She dreams about how happy her baby girl Beth is in a life that she knows she couldn't give her. About her future in New York with her closest friends and a love that lasts beyond years. How she'll sit in a rocking chair next to the person she least expected and look back on her life with fondness. And she smiles. Her lips curl against the warm skin of her girlfriend's neck and she breathes a bit easier.

All the while Lia dreams about almost the same things. She dreams about graduating with her love by her side and her parents in the crowd beaming up at them on stage. Driving to their new apartment in New York with the three people closest to her heart. Then becoming wickedly successful and kickass as they overtake New York and Hollywood. How she'll watch the children she and Quinn raised make their own lives and families. Her arms tighten around the beauty sleeping against her and her heart finally feels full again. Nothing can get in the way of this.

Except the pounding at the door and the loud boisterous voices behind it.

Both girls groan and try to burrow into each other further. They're ready to just go back to sleep, but then a bunch of obnoxious excited teenagers pile into the living room with chips, popcorn, and other snacks, with a beaming self-satisfied Rachel Berry holding the spare key at the helm. Quinn can't help but chuckle at the sight as Lia huffs and glares daggers at them all.

"Why, may I ask, are you all standing in my living room?" Lia asks displeased.

"Well, since you have the house to yourself, we thought it be best if you hosted movie night!" Rachel beams.

"My parents _just _left not too long ago, how the hell did you rally the troop, manage to buy snacks, and make it over here in that time?"

"I have my ways." Rachel smirks.

They all force Lia and Quinn off the couch so they can sit and start the movie. Lia just stares at them incredulously. Rachel then smiles sheepishly at her and kisses her on the cheek as if that'll make it all better. She just rolls her eyes and plops down on the recliner, pulling Quinn with her. They order pizza and watch a couple of movies until Lia kicks them all out, making them clean their mess first. She waves goodbye to everyone then gives Quinn a special goodbye.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Lia suggests that Quinn just stay. As tempted as Quinn may be, she promised her mother that she would sleep at home to watch over the house. At Lia's pout, she kisses her one last time and tells her that she'll stay over on New Year's. She walks to her car and blows a kiss to a still pouting Lia then pulls away.

* * *

><p>Friday consists of cleaning, and getting decorations and food supplies ready for the party on Saturday. Lia, Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt are all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Rachel and Kurt are bouncing from store to store buying decorations and food. Why they waited till the last minute to do this is beyond them, but then again they've always been known to wait until the day before to get things ready. Lia and Quinn are back at the house, dusting, vacuuming, mopping, and straightening things out so they're perfect. They're acting as though the president is coming to this party when really it's only the usual people, so really they're going a bit overboard with this party preparation. But they all want to bring in the New Year with a bang, so it's understandable.<p>

Saturday morning and afternoon consists of cooking and then getting ready for the night. Lia makes little hors d'oeuvres and finger foods, nothing too extravagant. She looks at the clock and thinks she's making good time. It's six o'clock now and the party starts at eight. The food is in the oven, all the decorations are set up around the house and in the basement, the bar is stocked, and now she just needs to wait for the food to be done, so she can hop in the shower. Just then the doorbell goes off and Lia lets in Rachel and Kurt who are carrying more snacks.

"Oh good, can you guys just watch the oven while I start to get ready?" Lia asks.

"I thought I smelled something unpleasant." Kurt smirks as Lia rolls her eyes playfully.

Rachel and Kurt bring the chips and stuff downstairs as Lia runs up to take a shower.

Kurt is wearing gray slacks with a white button up shirt tucked in and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, red suspenders and matching boots. His look is simple tonight; he didn't want to get too hot with a lot of layers. Rachel is wearing a simple form fitting black dress that Kurt helped her pick out, with a pair of silver pumps. Her hair flows in gorgeous locks around her shoulders and her make-up is light, but sexy. And when Lia descends the stairs, she's wearing loose ripped jeans and a gray blazer with only a bra underneath. Of course the blazer is buttoned, showing only a little skin of her naval and collar bones. Her hair is straight with a crooked part, make-up smoky, and blue converse on her feet to complete the look.

The doorbell then sounds and behind it is Quinn wearing a strapless champagne colored dress that flows to just above her knees with matching heels. Her hair is pinned to the nape of her neck in a messy bun, and her make-up is elegant, complimenting the dress nicely. She smiles shyly at Lia's glazed over look and Kurt's wolf whistle. Kissing Lia's cheek, she walks into the house and greets Kurt and Rachel again, complementing their outfits. Lia shakes away her lust and finally closes the door. The four of them triple check to make sure everything is set up in the basement and around the living room, and that the food is still warm, while they wait for everyone to arrive.

It's eight o'clock on the dot when Blaine, Sam and Mercedes get there, and the other gleeks soon follow. They all wait in the living room and eat chips until they're all there to head to the basement to start eating and drinking. The doorbell goes off and Lia answers it with her huge smile fully prepared to greet a fellow glee clubber. And it is. Just the only one who wasn't invited. Finn stands on the other side of the door with his constipated half smile and Lia just starts laughing. At the sound, everyone turns to look toward the door and they all tense, especially Quinn. They haven't told anyone about what he did, except for Rachel, so no one quite understands how much more Lia wants to kill him.

Quinn rushes over to Lia's side as she stops laughing and tries to pull her away from the tall boy. But instead of letting Quinn lead her away, she looks at Quinn with the most serious expression she's ever seen and calmly tells her that she's not going to hurt the boy, but that she only wants to speak to him. The blonde is of course hesitant, but she lets her go nonetheless. Lia then steps outside with Finn and closes the door behind them. Everyone is now confused and a bit terrified because they have no clue what could happen.

"Quinn! Are you crazy, why did you leave them alone!?" Rachel whispers harshly.

"I-I don't know. She said she just wanted to talk to him. I really don't think she's going to hurt him."

"Are you serious? Did you forget what she did at Noah's party? He pretty much signed his death certificate with what he did!" Rachel throws her hands up in exasperation.

With that, they rush to the window to keep an eye on the two.

Lia looks up at Finn, her eyes filled with anger, but she's calm for the most part. He goes to open his mouth, but Lia shakes her head and he closes it immediately. She just kind of stares at him, trying to figure out how someone can be so idiotic. It's making him uncomfortable and he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"I don't know why you came here, Finn, but I do know that you are the stupidest and maybe even bravest person to do so right now." Finn perks up at being called brave. "No, no, that wasn't a complement." Lia smiles falsely.

"I know what you did, Finn, and it's not ok. I have the right mind to beat the living shit out of you right now, but I'm not going to. It's New Year's Eve and I want to bring in the New Year with good happy memories around the people that _don't _make me want to constantly punch their lights out. So I'm going to spare you, on the condition that…are you listening? Because I know your attention span is minimal, but this is very important." Lia tilts her head and waits for him to nod or something.

"Ok, now I know that we're in glee club together, but you will leave me, Quinn, _and _Rachel alone. If you find that hard to do _because_ we're in the same club then by all means, feel free to quit. Neither myself nor Rachel as captains will kick you out, but you have the right to leave if you so wish. You are in neither of our classes because, well, let's face it, you're not AP material, so that shouldn't be a problem. And if you choose to disregard this…_compromise_, if you will, then I am warning you now, you will wish that you were rather eaten by a shark by the time I am done with you. Do you understand?" Lia looks at him so fiercely he feels as though she were shooting actual laser beams at him.

He repeatedly nods his head up and down as he stares at her with wide eyes. Lia then straightens up and smiles at him as she tells him he can go now. She watches him turn around and stiffly make his way back to his car, catching something that sounds like "scarier than Quinn" as she goes back inside.

Everyone jumps back from the window guiltily and she looks at them curiously. Rachel and Quinn rush over to her and start asking her questions left and right. She calms them both down, telling them that she just had a little chat with Finnept and that he won't be bothering them anymore. They look at her suspiciously, but she just brushes them off and announces for them to get the party started.

As all the glee members, minus one, are in attendance they take a celebratory shot for spending the last night of 2011 in great company. They then turn the music up, dance, eat, and drink as they wait for the New Year's Eve special on TV. Currently most of the boys are raiding the snack/food table while everyone else is dancing to _Calvin Harris' Sweet Nothing _with their red solo cups in hand.

Rachel tries to get up on the pool table to sing, as she is already drunk, such a lightweight, but Lia tipsily yells at her that they decided on _no _karaoke! Rachel huffs as she clambers down off the table, but then squeals as _David Guetta's One Last Time _comes on and she grabs whoever is closest to dance. Lia chuckles at her then sidles up behind her girlfriend and sings along to the song in her ear.

"_And I know what I'm supposed to do, can't get myself away from you…_"

Quinn smirks over her shoulder and brings her hand back to tangle in brunette hair as she grinds back into Lia. They dance to the song as Lia occasionally skims her lips along Quinn's neck and runs her hands down her sides.

"You know, I didn't get to tell you how stunning you look tonight." Lia breathes.

"So tell me now." Quinn smirks as she turns to wrap her arms around Lia's neck.

"You look stunning." Lia smirks back with mirth in her eyes.

Quinn then grabs the back of Lia's head and brings their lips together. They're mid kiss when Lia starts chuckling. Quinn tries to keep the kiss going, but then Lia starts full on laughing. The blonde would be upset if she didn't know why, but when she pulls away, she sees Puck down on his knees humping Lia's leg like a dog. She then starts laughing as well and kicks Puck away from them.

Before they know it, there's ten minutes left until the ball drops. They all gather around the TV, couples sitting in each other's laps, while Rachel, Puck, and Artie awkwardly sit near each other. They continue to drink as the clock starts the count down and they shout along.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lia dips Quinn over her knee as she kisses the life out of her. All the other couples do similar things, as Puck just grabs Rachel and kisses her. She punches him in the arm then feels bad for Artie, so she kisses him on the cheek. They all make their way to each other with hugs and "Happy New Year's". Lia grabs Kurt and kisses him hard on the mouth as everyone stares, wide eyed. She smiles at him and pats his reddened face.

"I love ya, kid!" she says to him then turns to her left. "Sorry you had to see that, Blaine."

When she goes to find Rachel, she gets to her just in time to see her girlfriend grab her face and kiss her, not unlike she just did to Kurt. Lia may have liked that display a little too much if the wetness in her panties was any indication.

"That was so hot." She whispers as they pull apart. "Do I get one?"

Quinn then huffs and smacks her in the arm as Rachel just blushes.

"But you got to!" Lia whines as she rubs her arm.

"Yea and you kissed Kurt." Quinn shrugs.

"Oh, like you aren't!" Lia challenges and Quinn just smirks as she walks off to find said boy.

Lia sticks her tongue out at Quinn then smiles at Rachel. She picks the smaller girl up in a bear hug and kisses her on the forehead as she whispers "Happy New Year" into her hair. They beam at each other then refill their cups and join the rest of the group. All the while Lia's phone blows up with text messages from her family.

* * *

><p>Midafternoon, everyone wakes up scattered around Lia's house with massive hangovers. They all freshen up as Lia generously makes them breakfastlunch. After they eat, they help Lia clean up the house then make their way home, telling Lia that they'll call her tomorrow for her birthday.

Now it's just her and Quinn again. The whole house to themselves until their parents get home the following day. Lia grabs Quinn's hand and leads her upstairs to her room. She sits her on the bed then goes to her closet and pulls out a box.

"Is that…?" Quinn asks.

"Yea. I think I'm ready to face my past and show you." Lia whispers.

Quinn nods and climbs up the bed against the pillows. Lia sits next to her with the box in front of them. She takes a deep breath before opening the box. The first thing she pulls out is a stack of pictures. Pictures she's taken. She hands the stack to Quinn and they look through them together. There are pictures of Jackie and Liam in what looks like a backyard, playing in a toy house, Liam wrapped up in a blanket sleeping on the floor in front of a TV, a close up of Jackie with her two front teeth missing. They both laugh at it.

The next thing Lia pulls out of the box is a sketch pad. Quinn flips the first page and gasps at how incredible the drawing is. It's a detailed drawing of Jackie and Liam. It's so good it looks like a photograph. Quinn looks over to Lia and the brunette shrugs. The blonde continues to flip through the book and can't help but gape at the talent that's displayed. They're mostly drawings of Liam and Jackie, but Quinn didn't expect anything else.

"Lia, these are…_amazing_, why haven't you done anything with this talent?"

"I don't know, I just packed everything from that time in this box and never looked back."

Lia is trying her hardest not to cry at every picture of the people she lost. She's trying to brave it out and let Quinn explore her past. Letting Quinn in is probably one of the hardest things Lia will ever have to do. Collapsing her walls so Quinn could _see _her is something she's learning to do, even if it's just little by little. But Quinn appreciates Lia trying. She knows it's hard to open up and let someone see what's underneath the hard exterior, that's why she's letting her set the pace. She doesn't want to push or pry thus making Lia close in on herself even more. That's why they fit so well, they understand how the other works.

What comes out of the box next is a journal. Lia tells her it's full of words and poetry she's written. Quinn makes a joke about her being the 'Jack of all trades' and they laugh. She skims through it, reading a bit here and there. The last poem catches her eye though.

_Promises on thy lips,  
>Bittersweet breath upon fingertips,<br>Whispers in the wind,  
>Gentle touches paint the sinned,<br>Bare thy soul in true bliss,  
>And a blind eye shalt not miss,<br>Confide in the night sky,  
>Bid thy heart goodbye,<br>Arms to the moon, breathe easy,  
>For thou shalt not break me<em>

A tear slips down a pale cheek as a shuddery breath escapes pink lips. Lia fiddles with her fingers as Quinn slowly closes the journal and looks at her. It's a pretty heavy moment when their eyes meet and they both understand what was just read, so they move on without saying anything about it. The last thing in the box is a home movie. Quinn tentatively asks if they could watch it, and Lia swallows thickly. She then nods, and Quinn gets up to put it on. They put the box on the floor and settle more comfortably against the headboard. Pale fingers grasp tan ones as the DVD plays.

On the screen is a little Lia jumping on a bed crooning _Madonna's Dress You Up_. Both girls burst out laughing, Lia covering her face in embarrassment as she falls into Quinn's lap. She stays there as Quinn runs her fingers through her hair and the video continues on to show little Lia, Jackie, and Liam surrounding a sleeping baby Julian. They're smiling and lightly touching his tiny hands, shushing each other when one of them makes a noise. Lia smiles at the memory then starts to tear up when the recording of their 7th grade talent show plays. The three of them are singing and dancing to _Michael Jackson's Bad_. They're actually really good. Then Lia really can't help the mass of tears when she and Jackie slow dancing comes on the screen. It was at the celebratory party their parents threw after they won the talent show. She didn't even know they were being filmed.

Quinn continues to watch the video as Lia turns her head to look up at the blonde. With tears still in her eyes, she just looks at Quinn like she often does. Her heart always does this little dance in her chest when she sees her girlfriend, and with the fingers in her hair, the steady beating of her heart, and calming rise and fall of her chest, Lia is in a totally different place.

"_I love you_." She breathes.

The hand in her hair stills and Quinn looks down at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"Did you just–"

"I love you." She says a bit louder, cutting Quinn off.

Tears spring to Quinn's eyes now and Lia sits up, taking her face in her hands. She whispers it one more time before connecting their lips, not giving Quinn a chance to react. They kiss for a long while before finally pulling apart and resting their foreheads together. Quinn's eyes are still closed and her hands are now softly holding Lia's face.

"I love you too. _God, I love you too_." She almost sobs.

They then continue kissing, shifting their position so they're laying down. It's after ten o'clock when they next come up for air. Quinn is panting against Lia's lips, with her fingers clutching the hairs at the back of her neck, while Lia looks at her, eyes golden with a tint of green, and her nails scratching at Quinn's quivering abs beneath her shirt.

"Lia," Quinn purrs into her mouth. "I want you."

At hearing that, Lia's pupils take over her eyes leaving a sliver of gold. She asks if Quinn is sure and when she receives a nod and a tug of her hair, she delves back into Quinn's awaiting mouth. She moves her hands higher up a warm stomach, taking the shirt with them. They roam over pert breasts and lightly squeeze, eliciting a throaty moan and another tug of her hair. Quinn's shirt is now on the floor along with her own and the rest of their clothes. They may have gotten naked quickly, but now they start to slow down as the reality of the situation sinks in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lia asks as she settles on top of the blonde.

"I want this. I want you. I want us. Make love to me, Lia."

Lia nods then slowly starts to kiss Quinn. Their tongues brush as their hands wander naked flesh, leaving goose bumps trailing behind. The air around them becomes thick with their arousal and their body temperature rises. Soft moans pierce the air when sensitive nipples rub against each other and teeth nip at tender skin. Lips travel over taut muscles and warm breath tickles delicate ears. Blown hazel eyes cross when a wet tongue meets a pink nipple and deft fingers pinch the other. Skilled hips buck when slender fingers fist brown hair and scratch down a toned back.

Quinn moans and runs her hands over Lia's butt, squeezing hard. She then opens her legs further for a toned thigh to rub against her wetness. A gasp gets caught in Lia's throat at the feeling and she rubs the length of her body against Quinn's. Another squeeze of her ass has Lia rolling her hips down into the girl beneath her. They look into each other's eyes, the fierce hunger reflecting back only making them slick with wetness and grind harder against each other.

"Touch me." Quinn gasps when she can't take the grinding anymore. "Please."

Lia groans into Quinn's neck and drags her hand down her girlfriend's body until she's met with wet warmth and a moan. Quinn grabs Lia's face and kisses her hard when she starts circling her clit. The brunette melts when Quinn sucks on her tongue and thrusts her hips to meet talented fingers. And when Lia slips one then two fingers into Quinn, the blonde bows off the bed and rotates her hips.

"How-how do you feel?" Lia asks, breathing heavily.

"Good. _So _good. I've never…I've never felt this-this _mmm_, god I don't even _know_."

Lia smirks then increases her pace and curls her fingers. Quinn lets out the sexiest moan Lia has ever heard and she almost comes just by the sound of it. And when Quinn moves her hand in between her legs, she almost cries because it feels so good. It feels absolutely amazing to have sex with someone you're in love with. You feel everything, everywhere and you never want it to stop.

Sweat coats their bodies and their arms start to hurt with the frenzied pace, but they push through it until they're moaning each other's names and collapsing into each other. Lia buries her face in Quinn's neck as the blonde girl wraps her arms around her sweaty back. She looks over to the clock and it's past midnight. Quinn smiles against Lia's head and softly runs her fingers up and down her back.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"That was the best birthday present ever." Lia chuckles.

They kiss slowly and start all over again, making love into the wee hours of the morning, ignoring whoever keeps blowing up Lia's phone. The start of 2012 was definitely with a _bang_.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next morning finds Lia sitting in a chair next to her bed wearing a t-shirt and boxer briefs. The first sign of the new day pours in through the window painting the naked skin of a sleeping Quinn. She lies on her stomach, the sheet draping over her lower half, leaving her back exposed. Lia smiles softly at the sight, suddenly struck with inspiration. She grabs her sketch pad and pen from her nightstand, and starts to draw what's in front of her. Eyes roam over long shapely legs tangled in sheets, up glowing milky skin of a toned back, to pink swollen lips peeking out from shaggy blonde hair scattered over tranquil features. Ink glides over paper capturing what the golden light of the morning bathes and unfolds the story of the previous night.

Lia puts the finishing touches on her drawing then sets it down. As the sunlight continues to creep into the room, Lia grabs her guitar and lightly starts to play as she watches her girlfriend sleep.

_We got the afternoon  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you_

Quinn stirs at the light chords and whispered singing. She pushes her hair out of her eyes and sees a bashful Lia smiling widely at her as she continues to play.

_One mile to every inch of  
>Your skin like porcelain<br>One pair of candy lips and  
>Your bubblegum tongue<em>

Quinn licks her lips and chuckles as the brunette sings the cheesiest song to her. But she does have to admit that she's eating it up because Lia looks so carefree and beautiful.

"What time is it and why aren't you in bed naked with me?" Quinn pouts.

"It's not even seven."

Lia kneels on the bed next to Quinn as she continues to sing with a smirk on her face.

_[Bridge:]  
>And if you want love<br>We'll make it  
>Swim in a deep sea<br>Of blankets  
>Take all your big plans<br>And break 'em  
>This is bound to be a while<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Your body Is a wonderland<br>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
>Your body Is a wonderland<em>

Quinn sits up and holds the sheet to her chest as she thinks this is starting to look like the music video. She tells Lia so and the brunette just keeps playing her merry little heart out.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<br>You tell me where to go and  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>I'll never let your head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it<em>

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Damn baby  
>You frustrate me<br>I know you're mine all mine all mine  
>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<em>

As Lia strums the musical break she looks at Quinn with loving eyes and the blonde cups her face. She finishes the song then places the guitar on the floor as she rids herself of her clothes and joins Quinn under the sheet. They kiss slowly, not caring about their morning breath, then pull apart to look at each other.

"Last night was amazing." Lia whispers.

"It was the best first time anyone could ever have." Lia looks at her a bit confused. "Of course it wasn't my first time _ever_, but it was my first time with a girl." Quinn explains.

"It was a first for me too. To be that intimate with someone I love. You are the first person I've ever made love to."

"And hopefully the last." Quinn grins as she pulls Lia down for another kiss.

They move against each other as their kiss becomes needy and their bodies tingly. Hands slide over delicious curves and scratch sensitive skin. Moans once again fill the room and the sheet is kicked to the end of the bed. Quinn pants in Lia's ear as kisses and nips run from her neck to her collarbone.

"Lia." Quinn moans. "I want, _mmm,_ I want your mouth on me."

"It is on you." Lia breathes against the valley of Quinn's breasts.

"No, no, I mean, I want your mouth _on me_." she punctuates with a slight push to Lia's head.

Lia understands, but she decides to mess with her a little bit.

"Here?" She presses a kiss to her left breast and Quinn whines. "Or here?" a kiss to her right breast.

"Lia, _please_."

"Tell me where, Quinn. I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

"Can you please…go down on me?" Quinn whispers, bright red in the face.

Lia kisses her on both reddened cheeks then on the lips before she licks her way down between her legs. Quinn gasps and arches off the bed the moment Lia's tongue runs over her throbbing clit. Arms hook under her thighs and hands smoothly massage the tops as a talented tongue continues to lap at her. Quinn slips a hand into the brunette's hair as she slowly starts to roll her hips into her face. Golden eyes peer up at hazel over a smooth mound and Quinn swears the pleasure intensifies. Her eyes glaze over when Lia moves her tongue to her clenching entrance then back to her clit.

Lia can tell that Quinn is getting extremely close; her eyes are unfocused and her breathing is shallow. She knows just what to do to send her girlfriend over the edge. She tickles her fingers up a taut stomach to a perfect breast and squeezes once before pinching an erect nipple the same time she sucks a protruding clit and bites lightly. Quinn tightens her grip in Lia's hair and chokes on a breath as she opens her mouth in a silent scream. She continues to shudder as her girlfriend kitten licks her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

_Works every time._

When Lia feels a tug on her hair, she climbs up Quinn's spent body and grins widely at her. Quinn chuckles at the satisfied expression and cuddles into her smug girlfriend. They lay there sharing few words and light kisses and touches until Quinn realizes the time.

"Ugh, it's almost eleven."

"So?"

"I have to pick up my mother from the airport soon." Quinn breathes into Lia's neck.

"Oh yea, I forgot about her." They both chuckle.

"I don't want to leave you." She runs her fingers up and down Lia's stomach. "Or your amazing abs."

"So that's why you're in this relationship. You just want me for my incredible physique." Lia fake pouts.

"That may be part of the reason." Quinn smirks and Lia gasps.

"That's it, we're never having sex again. You don't deserve all of this." She says as she gestures to her body.

"You know you won't be able to resist me." Quinn says confidently.

"Oh yea? Is that really something you want to find out?" Lia quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

Quinn falters for a moment, taking in Lia's challenging expression.

"Uh, maybe not." She chuckles awkwardly.

"That's what I thought."

Quinn cleans herself up quickly, so she'll be presentable when she picks up her mother. Lia just lays spread out on the bed, making it harder for Quinn to leave. She ends up back in bed making out with her super-hot girlfriend until the very last minute. Lia reluctantly throws on some clothes and walks Quinn to the door. She hands Quinn the drawing she did and the blonde beams. They kiss some more, really not wanting to part.

"I really have to go!" Quinn mumbles against the brunette's lips.

"Can't she catch a cab?" Lia tightens her arms around the blonde.

"I promised I'd pick her up. Plus we have to finish our talk."

"Right, I forgot about that. Are you going to tell her about us?" she asks and Quinn sighs.

"I have to. She deserves to know." Lia nods.

"Ok, I love you." They share a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, and happy birthday! I'll see you tomorrow in school."

Lia waves as her girlfriend pulls away. She closes the door with a huge smile on her face and thinks that this is the beginning of something good, until her phone screams at her for the billionth time.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>The car ride home with her mother is silent. They've barely said two words to each other since they got in the car. Quinn tries to focus on the road as she silently panics in her head, thinking that her mother is waiting to get home to tell her that she can't live with her anymore. She's totally having a full on mental breakdown in her head and Judy has absolutely no clue.<p>

Judy is actually waiting till they get home to talk, but it's not to kick Quinn out. She's spent a lovely weekend with Frannie, and her eldest daughter has shown her what life is like without the bigoted influence of her father. She even spent time with Frannie's gay roommate and learned a few things, so she feels confident going into this discussion with her youngest.

When they get home, Judy puts her things away then calls Quinn to the living room. They sit on the couch facing each other, and Quinn is visibly nervous. She's ringing her hands together and trying to keep her focus on her mother, but she keeps looking everywhere but. Judy takes in her mess of a daughter and scoots closer, taking her shaking hands into her own.

"Quinn, honey, look at me." and she does. "I love you, Quinn, and nothing will ever change that. Not a teen pregnancy, not homosexuality, not even pink hair and a bad Ryan Seacrest tattoo would stop me from loving you." They both chuckle at the image of that.

"I've had some time to think about this and realized that it does not matter who you fall in love with, but that that person makes you happy, regardless of gender. I had dreams for you, as every parent does for their children, but…now that I think about it, they don't really have to change all that much. You can still get married and I still want grand children!" Judy beams at a teary Quinn.

"So, you're ok with this? You're not going to kick me out?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"Quinn, I told you I am not your father. I would never do that to you again." Judy says sternly.

Quinn chokes on a sob as she throws her arms around her mother. She cries softly as her mother shushes her and runs fingers through her hair. When Judy feels Quinn calm down and hears just sniffles, she holds her at arm's length and smiles as she wipes her cheeks.

"So, is there a special someone that I should know about?" Judy smirks.

"Actually, there is." Quinn bites her lip.

"Oh? I hope it isn't that Santana girl, you could do so much better than that, Quinnie." The younger blonde laughs out loud.

"No, it isn't Santana, mom. It's um…" she scratches the back of her neck before taking a deep breath. "Um I've been seeing Lia for a little while now."

"Lia? I always thought you too were really close, now I see why. I'm really happy for you, Quinnie, I couldn't pick a better person for you to be with if I wanted to." She stands up to go prepare dinner.

"Thanks." Quinn blushes as her mother walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, be sure to invite her over for dinner sometime, Quinn." Judy calls from the kitchen.

"She has dinner over here all the time." Quinn states confusedly.

"Yes, dear, but not as your girlfriend. The same rules apply as if you were to have a boyfriend."

* * *

><p>It's lunch time when Quinn approaches the glee table. She sits next to Santana and Brittany, waving to the rest of the table. Brittany notices her furrowed eyebrows and asks what's wrong. That's when she asks the table if they've seen Lia. They all shake their heads then find it odd that none of them have seen her all day. Even Rachel looks confused as to why no one has seen her. She asks Quinn if she was maybe sick yesterday and decided to stay home today. Quinn flushes bright red at the mention of yesterday and just shakes her head. Santana quirks an eyebrow then smirks at her tomato friend.<p>

"Is there something you'd like to share with the group, Q?" Santana asks knowingly.

"N-no." she stutters then glares at her friend.

Santana just smirks even more then turns to Brittany, who is wearing the same knowing smirk as her girlfriend. Quinn ignores them both as she takes out her phone to call Lia. It rings and rings and rings until she gets her voicemail. She leaves a message for her to call her back then hangs up. She stares into her tray as she wonders why her girlfriend isn't in school. She didn't mention anything about not coming, and surely she would have called.

_What if she's avoiding me?_

_And why would she be doing that?_

_I don't know. Maybe she regrets everything? Omg what if I wasn't good enough!?_

_Well seeing as she came every time, I'd think it's safe to say you were good._

_But, but people fake it! Girls fake it all the time!_

_She wasn't faking it._

_How do you know!? She could have been faking just to make me feel good and then as soon as I left she packed her bags and fled the state!_

_Quinn, you are being ridiculous! Maybe she stayed home to celebrate her birthday with her parents since they weren't there yesterday._

_But she would have called or something!_

_Calm down, your insecurities are getting the best of you. There has to be a good reason why she isn't in school and why she hasn't called. Ask her brother if he knows anything._

_Good idea!_

The bell rings and Quinn jets out of the lunch room in search of Julian. The rest of the glee kids stare in the direction Quinn took off in then look at each other a bit confused. They all gather their things and head to their next class, Rachel making a mental note to speak to Quinn.

Quinn searches the hallways to find the freshman boy, but she has no luck before the late bell rings and she has to sprint to class. She's distracted in her class, trying to calm her racing thoughts. The most ridiculous scenarios pop into her mind and they're slowly driving her crazy. She knows she might be overreacting a bit, but she can't help it; they had the most amazing night and day, and now Lia isn't at school nor is she answering her phone.

The end of the school day finds Rachel approaching Quinn at her locker. They exchange small smiles and Rachel asks if she has gotten ahold of Lia yet. The blonde shakes her head and says that she couldn't find Julian either. They agree to take a ride by Lia's house to find out why the brunette wasn't in school today.

When they get to the house, they notice that no cars are in the driveway. They get out to ring the doorbell anyway, but there's no answer. The house is completely dark; there's definitely no one home. Quinn tries calling again, but it goes straight to voicemail. They then get back in the car.

"Where do you think they could be?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know."

"You don't think she…_left_, do you? Like she just packed a bag and took off?" the blonde is a little frantic now.

"Without telling us? I don't think so, Quinn."

"She told me she loved me, you know." Quinn whispers.

"Really? That's great, Quinn, I'm so happy for you two." Rachel beams.

"Yea, then we um…we had sex. Do you think she regrets it and that's why she didn't go to school or won't answer any of my calls?"

"What? Quinn, no. There has to be a reasonable explanation why she wasn't at school, and she hasn't answered anyone's calls, not just yours." Rachel tries to reassure the girl.

"But we took _two _huge steps in our relationship, _at the same time_! What if I scared her off, what if it was too much for her?" Quinn pleads with Rachel as if she has the answers.

"Quinn, listen to me. Lia wouldn't just up and leave because she couldn't handle something. At least not without speaking to one of us first. But I know she adores you and I'm confident that this whole situation has nothing to do with the progression of your relationship. Ok? We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what's going on."

But when tomorrow comes, Lia is once again nowhere to be found; as for the next day, and the day after that, and the two days after that. It has now been a week since anyone has heard from Lia and everyone is freaking out; especially Quinn. She has cried almost every night to her mother that she must have done something wrong, that she had to push Lia away. There's no other explanation for Quinn as to why Lia has all of a sudden gone MIA.

Another week passes with no sign of Lia and Quinn walking around like a wounded puppy. The entire glee club is worried that something may have happened and even though they don't know what, it's pushing Quinn to revert back to her old mean bitchy ways. The longer they don't hear from Lia, the more Quinn snaps angrily at people, and sometimes for no reason. Everyone tries to comfort her; they sing songs in glee, Santana and Brittany invite her over for sleepovers like they used to, but she's just angry. First she was confused and hurt because she thought this relationship was something different and real, now she's just pissed that Lia couldn't even call her to let her know what's going on.

And now everyone sits in the choir room waiting for their tardy teacher. They talk amongst themselves as they always do until they notice Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walk in. Will's face portrays all his emotions and everyone knows he's about to tell them something they might not want to hear. Quinn takes one look at him and her stomach drops. She feels like she might throw up and he hasn't even opened his mouth yet. Rachel notices the queasy look on the blonde's face and grabs her hand for comfort as they wait for Mr. Schue to speak.

"I have some bad news, guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! I hope you guys enjoyed this let me know! :D**

**Song in this chapter:**

**John Mayer - Your Body Is A Wonderland**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It's like Quinn is submerged in water and she feels like she's going to throw up. She stands up on wobbly legs and the room spins. Rachel tries to hold her steady as she sways, but she doesn't notice and continues to walk out of the choir room. Using the lockers to keep herself from falling on her ass, she makes it to the bathroom. She splashes water on her face then stares into the mirror. Her tunnel vision doesn't allow her to notice a teary Rachel enter the bathroom, and she doesn't even flinch when a hand touches her arm. Empty eyes turn to look at Rachel and the brunette has to suppress a sob.

"Quinn." Rachel whispers.

That seems to snap Quinn out of her haze and she mumbles that she has to go. Before she can make it all the way out of the bathroom, she faints. Luckily Puck is in the hallway and rushes to catch her before she hits the ground. He and Rachel drive her home and call Judy. They all sit by her side and wait for her to regain consciousness. Not too long after, she wakes up bleary eyed and notices her mother first.

"Oh mom, I just had the worst nightmare…" she trails off when she sees Rachel and Puck silently crying.

And then it all rushes back to her.

"_I have some bad news, guys." Mr. Schue takes a deep breath then continues. "Lia's parents were in a bad car accident this weekend…they didn't make it."_

Judy notices the recognition on Quinn's face and goes to comfort her, but Quinn jumps off the couch at the touch. She looks at the three faces full of concern, and then bolts from the room. The tears finally escape and drop into the carpet when she makes it safely to her bedroom. She slides down her door and just loses it. Sobs wrack her body and it's hard for her to catch a proper breath. The tears are so thick she can't see what's in front of her, and her heart hurts so much that she thinks she might have a heart attack.

Through her hysterics, Quinn fumbles for her phone in her pocket and just barely manages to dial Lia's number. When it goes straight to voicemail, she lets out a choked sob and pleads into the phone for the brunette to call her back. She then hugs her knees to her chest and rests her head on her arms as she tries not to hyperventilate. Sooner or later, she doesn't know when, but she makes her way to her bed and passes out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel is at her locker when she happens to look down the hallway. Quinn, flanked by Santana and Brittany on either side of her, are clad in Cheerios uniforms, and carrying slushies. Rachel tenses as she's thrown back to sophomore year as everyone scrambles to get out of the girls' way. They seemingly glide past Rachel and hurl their slushies at some freshman.<p>

"It's time order is restored in this hell hole!" Santana declares and Quinn glares at everyone.

"Quinn?" Rachel steps forward to get the girl's attention.

The blonde whirls around and slightly falters at the saddened look on the brunette's face, but quickly fixes her with a glare Rachel hasn't seen in a very long while. She then struts down the hallway, parting the sea of students as if she was Moses. Rachel watches after her then turns to Santana before she walks off.

"What's all this about?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it's her way of dealing with the news and not having Lia around." Santana sighs.

"We can't let her revert back to her old ways, Santana."

"I know, but it's all we can do right now to help her. If we push, she might draw in on herself even more and then we won't be able to help her. Not while Lia is still gone." Rachel nods as Santana links pinkies with Brittany and they walk down the hall.

Rachel sighs and leans back against her locker. She can't believe Lia won't at least call one of them to let them know where she is or how she's doing. The news devastated the whole group, she can only imagine how Lia feels right now. She even cried with her daddies when she got home the day before. She won't let Quinn push her feelings away and become the bitch she used to be.

The bell rings and she heads off to her first class. She won't be able to concentrate until she comes up with a plan to help Quinn. The only thing she can think of and is good at is singing, so she makes a note to find Puck after class. She thinks she has the perfect song to break through Quinn's façade.

The end of the day finds the glee club sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. When he walks in, he nods to Rachel and Puck to begin their song. After Rachel concocted her plan, she found Puck and also Mr. Schue to inform them of her thoughts for today's glee club meeting. Now she and Puck, with his guitar, are at the front of the room scanning everyone's faces then settling on Quinn. Puck starts to play and sings the first verse.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

[Both]  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<br>And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

[Puck]_  
>You're gone away<br>You don't feel me here anymore_

Both Rachel and Puck are looking at Quinn, singing only for her, and she has to fight to not show any sort of sign that the song is getting to her.

[Rachel]  
><em>The worst is over now and we can breathe again<br>I wanna hold you high and you steal my pain away  
>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight<br>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

[Both 2x]  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm open<br>And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<br>And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

[Puck]  
><em>You're gone away<br>You don't feel me here anymore_

When the song ends, Rachel and Puck stare at Quinn expectantly, but she's just stone faced and looks bored. Classic Quinn. Puck sighs then turns to Rachel and shrugs. She gives him a small smile as a thank you, but she isn't going to give up that easily. There has to be something else that she can do. So after glee, when she gets home, she talks to her daddies about putting together a memorial service of their own for Michelle and Justin. They plan all night and make arrangements the next morning.

* * *

><p>Quinn's at her locker when Finn strolls up beside her. She rolls her eyes, but doesn't look at him, she's sure he has that stupid half smirk on his face. He quit glee when they came back to school and she thinks Lia might have had something to do with it, but she was glad in a sense. Of course Mr. Schuester tried to talk him out of leaving, but it didn't work. She's not sure if he knows about Lia's parents, but judging by the smug look on his face, he might.<p>

"So Quinn, I've been thinking," _well that can't be good, _"since Lia isn't around and who knows when she'll be back, maybe we can give us another shot. You know, since you're a Cheerio again and I'm on the football team. It's only right."

"We've already been through this, Finn. _We _are never going to happen, _ever _again. So just back off." Quinn closes her locker and sends Finn a glare before walking down the hallway.

"I'm not giving up on this!" he shouts after the blonde then walks in the opposite direction feeling confident.

Quinn can barely keep it together without seeing Lia and knowing she's ok, and with Finn persistently trying to get back with her, it's only getting harder. She thought it'd be easy slipping back into her HBIC attitude, but Lia broke down all her walls and now it's almost impossible to put them back up. Grabbing a slushie, she prowls down the hallway searching for her next victim. She spots a freshman girl and smirks.

"What was that for!?" the girl shrieks.

"Consider it a favor. That old lady grandma sweater was hideous." Then she walks off.

That was supposed to make her feel better, but it just made everything worse. She hates feeling like this; it's the worst feeling she's ever felt. Helpless. Useless. Defenseless. _Broken._ The only thing that would make it all go away is the return of the person who caused these feelings in the first place.

"Hey Q, just saw your handy work running to the bathroom." Santana beams, knocking Quinn out of her thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yep, great, never been better." Quinn says through a false smile, but Santana knows her better than that.

"Quinn, are you sure, you can talk to–"

"I said I was fine, ok!? Just, leave it alone!" The blonde snaps then takes off.

When glee rolls around, Quinn is emotionally exhausted and she just wants to get this over with so she can go home. But of course she's not going to be able to sit in the back and relax because _Finn _is standing at the front of the room smiling like the Cheshire cat. And when Mr. Schue welcomes him back to the club, Quinn knows it's going to be a long while before she can go home. He then nods to the band and dedicates his song to someone in the group, but as the beginning of _The Jackson 5's I Want You Back _starts, Quinn face palms and drops her head to her knees.

Finn is really into his performance and even tries to dance, but he looks like a buffoon and Quinn is beyond irritated. She leans over to whisper something in Santana's ear and the brunette nods with an excited smile. Everyone continues to watch in horror as Finn makes a fool of himself, but no one has the heart to tell him to stop.

When glee is over, Quinn sighs and makes her way to the door, but is stopped by the overgrown infant. She pinches the bridge of her nose and squeezes her eyes shut as he says something stupid that goes in one ear and out the other. When she doesn't hear anything else, she opens her eyes and tiredly asks him if he's done. At his eager nod and expectant gaze, she chuckles dryly and walks around him out of the choir room. She hears him walking after her, but stops when she hears a gasp and a splash. She doesn't turn around, but knows Santana did exactly what she asked her to, and at the sound of the plastic cup hitting the floor, she continues out to the parking lot.

Santana smirks at a stunned Finn then grabs Brittany starts walking away.

"That wasn't very nice, San." Brittany pouts.

"I know, but Quinn wanted it done, and he kind of deserved it." Santana sighs.

"I wish she would just talk to us instead of going all crazy."

"Me too, Britt, me too." Santana rests her head against Brittany's shoulder as the two walk to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The days are blending together and Quinn isn't sure if it's Friday or Saturday, but she gets up early anyway. When she gets into the kitchen, she notices that it is in fact Saturday, so she groans because she could have been still sleeping. But before she can make it back upstairs, her mother tells her that they're going somewhere together and to get dressed. Dragging her feet, she slowly makes her way to the shower and tries to wash the exhaustion away.<p>

Quinn climbs in the car with her mother and rests her head back against the seat. She closes her eyes as Judy begins to drive. Quinn didn't even bother to ask where they're going, but she figured she'll find out soon enough. But this is the last place she expected to end up when she opens her eyes as her mother parks.

"Mom, why are we at my school? It is Saturday right?"

"Come on, you'll see."

They get out of the car and Judy leads them to the auditorium where Quinn is even further confused. Rachel then bounds up to them and thanks them for coming. She then pulls Quinn to the side as Judy goes to greet everyone else.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

"We're having our own memorial for Lia's parents. We didn't tell you because we knew you would try to just brush it off. But this is for you just as much as it is for them."

Rachel takes Quinn's hand and leads her to the front row where the adults are sitting. Quinn is completely caught off guard by this and doesn't really know how to react or what to say. She just sits next to her mom and absently waves to the Berry men as Rachel and the rest of the glee club, minus Finn, get up on stage.

"We all knew Michelle and Justin James, some better than others, but we can all agree that they were amazing and inspirational people. They had some of the biggest hearts we've ever been blessed to be let into, and they are truly irreplaceable." Rachel's voice cracks and she tries to fight off tears, but Puck steps up and takes over.

"Over the time that I've gotten to know the James family, Justin had become the father I never had, Michelle, a great second mother, Julian, the brother I always wanted, and Lia, the best sister anyone could ever ask for. Michelle and Justin were the kind of parents you could only dream of having, and some of us can say we had the honor of living that dream when we spent time with them. They will be missed dearly, and never forgotten." Puck steps back with the rest of the group as he grabs his guitar and begins to play.

[Rachel]_  
>The hope is fading from my lips<br>When I kiss you with goodbye  
>Now when you let go of our last embrace<br>Please don't look me in the eye_

[Puck]_  
>Secret's out, that I just might care about you<br>You broke me, you're leaving  
>There's nothing I can do<em>

Quinn is shaking in her seat next to the adults who are silently crying. She's so close to breaking down, but she wants to at least make it through the song. Trying to suppress her grief for two people that have wiggled their way into her heart was probably the stupidest thing she could have done because now it's all threatening to spill over in an ugly way.

As everyone starts to sing, they one by one light a candle.

[Everyone]  
>[Bridge]<br>_I'll find a way to close the door  
>I want to say so much more but<br>I found you once, you're lost again  
>Two thousand miles took what could have been<em>

[Chorus]_  
>I don't want to<br>Won't let myself  
>I have to realize<br>This might be  
>This could be<br>This is goodbye  
>This is goodbye<em>

Quinn tries breathing harshly threw her nose to keep the tears at bay. She can do it, she can make it to the end without crying. But she knows she's fooling herself and she won't be able to hold it for much longer.

[Kurt]_  
>The smile fate was wearing, slowly die<br>Minutes turn to months  
>Silence of the phone just mocks my cry<br>When I see that you've moved on  
>Secret's out that I did care about you<br>You broke me, you left me  
>There was nothing I could do<em>

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

[Everyone]  
><em>Do I ever cross your mind?<br>'Cause you're on mine all the time  
>I can believe how unfair life is sometimes<em>

Everyone has tears in their eyes now, and their voices waver a bit, but they pull it together enough to get through the rest of the song.

_Find a way to close the door  
>And be okay with nothing more but<br>Found you once, you're lost again  
>Two thousand miles took what could have been<em>

_I don't want to  
>Won't let myself<br>I have to realize  
>This might be<br>This could be  
>This is goodbye<br>This is goodbye_

_The hope is fading from my lips_

When the song finally finishes, Quinn bolts up from her seat and rushes out of the auditorium, tears streaming down her face. Rachel is quick to go after her and finds her in the hallway clutching her chest, sobbing. Rachel immediately pulls the broken girl into her arms and just lets her sob uncontrollably. Quinn boarders on a full panic attack, but she manages to find comfort in the brunette's arms and calms down a bit. She's not sobbing as much, but she's still crying and clutching to Rachel's shirt. Rachel tries to be strong for the blonde, but she can't help the tears that escape, it just hurts too much.

They stay in the hallway until the memorial is over. Rachel invites everyone back to her house for refreshments, but only Judy, Quinn, and Puck go.

The adults are in the kitchen making coffee while Quinn lies in Rachel's lap on the couch and Puck sits in the recliner. They're quiet for a while until Puck's phone rings. Rachel absently runs her fingers through Quinn's hair while the blonde is lost in her thoughts.

_I don't understand why this has to happen._

_Nobody does, and nobody ever will._

_This is so unfair. Everything was going so well._

_The universe works in mysterious ways._

_She could have called! Why hasn't she called?_

_I don't know, but she must have her reasons._

_What reasons could there possibly be for not calling the girl you supposedly love to let them know you're ok?_

_The death of her parents?_

_All the more reason to call. I can only imagine how she's feeling right now._

_It's been a couple weeks, I'm sure she'll call soon._

_I hope so._

When Quinn comes out of her musings, she notices Puck eagerly nodding his head as he listens to whoever is on the phone. His eyes are wide and a little sad. He starts to smile, but then it drops into a frown. Quinn furrows her eyebrows and sits up when he hangs up.

"Who was that?"

"I-it was Julian."

"W-what did he say!?" Quinn springs off the couch.

"He said that they're dealing with what happened and he doesn't know when he'll be back."

"And Lia?" Rachel asks.

"He said she was a mess when she got there, and she didn't even go to the funeral. He didn't go into detail, but he said that some other stuff happened and that Lia just left. He wasn't sure if she was coming back to Ohio, but that was a week ago."

"A week ago? She should have been here by now. Where could she possibly have gone?" Quinn's voice is a little strained and her eyes are red rimmed.

"I don't know." Puck whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you guys miss Lia too? I know I do!**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Seether ft. Amy Lee - Broken**

**Ke$ha - Goodbye**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Rachel is at her locker when she sees a face she hasn't in a month. Her heart drops into her stomach and then a smile spreads across her face in relief. She makes her way down the hall toward her best friend and squeals as she gets closer.

"Lia!" she calls and throws her arms around a tan neck.

She buries her face against a shoulder, and she's happy, but then something is off. The body she's holding is tense, arms aren't hugging her back, and the smell isn't of her best friend. Rachel slowly pulls back to survey the confused face looking back at her. She's confused as well, because clearly this is Lia, but something is completely not right. Long wavy hair, sculpted eyebrows, almond shaped eyes, nice nose, plump lips, and tanned, but still a little rosy cheeks, exactly like Lia. But then Rachel quirks an eyebrow as she notices that the eyes staring back at her are light brown, almost hazel. She takes a step back and looks down to their chest, no boobs, and further down between their legs, could that be an outline of a penis? Clearly this is _not _Lia, unless she's gone through gender reconstruction surgery in the last month. Rachel looks back up at this Lia clone and they smile a little.

"Not who you thought it was?" a scratchy manly voice asks.

* * *

><p>Quinn is on her way to lunch when she gets an urgent text from Rachel to meet her and the rest of the glee club in the choir room. She sighs because she can just imagine what song they have planned for her. They've all been really nice and trying to comfort her after she broke down, but she just wants them to give it a rest already. She's been doing ok, slowly trying to ease the hurt away of Lia being away for so long without any kind of contact. It's been another week or so since Puck got the call from Julian, and now it's February, still with no idea when or if Lia is coming back.<p>

She enters the choir room to see everyone surrounding something. She slowly makes her way closer, and when Rachel turns away from the group and sees her, she freezes. Quinn's heart starts to race, and she's happy, but then she's filled with anger at the sight. She takes quick steps to the middle of the group, as everyone then notices her.

"Quinn it's not who you–" a loud slap echoes around the room. "Think." Rachel sighs.

Quinn stands there, chest heaving, eyebrow raised, and a lone tear streaking down her cheek. The Lia clone starts to chuckle and that just fills Quinn with more anger, but then she notices their eyes. She furrows her eyebrows and looks around at everyone a bit confused. Taking a step back, her eyes roam over the phony's body and notice exactly what Rachel did. Quinn then promptly faints, Rachel catching her before she hurts herself.

The boys help lay her down across a few chairs and try to rouse her. When she slowly opens her eyes and sees the person that looks exactly like her girlfriend, she shoots back away from him in a panic. Rachel puts an arm around her shoulders and tries to get her to calm down enough so they can explain what's going on. She hands Quinn a bottle of water and lets her take a few sips before standing next to mystery boy. Quinn eyes everyone carefully then takes a deep breath as she looks to Rachel, waiting.

"Quinn, I know this is confusing for you, it was confusing for me as well. But this is Kaleb, Lia's identical twin brother." Rachel explains slowly.

"Wha-what!? No way, Lia only has one brother and that's Julian. Plus she's never mentioned a twin before." Quinn states.

"She didn't know about me. Recent…_events _have allowed us to finally meet. That's why I'm here, I was hoping to find her so we can talk, she kind of took off before anyone could really explain."

"I think I would take off too if I found out I had a twin that no one told me about." Santana mumbles and everyone stares at her. "What? The world would implode if there were two of me." she shrugs.

Everyone shakes their heads at her as they focus back on Quinn. Kaleb doesn't really tell them much else, stating that Lia should be the one to explain, they're her friends after all. He then leaves and everyone still can't quite grasp this situation.

After school, Rachel invites Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Santana, and Brittany over. They all sit around the living room eating cookies Rachel made.

"I can't believe Lia has a twin brother." Puck says.

"And a hot one at that." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Well they are twins." Kurt shrugs.

"Exactly, and it's weird because yea, they're both hot, but Lia doesn't look like a guy and Kaleb doesn't look like a girl even though they look _exactly _alike." Brittany beams, proud of herself for that revelation.

"I think we're getting a little off topic here." Rachel interjects.

Meanwhile Quinn is completely silent as she stares off into space, not having heard a word anyone said. She's thinking how different everything is now, how everything has changed since Lia came to Lima, how everything _continues _to change. She vaguely remembers what it was like before. Going through every day like nothing touched her, just living in the moment of high school as if it would never end. Making it out of Lima wasn't something she really thought about until Lia came along. Now they were planning to move to New York, well they _were_. Who knows what's going to happen now. She's brought out of her thoughts when Santana lightly bumps her shoulder and smiles warmly at her. It's rare and only something she shows Brittany.

"Are you ok?" she murmurs and Quinn nods her head.

Santana surprisingly wraps an arm around Quinn, and the blonde leans into her. Brittany then joins them on the other side of Quinn and squeezes her affectionately. She lets out a small smile then tunes into what Rachel is saying.

"I just don't understand how Lia could have a twin brother and just not know about it. Where has he been all this time and why wouldn't her parents tell her about him? This whole situation is just bizarre." She says in one breath.

No one knows the answers to those questions except maybe Lia, so they'll just have to wait for her to return.

* * *

><p>This winter has been a bit of a dry one this year, so it's understandable when someone pulls into the school parking lot on a motorcycle. Everyone watches as this person takes up two parking spaces, which is like how the hell because they have a <em>motorcycle<em>, and then calmly climbs off the bike, helmet still on. They walk up the steps and into the building, finally removing their helmet to reveal long brunette locks and a blank expression. She makes her way to her locker, but is stopped by an angry Rachel.

"Where the hell have you been!?" she hisses.

"Around." Lia answers in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean _around_? Everyone has been worried _sick _about you!" the shorter girl then softens. "How are you doing? We heard about your parents."

"I'm fine." She says in that same monotone voice as she grabs her books out of her locker.

Rachel just gawks at her as she stares back completely emotionless.

"Are you done?"

"N-no, I'm not done! You can't just disappear for a whole month and expect me not to give you hell for it!"

"I'm going to be late for class." Then Lia walks away.

Rachel is appalled at how Lia is acting. She just strolls into school after a month of no communication what so ever and is this empty soulless robot. It's clear that the girl has completely shut down and it's going to take a miracle for her to start opening back up. Rachel sighs and sends a warning text to the rest of the glee club.

As Quinn goes to check her incoming text, she spots her girlfriend. At first she hesitates because it might be Kaleb, but then she looks harder and her feet move before her brain tells them to. She doesn't notice that she's crying until her arms are around the brunette and she's sobbing into her neck. Quinn pulls back when she doesn't feel the girl holding her. Through fat tears, she stares at the eyes she's missed so much, except they're not the eyes she loves; they're dull and lifeless. Quinn cries a little bit harder and clutches the girl closer to her. She doesn't care if everyone is staring at her, she's aching for the both of them right now.

"Quinn, I'm fine." But the blonde holds tighter at the emotionless tone. "I have to get to class."

Lia slowly pries Quinn off of her and walks away. Quinn rushes to the bathroom before she makes even more of a fool of herself by completely losing it in the middle of the hallway. She locks herself in the last stall and crumbles to the floor, crying into her knees. Taking out her phone, she goes to text Rachel, but knows that the brunette wouldn't want to miss class, so she texts Santana instead.

When the brunette gets to the bathroom, she can hear Quinn starting to hyperventilate, so she rushes to the stall, but the door is locked.

"Quinn, honey, you have to unlock the door." When she gets no response, she starts to panic a little. "Q, I can't help you if you don't open the door. Just try to take a deep breath and unlock the door please."

She hears Quinn suck in a raggedy breath then the stall door flings open. The blonde falls into Santana's arms and tears immediately soak her Cheerio's top. Santana runs her fingers through blonde hair and whispers comforting words to her sobbing friend. She's never seen Quinn so broken before, not even when she was pregnant. She holds Quinn until the girl sniffles quietly and pulls away.

"I'm sorry I made you miss class." Quinn wipes her tears.

"You're more important right now."

"Thanks. You should get to class."

"Are you gonna be ok? I can stay with you if you need me to."

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine."

"Ok. I know I don't say this very often, or even at all really, but I love you, Quinn and I'm always here for you."

"I love you too." Quinn whispers as she gives her friend a tight hug.

When she's sure Santana is out of the hallway, she makes her way to the auditorium. Her lip starts to quiver when she steps up on the stage, but she tries to hold the tears back. Even though there's no band, she starts to sing anyway, hoping it'll help to air out all her feelings.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

[Chorus:]  
><em>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart that's still beating  
>In the pain, there is healing<br>In your name I find meaning  
>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Unbeknownst to Quinn, Lia is watching her sing. The brunette has been a mess since she got the call about her parents, but walking around on autopilot is the easiest way to get through each day. She knows she's hurting the ones she loves, but distancing herself from them is the best way to protect her heart; she's lost too many people already, she can't afford any more.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

_[Chorus]_

Quinn lets out a choked sob, unable to hold it in anymore. Her chest physically hurts as she sings lyrics that have never been truer in her life.

_I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<em>

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>

Lia quietly makes her way out of the auditorium before Quinn finishes the song. She feels like she's always on edge and anything at any time can't push her over, but she does her best to keep everything down. She truly is a robot in every sense of the word. The bell rings and the halls fill quickly with bustling students. She continues to weave through the crowds, seemingly unnoticed, until a slushie splashes in her face.

"Welcome back, _dyke_!"a jock laughs and high fives his friends as everyone else stands still holding their breath.

No one knows if the brunette is going to attack or not. They watch carefully as she turns around and walks away, completely unfazed. Everyone whispers in shocked tones how lucky the jock is and that Lia's lack of response is unusual.

The end of the day nears and glee club is once again missing a co-captain. Finn is over the moon with this and his joy irritates most of the other members. They all miss Lia and feel awful that she's acting the way that she is. Whenever one of them tries to talk to her, she'd just give them one word answers or make excuses that she has to go. They can feel her pulling away and it hurts to see one of the strongest people they know fold in on themself.

For the rest of the week, jocks take turns slushing the brunette. When they heard that she didn't respond in any way to the first slushie, they took full advantage. Slushing the school dyke without any retaliation from her was like God's gift to them, so they took every chance they got. And every time, she would turn around and walk away, blank expression in place. She doesn't even blink or flinch, it's like she doesn't even feel the cold chunks of ice hitting her in the face and sliding down her shirt.

Whenever one of the glee members witness the attack, they follow the brunette and offer to help clean her up, but she always declines. They usually let her be after that, but Rachel, ever persistent, always stays with her, even if they aren't talking. While Lia cleans herself in the bathroom sink, the shorter girl stands nearby, knowing that she isn't wanted, but hopes that her best friend understands that she'll be there for her no matter what. Lia loves and hates it at the same time.

Quinn tries to talk to her, but it isn't the same; this girl isn't her girlfriend, the girl she fell in love with. She has to suppress tears every time she sees the hollow girl in the halls. The blonde carries the picture Lia drew for her and is taken back to that morning every time she looks at it. She remembers what it feels like to be touched by the brunette, to be _loved _by her. To look into her vibrant eyes and see the affection staring back. To melt when a charming smile is directed at her. It's been way too long since she's seen or felt any of that. And with Valentine's Day next week she can't help but feel worse. Before everything happened, she was really looking forward to spending the day with her girlfriend. She sighs as the bell rings, signaling the start of a lonely weekend.

* * *

><p>Sunday finds Kaleb singing Lia's doorbell. When she answers and sees him, she tries to close the door, but he stops it.<p>

"Listen, I know you're mad, but we have to talk. You can't keep avoiding me." he pleads.

"I can and I will."

"Lia, please, let me just explain some things and if you want me to leave after that I will." She looks at him a minute then steps aside to let him in.

She sits in the recliner in the living room as he takes a seat on the couch. He studies her a bit, but there's no way to read how she's feeling. He takes a deep breath and rubs his hands on his pants.

"Our father is an alcoholic drug addict, and he is currently serving a twenty year sentence in jail. He's done half his term, and because he's been getting himself clean, they might let him out on parole in a few months." He says slowly, but Lia's still unmoved.

"When mom had us, she tried to take us and move on, but dad wouldn't let her without a fight. Their compromise was that I stay with him and mom can take you. When she left it crushed– "

"Skip to the part where you've known this whole time about me, but I had absolutely no clue about you." Lia says, trying to keep the emotion at bay.

"Dad would always talk about you and mom before he went to jail, and when I went to live with my grandparents, they showed me pictures of us as babies."

"So why haven't you tried to contact me before now? Why did it have to take our mother _dying_ for you to give a damn!?" Lia raises her voice. "I was fine! I was just starting to get over everything that happened to me and falling in love with the most amazing girl I have ever met in my entire life. And then _this _happens, _you_ happen! I've had an identical fucking twin this whole time and _no one _thought that I should know!"

"I'm sure mom and dad had their reasons–" Lia shoots up out of her chair.

"I don't give a fuck about the reasons that piece of shit for a father had! And as for mom's? Well I guess I'll never know now will I?! And as for you? I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna hear from you, I don't wanna _know _you." Kaleb goes to open his mouth, but Lia seethes, "Get out!"

She points to the door and fixes him with the deadliest look he's ever seen. He nods and makes his way to the front door. When he opens it he looks back at her with sad eyes and quiet says the words that push her over the edge.

"I've always wanted to know you." Then he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahh! Plot twist central! Who knew Lia had a twin!**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Lifehouse - Broken**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: To the person who brought up that boy/girl twins can't actually be identical, for the sake of this fic let's just pretend that they can be. :) Shout out to my beta Swankkyy for being awesome and going over this crazy fic with me! If you have not then go and check out her fics, they're awesome! Enjoy this chapter as much I did writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

On Monday, the day before Valentine's Day, Lia pulls up to school on her motorcycle again. She struts to her locker in a leather motorcycle jacket, a Beatle's band tee underneath, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse, like a complete BAMF. She hangs her jacket up and grabs her first period book then starts to head to class.

At the end of the hall, Finn is with his jock friends, staring down at the slushie cup in his hands.

"Come on dude, you gotta do it, you know you want to!" one jock pats him on the back.

"I don't know, guys, I don't think it's a good idea." Finn nervously says.

"Don't be such a little bitch! Here she comes, you can do it."

"Are you sure she won't do anything? I don't, you know, wanna have to kick her ass if she hits me or something." Finn tries to act tough.

"She won't, we've been doing this all last week and she just walks away."

"Ok, I'm gonna do it." He straightens up and walks toward her.

Lia has been brooding since Kaleb left the day before. All the feelings she's been pushing down have finally popped up to the surface and she's just a ticking time bomb. She's so caught up in her thoughts and feelings that she doesn't notice Finn approaching her with a slushie, so when it hits her, she freezes. Finn laughs a little nervously, unsure if she'll do something, but when she just stands there, he grows a little confident and beams at his jock friends who are cheering him on. When he turns back to the girl covered in corn syrup, she slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. He swallows thickly at the dark look she's giving him. It's so fiery that he swears he sees _actual _flames dancing in her eyes.

Lia doesn't blink or move to wipe the sticky ice away. She continues to stare Finn down as she brings her knee up to her chest and kicks the boy so hard he goes flying down the hall. Everyone in the hallway watches with rapt attention, half expecting Lia to yell 'This is Sparta' with that kick she landed. She turns on her heel, throws her book back in her locker and yanks out her jacket as she angrily makes her way out of the building. Everyone can hear the roar of her bike as she peels out of the parking lot.

By the end of the day, the entire glee club hears about what happened and glares at Finn as he limps into the choir room. Of course Mr. Schue isn't there yet, so they take this opportunity to confront Finn.

"Dude, what you did was a dick move!" Puck huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yea man, what the hell is your problem?" Sam adds.

"Talk about kicking a person when they're down." Lauren murmurs.

"Are you guys seriously going to defend her, I have _bruised _ribs, they're probably broken! And we've been friends way before she even came to this school!"

"She was nothing but nice to you when she came here, but of course you're a dick and ruined that for yourself. So you deserve whatever you get, especially after throwing a _slushie _in the face of someone whose parents just _died_! What is _wrong _with you!?" Quinn seethes.

"I think it's best you just leave, Finn. And don't bother coming back." Rachel says.

"I can't believe you guys are picking that dy–"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Puck says through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, you'll all want me back, but don't expect me to still be around when you do."

"Don't worry, that'll never happen." And with that Finn is gone.

* * *

><p>Lia gets home just in time for the rain to start. After she left school, she just rode around trying to calm down, but it was no use. She's still angry when she walks in the front door, and at seeing the pictures of her family and how everything is still the same as before they left, she just loses it. She starts kicking the furniture, throwing picture frames across the room, and flipping tables. There's broken glass and wood, shredded papers, and pieces of furniture everywhere. She rips open the front door and runs out into the rain as she finally breaks down in the front yard, letting out a heart wrenching sob.<p>

This is the first time she's cried since finding out everything. All her suppressed feelings are bubbling out of her and she can't handle it. It's all overwhelming her, so she hops to her feet and starts sprinting down the street. She's completely numb as the freezing cold rain hits her face and bare arms, and her bare feet hit the hard concrete. The tears and rain make it hard for her to see, but she doesn't care, she keeps running. She almost gets hit by a car a couple times, but that doesn't stop her from getting to a destination in which she had no intention of going.

Soaking wet from head to toe, Lia knocks hard on the Berry's door. Her heart is pumping, her chest heaving, tears mixing with the rain, her feet sore and swollen, and she doesn't really remember how she ends up here. But as soon as Leroy opens the door, she collapses in his arms from pure exhaustion. She vaguely hears him yell over his shoulder for Hiram to get a blanket as he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the living room. They wrap her up in a warm blanket and cradle her on the couch between the both of them for extra heat.

Hiram then calls Rachel downstairs and tells her to make some tea and something light to eat. When she sees the shivering broken girl between them she panics and starts to ramble off questions, but Hiram gives her a stern look and firmly tells her to do what he asked. As she scurries to the kitchen, Leroy and Hiram continue to rub Lia's arms and back, trying to warm her up as much as possible so she doesn't get sick.

By the time Rachel comes back with the tea and some soup, the brunette is fast asleep. She sets the cup and bowl on the table, and trades places with her daddy. She runs her fingers through damp locks and looks up at her father with sad eyes.

"How did she get here?" Rachel whispers.

"From the condition of her feet and how soaking wet she is, I'm guessing she ran." Hiram answers and tears spring to Rachel's eyes.

"She's been so…_numb _since she came back to school, I can't imagine the emotional build up that led her to _run_ all the way here in the rain with no jacket or shoes." She looks down at her best friend and wipes her own tears away. "Do you think we should call Quinn?"

"No." Lia croaks out. "Please. I-I cant."

"Shh it's ok. I won't call her." Rachel assures her and kisses her forehead.

After a while, Rachel gives Lia warm clothes to change into and they curl up in Rachel's bed to watch a movie. Lia is silent the whole time while Rachel is trying so hard not to push the other girl to open up. There are so many questions she wants to ask, but she knows her best friend will eventually tell her when the time is right. So she clamps her mouth shut and spoons Lia from behind as they continue to watch whatever movie is on. Rachel eventually falls asleep.

When she wakes up the next morning, Lia is gone. She figures the girl went home to get ready for school and doesn't think anything of it. Until she gets to school to find out that the other brunette isn't there. She tries calling and texting the girl, but they all go unanswered. Finally she finds Quinn and tells her what happened the night before. How her girlfriend was a complete mess and ran all the way to her house in the pouring rain with no shoes on, and then begged her not to call the blonde. Quinn is pretty pissed that they didn't call her anyway, but she gets over it and leaves school to go find her girlfriend. She's done being kept at arm's length.

* * *

><p>Lia is sitting in front of the fireplace surrounded by the mess she made the day before. A glass of whatever alcohol she could find in the house rests in her hands as the flames from the fire reflect off her face and the music from her iPod plays in her ears. There are heavy bags and dark circles under her eyes from a sleepless night at Rachel's. She snuck out as soon as everyone was asleep and has been nursing glass after glass since then. The alcohol is getting to her and the tears make their way down her face.<p>

_Why did I have to break? I was ok being numb._

_It was bound to happen sooner or later._

_Why couldn't it be later? I can't handle how much my chest hurts._

_It'll get better._

_WHEN? It's been over a month!_

_It takes time, you know that._

_No! It hurts too much. I ache all over._

_I'm sorry. I don't know what to say._

_Now, of all times, you have nothing to say. You're such a big help!_

…

_Just go. Leave me, like everyone else does._

A suitable song plays through her iPod speakers and she chuckles dryly. She stands on wobbly legs and takes a sip from her drink as the lyrics engulf her.

"_It might take too long to turn the lights back on, I guess I lay awake, I guess I lay here and break…_" she grips her glass in her hand then throws it in the fire.

The flames roar with the added fuel. Anger fills her again as she kicks around the ruble on the floor. She yanks open the door and it's raining again. How fitting for this lovely Valentine's Day. She steps out onto the porch and looks up to the sky, letting the rain wash over her face as she continues to speak the lyrics.

"_Could you pour me one more drink? A glass of gasoline, help me burn my pain, light me up in the rain, my so-called life is so good_." a particular sharp pain hits her in the chest as she collapses to her knees and screams the chorus. "_Why do we die? Why do we die? Slow down…_"

Hard sobs wrack her body as she clutches her chest and the rain beats down on her body. If she wasn't crying so hard, she might have noticed Quinn jump out of her car and call her name. She barely registers the blonde dragging her to her feet and helping her inside. Quinn sets her on the couch she manages to flip back over and runs to get a blanket. She wraps her in it and pulls her close.

"You must really want to contract pneumonia." Quinn says as she rubs Lia's arms.

The brunette continues to cry into Quinn's chest as the blonde lies down and wraps her arms around the girl. Another fitting song comes on and Quinn whispers it to her girlfriend.

"_Oh, I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you, oh, yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don't care...You're here tonight._" Lia grips Quinn's shirt tighter and cries a little harder at the lyrics. "_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._"

A couple tears escape Quinn's eyes as Lia starts to shake with how hard she's crying. The broken girl pulls away slightly and looks up at the blonde through thick tears. She opens her mouth to say something, but only a loud sob comes out. Quinn tries to shush her, but she shakes her head and tries to speak again.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry." Lia stutters. "I-I'm sor-ry. I l-l-love yo-ou."

"Shh, it's ok. I love you too, _so much_. It's ok, I got you." Quinn holds her tighter to her body and silently cries.

Eventually they fall asleep in each other's arms with dried tears on their cheeks.

When Quinn wakes up, she's alone. She sits up and looks around, the sun went down and it's completely dark in the house, except for a light down the hall. The blonde gets up and quietly makes her way to the source. When she gets to the doorway, she spots Lia standing at her mother's dresser, hands skimming the items on it. Quinn just stands there and watches her girlfriend with sad eyes.

"They're really gone." The brunette whispers. "They died on my birthday you know. Some present that was."

Quinn wants to cry again because that's horrible to find out that your parents died on your birthday. She also feels guilty that they were doing the things they were doing while her parents were fighting for their lives.

"One second my life is the best it's been in _years_ then the next it's…gone. It's all gone, all that progress to fill a void only to create another one." Lia turns around teary eyed and looks at Quinn. "Why am I being punished? What did I do that was so horrible to deserve all this _pain_? I can't take it anymore, Quinn. It hurts too much."

Quinn rushes to her girlfriend's side and holds her as she breaks down again. It hurts Quinn to see Lia hurt this much; she wishes she could take it all away. They go back to the couch and hold each other like before. Lia calms down faster than before and she pulls away from Quinn. She wipes her face and takes deep breaths before staring at the mess on the floor.

"I can't do this, Quinn. I just can't. I'm not good with these kinds of feelings. I have to turn it off. I need to make it go away." Lia says in her monotone voice.

"No. You are not shutting down! You're not shutting me out anymore." Quinn grabs her hands and forces her gaze to hers. "I've been in the dark for too long already, you have to let me in." Lia shakes her head.

"I can't. I have to–"

"No! I'm not letting you do this, not anymore. It's time to open everything up, Lia. I love you and I know you love me too, so _please_, just talk to me." Quinn pleads.

"I–"

"_Please_."

Lia looks at Quinn's distraught face and sighs heavily. The tears threaten to spill again so she clenches her jaw and runs her hands through her hair.

"This is so _frustrating_! I can't do anything without crying or-or-or getting angry!" she hits her fist against her knee for emphasis. "Everyone leaves. Eventually everyone I care about leaves me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Quinn. My parents didn't think they were going anywhere either, but look what happened. Hell, Julian isn't even coming back. His grandparents are making him stay in Connecticut. Ha! They even kept the _dog_, Quinn."

"Well I promise you as long as it is in my power, I will not leave you. I will never leave you alone. You might even get sick of me because I'll always be around, but even then you won't be able to get rid of me." Lia gives her a watery chuckle and they hug.

"I love you so much, Quinn." Lia whispers.

"I love you too. Now can you please tell me where you've been for the past month?"

They settle comfortably on the couch and Lia begins with the call after Quinn left that fateful morning.

"_Hello?" Lia answered._

"_Lia, oh thank goodness! You have to come to Connecticut as soon as you can. It's your parents…"_

_ Lia got this gut wrenching feeling hearing her aunt's panicked voice. She knew it was something bad. She was rooted to her spot in the living room as her aunt continued to talk, but she only caught some of it._

"_Parents…car accident…hospital…a drunk driver…please hurry…"_

_ Lia's phone slipped through her hand and crashed to the floor. Her heart beat was the loudest thing in the room, and her hands were shaky. Finally, she snapped out of it and grabbed her keys, sprinting to her car._

"So that's why you weren't answering your phone." Lia nods.

"By the time I got to the hospital, it was too late, they were gone. After that we all went back to my aunt's house and that's where I met Kaleb."

_ When Lia stepped into her aunt's living room and saw herself sitting on the couch, she froze. It was like looking into a mirror. Her aunt then introduced him as Kaleb, her twin brother. Lia completely freaked and ran out the house. She went to New York and roamed around the city for a while. Eventually she went back to her aunt's house when she knew that everyone would be gone. That's when she found out about her parent's will. Apparently they had a ton of money that was left to her and her brothers._

_ The will explains that ten million dollars will be split up amongst the three kids. Since Kaleb wasn't really a part of their lives, but still Michelle's child, he'll receive two million while Lia and Julian receive four each. They also left Lia the house, and Julian the cars. Her aunt explained that Justin worked for the Board of Education as a cover and that he really worked for the government, something extremely top secret. Apparently he was very good at his job, hence the money, plus Michelle contributed with her savings from being a lawyer. _

_ All this information completely overwhelmed Lia and she took off again, this time not going back. She sold her car and bought a motorcycle, riding from state to state until she was ready to go home. She didn't even go to the funeral, something she will most definitely regret one day. She just couldn't handle saying goodbye to them; she didn't want to believe they were really gone._

"So if Justin wasn't your real father then how come you have his last name?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Funny thing actually. My real father's last name is also James. I guess my mother has a thing for men with that last name." Lia chuckles dryly.

"And Kaleb, he knew this whole time about you, but didn't try to contact you in any way?"

"Yep. What a lovely brother I have." The brunette deadpans.

"There must be a reason–"

"Of course there's a reason, there's always a reason, right? I mean what possible reason could there be to not find your _sister_!? Other than not wanting to know them? I get that my father is a piece of shit and that my mother did the best she could for us, but I have a _twin_, there is another person in this world that looks exactly like me, that I'm connected to, and I had no idea."

"Lia–"

"I think that's enough talking for one night, I'm really exhausted."

"Of course. Should I go or…?"

"No, I want you to stay, please."

Quinn nods and they head upstairs. They cuddle under the blankets, facing each other. Quinn looks over Lia's bruised knuckles and wonders what other injuries she's inflicted on herself in her rage. She kisses the battered flesh all the way up her arms and back down again. She runs her hands over her girlfriend's back and down over her legs, massaging as she goes. Then whispers of _I love you _meet their ears and they share a kiss before drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you guys like it? Let me know in a review!**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Limp Bizkit - Why**

**Enrique Iglesias - Hero**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this up I have to thank my beta Swankkyy for getting on my ass to write it. It's also her bday today so you guys should go and read all her fics and wish her a happy birthday! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

Lia screams and bolts upright in bed. Sweat drips down her neck and she's breathing heavily. When Quinn touches her arm she gets scared and scurries off the bed, curling up in the corner. She rocks back and forth, clutching her head and whispering something Quinn doesn't quite hear. The blonde has never seen her girlfriend act like this before, it's heart breaking and more than a little frightening. Quinn slowly gets out of bed and softly calls to Lia. She tells her that it's ok and she's here. She kneels down next to the sobbing girl and wraps her arms around her. Lia immediately buries her face in Quinn's neck and clings to whatever she can grab.

They stay like that until Lia calms down. Quinn pulls back and wipes her girlfriend's tears away. She asks her if she's ok now, and Lia just shrugs her shoulders. She tells her that she had a nightmare about her parents.

_ Lia stood above their graves with flowers in her hand and tears running down her face. She kneeled to put the flowers down, and a hand shot out of the ground, grabbing her. She screamed and tried to pull away, but another hand came out of the other grave and grabbed her legs. Michelle and Justin climbed out of the dirt all bloody and bruised. Lia's heart was pounding and the tears were relentless. She tried to crawl backwards, but her parents grabbed her every time she pulled away._

"_You didn't even come to our funeral, what makes you think you can just show up now?" her mother said._

"_You're selfish and you don't think about how your actions affect others. Your life is full of nothing but misfortune and you bring pain and heartache to everyone around you." Justin added._

_ Lia shook her head back and forth until her brain hurt and her lips trembled. She quickly hopped to her feet and ran as fast as she could to get away from them, only to run right into an intersection where she witnesses their accident. _

_They're happily singing in the car at a red light. When it turned green, they moved forward only to be T-boned from an oncoming speeding car that ran their red light. Their car flipped multiply times then landed upside down. Lia stared at the car wide eyed and mouth agape until her parents crawled from the wreckage and moved towards her. She ran, and when she looked back, Justin was hot on her heels. As she looked forward again, Michelle was directly in front of her. And that's when she woke up screaming._

Quinn tries to tell her that it's just a dream and that it doesn't mean anything, but Lia doesn't quite believe her. There has to be some truth to it right? She has been hurting the people she loves by selfishly taking an entire month to herself without calling or anything. Quinn says that it's just her guilty conscience bleeding into her dreams. But Lia doesn't want to talk about it anymore, and when she looks at the clock it's 6:30 am. She gets up and heads to the bathroom to start getting ready for school, she doesn't want to be late. Quinn sighs and gets ready as well; she has Cheerio practice in a few.

Ten minutes later and Lia comes out of the bathroom in a towel. She sees Quinn in her uniform and raises an eyebrow. This is the first time she's actually noticed it since she's been back. Quinn notices the look on Lia's face as she puts her hair up in the signature high pony.

"I rejoined when you were gone." She shrugs. "It was a distraction."

Lia nods her understanding and starts to get dressed. When Quinn is all done, she tells Lia that she has to go and she'll see her later. The brunette nods once again, but that's not enough for Quinn, so she steps up to her and cups her face.

"It'll all be ok. I promise." Lia goes to say something, but Quinn presses their lips together.

It's a kiss full of passion, love, and promise; everything Lia needs right now. Quinn pulls away and smiles sweetly. She tells her that she loves her and that if she wants they can talk after school at her house, before leaving. Lia looks after her longingly then sighs.

_How the hell am I supposed to be guarded when she does things like _that_!?_

_Umm, you're _not_?_

_But you heard my parents, I'm nothing but pain and heartache for everyone close to me._

_That was a _dream_, dude!_

_Yea, but even Quinn said she had to join Cheerios to distract herself from how much I was hurting her when I was gone._

…

_Exactly. I can't keep hurting the people I care most about. It isn't fair. I have to distance myself and make them see I'm no good in their lives._

_Stop being stupid. If you pull away any more, it'll hurt them even worse._

Lia once again sighs and grabs her jacket as she heads out the door.

In school Lia just mindlessly goes from class to class, not paying attention to anyone. The jocks seem to be afraid of her again because every time they see her they run the other way. She doesn't quite notice that people scurry out of her way when she walks down the halls. You'd think she was a Cheerio with how much power she has over the entire school now. But because she's so immersed in her head, this information eludes her.

The glee kids try talking to her, but she keeps walking completely unaware of their presence. Santana and Brittany wave to her in the hallway, but it goes unnoticed as Lia has her head down. Even Rachel gets the cold shoulder, which is baffling to the rest of the glee club. She tries starting a conversation with her best friend when she sees her in the bathroom, but Lia absently washes her hands then leaves without one word to Rachel. Quinn seems to be the only one to bring Lia out of her daze as she approaches her in the choir room during lunch. She sets a PB & J sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water on top of the piano in front of Lia. The brunette looks at the food then up to warm hazel eyes. Her heart clenches at the loving smile her girlfriend is giving her and she can't help but feel grateful for her.

"I didn't see you in the lunch room, so I thought you'd be in here." Quinn sits next to Lia on the piano bench. "And since you more than likely haven't eaten in a few days, I figured I'd bring you something."

"Thank you." Lia whispers and looks at Quinn like it's the first time she's seeing her.

"Of course. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Lia's eyes sting, so she looks away and tries to clear the emotion building in her. Quinn smirks knowingly then kisses a blushing cheek before leaving again. It's like they're back to square one, back to the sweet gestures and subtle blushes. But Lia knows her and Quinn share a lot more than that, she just needs to take her head out of her ass and continue moving forward. That's when an idea hits her. She scarfs down her food and runs to find Puck.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Quinn gets a text from Lia to meet her in the auditorium. When she gets there, Lia is on stage with Puck and a couple band members. She sits in the front row where Lia instructs her to sit. She watches as Lia takes a deep breath and grabs the microphone and its stand.<p>

"I know that I've been acting bizarre since everything happened, but I want you to know that from now on I'm going to try harder to be everything that you deserve. It's only you, Quinn, you're it for me." Lia then nods to Puck and the band.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
>Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and<br>Didn't know that I was going down.  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
>What I was looking for, I'm not sure.<br>Too late and didn't see it coming.  
>Yeah, yeah.<em>

Puck rocks out on his guitar as Lia gets into the lyrics with her mic. Quinn is immediately captivated by the pure passion radiating off of her girlfriend.

_[Chorus:]  
>And then I crashed into you,<br>And I went up in flames.  
>Could've been the death of me,<br>But then you breathed your breath in me.  
>And I crashed into you,<br>Like a runaway train.  
>You will consume me,<br>But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
>I just wanted to know how it felt.<br>Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
>Out of how and why this happened.<br>Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
>Yeah, yeah.<em>

_[Chorus]_

Lia sings with her eyes shut tight and her grip on the mic stand unyielding. Puck backs her up with his passion of the guitar; they make a great musical team together. Quinn gets chills just from watching them.

_From your face, your eyes  
>Are burning to me.<br>You saved me, you gave me  
>Just what I need.<br>Oh, just what I need._

_[Chorus]_

_And then I crashed into you,  
>And then I crashed into you,<br>And then I crashed into you,  
>And then I crashed into you,<br>And I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<br>You will consume me,  
>But I can't walk away.<em>

When the song finishes, Lia drops to her knees out of breath and looks down at Quinn. The love between them electrifies the room as their eyes meet. Puck literally has to take a step back from the sheer power of their connection. Deep down he might be a little jealous, but from the performance he just helped concoct and what he's witnessing right now, he knows that these two belong together.

Lia hops off stage and hugs Quinn like she's the last person in the world. She rests her forehead in the crook of Quinn's neck and just breathes in her scent. The feeling she gets when in the blonde's arms is enough to make her want to cry, but she keeps it together and basks in the essence of the love of her life.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn says softly, seemingly reading Lia's thoughts.

"I love you." Lia pulls away slightly and kisses soft lips.

Every feeling either girl has ever had can be felt in this kiss. Love. Loss. Passion. Grief. Yearning. Satisfaction. Contentment.

When they break apart and rest their foreheads together, they notice that it's silent. Puck and the band must have left, but they don't know when. They smile at each other then head out of the auditorium hand in hand. As they make it to the parking lot, Lia sees Puck by his truck. She tells Quinn to head home and she'll meet her there. She then approaches Puck and shyly smiles at him.

"I know I've been an ass lately, but I want you to know that I appreciate your help. With Quinn and Rachel, and with the performance today. You're one of the good guys."

"Thank you, that means a lot." He whispers as he hugs her tight.

"I love you, Noah." She says into his neck and he has to fight to keep his tears at bay.

They pull away and smile at each other before heading their separate ways.

Lia parks her motorcycle in Quinn's driveway and rings the doorbell. When the door opens, it isn't the blonde she was expecting.

"Hello Judy." Lia greets quietly.

"Lia, it's wonderful to see you." Judy smiles and steps aside to let her in. "Quinn is in her room, but before you go up there, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?"

Lia nods and they head to the living room. They sit on the couch facing each other, Judy looking over Lia, and Lia staring at her fidgeting hands.

"I understand that you are going through a tough time right now and for that I'm sorry. It broke my heart when I learned what happened and I would like you to know that if you need anything you can come to me." Lia takes a deep breath and nods. "But as a mother, I also must protect my children. I know you and Quinn love each other very much, and with that may come heartache. I know you don't mean to hurt Quinn, no one ever wants to hurt the ones they love, but sometimes the things you do can have that effect even if it's unintentional." Lia's hands start to shake and she still can't look at Judy.

"When you were gone and didn't call, she completely broke down. She cried herself to sleep every night and she barely ate. I hardly recognized her after a while because she folded in on herself so much. You both need each other right now, and I understand that, I really do, but I will not hesitate to make sure that you never see her again if you continue to hurt my Quinnie. She is my baby girl and I will do whatever is necessary to keep her from getting hurt like that again. Do you understand?"

Lia quickly wipes her tears away before they have a chance to fall and nods. She sniffles and tries to compose herself as Judy hugs her and rubs her back.

"Now I'm not sure how sexual you two are, but I want the door to be open at all times. I know it's physically impossible for either of you to get pregnant, but still, a mother doesn't want to know or see or hear that her little girl is doing those kinds of things." Judy makes a face and Lia chuckles awkwardly a bit.

They hug again then Lia heads up to Quinn's room. She knocks and waits for Quinn to invite her in. The blonde is on her bed reading a book. As soon as she looks at Lia, she puts the book down and rushes to her.

"You've been crying. Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Your mom just gave me 'the talk', that's all."

"What did she say? I'm gonna go give her a mouthful for making you cry." Quinn goes to stomp out of her room, but Lia chuckles and grabs her.

"Quinn, it's fine. She's your mother and just trying to protect you." Quinn gives her a dubious look then nods.

They lay in bed next to each other, Lia on her back and Quinn on her side. Lia stares at the ceiling while Quinn stares at her profile. As Quinn's eyes roam over delicate features a smile graces her lips and soon she's beaming. It's so bright that Lia can feel it, so she turns to look. Her eyebrows furrow and she can't help but smile too.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, it's cheesy." Quinn waves off.

"No, come on tell me."

"I just…really love you, and I'm glad you're back." Quinn rolls her eyes at herself, and Lia gets serious.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long and not calling. I–"

"It's ok, you're here now."

"No, it's not ok. There's no excuse for what I did and how I made you feel. I hate myself for hurting you so much and I promise to never do that to you again." Lia rolls over on her side and looks at Quinn with teary eyes.

"Please don't beat yourself up about it, I forgive you and I don't want you to think about it anymore, ok?" Quinn cups her cheek and she nods.

They share a sweet kiss then lay in each other's arms. Quinn runs her fingers through dark locks and Lia runs her nails up and down pale skin. They stay like that for a while until Quinn says something.

"How about you tell me more about that dream you had?"

"Nightmare." Lia corrects in a sleepy voice.

"Ok, tell me more about your nightmare." Quinn chuckles.

"Mmm do I have to?"

"I would like you to, but you don't have to if you really don't want to." Lia's silent for a moment then speaks.

"It was…really scary. Dreaming that my parents raise from their graves to reprimand me for not going to their funeral, that's frightening and makes me even guiltier."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I was in denial. I figured that if I didn't go then they would come back, that it wouldn't be real."

"You can always go visit them, maybe it'll ease the guilt."

"I'm scared." Lia whispers.

"Because of the nightmare?"

"Yes, and because I wouldn't know what to tell them, or that I'd break down again."

"I could go with you if you'd like. I'll always go with you."

"Maybe one day. I don't think I'll be ready any time soon." Quinn continues to stroke Lia's hair until they both fall asleep.

Later, Judy walks by the open door, she stops and smiles at them fondly. They look so peaceful together, so in love. Her heart swells with pride for them. She lays a blanket over them then turns off the light and closes the door slightly.

The girls sleep peacefully until about four in the morning. Lia tosses and turns. She kicks off the blanket and sweats profusely. Her breathing picks up and she clutches the sheets tightly in her hands. All the movement causes Quinn to stir awake and look concernedly at her girlfriend. She sits up and carefully tries to rouse the brunette. Calling her name, she gets nothing, but as soon as she touches her arm, Lia jumps up screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! **

**Song in this chapter: **

**Daughtry - Crashed**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

By the time the weekend hits, Lia has had a total of four nightmares. She's afraid to even go to sleep anymore. She walks around dragging her feet and fatigue clear on her face. Quinn tries to get her to take a nap, but she refuses. The thought of closing her eyes is enough to have her sitting at the Lima Bean nursing coffee number three right now. She's staring into space when Rachel approaches her table.

"Hey." Rachel greets a bit shyly.

Lia snaps out of her trance and looks up at her best friend. She gestures for Rachel to sit then takes a sip of her coffee. They kind of stare at each other for a while until Rachel smiles sadly at her. Lia looks at her then tears start to fill her eyes. She tries to quickly wipe them away, but there are too many.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Rachel asks concernedly.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For completely disappearing and not calling, for pushing you away when you were just trying to help. And I'm just so tired. My emotions are all over the place right now."

"It's ok. I understand."

"But you shouldn't have to. I was being a selfish jerk and it wasn't fair to anyone, especially you. You're my best friend, Rachel, and I should let you be just that."

Lia then tells her about the nightmares and how they're all pretty much the same; her parents rising from their graves to chase after her and tell her how horrible she is. Rachel comforts her and tells her that maybe it's a sign for her to go visit them. Lia immediately brushes that thought away and Rachel takes the hint, changing the subject. She tells Lia that everyone in glee misses her and that they'd love if she came back. Also that regionals is in a few weeks and they could use their co-captain. Lia says that she doesn't know because she has a lot on her mind, and she's not sure she'll be much help.

They talk for a bit more until Rachel has to leave. When Rachel walks out of the Lima Bean she calls Quinn and asks if she can meet her at her house. She drives home and as she pulls in the driveway, Quinn also pulls up. They go in the house and sit in the living room.

"I wanted to talk about Lia." Rachel says.

"What about her?"

"I know she's having a hard time right now, but we have to help her, Quinn. We can't let her sink further into this…_darkness_."

"I've tried to help her, we _all _tried, Rachel. You know how she is, she's too proud to ask for help even if she really needs it. We can only be there for her and hope she'll come to us."

"Quinn that's not good enough and you know it. These nightmares she's having are getting to her. We need to get her to go visit her parents." Rachel insists adamantly.

Quinn sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She then nods and they come up with a plan to get Lia to Connecticut. Good thing winter vacation starts on Monday.

* * *

><p>Lia has been staying at Quinn's house for the past few nights. She still has the nightmares whenever she can't help but fall asleep, but they're not as bad as if she were to sleep at home. She can't even call it home anymore; it's empty yet full of painful memories. She keeps thinking about Rachel and Quinn telling her that she should go see her parents, but it's not easy. She can't just show up after all this time, without having gone to the funeral. What if the nightmares are actually visions? What if she does go to see them and they rise from their graves? She doesn't really want to take that chance.<p>

So to distract her a bit, Quinn and Rachel are taking her somewhere. She doesn't know where though, they said it was a surprise. She sits in the back with Quinn as she stares out the window watching the cars on the highway go by. Rachel drives and sings along to the radio as she always does, trying to get Lia to lighten up a little. Eventually they all start to sing and a huge smile appears on Rachel's and Quinn's faces because Lia is slowly coming back. Then Lia sees the Welcome to Pennsylvania sign.

"Uh guys, where exactly are we going?" Lia asks suspiciously.

"It's a surprise remember? I don't want to spoil it for you." Rachel answers nervously.

"Rach–"

"Hey, it's ok. Just sit back and relax." Quinn interrupts.

Lia goes to say something, but Quinn quickly kisses her and gives her a reassuring smile. A quirk of the eyebrow is what the blonde gets in return, and then a shrug as Lia goes back to staring out the window. Quinn breathes a breath of relief then meets Rachel's worried eyes in the rearview mirror.

Eventually Lia falls asleep and the girls can breathe easier. After a while, without waking Lia up, Quinn takes over the wheel as Rachel sits in the front. They discuss how they're going to get Lia to actually go to her parents' graves. Puck, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana are following behind them. The brunette is going to need all the support she can get. The others unfortunately couldn't come along, but they wished them the best of luck with their ridiculous yet necessary plan. They didn't want to have to lie/kidnap the girl, but she refused to even give the trip any thought. And now she's fast asleep in the backseat, practically clueless, as they drive through Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p>Lia wakes up alone in the car, the nightmare lingering behind her eyelids. She rubs her eyes and peeks out the window; they've stopped at a gas station. She looks around a bit confused then checks the time; it's three in the morning. Rubbing her face again, she climbs out of the car and heads inside. She grabs some chips and something to drink then goes to pay for it. The clerk looks bored out of his mind, but smiles a little when he sees her approach the counter.<p>

"Is that all?" he asks.

"Yea that's it. Um hey, can you tell me where I am? I fell asleep on the drive." She chuckles a little awkwardly.

"It's cool, you're in New York on Interstate 84 E." He smiles at her again and hands over her bag.

She thanks him and heads back outside. She's beyond furious right now and more than a little hurt. Why would they do this to her? She told them that she wasn't ready, that she couldn't face them yet. But of course they don't listen and always think they know what's best for her.

As she walks to the car, she sees Rachel come out of the bathroom and Quinn coming from another car that looks suspiciously like Kurt's. They both freeze when they see her and she clenches her jaw at the caught look on their faces. Rachel takes a step toward her, but she shakes her head and starts walking in the opposite direction. Quinn calls after her, but she ignores her and keeps going. She's so mad that she doesn't hear the fast approaching footsteps, but then she feels strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. She thrashes about and kicks her legs as hard as she could, but there's no use; Puck carries her all the way back to the car.

He sets her on the ground, but doesn't let her go. Rachel and Quinn look at her guiltily as she stares at them with the utmost hatred.

"Lia, baby, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, but you wouldn't have come if we did–" Quinn starts.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have! What part of I wasn't ready did you not understand? I trusted you, you said that you would leave it alone!"

"It's not her fault. I talked her into it and recruited the others." Rachel confesses.

"Others…of course. How could you do this to me? Just answer that."

"We love you and we want to help you. The only way–" Rachel begins.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Puck tightens his hold as Lia gets a bit rowdy. "Let go of me Puck or I swear you'll regret it." He looks a little scared, but keeps his hold until Quinn nods for him to let her go.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Lia looks at them one more time before turning to walk away again.

Brittany then comes out of Kurt's truck and goes after Lia. Santana tries to stop her, but Brittany ignores her.

"Quinn if she hurts Britt, I swear I'll kill her." Santana huffs.

"She won't…I hope."

About ten minutes later both girls come walking back to the cars, tears staining their cheeks. Santana rushes to Brittany to check if she's hurt, but the blonde just brushes her off. Lia ignores everyone as she gets in the backseat and crosses her arms. They all turn surprised eyes to Brittany who shrugs. She tells them to leave her alone for a while and just drive the rest of the way. Rachel and Quinn nod gratefully then get in the car.

It's silent in the car as they drive. No one has said a word just like Brittany said. The radio plays lightly as Lia stares out the window and the girls in the front steal glances at her through the mirror. Meanwhile in the other car, Kurt asks Brittany how she managed to get Lia to come back. She tells them that she just explained to her that sooner or later she's going to have to face the music and since they're more than half way there already she might as well do it sooner. Also that she can see her brother Julian who she misses like crazy, and that it's ok to be scared because she has the people who love her the most there with her. They nod and continue to follow Quinn.

Lia's aunt, Jeanette, is waiting for them when they arrive at her house around five in the morning. Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn say hello to the woman they previously met in New York and introduce her to Puck, Santana, and Brittany. They're all ushered to the living room where there are spare pillows and blankets; she's sure they're all exhausted. While they all settle down, Jeanette takes Lia into the kitchen.

"How have you been?" she asks carefully.

"Just peachy. Did you know they were bringing me here?"

"They called me, yes. They love you and are worried about you. They're just doing what they think is best for you."

"Yea well I didn't ask them to. In fact I told them to do the exact opposite." Lia clenches her fists on the table.

Her aunt looks her over and takes in the haggard look on her face. She touches her hand and tells her to just let it out. Lia just shakes her head and wills the tears away. Her aunt takes the hint and nods. She kisses her head then goes upstairs as Lia stays in the kitchen. She sits at the table twiddling her fingers and allowing the tears to fall. She feels like that's all she's been doing lately, crying. When will it stop hurting? She just wants it to go away and be like it was before. But things will never be the same no matter how much she wishes they could be.

* * *

><p>It's around twelve o'clock when everyone wakes up. They all freshen up and indulge in some of the bagels and donuts that Jeanette was so kind to get them. When they finish, they thank Jeanette and find Lia sitting on the porch. She hasn't slept at all and it's apparent. They all pile in their cars and head over to the cemetery.<p>

Lia looks out the window at all the headstones as they drive to the correct area. When they park, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Both Quinn and Rachel are afraid to say anything, but are saved when Brittany knocks on Lia's window. She then opens the door and squats down to talk to the brunette.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Not really. Can we do this some other time?" Lia says shakily.

"Come on, we're here already." She sticks out her hand and Lia takes it. "Remember, we're all here for you."

The blonde wraps her arm around the shorter girl and leads the way as everyone else follows. They stop in front of two headstones side by side that read:

_Michelle Frances James  
><em>_Beloved mother and wife  
><em>_Brilliant and extraordinary_

_Justin Michael James  
>Beloved father and husband<br>Genuine and remarkable_

The others stay a couple feet behind Lia and Brittany even though Quinn and Rachel are itching to be by the broken girl's side, but they know that's not a good idea right now. Brittany rubs Lia's back as she starts to cry. Just seeing their names is enough to rip her heart out. She's a bit surprised that they haven't started chasing her yet. Her throat is closed up from her tears, so she can't really say anything, not like she knows what to say anyway. She turns and tells them that this was a mistake as she tries to leave. Brittany grabs her and holds her close as she tells her that it's ok. Lia nods and tries to stay put, to do what she knows she should've done a long time ago.

"I don't even know what to say!" she whines bitterly through her tears.

"You could always sing. Everyone knows that's what I do when I can't find the words for a certain situation." Rachel suggests.

Lia then gets an idea and tries to pull herself together enough to sound coherent. She starts off with a hum until the others catch on and back her up.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh_

Tears start to flow down everyone else's cheeks as Lia continues this heartbreaking song.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
>Goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't<em>

_Oh  
>I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly<em>

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh_

_I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by<em>

Lia collapses to her knees by the sheer emotion that overwhelms her, and Quinn has to bite back a sob as her girlfriend grips the grass in anguish.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you're gone, now you're gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<em>

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<em>

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you<em>

Everyone is hardcore crying by the time Lia finishes the song. Brittany tries to help her up, but she shakes her head and pleads for them to leave her alone and just go. She stays in the dirt crying as they all go back to their cars. It hurts so much that she can't even feel it. Staring at their headstones isn't making it much easier either, so she looks up to the sky, letting her tears run down the side of her face and neck. She swallows thickly before attempting to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I know how disappointed you must be, but I just couldn't. I couldn't face the reality that you're not here anymore." She whispers brokenly. "I still can't face it. I know I'm an adult now, but a child will always need their parents no matter how old."

More tears make their way out of her eyes as she tries to continue speaking around the lump in her throat.

"Please, please, please forgive me. I don't think I could handle it if you don't. I-I-I _can't _do this without you. I _n-need _you here. _P-p-please come back_." Hard sobs make their way out of her throat and she collapses forward.

Familiar strong arms pull her into a hug and she cries even harder. Julian holds her tight and tells her that it's ok and that their parents wouldn't be upset with her, that they would completely understand. She's missed her little brother so much and having him here with her right now takes a bit of the pain away. But the constant overwhelming emotion exhausts her body to the point of unconsciousness. Passed out in Julian's arms, he carries her to the others and lays her down in the back seat.

"What happened?" Quinn asks a bit panicked.

"She passed out."

"She hasn't been sleeping much, and with the high strung emotions, it was only a matter of time." Rachel concludes.

They all pile back in the cars and head back to Jeanette's house where they lay Lia down in a bed. Quinn refuses to leave her side as the rest help Jeanette set up for dinner. Silent tears escape hazel eyes as they watch over a slumbering brunette. Eventually the crying catches up with her and she falls asleep curled up to her love.

A while later Lia wakes up to light snoring. She looks to her right and a mess of blonde hair is splayed across her shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, she stays put and processes the earlier day's events. She does have to admit that she feels somewhat better. After that huge emotional release and a surprisingly good nap, she feels…her eyebrows furrow as she realizes something.

"What is it?" Quinn startles the brunette a bit as she didn't notice that she was awake.

"There wasn't…I…I didn't have a nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it!**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Avril Lavigne - Slipped Away**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

After spending a day in Connecticut to help Lia cope, they all head back to Lima. Lia seems preoccupied in her thoughts on the drive back, so Quinn and Rachel decide to leave her to them. Quinn is also deep in her thoughts. She's relieved that Lia's nightmares appear to have seized, but who knows if it's permanent. Of course she hopes that it is, and that Lia can start moving forward.

When they get to Lima, they drop Rachel off first then Quinn asks if Lia wants to come over to her house, but surprisingly she declines. As they pull up in front of Lia's house, she tells Quinn that she loves her and that she'll call her later. Quinn kisses her on the cheek then watches her go inside.

Lia scans what's left of her living room and sighs. She has to clean this mess up and figure out what to do with everything else. The trip to CT was an eye opening experience and she hasn't had a nightmare the last few times she's closed her eyes since. Seeing their graves and breaking down completely has somewhat eased the pain a bit, but she still has a long way to go. Now that her mind isn't as congested, she can start to sort through everything in the house and maybe sell it. She'll have no use for it after graduation seeing as the plan is to go to New York.

She takes a deep breath then starts to pick up all the broken pieces of furniture and glass. The couch and TV seem to have survived the wreck, but the same cannot be said for the coffee and end tables, or some picture frames and lamps. She piles all the wood and glass in one corner and pushes the salvageable stuff in another. Next she grabs her computer and researches a nearby drop off location for a non-profitable organization that takes donations. She prints out a page for one and puts it on the fridge.

After going through the guest bedroom and the basement, she decides it's time to go through her parents' room. She's tried to avoid it for as long as she could, but now it's the only room left to look through; Julian must have come and got all of his things when she disappeared for a while. As she walks in, she gets the chills, but tries to shake them off and move forward. Starting with the dresser, she slowly runs her fingers over everything and imagines her mother standing here putting on her perfume or grabbing her earrings in a rush to get to work. Lia blinks away her tears then quickly throws said items into a bag, along with other valuable things. Clothes and shoes are next, as for whatever else that can't be donated such as papers or pictures, is thrown into a box to be sorted through at a later time.

Lia puts everything in the living room by the other things to be donated. She has to stop for a minute as she feels like she could lose it at any moment. It might be a bit too soon to be doing this, but it has to be done, and the sooner it's all gone, the sooner she won't have to see it. She takes a deep breath and calms herself down before texting Puck to come to her house with a couple of the other guys first thing in the morning. Without waiting for a reply, she goes to take a long hot shower; tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rings at eight in the morning, Lia bounds down the stairs to greet a displeased looking Puck along with Mike and Sam. She doesn't say anything as she opens the door for them to come in.<p>

"Lia, it's eight o'clock on a vacation day, would you like to tell us why we're here?" Puck asks impatiently and she rolls her eyes.

"You guys are going to help me with all this shit." She waves her hand across the living room. "I don't need it, so I thought why not give it to people who do." She shrugs.

"So that's what the moving truck is for outside?" Sam asks and she nods.

"I just need you guys to help carry the big stuff. TVs, bedframes, mattresses, blah blah."

"Why? I mean why are you doing this?" Puck furrows his eyebrows.

"Like I said before, I don't need it." she then turns around and waves them to the guest bedroom.

She tells them to bring everything to the truck; the TV, the bed, the end tables, etc. Then she says the same for her parents' room, the living room, and the basement. The boys nod and get to work. Lia had already put all the bags of clothes and shoes, a couple lamps, and paintings in the truck. She also took all the drawers out of the dressers to make it easier for the boys to carry. As they go back and forth, Lia makes them sandwiches for when they get hungry and also to occupy herself so she doesn't have to watch everything be taken away.

"This place is going to be pretty empty from now on." Mike comments as they walk into the kitchen.

"That's the idea." Lia hands them their sandwiches and a bottle of water each.

"Don't you want to keep some things?" Sam asks around a mouthful.

"Yea, like the beds in case anyone wants to crash after a party or something?" Puck adds.

"There won't be any more parties here. Just because I'm the only one living here doesn't mean I'm going to turn this into some bachelor pad for everyone to hang in."

"Why not? I mean that would be so awesome! We could–"

"Noah! I said no." Lia gives him a look that tells him he's crossed a line, so he nods and finishes his sandwich silently.

When the boys are done eating, they move to the basement where they struggle to get the pool table up the stairs. Puck wants to protest giving it away, but he knows her decision is final. He almost cries out when he sees her put the game system and games into the truck, and Sam pats him on the back sympathetically. He feels the memories of partying with the glee club going along with the things being loaded into the truck. He knows that this is a life changing event for Lia and just because seeing it all go isn't right for him, doesn't mean it isn't right for her, so he sucks it up and helps the person he holds a special place in his heart for.

After the truck is all loaded and the house pretty much empty, Lia grabs the paper off the fridge and they drive not very far to the drop off location. Once there, volunteers from the organization help unload the truck and count the donations: two mattresses, box springs, and bed frames, three bedside lamps, three end tables, two sofas and love seats, one recliner, four flat screen TVs, six bags of clothes, three bags of shoes, one bag of jewelry and perfumes/cologne, one pool table with all pool balls and four pool sticks, two dressers, one game system with five games and eight different controllers, three paintings, and a bunch of other miscellaneous things. Lia then fills out some paperwork and they're done. The owner of the organization gives her a big hug and thanks her profusely. She smiles at him and feels tremendously better for the time being.

Walking into a mostly empty house feels weird, but Lia knows she did what had to be done. Soon enough graduation will be here and she won't have to think about this house anymore. She barely just turned eighteen and all these adult responsibilities are thrust upon her. Now is the time to pull everything together and do what she can to shape her future. Breaking down and pushing everyone away isn't going to cut it anymore. Picking up her phone, she texts Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Mike to meet her tomorrow morning at her house.

* * *

><p>Lia can already hear the grumbling on the other side of the door before she gets down the stairs. Before she can open the door all the way, Santana pushes past her with her arms folded. Lia rolls her eyes and allows the others in before addressing them all.<p>

"As you can see, my house is practically empty. And since it is, I thought why not use it to practice."

"Practice for what exactly?" Santana huffs.

"Regionals. We only have about two and half weeks left, and I doubt you guys did anything in my absence."

"So you wake us up at the ass crack of dawn during our _vacation _to practice for regionals? Since when did you turn into the midge?" the Latina gripes.

"Her _name _is Rachel, and do you want to win regionals or not? Because if not then you can go home right now and the glee club will be one less thing I have to worry about." They all glare at Santana until she sighs.

"Fine, but I'm going to need some coffee up in this bitch before we do _anything_."

"I thought you'd say so." Lia leads them into the kitchen where there are donuts and coffee waiting for them.

They all sit on the living room floor sipping coffee and eating donuts while Lia and Mercedes go through potential songs. They need something soulful yet could be danced to. They spend all morning on the computer while Mike and Brittany play around with some dance moves.

Quinn stares at her phone wondering why Lia hasn't called since they got back from CT. She doesn't want to be pushy or seem clingy, so she hasn't tried to call her first. So instead, she calls Rachel and asks if she's talked to Lia at all, and when the brunette says no, she can't help but wonder if Lia's mad at them.

"You don't think she's mad at us, do you? For making her go see her parents?" Quinn asks worriedly.

"I honestly don't know. I thought we were on good terms. Do you think she is mad at us and just played it off like she wasn't so she wouldn't hurt our feelings? She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"She said she was going to call me after I dropped her off, but she hasn't and that was two days ago…Rach, I think we really screwed up. What if she's completely lost it and took off again? I mean…I don't…I…"

"Quinn, calm down. I'm sure she's just taking time to regroup herself. She's been through a lot the past month and a half." Rachel tries to assure the blonde.

"And we haven't? Come on, Rach, you know how much of a mess I was when she was gone."

"I do, but I don't think you're being fair right now, Quinn. We can't possible know how she feels after everything that happened. I'm not saying that disappearing for a month was right, or that how you felt wasn't real, but we have to understand that she lost her parents and by some extent her brother. We can't freak out every time she doesn't call for a couple of days." Quinn sighs and rubs her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I know what _hasn't _gotten into you." The brunette jokes.

"Rachel!" Quinn squeals. "That was very Puckerman of you."

"Oh gosh, I know! I don't know why I said that." They both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>They find the perfect song and immediately get to work. Mercedes runs through it while the rest come up with a dance routine. They think <em>of course <em>Lia could dance, is there anything that she can't do? She's like the most perfect human being. Lia laughs as Brittany voices that thought because clearly she isn't perfect. Far from it, if the last month and a half says anything. Mercedes singing this song on the other hand, now that's perfection. It fits her voice and is great for dancing. They work work work until it's dark outside and everyone is exhausted. Lia tells them to meet her at the same time tomorrow as they walk out the front door, groaning in protest.

This is good for Lia. It's a great distraction and she's doing one of the things she loves. She feels excited for the first time in a while and she thinks she's going to be ok; she'll make it through this. She'll make her parents proud of the adult that she's becoming and the future she's planning for herself and the people she loves.

After taking a shower, Lia throws on some boxers and a t-shirt. She's about to call Quinn when the doorbell rings. Looking at the clock, Lia furrows her eyebrows and wonders who could be at her door this late. Answering the door reveals a sheepish Quinn on the other side. Lia smiles questioningly at the blonde then pulls her inside.

"What are you doing here? I was just about to call you."

"I know it's late and I–what happened to your living room?" Quinn echoes.

"Oh um, I donated everything. The whole house is pretty empty actually, except for my room." Lia shrugs.

"What? Why?" Quinn moves wide eyes to her girlfriend.

"I felt like doing something good for once. A lot of people need those things more than I do right now." the blonde softens at Lia's genuine answer and takes her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"I know, but it was just something I had to do."

"Clearly you couldn't have done everything by yourself if it's only been a couple days." Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Noah, Sam, and Mike helped with the heavy lifting." Quinn purses her lips and sets her brow.

"You let _Puck_ help, but not me?" Lia chuckles a little.

"Am I detecting a bit of jealousy?" Quinn huffs which only makes Lia laugh more. "Tell me, who do I love?"

Lia wraps her arms around Quinn's waist as the blonde looks away with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Quinn, who do I love?"

"Me." she mumbles.

"Uh huh, and who's my very gorgeous girlfriend?" Lia tightens her arms when she doesn't answer right away.

"Me." she repeats.

"Mmm, and who will I be making love to tonight?" the brunette whispers seductively.

Quinn looks up into blown out golden eyes and her heart flutters.

"Me?"

Lia nods and kisses her on the neck then her jaw and finally her lips. They kiss hungrily for a moment until Quinn pulls away and asks her what happened to make her so at ease. Lia tells her that she's spent enough time moping around and that she needs to move forward with her life if she's ever going to be happy again. That seems a good enough answer for Quinn because she immediately dives back into kissing her girlfriend. Lia picks her up and carries her up the stairs where they can continue on her bed.

Lia has them both undressed in two seconds flat and is kissing up a pale stomach. Quinn's heart is pounding she's so anxious. She didn't think this would happen again for a very long while. An excited gasp escapes her mouth when a wet tongue meets an erect nipple and fingertips tickle up her ribs. She runs her fingers through brunette hair and scratches at Lia's scalp when teeth replace tongue.

Tan knees nudge long legs apart as Lia settles down between them. She then kisses and nips along Quinn's neck and jaw. She slowly starts to rotate her hips and listens to the ragged breaths in her ear. Smooth hands run up and down her back as she smirks into the blonde's collarbone, and then bites her chin. One hand finds its way into soft hair as the other roams down the opposite direction. The brunette slips her tongue into an awaiting mouth as her fingers find wet warmth.

Remembering exactly what her girlfriend likes, Lia circles her pulsing clit, working her up good before slipping one then two fingers deep into her. Quinn careens off the bed in pure pleasure as the fingers start a slow torturing pace. Lia smiles down at her girlfriend with a glint her eyes. Long fingers grip shiny locks and pull a smirking mouth close to a panting one. A moan reverberates against pink lips and eyelids droop heavily as hips push to meet fingers. Lia kisses Quinn before slowing her pace even further. She drops her head to a sweaty neck as Quinn whimpers, but then cries out as the pace increases exponentially.

"Don't…don't…nng don't stop. _God _don't ever stop!" Quinn moans.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling me a god, but I'm pretty close." Lia smirks as she relentlessly continues to pound into Quinn.

"You are so–_oh_," Lia hit her g-spot. "Smug right now."

"And you my dear are about to _come_." She whispers right into her ear as she curls her fingers and pinches her clit.

Quinn scratches down Lia's back leaving angry red marks as she arches up and opens her mouth in a silent scream. Lia just watches her as she comes down and a content smile settles on her face. She kisses her eyelids then her cheeks and nose. When Quinn opens her eyes, she smiles up at her girlfriend then pulls her into a soft slow kiss. They lie on top of each other and kiss like they have all the time in the world yet like they are trying to engrave every touch of their tongues and lips to memory. The love pours out of their heated bodies and fills the room with enough charge to spark a flame.

"I've missed you." Quinn whispers when they pull apart, and Lia knows exactly what she means.

"I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise." Lia proclaims as she rests their foreheads together.

"Good, because I won't let you." The brunette smiles then kisses soft lips once more before lying her head down on Quinn's bare chest. "I know this is probably stupid, but I thought that you were maybe mad at me for taking you to Connecticut and that's why you haven't called in two days."

"I have to admit that at first I was furious because you undermined what I was telling you, but now I'm thankful that you did."

"So that had nothing to do with why you didn't call?"

"Not at all. I was just preoccupied with going through everything, and then today I was working with Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Mike for regionals."

"Oh yea? What about the rest of the club?" Lia could sense her jealousy again so she chuckles.

"I want to get the routine down before I bring everyone else in. We're going to be the main part of the performance, so everyone else doesn't need a lot of time to practice."

"Mmhm, Rachel is going to be livid that she wasn't included sooner."

"Yea I know, but she'll get over it."

They stay silent for a while until Lia speaks.

"I've been thinking about my future and what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Quinn asks as she runs her fingers through sweat slicked hair.

"You. That's all I've ever wanted. A future with you in it is enough for me. If there was nothing else that I could have, I would be ok because I'd have you." The blonde has to fight back tears as she listens to her beautiful girlfriend. "After we get our acceptance letters and graduate from McKinley, I'll get us a nice brownstone in Greenwich Village close to school and we'll be set until we graduate. Then we'd figure out what we want to do next, stay in New York, or go somewhere else. I'd follow you to Mars and back if you wanted me to."

Quinn can't hold her tears anymore, so they're flowing down the side of her face when Lia looks up at her. Wiping them away, Lia looks deep into Quinn's eyes and pours her heart out.

"I love you, Quinn. And I don't think I'll ever love anyone else as much as I love you. I promise I'll never abandon you or hurt you intentionally for as long as you'll let me." Quinn lets out a shuddery breath then kisses her wonderful girlfriend for all she's worth.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This chapter is regionals! The first performance is similar to the Sasha and Twitch performance on So You Think You Can Dance, and for the second just imagine them doing what they did for I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. And then the second half of the chapter is pretty much rated extra M so you have been warned ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

For the past two and a half weeks the glee club has been working their butts off. Quinn was right that Rachel would be mad, but in the end Mercedes has perfected her solo as the dance routine is flawless, and the group number is fantastic. It's now the day before regionals and everyone is excited. They're confident with their numbers and believe one hundred percent that they'll win, all thanks to Lia and Rachel. Lia helped construct the solo performance/dance routine while Rachel came up with the group number. The competition is also going to be held in their auditorium again, for who knows what reason.

Now it's after dark and Lia and Quinn are wrapped up in blankets on the living room floor, surrounded by candles, and empty plates of food and wine glasses. Lia surprised Quinn with a little romantic date, feeling that it's been too long since they've had one. Lia made Penne alla Vodka that Quinn moaned how amazing it was through the entire meal, and served it with a nice white wine she found in the basement bar. After finishing the entire bottle of wine they got a little frisky and ended up naked.

"That…was…amazing." Quinn pants as she lies across her lover.

"Totally. Are you sure you haven't been with another woman before me? I swear half the things you do are too experienced for you to not have been." Lia chuckles.

"Mmm I've learned from the best." Quinn kisses along Lia's collarbone. "Plus we've been practicing almost every day for the past two weeks."

"You are absolutely right." The brunette grins and flips them over.

Quinn squeaks then starts giggling when Lia blows raspberries into her neck. When Lia pulls back, her smile is vibrant and the look in her eyes is playful. Quinn's heart flutters and she can't help but mirror the smile.

"I am _so _in love with you." The blonde murmurs and runs her fingers through messy brown locks.

Lia's smile turns sweet as she leans down and kisses her girlfriend softly. They take their time kissing and feeling each other. It's something they've found themselves doing after every time they make love; like they want to savor the moment, and there's no rush to move.

* * *

><p>There's five minutes until the New Directions are due on stage. Everyone is doing their last minute warm ups and pre show rituals as Lia looks around and smiles proudly at the group. She goes up to Mercedes who looks a little queasy and asks if she's ok.<p>

"I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Just take a few deep breaths, come on, watch me." Lia takes a deep breath through her nose and then lets it out through her mouth.

She encourages Mercedes to do the same and soon she feels better.

"Thank you. The nerves and excitement just got to me. This is my first solo in a competition." The darker girl smiles.

"No problem, just remember to breath. You'll do great and we all have your back." The brunette beams.

They're all called on stage and get into position. Mercedes to the left of the stage in front of a mic stand, Lia, Mike, Santana, and Brittany to the right of the stage, and everybody else lines up along the back. The music begins as does the dancing. Mike and Lia slowly sweep across the stage to the smooth rhythm as Brittany and Santana follow when Mercedes starts singing.

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time  
>Looks like I'd get you off my mind<br>Oh, but I can't  
>Just the thought of you<br>Turns my whole world misty blue_

_Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
>Turns the flicker to a flame<br>Listen to me good, baby  
>I think of the things we used to do<br>And my whole world turns misty blue_

The dance routine starts out slow and contemporary then as the music picks up in the chorus, so does the dance. It's still contemporary, but with some elements of hip hop.

_Ooooh baby, I should forget you  
>Heaven knows I tried<br>Baby, when I say that I'm glad we're through  
>Deep in my heart I know I've lied<br>I've lied, I've lied_

_Ooooh honey, it's been such a long, long time  
>Looks like I'd get you off my mind<br>But I can't  
>Just the thought of you, my love<br>My whole world turns misty blue_

Mercedes sings it like she wrote it and the harmonies from the rest of the group are amazing. The dancing blows the audience away and that gives everyone a rush.

_Ooooh, Oh, I can't, Oh , I can't  
>Oh, I can't forget you<br>My whole world turns misty blue  
>Ooooh, Oh, my love<br>My whole world turns misty blue  
>Baby, baby, baby, baby<br>Baby, I can't forget you  
>My whole world turns misty blue<em>

When the song finishes, they all bow to the standing ovation as Rachel steps up and introduces the group. The music starts and the group gets into their positions for the group number.

[Artie]  
><em>What I want you've got<br>And it might be hard to handle  
>Like the flame that burns the candle<br>The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah_

[Quinn]  
><em>What I've got's full stock<br>Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
>Then you pull them all together<br>And how I can't explain_

They all dance around the stage as they get into the chorus. The audience also gets up on their feet and dance to the song.

[Everyone]  
>[Chorus]<br>_Oh, yeah  
>Well, well you<br>(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)  
>You make my dreams come true<br>(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
>Well, well, well you<br>(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
>Oh, yeah<br>You make my dreams come true  
>(You make my dreams)<br>Come true  
>(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>On a night when bad dreams become a screamer<br>When they're messin' with the dreamer  
>I can laugh it in the face<br>Twist and shout my way out  
>And wrap yourself around me<br>'Cos I ain't the way you found me  
>And I'll never be the same<em>

[Everyone]  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

Everyone smiles as they continue to sing and dance clearly having won the audience over and no doubt the judges.

[Sam]  
><em>Listen to this<em>

_I'm down on my daydream  
>Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now<br>I know  
>'Bout you<em>

[Everyone]  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

When the song is done, everyone bows again then rushes backstage, their performance high still in full effect. They're all jumping around and hugging each other, already absolutely positive that they have this in the bag. And of course they all praise Lia, who they had no idea could dance that amazingly.

"That was so awesome!" Rachel bounces up and down as she tackle hugs Lia.

"It definitely was! We so got this!" the taller brunette laughs.

Mike and Brittany then come jumping into their hug beaming and laughing with them. Soon they're all called back onto the stage for the results. They all stand together holding hands, still vibrating with energy and permanent smiles on their faces.

"And the winner of the 2012 Regional Show Choir Competition is…The New Directions!"

Applause and cheers erupt in the auditorium and the kids jump around the stage as Mr. Schue brings over their trophy. Rachel hugs their teacher with tears in her eyes as does Mercedes then the rest of the club swarms them in a giant group hug. When they break apart Lia scoops Quinn up and kisses her like there's no tomorrow. They beam at each other, and then Lia spots Rachel and swings her around the stage as boisterous laughter escapes their mouths. That's when Brittany jumps on Quinn's back and Santana bear hugs her from the front, their smiles never faltering.

They bring the trophy to the choir room and put it with the others. Mr. Schue then proceeds to give his famous speech about believing in them and making it to nationals. Everyone then praises Mercedes for her amazing solo that she knocked out of the park, and then Mike and Brittany for choreographing the dance routine that surely got them the victory. And since Lia won the MVP trophy for sectionals, she's giving out this one for regionals.

"I know we usually vote on this, but I think it's safe to say that we all would have voted for this person anyway. They've worked the hardest for this competition and I wholeheartedly believe they deserve this award. So let's give it up for Miss Mercedes Jones!" Lia beams as Mercedes is completely shocked.

Everyone hoots and hollers as Mercedes accepts the trophy from Lia. She stands at the front of the room seemingly speechless as she looks from the trophy to her friends. She chuckles a little as she stumbles over what to say, settling on a huge thank you to them for _finally _giving her the spotlight. They all laugh then get up to give her a group hug.

After that they all decide to go to the Lima Bean for further celebration. They all order coffee and Lia gets a whole cake, vegan of course, for everyone. The excitement can be felt around the coffee shop as the group chats about their win.

"Did you guys _see _Lia here bustin' those moves on stage? I mean, whoa!" Sam beams.

"What about Mercedes and that soulfulness!? She brought the house dzown." Artie adds.

"And that group number! It was pure genius! I gotta give it to ya, midge, you pulled it all together." Santana nods at Rachel.

Santana squeaks when a balled up napkin hits the side of her face and she glares at the culprit. Lia just gives her a look that says 'you won't like what will happen if you call her that again', and the brunette just rolls her eyes. Then everyone makes a toast with their coffees to a great co-captainship that led them to today's and hopefully a future victory.

Meanwhile Quinn watches Lia from across the table with a distinctive look in her eyes as her girlfriend laughs and talks with her fellow glee club members. Lia glances at the blonde quickly before doing a double take as realization hits her square between the legs and her smile falters. The brunette watches in slow motion as Quinn licks her lips then takes a sip of her coffee, never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. She then quirks her perfectly shaped eyebrow and shows the barest hint of a smirk when she sees Lia gulp. And that's all it takes to put the caramel skinned girl into action. She quickly downs the rest of her coffee then stands.

"We gotta go, guys. Uh not we as in all of us, I mean we as in me and Quinn. But uhh yea, you know what I mean, we'll catch you later, bye!" Lia rattles off as she grabs the blonde's hand and practically sprints out of the door.

"What's their problem?" Mercedes asks.

Everyone shrugs except Santana and Brittany who share a knowing look and follow Lia's lead. They hastily finish their drinks then toss a goodbye over their shoulders as they run to the parking lot. Again everyone is puzzled as to where it is that they have to be suddenly. But of course Puckerman is sporting that all too familiar smirk of his and the group starts to catch on.

* * *

><p>"Ugh you are so sexy when you do that eyebrow thing! And-and then that <em>smirk<em>! That will be the death of me I swear!" Lia pants as Quinn kisses along her neck and collarbone while trying to make it up the stairs.

As soon as they closed the front door, shirts started flying and pants were fumbled with.

Their shoes are scattered on the stairs, bras are hanging off the railing, and now they fall back onto Lia's bed as they try to shimmy off their underwear. Once completely naked, they shift to the middle of the bed and moan as their hot flesh slides together. Lia immediately dives into a passionate kiss as Quinn grabs two handfuls of a luscious rear end and thrusts her thigh upward. A choked sob/gasp escapes the brunette's mouth at the connection and she starts to ride the smooth thigh. Quinn smirks smugly as her girlfriend breathes raggedly and her eyes roll in the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Lopez residence, Santana is kissing down a long neck while her girlfriend straddles her and unhooks her bra. Brittany gasps then moans as teeth bite down on her collarbone and a warm tongue glides over it. The blonde rips off Santana's bra then roughly pushes her back on the bed. She swats eager hands away as she climbs off the bed to slowly peel away her own clothes.<p>

Santana goes to get up, but a pointed look and an authoritative gesture to stay put has her whimpering. Brittany just smirks as she drops the last piece of her clothing and leers at her girlfriend in only her underwear. The brunette squirms up the bed as the blonde predatorily crawls toward her on all fours. She sighs heavily as lips start at the inside of her ankle and kiss their way up to her knee. Soft fingers finish the trail up plush thighs to soaked panties, and teasingly press into slick heat causing a keen moan.

* * *

><p>Quinn flips them over and drives her hips into the ones below her. Lia arches off the bed as she fists the sheets and lets out a long moan. Quinn is feeling mighty confident and 'take charge' as she leans forward and takes a nipple into her mouth.<p>

"Mmm, whatever has gotten into you…I really like it." Lia pants.

"Hmm, nothing quite yet has gotten into me, but we'll get there." Quinn grins.

"Ohmygod, so fucking hot."

The blonde hungrily kisses her panting girlfriend then pulls away to whisper hotly in her ear.

"I want to ride your face as you tongue fuck me." teeth nip at a reddened earlobe and the brunette convulses under her.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmy_goooood_…" Lia moans.

"Did you just…?" Quinn pulls back to look at her blushing lover who nods.

"Oh my god, that's never happened to me before. But that was just so incredibly sexy, I don't know what came over me."

"I know I'm about to." Quinn smirks then moves her body over the brunette's face.

* * *

><p>Brittany has Santana on her hands and knees as she kisses up her back and slips a hand down a toned stomach and between moist folds. A shuddery breath leaves plump lips as the Latina rocks to the motion of her girlfriend's talented fingers. The blonde kisses a sweaty neck then pulls Santana up to lean back against her as she pinches a nipple and her clit at the same time. The brunette gasps then fists her hands in long blonde hair and pulls a wet mouth to hers.<p>

As they continue to kiss hungrily, Brittany slips two fingers into Santana and the shorter girl bucks against her hand. Speeding up her pace and sucking on the brunette's tongue drives the cheerleader closer to the edge as she can feel her walks clamping around her fingers. Santana pulls out of the kiss and furrows her eyebrows as she feels the tightening low in her stomach.

"_Brittany_." She whispers into the blonde's mouth as she comes apart in her arms.

* * *

><p>Quaking thighs are on either side of Lia's head and a pale hand has a strong grip on her hair. Blown out golden eyes stare up at half lidded hazel as the blonde rocks back and forth into the brunette's mouth. Lia's left hand is firmly hooked around a thigh as her right massages a pert breast. Quinn sucks in a breath as a wet tongue flicks inside of her and her clit brushes against Lia's nose. Sweat runs down her neck as her body ceases up and her orgasm takes over, her girlfriend's name rolling off her tongue.<p>

The blonde collapses next to Lia and tries to catch her breath. The brunette licks her lips clean and then kisses Quinn's thigh lovingly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what made you get all wild and sexy?" Lia asks as she strokes the inside of Quinn's thigh.

"Winning. The excitement and sense of accomplishment is such an aphrodisiac to me." Quinn breathes.

"Hmm, I think we just might have to start doing things that you can win at then." Lia smirks then crawls over Quinn's spent body to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Santana lays with her head on Brittany's chest as she absently draws shapes on her hip. This is their favorite part of being with each other; the afterglow of post orgasm when they're in each other's arms. They listen to each other's heartbeat and let it lull them to blissful dreams of being together for the rest of their lives.<p>

Brittany kisses the top of Santana's head and the brunette smiles against her collarbone. They whisper their love and lay in silence as they bask in each other's essence. Then a thought crosses Santana's mind; she couldn't be any happier and there isn't another person in the world who she'd want to be with.

"Britt?" she whispers and the blonde hums. "Will you marry me?"

The blonde pulls away to look at her girlfriend and when she sees nothing but sincerity, she beams and pulls her into a languid passionate kiss.

"If I can wear a top hat then yes." They both laugh and Santana promises that she can wear whatever she wants.

* * *

><p>Lia and Quinn are curled up drifting off to sleep when their phones ding simultaneously with a text. They look at each other then grab their phones. It's Santana and Brittany.<p>

**Santana: Im getting married bitches!**

**Brittany: San's gonna wear a wedding dress with duckies on it! :D**

"Oh god." They groan at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How hot was that!?**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Dorothy Moore - Misty Blue**

**Hall & Oates - You Make My Dreams**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to write this, I was being lazy and didn't really feel like writing. But this chapter is Prom and some fun things happen *wink wink* After this there are only about 2 maybe 3 more chapters and that's it. It's been so long since I've started this and I never thought that the end would come, it's bittersweet. But I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

Their regionals' victory high lasts the rest of March and all of April. They walk around the school like they're gods and no one messes with them because of it. Now it's May and everyone is running around getting ready for prom! Not to mention nationals and graduation is only a month away. Quinn's birthday also happens to be this month, and the New Directions are bouncing back and forth with all the things they have to prepare for.

The theme for prom is 80's, so that means big hair, neon colors, and leg warmers! Rachel and Quinn already have their dresses, but Lia is still undecided about what she wants to wear. She could go in a dress like the other girls or she can pull off pants and a blazer, but there hasn't been anything she's seen that she likes. Shopping for Rachel and Quinn was easy; Rachel picked out a neon pink poufy halter dress while Quinn picked a frilly neon blue off one shoulder dress. Well she still has a couple days to come up with something.

When Lia gets home from school she checks the mail. It's just bill after bill after bill, until she gets to the last two envelopes and freezes. They're addressed to her and in the top left corner of one it reads _New York University Tisch School of the Arts, _and on the other _Columbia University In The City of New York_. She drops all of the other mail on the floor then sprints back out the front door. It takes her less than two minutes to get to Quinn's house; a new record. Barely managing to get her helmet off, she hops up the stairs and knocks on the door. As soon as Quinn opens the door Lia pushes past her and starts talking a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Quinn chuckles as Lia stops to take a deep breath. "Good, now start again."

"When I got home these were in the mail." Lia shoves the envelopes into Quinn's hands.

"These are…"

"Yea…"

"You haven't opened them, why?"

"I came over here as soon as I saw them."

"Well you have to open them." Quinn tries to hand them back.

"No, I can't. You have to."

"Lia, this is your future, you have to do it."

"Our future. And I want you to do it, please."

Quinn nods her head then slowly opens the Columbia letter first. She reads it carefully then looks at her girlfriend with a blank expression.

"Well…?"

"You got in!"

A huge smile breaks out onto both of their faces and Lia lets out a happy/relieved sigh. Quinn then opens the next letter and it's the same verdict. They jump up and down together, completely happy for the brunette.

"So which one are you going to?" the blonde stops and asks.

"Oh gosh, I have no clue. I'd have to really sit down and compare the two."

"I didn't want to tell you until you got yours, but I got into NYU as well." Quinn beams.

"What? No way! When?" Lia hugs the blonde tightly.

"It came yesterday."

"Well if we got ours then Rachel and Kurt had to have gotten theirs. Come on, text Kurt to meet us at Rachel's."

They get into Quinn's car and drive over to the Berry residence. When Rachel opens the door, Lia scoops her up in a giant hug, and she laughs a bit confusedly. Just as Lia puts her down, Kurt comes in and looks at them curiously.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

"Apparently I did as well because I have no idea what's going on." Rachel chuckles.

Lia's smile then takes up her whole face as she holds up her acceptance letters. Rachel and Kurt take them from her and read them over until they're beaming as well and hug her tightly.

"This is so awesome!" Kurt squeals.

"I also got into NYU!" Quinn adds when they pull apart.

"What!? Oh my god! I can't believe this! Our futures are working out exactly the way we wanted them to!" Rachel jumps up and down in her excitement.

"But what about you guys, did you get your letters?" Lia asks.

"Oh! I don't know, I haven't checked the mail." Rachel deflates.

She then runs out to the mailbox and comes back with a few envelopes. Shuffling through them, she stops at an NYU stamped envelope and looks up at all the eyes on her nervously.

"What if I didn't get in?"

"Come on Rach, if I got in then you surely got in." Lia assures her.

Rachel nods then opens the letter. She reads through it then smiles brightly as she throws her arms around the three of them. When they pull apart they turn to Kurt and he just shrugs. They tell him to call home and have someone check the mail for him. He takes out his phone and puts it on speaker. Carol answers and he asks her to check for an NYU letter in the mail. It's there and they all wait with baited breath as she reads the letter out loud. They all squeal and jump up and down as Carol congratulates him on getting in.

"Celebrate, we have to celebrate!" Rachel suggests.

"Yes, yes definitely. Should we go out, should we cook, what?" Lia asks.

"I think we should go out. It's a really nice day." Quinn replies.

They all agree then hop in Quinn's car. Lia drives them to this little hole in the wall restaurant that she found when she 'disappeared'. It surprisingly has great vegetarian and vegan food. They order then walk across the street to a beautiful lake and sit in the grass. They eat and laugh and gush about how amazing it's going to be once they're all in New York together. Lia even comes to the conclusion that she's going to NYU simply because that's where her friends and girlfriend will be. She then talks to them about where they should live. If it wasn't for all the money Lia now has, they would be staying on campus, but their own place sounds a hell of a lot better. They figure somewhere in Greenwich Village because it's so close to school and it's where they originally planned on going anyway.

They then start talking about prom and that it's only two days away. Because the school is so broke it'll be in the gymnasium with the New Directions for entertainment; nothing new there. They're especially excited about the theme; it should be fun to see what everyone comes up with to wear, and the music of course will be awesome!

* * *

><p>It's seven o'clock when Rachel and Quinn arrive at Lia's house donning their prom outfits. Lia comes down the stairs and tries to hold back her laugh at the sight of them. Rachel is in her pink poufy dress, with neon green leg warmers, white high top Reeboks, big hoop earrings, and a perfect side pony. Quinn is in her blue frilly dress, white knee high socks scrunched down with black and white converse, her hair curled and pinned to one side, and white lace arm warmers. Both of them have on bright eye shadow and colored lipstick. Lia on the other hand has on a white t-shirt tucked into black parachute pants with suspenders, black dress shoes, one dangly earring, and her hair wild topped with a bowler hat.<p>

"Wow, look who went all out." Lia beams. "You two look…ridiculously fabulous."

"And you look like you just stepped out of a Madonna video." Rachel snickers.

"Hey, don't hate, you know I look fantabulous!"

They all start laughing then head out to Rachel's car. When they arrive at school, they walk into the gym, Lia flanked by both girls on either side of her like a pimp. Everyone stops what they're doing and watches as the resident badass makes her grand entrance with the smuggest smirk on her face.

"You are so getting laid tonight." Quinn whispers into the brunette's ear and her smirk turns into a grin.

They immediately spot the rest of the glee club and head over to them. Exchanges of compliments on their attire go around and Puck lets everyone know that he's throwing an after party. They all say that they'll be there then Brittany and Santana get up on stage and start off the night with _Blondie's Call Me_. Everyone gets on the dance floor in the middle of the decked out gymnasium and start getting their 80's moves on.

Next up on stage is Puck with a little something from the Breakfast Club.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Ohhh...<em>

_Won't you come see about me?  
>I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby<em>

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
>Giving me everything inside and out and<br>Love's strange so real in the dark  
>Think of the tender things that we were working on<em>

_Slow change may pull us apart  
>When the light gets into your heart, baby<em>

_Don't You Forget About Me  
>Don't Don't Don't Don't<br>Don't You Forget About Me_

The glee girls stand at the front of the stage cheering and whistling at Puck as he nails this song.

_Will you stand above me?  
>Look my way, never love me<br>Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
>Down, down, down<em>

_Will you recognize me?  
>Call my name or walk on by<br>Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
>Down, down, down, down<em>

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Ohhhh...<em>

_Don't you try to pretend  
>It's my feeling we'll win in the end<br>I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
>Vanity and security<em>

_Don't you forget about me  
>I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby<br>Going to take you apart  
>I'll put us back together at heart, baby<em>

_Don't You Forget About Me  
>Don't Don't Don't Don't<br>Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by  
>Will you call my name?<br>As you walk on by  
>Will you call my name?<br>When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?  
>Will you walk on by?<br>Come on - call my name  
>Will you call my name?<em>

_I say  
>La la la...<em>

Everyone who's seen the Breakfast Club throws their fist in the air along with Puck as he finishes the song.

_When you walk on by  
>And you call my name<em>

After that Lia and Quinn get some punch as Artie and the boys start singing _Michael Jackson's Rock With You_.

"I didn't think this would be so fun!" Quinn says around her cup of punch.

"Yea I thought it was gonna be so lame, but they actually pulled it all together. I mean the gym looks like an actual 80's prom!" Lia beams. "Who do you think will win prom king and queen?"

"I have no idea. I would say me, but I barely campaigned and I only did it because Sue said something about wanting her head cheerio to _actually _be school royalty or something." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Well you're _my _queen and that's all that matters." Lia pulls the blonde closer.

"You are just on a roll tonight." Quinn grins then pulls her girlfriend back to the dance floor.

They dance together for a few songs until Lia and Rachel get up on stage and sing _No More Tears (Enough is Enough) by Donna Summer and Barbra Streisand_. They break it down on stage as everyone else breaks it down on the dance floor, especially Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, and surprisingly Quinn and Artie. They're all laughing and having a good time until it's time to announce prom king and queen.

"Quiet children, quiet down, shhhh." Principal Figgins says into the mic. "Now it is time to announce the winners of prom king and prom queen. May I have the candidates on stage please?"

Quinn squeezes Lia's hand as she heads up on stage with Santana and a couple other girls. Puck also heads up on stage with a few other boys and _Finn_. Lia rolls her eyes and prays to whoever that Quinn and Finn don't end up king and queen.

"Ok, now we're going to reveal the prom queen first. And the winner is…Miss Quinn Fabray!"

She has to hold back the urge to roll her eyes, but she manages a small smile and steps forward to be crowned. Lia cheers probably the loudest, but she's still a bit worried about who the prom king will be.

"And now your prom king is…" Figgins' face falls into a not so amused expression, "Lia James."

Everyone in the gym is quiet as they look toward her; she's silently laughing and shaking her head as she gladly walks up on stage, passing a smug looking Finn Hudson. Quinn looks horrified, but Lia winks at her with a bright smile. She takes the crown and perfectly fits it over her hat. She then takes Quinn's hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor for their dance.

"Why are you not freaked out right now?" Quinn whispers.

"Because it's not a big deal. I know douchebag Finn was behind this, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of running out of here with my tail between my legs. I'm going to gladly dance with my queen and then close out the show with a bang."

"You are so hot and I can't wait to get you naked later."

"You know it." Lia grins then spins Quinn around as everyone else joins them.

After their dance, Lia hops up on stage and takes the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention before I start the last song of the night?" everyone groans at that, but listen anyway. "I know I know, you don't want this to end, but I would just like to thank everyone who "voted" for me tonight, I didn't even know I was running to be honest. But I'm glad you guys see me as your superior, your royalty, it's an honor really, especially with my queen at my side." She gestures to Quinn and the blonde blushes. "I love you, Quinn, and with that said, lets rock this last song!"

_I'm coming out  
>I'm coming<br>I'm coming out  
>I'm coming out<br>I'm coming out_

Quinn blanches as Lia sings to her with sparkling eyes. She starts to laugh when the brunette winks at her and she thinks 'what the hell' as she grabs Rachel and starts to dance.

_I'm coming out  
>I want the world to know<br>Got to let it show  
>I'm coming out<br>I want the world to know  
>I got to let it show<em>

_There's a new me coming out  
>And I just had to live<br>And I wanna give  
>I'm completely positive<br>I think this time around  
>I am gonna do it<br>Like you never knew it  
>Ooh, I'll make it through<em>

_The time has come for me  
>To break out of this shell<br>I have to shout  
>That I am coming out<em>

_[Chorus]_

_I've got to show the world  
>All that I wanna be<br>And all my abillities  
>There's so much more to me<br>Somehow, I have to make them  
>Just understand<br>I got it well in hand  
>And, oh, how I've planned<br>I'm spreadin' love  
>There is no need to fear<br>And I just feel so good  
>Every time I hear<em>

_[Chorus]_

When Lia finishes the song, she jumps off the stage, grabs Quinn, tips her back and then kisses her for all she's worth. Surprisingly all the kids around them start cheering, the glee kids being the loudest. When they pull apart, Quinn is flustered and Lia is very smug as she makes eye contact with a sulking Finn. He storms out of the gym when Lia sends him a wink and a smirk.

After that everyone files out of the school and heads to Puck's house. It's already booming when Lia, Quinn, and Rachel pull up. _Lipps Inc's Funky Town _is playing as they dance their way into the house. They head to the kitchen for a drink then shimmy their way back to the living room. They dance and drink and dance some more until they're sweaty and drunk.

They are currently in the middle of the living room making a Lia sandwich to _Tina Turner's What's Love Got to do With It_. Everyone around them are just as sweaty and drunk and are paying no mind to them, so they completely miss when Quinn presses her body to Lia's back then kisses her neck as she pulls Rachel tighter against Lia's front. The taller brunette moans, but it's swallowed by the loud music. She runs her hand into Quinn's hair and pulls her mouth in for a wet kiss. Rachel snakes her hands around to Quinn's ass and squeezes. She then pulls her tight against Lia's back, bringing Lia tight against her front and they all moan.

Lia breaks the kiss and pants into the blonde's mouth as Rachel begins to slowly grind against her. When Quinn looks at Rachel, she can see her pupils are blown, so she takes her by the back of the neck and pulls her forward to whisper how deliciously sexy she looks and how much she wants to ravish her as she licks the shell of her ear then pushes Lia's head down so they meet in a hungry kiss. The blonde's panties are getting soaked at the sight of the brunettes. Rachel fists her hands in Lia's shirt then bites her lip. Lia then pulls back and takes their hands, leading them away from the crowd and up the stairs. When they get into Puck's room, Lia locks the door then takes a step toward the bed.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asks slightly out of breath.

"I don't know, but I think I like it." Quinn answers as she grabs Rachel and kisses her.

"Mmm, but I thought…we weren't going to…revisit this…remember in New York?" Rachel asks in between kisses.

"If you want to stop, Rachel, then stop, but if not then shut up." Lia jibes as she starts to unzip Rachel's dress.

Quinn smiles against her mouth as she manages an eager nod. The blonde then steps back to allow the dress to fall and bites back a moan at the smooth toned skin in front of her. She then quickly gets rid of her own dress as Lia is already in her underwear. Rachel kicks off her shoes and legwarmers as she pulls out her ponytail and scurries onto the bed. Quinn and Lia look at each other silently asking if this is ok. When they smile at each other, Quinn crawls seductively between Rachel's legs, kissing her way up.

"I've always wondered what Berry juice would taste like." She whispers against the brunette's panties.

A shiver runs through Rachel's body at the husky tone combined with the vibrations against her underwear. Lia then climbs onto the bed and starts kissing across a tan chest. Rachel is in heaven right now with the sensation of lips all over her skin. Her eyes roll in the back of her head when a tongue skims over an erect nipple and her hips jerk when teeth nip the inside of her thigh.

_Oh god, this is really happening._

_And it feels really good!_

_OH MY! What was _that_!?_

_I believe that was a tongue…on your clit._

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! When did my underwear even come _off_?_

_Does it matter?_

_No, no it does not._

_Exactly. Oooh there's sucking._

_In two places!_

Rachel's eyes cross as Quinn starts sucking on her clit and Lia sucks on her neck. Her chest is heaving and her thighs are quivering. She's never been this excited before, she might pass out. Lia pulls away from the brunette's neck and looks down at her.

"You ok, Rach?" she opens her eyes as much as she can and nods.

"More than." She moans.

"Good, 'cause this is just the beginning." Lia smirks then kisses her.

Rachel's right hand grips blonde hair as her left is lost in brown. She massages her tongue with Lia's then moans loudly as Quinn works one then two fingers into her. It's more than easy with how wet the girl is, and Quinn smirks against her clit as she slowly pushes her fingers in and out then curls them every few thrusts. Lia bites a plump lip then sucks on her tongue as the brunette lifts her hips to meet Quinn's fingers and tongue. Pretty soon her body is arching off the bed and with one final buck of her hips she's singing her release.

"_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuck_."

Quinn sits up and goes to wipe her mouth, but Lia stops her, taking her hand and sucking the fingers that were inside Rachel. She moans around them then kisses wet lips, sucking the juices from them. Rachel watches with half lidded eyes as she tries to catch her breath. Lia runs her hands down Quinn's naked back and into her panties to grab her ass and pull her closer. The blonde moans into her girlfriend's mouth then unhooks her bra, tossing it to the floor. Lia then pulls back and grins at the spent girl lying against the pillows.

"You taste pretty good, Berry."

"Mmhm, better than I anticipated." Quinn agrees.

"J-just give me a sec and I'll be ready for more." Rachel gives them a lazy smirk.

"Oh you bet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Songs in this chapter:**

**Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me)**

**Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Rachel wakes up sandwiched in between two naked bodies. The events from the night before flash through her mind and she's oddly ok with what happened. Granted they were drunk, but they were still coherent enough to give consent. She tries to get out of bed as gently as possible, but as soon as she moves, her muscles scream in agony. Pushing through the pain, she puts on her underwear and grabs her dress. Stirring from the bed grabs her attention and she freezes. When they settle back down, Rachel quietly slips out of the room with her dress firmly pressed to her front and scurries to the bathroom across the hall.

When she comes out of the bathroom fully dressed, Lia comes out of the bedroom in her pants and bra. They smile shyly at each other then switch locations; Lia heading into the bathroom and Rachel back into the bedroom. And unbeknownst to both girls, Finn witnessed the whole thing. He was on his way up the stairs to the bathroom when Rachel quickly snuck out of Puck's room in her panties. He immediately crouched down on the stairs so she wouldn't see him. Thoughts of her and Puck together ran through his mind as he became angry; Puck was always sleeping with his girlfriends. Except Rachel wasn't his girlfriend anymore. That didn't stop him from staying crouched on the stairs waiting for Puck to come out so he could confront him. But who came out of the room wasn't who he was expecting. He knew there was something off about Lia and now he knows what; she's cheating on Quinn! When the coast was clear, he left, completely missing Quinn come out and join Lia in the bathroom.

As the girls finish getting dressed, Lia suggests they go out for breakfast. They all agree then head out to the nearest diner. They sit in a booth and look through the menu. They're all clearly hung over and order almost the whole menu.

"So, about last night…" Rachel says as they wait for their food.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Lia answers.

"No, it's ok. I had a great time actually. I've never been this sore in my life." She chuckles as Lia and Quinn share a smug smile. "Especially not from that kind of 'work out'."

"Well I'm glad we could be of service." Lia grins and Quinn agrees.

When their food comes they talk about Quinn's birthday that's in a week. The blonde says that she doesn't want to do anything crazy, maybe just a nice quiet dinner at home. She tells Rachel that she should bring her fathers and they could watch a movie or something after dinner. Rachel tells her that they'll be there, and then they finish their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Later in the week, Finn finally spots Quinn alone and decides it's time to tell her.<p>

"Hey, Quinn!"

"What do you want, Finn?" Quinn responds sounding bored.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" she rolls her eyes.

"Uh well, yea I guess." He scratches the back of his neck.

"So get to the point, Hudson, I have places to be."

"Um, right, i-it's about Lia." He falters a bit, he's still very much afraid of the blonde.

"What about her, Finn?" she says in her 'hurry up before I hurt you' tone.

"Sh-she's cheating on you! With Rachel!" he blurts and it takes Quinn two seconds to burst out laughing. "I'm serious! I-I saw them! The morning after Puck's party they-they came out of his room half naked! And-and they were looking at each other all mushily and…"

At that Quinn couldn't help but laugh even harder. She swipes away a tear then starts laughing again when she sees the incredulous/confused look on Finn's face. She then turns and walks away, leaving Finn very confused as he can still hear her laughter down the hallway.

Rachel bumps into a still laughing Quinn and looks at her questioningly.

"May I ask why it is that you're laughing so boisterously, Quinn?"

"Your stupid moron of an ex-boyfriend just told me that Lia's cheating on me…with you!" and she starts laughing again as she walks to her next class.

Rachel sighs and thinks that it can't get any worse, that Finn won't be _that_ stupid and try to say something to Lia herself. But of course Finn _is _that stupid.

Lia is standing at her open locker when it suddenly slams shut.

"I know what you're doing and you need to stop, now! Quinn deserves better than someone who cheats on her, and stay away from Rachel, she isn't like that, she's not gay." Finn fumes and Lia sighs, she's so tired of him.

"What are you talking, Finn?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you're cheating on Quinn with Rachel! It's not enough that you turned Quinn gay, but you have to turn Rachel too!?"

Lia's eyes flash and she's ready to kick his ass into next year, but then she gets an idea. She lets out a breath then smiles smugly at the tall boy.

"Not that that's _any _of your business, but tell me, how does it feel to know that not one, but _two _of your exes rather sleep with _me_, a very _womanly_ _woman_, than with _you_?" she leans in and whispers.

His face flushes hot red as he slams his fist into the locker and takes a step closer to her. This action catches the attention of a few kids in the hallway and they all stop to watch. Lia notices and smirks.

"Now Finn, do you really want me to break yet _another _one of your bones in front of all our peers?"

He huffs then storms off, leaving the chuckling brunette behind to disperse the crowd and then head off to glee. Once in the auditorium, Lia and Rachel get everyone into the rehearsal for nationals. First they practice their group number until they know it backwards and forwards.

[Sam:]_  
>Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges<br>My feet are still sore my back's on the fringes  
>We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine<br>We rattle this town we rattle this scene_

Santana and Brittany move toward the front of the stage as they sing, everyone coming up behind them.

[Santana & Brittany:]_  
>O, Anna Sun!<br>O, Anna Sun!_

[Everyone:]_  
>What do you know? This house is falling apart<br>What can I say? This house is falling apart  
>We got no money, but we got heart<br>We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

They move back and forth, jumping around the stage to their choreography singing their little hearts out.

_What do you know? This house is falling apart  
>What can I say? This house is falling apart<br>We got no money, but we got heart  
>We're gonna rattle this ghost town<br>This house is falling apart_

_This house is falling apart_

Puck moves to the front to sing his part as everyone backs him up. Quinn then steps up as he steps back, and then Rachel and Tina.

[Puck:]_  
>Live my life without<br>Station wagon rides  
>Fumbling around the back<br>Not one seat belt on  
>Wait for summertime<br>Coming up for air  
>Now it's all a wash<br>Now it's all a wash_

[Quinn:]_  
>Live my life without<br>Coming up for air  
>Now it's all a wash<br>I want everyone  
>Racing down the hill<br>I am faster than you  
>Wait for summertime<br>Wait for summertime_

[Rachel & Tina:]_  
>O, Anna Sun!<br>O, Anna Sun!_

_Sun!_

[Everyone:]_  
>What do you know? This house is falling apart<br>What can I say? This house is falling apart  
>We got no money, but we got heart<br>We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_What do you know? This house is falling apart  
>What can I say? This house is falling apart<br>We got no money, but we got heart  
>We're gonna rattle this ghost town<em>

_This house is falling apart  
>This house is falling apart<br>This house is falling apart_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart  
>This house is falling apart<em>

When they finish the song they all laugh and cheer at how amazing it was. They're all excited for nationals which is only a couple weeks away. They're ready to win it all. This is their last chance to be the true champions of the school.

* * *

><p>New York! The New Directions are back and prepared this time. Now they have more time to explore and roam around without having to worry about writing songs that should have already been written. The first thing they do is check into their hotel where Lia's aunt hooked them up. Now they don't have to split two rooms between the boys and girls like last year; they get six rooms that the couples pretty much pair off in leaving Rachel, Kurt, and Artie to share a room. They don't really mind as they'll only be in it to sleep.<p>

After they drop their things off and freshen up, they all head off to explore. Lia and Quinn are walking down 8th Avenue when they get a call from Santana. She gives them an address and tells them to meet her there in twenty minutes. They're a bit confused when she hangs up because she didn't really say much more, but they hail a cab anyway.

When they pull up to the address Santana gave them, they notice it's a courthouse. They look at each other and shake their heads. They have a feeling this is going to be the most ridiculous thing they do while in NY. Brittany jumps into their arms and starts talking excitedly when they walk inside. Quinn chuckles and has to calm the other blonde down so they can understand what she's saying.

"Guys, this is it! Me and San are getting married!" she squeals.

Lia and Quinn can't do anything but smile awkwardly as they're both speechless. When they got the news that their friends were engaged, they figured the wedding would be well off in the future, not the day before their nationals competition. Santana then comes out and leads them to the office where the justice of the peace is waiting. Before they enter the room, Quinn pulls Santana to the side and looks at her seriously.

"San, are you sure you're not rushing this? I mean you've only been engaged for what, a few months?"

"Quinn, I know you're being the rational friend right now, but I've never been surer about anything in my entire life. This is right for us at this moment, and then in a few years when we're done with college and saved up enough money we'll have a real wedding for all our friends and family. But right now this is all we need, you and of course Lia, are all we need." Quinn nods then pulls her friend into a tight hug before following her into the room.

Santana and Brittany stand facing each other in front of the justice of the peace as Quinn and Lia stand on either side of them. They exchange vows, then rings, and then kisses. Quinn and Lia congratulate and hug them with small tears in their eyes and proud smiles on their faces. After they sign their marriage licenses and leave the building, Santana is the first one to throw her hands up in excitement.

"LET'S CELEBRATE, BITCHES!" They all chuckle as they hail a cab and head to a nice restaurant.

* * *

><p>After an interesting meal with the newlyweds, Lia and Quinn decide to continue their stroll through the city while the other two head back to the hotel for their 'honeymoon'. It's still fairly early and the weather is perfect, so Quinn links her arm with her girlfriend's and pulls her along. They talk about how beautiful the girls' vows were and even though it wasn't an all-out crazy wedding they were glad that they were there to witness it. Lia even lets it slip that she one day wants to have that with Quinn, but an actual wedding with headaches about what types of flowers they're going to have and whether they'll be escorted down the aisle or walk by themselves. Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and kisses her on the cheek. The blonde then spots a store that peaks her interest and pulls a reluctant Lia with her.<p>

"What on earth made you want to come in here?" Lia whispers.

"Just for the simple fact that I'm now old enough to. And ya know, maybe we'll find something." Quinn shrugs casually and Lia chuckles a bit awkwardly.

"…you're serious?"

"Yea, why not? Are you not open to it?"

"Well, um, I guess, I just never thought that would be something you wanted. Plus I've never really _needed_ anything in here."

"We don't _have _to get anything, we're just looking for the hell of it, and if we happen to see something we might want to try, what's the harm?"

"None I guess."

Quinn squeezes the brunette's hand and kisses her lightly on the lips before leading her toward an assortment of toys. Adult toys. Lia feels a little uncomfortable, but not enough to put her off. She's just never really thought about using toys before, only because she's never had a steady lover, so there was no need for them. Plus she's done wonders without them for this long so it's never crossed her mind. Until now apparently.

_Does Quinn really think we need a toy this early in our sex life?_ _Has it gotten boring already? _

_Don't be ridiculous, your sex is amazing._

_Yea, but what if she needs more? What if she misses the penetration from a man?_

_Well then you give it to her! Buy whatever she wants and give it to her so good she won't remember her name._

_That's one way to put it._

"Hey, I can see you internally freaking out. Are you ok?" Quinn asks, rubbing her arms.

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can leave if you want to."

"No, I'm just being silly. I promise I'm ok."

Quinn nods as she takes her girlfriend's hand and stays close to her side. They come to a wall with dildos of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Both immediately grow red in the face, but Quinn puts on a brave front and inspects them closer. She spots one that looks weird; it looks like a regular dildo, but with an extra piece at the end of it.

"That one's a strapless strap on. The small piece is inserted into the vagina and holds without the hassle of straps and harnesses." An employee informs them, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Thank you." Quinn says as her face becomes beet red.

Lia chuckles as she wraps her arms around her very much embarrassed girlfriend. Quinn starts to laugh at herself too as she clutches the brunette's shirt. She only feels so embarrassed because though she didn't know what exactly it was, she liked it, and when the employee described it, she couldn't help but imagine using it.

"You like it don't you?" Lia quietly asks.

"Would you be freaked out if I said yes?"

"No. If it's something you want to try then I'm all for it. I'll do anything to please you, Quinn."

"_Anything_?" the blonde asks with a glint in her eyes.

"Don't push it."

They then head to the cash register and let them know what they want. The clerk goes in the back and comes out with the packaged item. She asks if they need any lube and Lia gives her a smug grin while telling her that they in fact do not need any lube. The girl chuckles then rings them up. They then walk out of the shop, Quinn carrying the bag.

"Why must these things be so damn expensive? It's just a piece of silicone for crying out loud." Lia huffs.

"You can't put a price on pleasure, baby." Quinn says sultrily into Lia's ear.

"Is that so?" Lia grins.

As it starts to get dark out, they make their way back to the hotel. They put their bag in their room then go to Rachel's room where everyone seems to have migrated. Everyone is sitting around chatting about their explorations. As soon as Lia and Quinn join them, Rachel jumps up.

"Good you two are finally here! We can go over our set list one more time!"

"Rachel, we don't need to, we know it like the back of our hands." Kurt says.

"Well then it shouldn't take that long, now should it?" everyone groans.

"C'mon guys, let's just appease the little lady so she can sleep better tonight." Lia jibes and Rachel glares at her. "Ok, so first it's the duet. Rachel and Puck are doing We'll Be a Dream, right?"

"Yep, and then Anna Sun is the group number." Mercedes adds.

"And then we end it with a bang as Lia does her solo of Feeling Good." Quinn concludes.

"Right, and everyone knows their cues and choreography? We can't afford to make any mistakes, this is our last shot to be national champions."

"Yes, Rachel, we've been rehearsing for the past couple of months, which is probably the most we've ever rehearsed for a competition, but still we got this." Santana surprisingly reassures.

They all continue to talk until it starts to get late and everyone heads to bed. Quinn has been patient the whole night, but now that they're going back to their room to be alone, she can't help but feel eager. Lia can sense her girlfriend's excitement and that's when the nerves start. She's always been confident in the bedroom, but now that they're trying something that neither of them is particularly familiar with, the nerves settle in.

When they get in the room, Quinn can see that Lia is a bit hesitant, so she tries to comfort her.

"We don't have to do anything tonight. I can wait until you're ready." Quinn wraps her arms around Lia's waist and kisses her softly.

"No, it's ok, I know you've been looking forward to it since we got back."

"Are you sure? Because I really can wait if you need me to."

"I'm sure, I want to make you feel good." the brunette pulls the pale girl closer and kisses her deeply.

They stand there kissing for a couple minutes until Quinn pulls away breathlessly and tells Lia to go put it on. She nods and takes the bag into the bathroom. Quinn strips down to her bra and panties then climbs into bed. When Lia comes out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear, Quinn's eyes start at the blush on her girlfriend's face then trail down to the apparent outline in her underwear. The brunette walks over to the bed and her blush brightens if possible.

"How does it feel?" Quinn asks.

"Weird, but it just takes some getting used to I guess."

"You look so adorably uncomfortable." The blonde chuckles. "Come here so I can make you feel good."

"I thought this was to make _you _feel good?" Lia pouts as she crawls over to Quinn.

"It is, but I'm sure you'll feel just as good."

Lia nods as she lies between Quinn's legs. A small gasp makes its way out of Quinn's mouth as she can feel the strap on. They start to kiss slowly as hands run over soft skin and into silky hair. Lia experimentally rolls her hips and when Quinn moans, she does it again. The blonde then bites a plump lip and unhooks her bra. Lia does the same as well as their underwear. She runs her fingers down a pale quivering stomach and into awaiting heat.

"You're so wet." She moans into Quinn's neck.

Quinn nods and closes her eyes as Lia continues to circle through the wetness. One then two fingers slip in to stretch the blonde.

"You ready?" Lia whispers.

When Quinn bites her lip and nods, Lia takes a deep breath and grabs the silicone. She runs it up and down slick folds a few times then pushes against her entrance. It slips right in with how wet the blonde is. Quinn lets out a choked gasp that turns into a moan as she bites Lia's shoulder. A little whimper escapes Lia as well as tight walls grip the silicone, pulling it in further. Legs wrapping around her waist give Lia the ok to move, so she pulls back and then slowly pushes forward. She guesses it's good when Quinn pulls her in for a hungry kiss and pushes her hips in time with the brunette's thrusts.

"You ok?" Lia breathes when they pull apart.

"God yes, so ok." Lia smiles then gasps when Quinn's legs tighten and pull her forward. "Faster, go faster."

Nodding, Lia lifts up onto her elbows and picks up her pace. The noises Quinn is making are sending little electric pulses to Lia's stomach and they both start to pant. The insert inside Lia is hitting all the right places and she's sure if the silicone keeps brushing against her clit like that, she won't be able to hold on much longer. She slows down a bit, earning a groan from her girlfriend, but she makes up for it with deep hard thrusts. She brushes the blonde's g-spot this way and Quinn is _losing her mind_. Nails scratch down her back so hard Lia's sure she's bleeding, but she doesn't care because Quinn is moaning her name so deliciously and she knows she's close.

Lia shifts onto one elbow as she picks up her pace again and circles the blonde's clit. She watches as Quinn arches off the bed and lets out a long moan. Without stopping, golden eyes shift to watch the drenched silicone push in and out of Quinn, sending her closer to the edge. As she nears her orgasm, she looks her girlfriend in the eyes and whispers _I love you_. The words combined with the intense eye contact gives Lia the extra push she needs to finish, also sending Quinn into a second orgasm.

Lia collapses on top of Quinn and pants against her neck.

"I'm so glad you pulled me into that store." And they both start laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Just a couple more and it's done. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Walk The Moon - Anna Sun**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I have to thank my beta Swankkyy for helping me finish this, without her I don't think it would have gotten done. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! It's been a journey and I'll miss it, but I'm glad it's over. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

It's the morning of nationals! All the kids are up and dressed, waiting in the lobby while their teacher registers them. Lia is standing with her arms around Quinn and the blonde's chin on her shoulder with her hands in her back pockets. They're whispering in each other's ears and giggling adorably when Lia spots someone she was not expecting to see. Her eyes go wide and her heart starts to pound as she tries to subtly turn so that person doesn't see her.

"Lia? Lia James?"

_Shit, too late._

Quinn pulls away from Lia to look at the girl who knows her girlfriend. When the girl approaches them Lia's eyes flick to the floor and Quinn wonders why. The girl grins at Lia and goes to hug her, but the brunette takes a step back. Quinn watches as the girl clucks her tongue and crosses her arms, her grin turning into a smirk.

"What, no kisses?"

"Don't." Lia says firmly.

"Are you really going to be like that?" the redheaded girl asks playfully.

When Lia tightens her jaw and doesn't say anything else, Quinn decides to make herself known.

"Hi, I'm…" but the girl cuts her off.

"The newest conquest? Your name doesn't really matter, she'll just forget it in the morning. Trust me, hunny, you should quit while you're ahead."

Quinn tried to be nice, but she really doesn't like this bitch. Lia goes to say something, but the blonde puts a hand up to silence her and takes a step forward, her all too familiar 'I'm going to lure you into a false sense of security then murder you' smile on her face.

"Actually, my name is the _only _name that matters and it's you who should quit while you're ahead because I promise you, _hunny_, this is a battle you will surely lose. So you can take your fake tits and the ten pounds of make-up on your face back to where you came from." The blonde finishes with a smile then says in her sickeningly sweet voice, "But it was nice to meet you…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name? Oh wait, it doesn't matter."

The redhead scoffs then turns around and storms off. Quinn glares as she turns to her girlfriend. Said girl's eyes are gold when hazel meet them in an intense look and Quinn's knees get weak. Lia wraps her arms around the girl and whispers hotly in her ear.

"You. Are getting it. _So_. Fucking. _Good_ tonight."

As she pulls back Quinn whimpers and has to steady herself at the lustful look she's receiving. The brunette can dismantle her with one look. That's not very good because she forgets that she's supposed to be mad and questioning what the hell just happened. But she makes a note to bring it up later as their teacher leads them to their green room.

Before Lia walks into the green room, someone calls her name and she spins around.

_Could this day get anymore awkward?_

Standing before her is her brother Kaleb. She still can't get over how identical they are; that she even has a twin. He hesitantly takes a step forward and smiles at her. He really is a nice guy and she's sure they'd get along great if she gave him a chance, but she's still angry.

"What are you doing here?" she asks impatiently.

"I came to see you perform." He answers with a shy smile and she scoffs, turning to go join her friends. "And to also give you a heads up." He blurts.

"A heads up for what?" Lia stops and narrows her eyes at him.

"That dad's here."

"_What_? I thought he was in jail?" she whispers harshly, looking around to see if anyone's listening.

"He got out early, I told you he would." Kaleb shrugs.

"Yea, but how the hell does he know I'm _here_!? And what does he _want_?"

"He asked around I guess, I don't really know. He wants to see you, Lia."

"Pfft, like _that's_ gonna happen. You're lucky I'm talking to _you_."

"Please, he's missed you all these years and he's making an effort."

"Eighteen years too late if you ask me. Tell him he's wasting his time. I have to go, my team is waiting for me." she turns and heads for the green room.

Kaleb sighs and returns to his seat with his father.

When Lia sits next to her girlfriend, the blonde asks where she was. She shakes her head and gives a fake smile, but Quinn doesn't buy it. At the skeptical look, the brunette tells her that she's fine and they have to get ready to go on stage. Quinn drops it for now, and follows everyone out to backstage; they're up next.

Everyone is buzzing with excitement as they do their pre-performance rituals and warm ups. Lia is completely spaced out and in her head as everyone else is full of energy. She won't let her father's presence ruin this for her, so she tries to pull it together for the sake of her team. Taking deep breaths, she looks at herself in a mirror; black boots on her feet, loose blue jeans up her legs, and a white t-shirt for her torso with a black leather jacket bring together the look the team picked. Though her look is slightly different from the rest of them, so she'll stand out for her solo. The girls are wearing skirts with leather vests and the boys the same as her but with leather vests as well.

They're called on stage as soon as the previous performers, Vocal Adrenaline, are done. They were phenomenal, and they know it if the smug pretentious looks they throw at the New Directions is any indication. But that doesn't deter the group's confidence because they still have their secret weapon; Lia. How they kept her under wraps even as she would sometimes perform at the Lima Bean, is beyond them. Though the kids from Vocal Adrenaline would never be caught dead in that coffee shop, so that might've helped.

Before Lia goes out with her team, she pulls the stage manager to the side and whispers something to him quickly. He looks at her skeptically, but she gives him a pointed look and he nods. She then runs out and joins everyone as Rachel and Puck begin their duet.

[Puck]_  
>Do you remember the nights<br>We'd stay up just laughing  
>Smiling for hours<br>At anything  
>Remember the nights<br>We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream_

They all harmonize and dance around Puck and Rachel as the two do their own choreography. Lia, though keeping up and doing what she's supposed to, keeps looking out to the audience, her mind racing.

[Rachel]_  
>Do you remember the nights<br>We made our way dreaming  
>Hoping of being<br>Someone big  
>We were so young then<br>We were too crazy  
>In love<em>

[Both]_  
>When the lights go out<br>We'll be safe and sound  
>We'll take control of the world<br>Like it's all we have to hold on to  
>And we'll be a dream<em>

_Whoa whoa  
>Whoa whoa<br>Whoa whoa_

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be_

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream_

When the duet is finished, the audience gets up and claps for them. They all beam at each other and catch their breaths for the group number. Quickly getting into position, the music starts and they do exactly what they've been rehearsing. Singing each assigned part and dancing accordingly. The end choreography they came up with has them bouncing as a group off the stage and behind the curtain. The audience once again reacts with boisterous applause. For the solo performance they arranged to have a pianist on stage playing while Lia sings and everyone else will file out onto risers for back up. As the piano is wheeled out on stage, the stage manager nods to Lia giving her the ok. The ok for what, the team is about to find out.

Everyone has huge smiles on their faces as they wait for their cue, being the piano man playing the first note, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Where's the pianist?" Rachel asks a bit frantically.

"Right here." Lia answers, referring to herself.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" Quinn asks as the brunette takes off her shoes and starts to walk out on stage.

"Trust me, guys." Is all she says as she slowly walks out on stage barefoot.

The audience watches in anticipation as the girl makes her way across the stage shedding her jacket on the way and it drops to the floor as she then puts her hair up into a ponytail. She takes a seat on the piano bench and takes a deep breath, adjusting the microphone. It's completely silent as her teammates watch with horror and panic from back stage, and the audience waiting with baited breath as they can feel the shift in the room. This is going to be intense.

Lia pushes down on the keys, sending the notes into the air as she closes her eyes and begins to sing.

_Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity ward?<em>

Rachel is freaking out because this is not the song they rehearsed and she has no idea what to do now. Quinn shushes her and tells everyone to calm down as well. They're going to do exactly what they rehearsed and that's back Lia up, so she leads the way onto the risers and confidently nods at everyone. They all take deep breaths and harmonize where they can.

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, (hopeless) you're hopeless<em>

_Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh_

Lia continues to play and sing her heart out, barely noticing her friends. This whole situation of her father being here rattled her and she couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity to let him know how she feels. She knows she might get hell from her friends and teacher, but it's all worth it.

_It's been five years since we've spoken last  
>And you can't take back<br>What we never had  
>Oh, I can be manipulated<br>Only so many times  
>Before even "I love you"<br>Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, (hopeless) you're hopeless<em>

_Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<em>

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you push me out of your world,<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?<em>

Lia kicks back the piano bench and pounds the keys as she really gets into it. It might be a little overdramatic and inappropriate for a competition, but she doesn't care, she's giving this performance her all and nothing less.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being loved<em>

_Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<em>

_Oh, father, please, father  
>Put the bottle down<br>For the love of a daughter  
>For the love of a daughter<em>

Lia stands up straight as the last note rings out, her chest heaving. She then turns around and walks off stage without looking at the audience or her friends. Vocal Adrenaline is left with their jaws on the floor after that performance, but they quickly recover and brush it off. They may not have been expecting that, but they're still confident that they'll win.

The rest of the New Directions bow as the audience starts a slow clap. Quinn rushes off the stage after her girlfriend and catches her before she can leave. When she turns her around, there are tears streaming down her cheeks and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Quinn asks softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lia tries to subtly wipe her face, but of course Quinn notices.

"Don't lie. That performance was anything but fine. Where did that come from?" the blonde takes her to the side when she sees people looking at them.

"My father is here." The brunette sighs in defeat.

"Wait, you're _father _father? The one in jail?" Quinn's shock is apparent on her face.

"Supposedly he got out early and now he's here. Kaleb warned me before we went backstage. I know it was stupid of me to change the song last minute and throw you guys for a loop, and I'm really sorry, but I just felt like I had to do it. I just had to." The girl whimpers.

"It's ok, I get it. I'm sure everyone else will understand too." The blonde wraps her girlfriend up in her arms and shushes her as she begins to cry again.

Rachel comes storming out from backstage and angrily makes her way to the two girls. But as soon as she sees her best friend in distress, all the fire drains from her body and she aches at the sight. She looks to Quinn who silently communicates that Lia will be ok, and Rachel leads the rest of their friends to watch the other performances.

Quinn stays with Lia until it's time to announce the winners. They all make it on stage and wait anxiously as the announcer takes his sweet time. He clears his throat into in the microphone and gathers everyone's attention. Third place goes to some unknown school they've never heard of and now it's down to them and Vocal Adrenaline.

Even though Jessie St. James graduated, VA is still as fierce as ever, and it shows in their posh attitudes. They're cocky, a bit too cocky and that's why the victory feels so much sweeter when the New Directions are called as the National Champions. Loud squeals can be heard throughout the entire building and the looks on the other team's faces is priceless. Lia is relieved that she didn't screw it up for them, but there's still the issue of her father wanting to see her. She knows there's nothing that he can say or do to change her mind about him, and that's what makes her rush her friends out of there and back to their hotel. Seeing him would do nothing but hurt her in the end and she's tired of hurting. So quickly leaving before he can get a chance to ambush her is an easy decision.

But of course that doesn't happen and he catches her outside. At the sound of her name, she freezes, also halting Quinn who's attached to her hand. The blonde looks back confused and follows where her girlfriend is looking. She sees Kaleb standing with a tall chubby man who she assumes is their father. The palm in her hand gets sweaty, so she squeezes it to let Lia know she's there. The man takes a step forward which causes the brunette to take a step back. Tears spring to her eyes and her heart hammers in her chest. She thinks she's having a panic attack and her eyes shoot to Kaleb pleading with him to help her.

Her twin sighs and puts a hand on his father's arm to stop him. The man hangs his head and looks at the girl in front of him. The expression on his face could be described as pained, but Lia isn't sure she's seeing correctly through her tears. She wants to run away and never look back, but she's rooted to her spot.

"Lia, _please_."

The pained whisper can barely be heard over the noises of the city, but it makes its way to Lia's ears, finally breaking her free from whatever hold was on her. She lets go of Quinn's hand and runs down the street. The blonde watches as Kaleb leads the disappointed man away then turns to go after her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>When they all get back to the hotel they order pizza and celebrate. Puck somehow sneaks up some alcohol and now they're all getting drunk and trying not to trash the hotel room. Lia, earlier when they first arrived, made sure to let them know that she'll kick their asses if they did because her aunt is the one who hooked them up.<p>

Though everyone is excited and celebrating their victory, Lia is still a bit in her own head. She's sitting in the corner watching everyone jump back and forth on the beds and drinking, while overthinking the situation with her father. Was it really the right decision to take off without giving him a chance? She could have at least heard him out. But it doesn't matter now because it's too late, the opportunity passed.

"Hey." Quinn approaches her quietly. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

The brunette shrugs and starts to play with a string from her shirt as Quinn sits next to her on the floor. Hazel eyes run over a puffy face; it still hasn't gone down after a couple of hours.

"I was scared. And to see him after all this time…it was just too much. He hasn't tried to make an effort before, so why should I let him now? I know he couldn't physically be in my life, but he could have written, or called. But nothing, and then to show up out of the blue after so long? That's…I'm not wrong, am I? To shut him out, to not even give him a chance? Tell me I'm doing the right thing." The brunette pleads.

"I believe you're doing what's best for you. You're protecting yourself, and there's nothing wrong with that. Being an adult means you make those kinds of decisions. So no, you're not wrong for doing what you know is necessary to live your life the best way you can." The blonde cups her girlfriend's face and runs her thumb over a rosy cheek.

"Thank you." Lia utters painfully, trying to hold back her tears. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without me either." The blonde jokes and they both chuckle.

"You're so fully of yourself." Lia smiles and wipes her face, glad that the tension is somewhat gone.

"Speaking of people who are full of themselves, can we talk about that redhead?"

The brunette pales a bit and Quinn is now even more curious.

"I'm mean who was she fooling with those water balloons and clown make-up? Please tell me she's not an ex."

"No, she's not an ex." Quinn sighs in relief. "But I did sleep with her." The brunette admits guiltily.

"Eww when!?"

"It was a long time ago and seeing her now grosses me out." Quinn raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why did she call me a conquest?" Lia chuckles awkwardly and looks away. "Lia." The blonde says warningly.

"I didn't do relationships, ok? You know, after the whole Jackie thing. So I just slept around a lot and tended to make it a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A 'see how many girls I can get into bed this month' kind of game." She winces at the blonde's gasp.

"You went whoring around and doing who knows what with who knows who and you never thought to tell me!?"

"No?"

"I can't believe you."

"I love you?" Lia smiles unsurely.

Quinn gets up and acts like she's storming off, but she's not really mad, she just wants to put the brunette's leg. Lia knows the blonde is playing with her when she sways her hips as she 'storms off'. A small smile graces her lips then she sees Rachel coming towards her.

"Hey sexy!" Rachel plops into her lap. "Ya know, I'm really mad that you changed the song without telling any of us. That was verrrry wrong of you. Buuuuut we still won, so I guess it's ok." She beams.

"Rach, you are so drunk." Lia chuckles.

"No I'm not! Watch!" she goes to stand up, but stumbles back down into Lia's lap.

"You're such a lightweight."

"Maybe." She says sheepishly. "But youuu are sad. I can see it in your eyes." Lia looks away at the comment. "Please don't be sad. Here! Drink this and be drunk with me."

Lia looks at the bottle of whatever and then at Rachel. Big brown eyes plead with her and she can't help but give in. The smaller girl squeals in delight and pulls her best friend up to dance as they turn the music up and continue to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

The class of 2012 is dressed in their red caps and gowns waiting to be called on stage to receive their diplomas.

The New Directions were treated like Gods when they arrived back from New York with their National's trophy. The entire student body welcomed them with cheers and appraise. It felt amazing to them to come back to school with that waiting for them. Now it's all coming to an end and it's bittersweet. Most of them won't see each other, maybe never again, even though they all promised to stay in touch, but everyone knows how that goes. They'll miss each other like crazy though. They've spent the last three years of their lives together fighting and then bonding and fighting some more, but in the end they're a family. Lia may have just come into their lives at the beginning of the school year, but they've welcomed her with open arms and it's like she's been with them the entire time.

They all get a little emotional as they walk across the stage, one by one, to shake Figgins' hand and accept their diploma. They then turn to the audience to find their parents and do a little victory dance as they're cheered on. Except Lia, who doesn't really have that luxury; not until Rachel gets her attention and points to the audience where her fathers and Judy are hooting and hollering for her. The tears immediately make their way to her eyes and she can't help but smile so hard her cheeks feel like they're going to split open. She then rushes off stage with her diploma in hand and throws her arms around the only parent figures she has now.

After many tears and laughs, the New Directions get back up on stage and sing their graduation song. It's a little inappropriate, but they don't care because they graduated and they have to go out with a bang.

[Puck]  
><em>Pissing in plastic cups before we went on stage<br>Praying hack e-sack back when Audioslave was still Rage  
>Watching all the freaky Dutch kids vomit then have sex<br>Listening to techno music on the bus while we earned our checks_

[Everyone]_  
>Memories make me want to go back there, back there<br>All the memories make me want to go back there, back there  
>All the memories, how can we make it back there, back there<br>I want to be there again_

[Artie]_  
>Messing with the journalists and telling stupid lies<br>They had a feeling that something was up  
>Because of the look in our eyes<br>In fact we didn't know what we were doing half of the time  
>We were so sure of ourselves and sure of our way through life<em>

[Everyone]_  
>Memories make me want to go back there, back there<br>All the memories make me want to go back there, back there  
>All the memories, how can we make it back there, back there<br>I want to be there again_

[Lia]_  
>Now I got so many people that I got to look out for<br>Never know when I'll become awake and buy some food at the store  
>I can hear them babies crying and the lawn needs to be mowed<br>I gotta get my groove on because I'm freakin bored!_

[Everyone]_  
>Memories make me want to go back there, back there<br>All the memories make me want to go back there, back there  
>All the memories, how can we make it back there, back there<br>I want to be there again_

They throw up their caps and jump off the stage with huge smiles on their faces as the song ends.

High school started out rough for some of them, but if they could go back, they wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**We The Kings - We'll Be A Dream**

**Demi Lovato - For Love of a Daughter**

**Weezer - Memories**


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Ten years later**

Lia and Quinn cuddle in their bed after a long day. They've come so far since the first time they laid eyes on each other. Sometimes they reenact their first kiss; the one in the grass, not the one on their camping trip. It's cheesy and maybe a little embarrassing, but they don't care.

"I can't believe our ten year high school reunion is tomorrow." Quinn murmurs.

"I know. Has it really been that long already?"

"It was like just yesterday that we were packing up the U-Haul with Rachel and Kurt, ready to take Greenwich Village by storm."

"And that we did. New York wasn't ready for us." Lia chuckles.

"I can't wait to catch up with everyone." The blonde smiles

* * *

><p>Judy is waiting for them when they get off the plane, and Lia is the first one to sprint to the older woman like a child, throwing her arms around her. Quinn chuckles and hugs her mother next.<p>

"Sometimes I think you two love each other more than you do me." Quinn jokes.

"That's because we do." Lia and Judy say simultaneously.

Quinn rolls her eyes and gets in the car as Lia puts their luggage in the trunk.

"Where's Frank?"

"He's at work, but he should be home before you go to the reunion." The older blonde answers.

Judy met Frank a year after the girls set off to NY. She wanted to build a small greenhouse in the backyard, so she called an architect; her and Frank got married a couple years later. He's the complete opposite of Russell and Judy is very happy. It also doesn't hurt that the girls love him as well.

When they get to the house, the girls put their luggage away and help Judy make a late lunch. They hear the front door close and footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Where are my girls?" a deep voice says through a smile.

A tall lean man with short almost black hair and bright blue eyes appears in the doorway. All the girls' faces light up at his charming smile and Lia is once again the first to pop up out of her seat to give him a hug. He makes his way to Quinn and then kisses Judy hello. The older woman goes to get up to make him a plate, but he insists that she do no such thing and that he's perfectly capable of doing it himself. Lia and Quinn really love this man.

After they all eat and catch up, the girls head upstairs to get ready.

"Do you think Rachel's going to talk about how famous she is all night?" Quinn asks in amusement.

"Oh I _know _she is. She's probably going to go around to everyone, trying and failing, to subtly bring up her four Tony's and then act coy as they ask for her autograph." Lia laughs.

* * *

><p>Sure enough when they step into William McKinley's gymnasium, Rachel is surrounded by a group of people talking animatedly and taking things to sign.<p>

"Told you." Lia grins and Quinn shakes her head.

They make their way to the glee table and beam at all of their friends. The ones that they haven't seen in a while are the ones that jump up first to hug them. Taking a seat, they ask everyone how they've been and it feels like high school all over again.

"Mercedes, I heard about your Grammy, congratulations!" Quinn squeals. "What else have you been up to?"

"Thank you, Quinn. It's been so surreal. I've just been working hard, you know, keeping LA on its toes." She grins.

Mercedes is a Grammy award winning solo artist and is currently living in LA. She's not married yet, but she's been with her boyfriend going on three years. She and Sam tried a long distance relationship while in college, and it went well for a while, but ultimately they decided that it was best if they went their separate ways.

"How are Susan and Mikey? I bet they're so big now." Kurt asks Tina.

"They're a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." Tina smiles.

"Here, we took them out for Halloween last year. They were Princess Peach and Wario." Mike passes around his phone with a picture of them.

"You're still a nerd I see. I bet this was your idea." Lauren snickers playfully.

Mike and Tina are married with two little Asian babies and they live in Washington. Mike is a dance instructor and Tina is a kindergarten teacher. She misses performing, but she loves her class and the kids are wonderful.

"I saw that action flick with what's her face this summer, it was so awesome! And then to my surprise when I saw the credits there's Artie's name! Dude, nice job." Puck fist bumps him.

"Yea, after college I worked really hard and made a few friends, now I'm a well-respected producer." He beams.

"I'm so proud of you." Lia says and the whole table agrees.

Artie lives in San Francisco with his girlfriend of two years and is a movie producer. A pretty successful one at that; he's produced some the highest grossing movies this past summer.

"How's your crazy boy band coming along, Sam? Are we going to hear an album soon?" Blaine asks.

"Actually, we're finishing up our first album now and it should be out within the next couple of months. We're really excited about it."

"That's great, what do you guys call yourselves again?"

"The Fishhooks." At that, Santana loses her shit and can't stop laughing.

Sam is in a boy band located in Nashville, where they live. They all have really big mouths so it was easy to come up with their name. Their house is like a frat house, but with men who are almost thirty years old and should have their shit together. But Sam is happy and doing what he loves, so it's ok.

"How's the coaching going, Lauren?" Lia asks.

"Great, we're undefeated in all weight classes." the coach answers proudly.

"And you, Noah? How's the little league?"

"It's awesome. I love it. Getting to coach them is really amazing, especially since I can't have any more kids." Everyone gives him a sympathetic look, but he shrugs it off.

Lauren was the wrestling champion at Ohio State all four years and is now the coach. Puck also went to Ohio State to play football and now he's coaching a little league team in Boston.

"Santana, how's the glamorous life treating you?" Tina asks.

"It's interesting. I definitely love doing what I do, but it gets a little hard sometimes with the paps."

"I know exactly how you feel, girl." Mercedes agrees.

"And how's little Brian? I miss him, I think I need to visit more often." Lia pouts.

"He's a piece of work, but he's good, excited." Brittany says cryptically.

"Excited for what?" Kurt asks.

"To meet his new baby brother or sister." Santana beams.

"No way! You're pregnant again?" Quinn almost jumps out of her seat she's so excited.

"Nope, I am." Brittany rubs her barely noticeable tummy.

Santana and Brittany are happily living in Beverly Hills where Santana is a famous actress and Brittany a famous choreographer. After they both graduated from UCLA, they had their big wedding they promised and had their first baby a year later. Pregnant Santana is much scarier than bitchy Cheerio Santana, and not because she was a colossal bitch, but because she would cry for every little thing.

"Kurt, Blaine, how's the married life?" Artie inquires.

"Great. I mean it's like we've been married this entire time, but it's different, official." Blaine kisses Kurt's hand.

"Yea, now he's stuck with me."

Kurt and Blaine were constantly on and off until they finally got married a couple years ago. They reside in NY, where Kurt decided on a fashion career after he got bored with doing off-Broadway shows. Blaine on the other hand has gotten some roles on Broadway, but he's not as successful and well-known as Rachel.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck looks around the gym.

"Probably talking someone's ear off about her fame." Lia rolls her eyes.

"Typical Berry." Santana shakes her head.

"Did you expect anything less though?" Quinn chuckles. "I mean give the girl a compliment and she takes it to the head, but four Tony's? Come on."

Rachel has won four Tony's in the short amount of time it took for her career to pick up. Two of which are for her brilliant performance of Fanny Brice in the revival of _Funny Girl_. She still lives in the little brownstone that they moved into when they first came to NY. She bought it from Lia when the brunette and Quinn moved out after their wedding, which she proudly sang their wedding song for them. And Kurt also designed their wedding dresses.

"Lia, Quinn what's up with you guys, we haven't seen you since the wedding." Mike asks.

"Working mostly. Which reminds me, Artie, Santana, we have to do a project together. You know, for old time's sake."

"Yea totally, I'm down." Santana agrees and Artie nods along.

"Oh, Santana you're doing a spread for _Vanity _next week right?" Quinn questions.

"Yea, how did you know that?"

"I'm your photographer, so don't be late, bitch. I know how you like to make impressions." Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Lia and Quinn got married a year after they graduated from NYU and bought an apartment in the city. Lia is a famous director for both film and TV. Though she lives in NY, she sometimes flies out to California for work. Quinn is a well-known photographer who shoots for many different magazines. They don't have any kids yet, but they've definitely been talking about it. Quinn also takes a trip with Noah to visit Beth once every few months. It makes them all happy.

Finn graduated from Ohio State and stayed to help Burt with the tire shop, which he eventually took over. He got married and had a couple kids. He lives an average life in average Lima. Kind of like everyone knew he would. But he's happy and that's all that matters. Speaking of Finn…

"Hey guys." He greets with his familiar boyish grin.

"Hey." Everyone greets.

"This is Marney, my wife." He introduces.

Everyone takes turns greeting them. When he gets to Quinn and Lia, he smiles tentatively at them, not sure if he should shake their hands or hug them or what. Both girls hug him and greet his wife very politely, making the smile on his face broaden. It's been ten years; Lia and Quinn are over the immaturity that Finn once displayed.

They all sit and chat as Rachel finally joins them, stealing the spotlight like always. Lia playfully rolls her eyes at her best friend and it gets the woman to beam.

When the reunion comes to a close, the old glee club decides to hit up a bar and continue their reminiscing. They get drunk and make promises of staying in touch and maybe featuring in one of Artie's or Lia's movies. They all laugh and cry and it's like they never left each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girls, and Judy and Frank find themselves at the Berry residence for brunch. When Leroy opens the door, Lia lifts an eyebrow at him.<p>

"My, my have you gotten old!" she says.

"I may be old, but I can still kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, old man!"

They stare each other down before Leroy cracks a smile and pulls the woman into a hug. He greets everyone else and ushers them into the house where Hiram rushes to squeeze the life out of Lia and Quinn. Rachel then makes an appearance like it's a privilege and everyone shakes their heads.

"Just because you have four Tony's doesn't mean…" Lia starts, but the short girl cuts her off.

"Say it again!" the excitement and wonder isn't lost on anyone.

"You're still that little girl that everyone knows." Hiram giggles and everyone follows.

They all sit around the table passing food back and forth. Questions of when Rachel is getting married and when the girls are going to give them grandchildren float around, and they couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
